


seems like we've been here before

by vitaminblue



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Celebrity!Irene, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Manager!Wendy, One-Sided Enemies, PowerMovesGalore, WenSeulBFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminblue/pseuds/vitaminblue
Summary: It isn’t great news, really. Joohyun’s first encounter with her new manager leaves such a terrible first impression that the soloist is positive things are just going to go downhill from here on out. That, and Wendy Son certainly knows how to keep her on her toes.[Cross-posted from AFF]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	1. that's a terrible first impression

**[A private meeting room on the 11 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 6.00pm]**

It isn’t great news, really. Just when she’d gotten used to her manager of two years, the CEO announces his decision to shuffle around its staff. And she’s a hundred percent sure it has something to do with the new addition to La Rouge Entertainment’s management.

Joohyun can’t help but feel annoyed.

Her previous manager had been difficult to adjust to—given that Seohyun is the same age as herself, the knowledge left them feeling awkward for at least half a year, figuring out how their manager-artist dynamic could possibly work.

Now, with Seohyun being transferred to manage a duo of younger, rising girls, the newest addition to the management team is due to take over. She doesn’t know who the new manager is, save for the fact that her organisational skills must be so insanely good that La Rouge had decided to appoint them to _her,_ a senior artist in the industry.

She really hopes that the newcomer isn’t the type with a stick up their ass. Seohyun is strict, and that had been slightly stifling for her. Even after two years of knowing each other. She also hopes it isn’t a man.

Which brings Joohyun back to this very moment, as Seohyun prepares to hand over her role to the new manager. For a second, the soloist wonders if this whole “let’s-sit-down-and-talk-in-circles-about-this-new-manager-even-though-they’re-not-here” is hiding the fact that the new manager is _late._

_Now a great track record to start off, eh? Maybe they’re not as great as La Rouge thinks._

As though the conspiracy theory she’d brewed based on her mildly-biased irritation is some sort of summoning spell, the door to the meeting room swings open as an oddly familiar woman enters.

Joohyun blanches.

It’s _her._

The newcomer walks over and shakes Seohyun’s hand, taking a seat next to her. She turns to smile at Joohyun.

“Sorry I’m late. Had a little accident earlier.”

* * *

**[Half an hour ago]**

_Joohyun finds herself desperately craving caffeine after three back-to-back interviews about her comeback. She taps her feet impatiently as she waits for the barista to call her name, her eyes flitting over to the menu restlessly._

_“An iced Americano for Irene?” The barista finally calls out, placing the cup on the serving counter._

_Joohyun stalks over to the counter and grabs her drink with a slight nod towards the barista. She spins around almost violently to begin her dreadful walk back to that wretched meeting with her new manager, only to bump into someone._

_Dark brown soaks the individual’s perfectly crisp, white shirt. Silence drags out for several seconds, reigning over the atmosphere in the café. Joohyun feels her exhaustion-induced annoyance bubble into anger. Her eyes race up the small figure, up to shoulder-length platinum blonde hair that frames the stranger’s face, where her glare is finally met by widened brown eyes. Her unfortunate victim’s mouth falls open as she registers the absolute tragedy that has befallen her shirt._

_Before the woman can say anything however, Joohyun cuts in sharply, “You should’ve watched where you were going.”_

_Refusing to wait for a response, the soloist trudges off. She decides to make a show of dumping the half-emptied cup into the bin on her way out, leaving the stranger to deal with the aftermath of their accident alone._

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

Joohyun’s eyes flit down to the stranger’s top, a tinge of guilt tugging at her. The ruined white shirt has now been replaced by a softer, cream-coloured wool sweater.

_Of course._

Of course the universe would decide that she had to be caught on a bad day by her new manager, ruin said manager’s shirt and cement the worst first impression possible.

“That is all right,” Seohyun’s voice interrupts Joohyun’s spiral into her shame and regret, “Are you okay though?”

The woman chuckles, shooting Joohyun a knowing look, “I’m good! Just didn’t watch where I was going just now.”

The soloist tries incredibly hard not to cringe externally as she remembers her own cold words to the stranger. She steels her expression to glare at the woman warningly.

Seohyun’s eyes swing between the two uneasily, and she clears her throat, “Let us move on to why we are meeting.”

“Whatever.”

Seohyun rolls her eyes at Joohyun’s curt response before continuing, “Joohyun, this is Wendy. She will be taking my place as your new manager. Wendy, this is Joohyun, your new…charge.”

“Nice to meet you, Joohyun,” Seungwan extends her hand towards the soloist for a handshake.

Joohyun regards her new manager’s hand with suspicion, her mind beginning to race. _You literally made an enemy of her with your petulant behaviour no more than thirty minutes ago and she’ll certainly smother you to death with that fake friendliness._

_Take that hand and she’ll crush you._

“It’s Irene. Nice to meet you too.”

Seungwan’s face falls as her hand is left hanging. She retracts it to scratch the back of her neck awkwardly before letting it drop back on her lap.

Seohyun sighs, “Joohyun, that’s no way to treat—”

“I know she’s my new manager. She knows who I am. Are we done here?” Joohyun interrupts her former manager.

Seohyun opens her mouth to protest, but Seungwan speaks up instead, giving the other manager a gentle nod of understanding, “It’s okay. I know what long days look like.”

Joohyun suddenly feels another tug of guilt as she tries to read the tone behind Wendy’s words. _Maybe she doesn’t actually hate you and she’s just…nice like that._

_Or she could totally be luring you into a false sense of security so that when she does rip you a new one, it would wreck you even more._

“If we’re done here, I want to go home,” Joohyun stands up from her seat, dusting her pants to hide the fact that she’s tempted to wring her hands out of anxious habit.

Wendy and Seohyun get up and shake hands one more time, before the blonde turns to face the soloist properly, “I’ll drive you home.”

“I don’t—”

“It’s part of her job,” Seohyun states, fixing Joohyun with a stern look, “Let her do it.”

“Fine.”

Joohyun stalks off, not caring one bit to see if her new manager is following. Seohyun lets out another sigh as she watches Seungwan bow nervously to her before leaving to chase after the disappearing soloist.

_Are they going to be okay?_

* * *

When they first get in the car, Wendy only opens her mouth to ask if Joohyun would like her to put any music on the car stereo for their journey. The soloist doesn’t answer. The manager seems to read the room and starts the engine.

The ride home is quiet.

As Joohyun stares out the window, she struggles against her curiosity to look at the rear-view mirror where she’s sure she’ll be able to get a proper look at the blonde, or, at least, at her eyes. So as discreetly as she can, she casts a side glance at the mirror.

Wendy’s eyes are fixed on the road. The soloist takes note of the slight crease between her eyebrows as the woman assess the traffic conditions carefully _. Well, at least she seems to take her job seriously,_ Joohyun muses. _That I can work with, I gues—_

Then, the manager glances up at the mirror.

Their eyes meet.

The soloist freezes for a split second before quickly averting her eyes, “Watch the road please. I don’t want to die on your first day.”

“Okay,” piercing brown eyes switch their focus back to the road obediently.

As if it’s possible, their extremely short exchange sends the existing tension in the car skyrocketing through its roof. Joohyun almost wants to smash her head against the window for not filtering her thoughts before opening her mouth.

_If she didn’t hate you before, surely she hates you now._

The twenty-minute journey finally comes to its end after what seemed like hours. As Wendy brakes after backing into the parking lot, Joohyun quickly unfastens her seatbelt.

She unlocks the car door and pulls it open, “You don’t have to come up with me. I’m fine from here. Go home.”

Wendy turns to look at her, “I—”

The car door slams shut and Joohyun strides away. Seungwan slumps back into her seat and lets out a loud sigh.

She leans her head against the window dejectedly, “I live here too…”

The manager watches the older woman disappear into the lift lobby through the side mirror, before reaching back out to switch off the engine. She gets out of the car and allows yet another sigh to push past her lips. She had certainly not expected a warm welcome from the popular soloist. After all, it _is_ a troublesome manoeuvre to change managers right at the start of her comeback schedules, but even this level of coldness from Joohyun comes unprecedented.

* * *

Joohyun fumbles with her keys and slips through her door, barely noticing a set of four mover’s boxes by the entrance of the unit next to hers. The door clicks shut behind her and she lets out a groan that betrays her bottled up embarrassment and frustration.

She marches up to her full-body mirror in the living room, glaring at her reflection in annoyance, “Why, Bae Joohyun! What are you like this? She didn’t—”

_“You should’ve watched where you were going.”_

_“I know she’s my new manager. She knows who I am. Are we done here?”_

_“Watch the road please. I don’t want to die on your first day.”_

Regret explodes within her.

The soloist throws herself onto her couch, squeezing her eyes shut and cradling her head as she’s reminded of the words that came out of nowhere other than loose lips on a bad day.

Like a vision that has burned itself into her mind, the most vibrant brown eyes suddenly find her.

_Piercing. Searching. Pretty…?_

Joohyun groans.

_I didn’t even give her a chance._

Her phone buzzes, snapping her out of her self-pity party. She quickly pulls it out to check, only to find that it’s a call from an unknown number. As her finger hovers over the green button, she hesitates. The phone buzzes for another twenty seconds before stopping. An automatic notification almost instantly pops up after, informing her of the missed call and a new voicemail message.

She checks the voicemail.

“Hey Joo— I mean, Irene! It’s uh, it’s Wendy. I didn’t manage to personally exchange numbers with you just now, so I took the liberty of asking Seohyun for your number. Hope you, uh, hope you don’t mind. Anyway, the number that called you, that’s uh, that’s my work phone.”

The prolonged pause leads the soloist to think the recording is over, but a soft sigh soon follows, “I hope you have a good rest today. And uh, cheer up? See you tomorrow.”

Joohyun pulls the phone away from her ear. She takes a deep breath and decides to save the number. She swiftly types “Wendy”, only to be dumbfounded when she taps on the last name field. Annoyed at her own guilt, she brashly keys “Manager” into the field and saves. She pulls up her chat app and shoots her new manager a text, not stopping to consider her words before she hits the ‘send’ button.

_**[Joohyun: You could've just texted, you know.]** _

Joohyun locks her phone and tosses it to the side.

_You literally just had a meltdown because you felt bad for being mean to her, yet here you are, and this time, your rudeness is on the record. Well done, Joohyun._

Her phone gives a short quick buzz. She jumps, startled. She swipes at her lock screen with haste, her heart slightly picking up its pace as she scans the new reply.

_**[Wendy Manager: I'll keep that in mind for the future.]** _

As Joohyun tries to analyse the tone of her manager’s message, her phone buzzes again. She lets out a yelp, nearly dropping the device. It’s another text from Wendy.

_**[Wendy Manager: My last name's Son by the way. If you were wondering what to save my contact as.]** _

Indignation fills her lungs and Joohyun finds herself typing back furiously. She harshly jabs the ‘send’ button.

_**[Joohyun: I didn't ask.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Seohyun says you're pretty strict on saving contacts with their full names.]** _

_**[Joohyun: Well, you can stay as Wendy Manager.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: K.]** _

_**{Wendy Manager: I'm pretty sure it'll bother you after a while though.]** _

“Ugh! Stupid managers and their stupid—!” Joohyun buries her face into her cushion and screams.


	2. a grateful neighbour

Ten minutes go by. Seungwan can’t help but sense Joohyun’s annoyance reverberate through the soloist’s lack of reply. Amusement creeps over her and she places her phone on her little cherry coffee table. She heads over to the boxes by her door to move them in. For a second, she casts a furtive glance at the door of the apartment unit next to hers, letting out a contemplative hum before heading back in with her boxes.

It’s nearly 11.00pm when Seungwan is done with unpacking the last of her belongings. She settles down on her loveseat near her balcony with a tired sigh. She picks up her work phone to check Joohyun’s schedule.

It’s _packed._

The manager gulps nervously. A long schedule can only mean a crabby Joohyun. She checks her messages. No messages regarding her new job. Nothing from La Rouge, and nothing from Joohyun.

_Well, she should be sleeping by now if she knows what’s good for her._

Seungwan glances at her guitar. Her first and only, it’s been with her for a full thirteen years since she first started learning how to play the instrument. Its aged koa wood body and worn fretboard lend it is charming look. She picks it up and begins to calmly pluck the strings almost mindlessly. After all, it’s muscle memory by now, and the warm notes fill the quiet night air.

* * *

**[The next morning]**

Seungwan is awake before her alarm, switching it off a full minute before it can ring. She slips out of bed and lets out a body-shuddering yawn. It’s 6.00am, and her first full day as a manager at La Rouge begins now.

It’s 6.30am by the time she’s in the kitchen after her usual wash-up routine. She sets her coffee machine to brew her morning beverage. While waiting, she begins her meal prep. By 7.45am, four boxes sit neatly on the counter—two for her and two for Joohyun, covering both their lunches and dinners for the day.

A full program for La Rouge’s artistes and management team meant that there’s simply no time for her to run out and buy food over the day. And God forbid that the manic schedule and lack of proper meals set the soloist on a warpath, with Seungwan at the receiving end of her wrath. The manager shivers at the thought and quickly stuffs the boxes into a small tote bag. She then rushes over to her room to get changed.

At 8.00am, she picks up her phone to text Joohyun, asking her for her coffee order. By 8.15am, there’s still no reply. Seungwan contemplates calling, only to remember that the fuss the soloist kicked up the evening before. She shrugs and heads out.

As she pulls open her door, the blonde is surprised to find a pink post-it stuck to it. She peels it off gently and her eyes start scanning the words:

> _Hey there! ~~Normally I wouldn't tell~~ I just wanted to say I was having some trouble sleeping last night, but your guitar playing was really calming and helped me. I don't usually write notes like this, but I felt like I should tell you. Keep doing what you do! You play really well!_
> 
> _\- a grateful neighbour_

Seungwan feels a comforting warmth bubble up within her as she re-reads the note one more time. Taking a deep breath, she psyches herself up for a long day ahead, feeling courage flow from the post-it in her hand into her chest. She puts on her brightest smile and tucks the post-it away into her hidden coat pocket.

_You got this, Son Seungwan._

* * *

At 8.45am sharp, Seungwan is at Joohyun’s door, after having sprinted down to the nearest café to grab her best guess of the soloist’s coffee order. Just as she reaches up to knock on the door, it pulls open and a slightly-less-annoyed-than-yesterday-looking soloist appears.

Without missing a beat, Seungwan greets her, “Good morning, Irene.”

Joohyun stares at her for a while, narrowing her eyes.

“Uh, coffee?” The manager holds up an iced Americano.

The soloist steps out from behind her door, shutting it behind her while the suspicion in her eyes now attacks the manager’s offering.

The blonde straightens her shoulders, “You didn’t reply my text, so I took a guess.”

Joohyun sighs and quietly accepts the coffee from her hand. The manager then holds out her other hand, clutching on to a small, brown paper bag. The soloist frowns in confusion.

“Bagel,” Wendy explains, “You shouldn’t drink coffee on an empty stomach.”

Joohyun stares at her for a while, as though the blonde had suddenly grown antlers, “Isn’t weight management part of your job?”

“Health management is a much more important part of my job.”

Joohyun feels a slight embarrassment warm up her cheeks and she reluctantly takes the paper bag.

Joohyun munches on her bagel quietly in the car as her thoughts return to what had happened the night before. She’d spent most of the evening grumbling, with the one currently in the driver’s seat as the subject of her complaint. She couldn’t wind down that night, because she wasn’t done wrestling with the fact that she had taken her frustration with her label out on her relatively innocent manager and had probably made an enemy out of Wendy.

* * *

**[Last night]**

_After a full hour of tossing and turning in her bed, she heads out to the living room to sit, hoping that the night air will help clear her head. Almost as if it’s been awaiting her ears, the soft notes of a guitar begin to float over to her apartment._

_Joohyun’s sure the guitarist is an experienced one. While the chords don’t go where she thinks they would, they meld together in a progression that is refreshing and soothing. As she focuses on the notes, her noisy mind eventually slows to a calm state. The day’s stresses give way to curiosity and she walks over to her balcony to investigate the where the music is coming from._

_Looking around, there is no one holding a guitar in the immediate vicinity. However, now closer to the source, she comes to a startling realisation that it’s coming from inside the apartment on her right. The guitar playing had never happened before until now. It must be the new neighbour. Which explains those mover’s boxes earlier. She leans against her balcony railing, relishing the beautiful music for the next few minutes._

_Then it stops._

_Joohyun snaps out of her music-induced daze to realise that it is getting late, and she has a full schedule the following day. With a resigned sigh, she heads back in, before an idea comes to mind. She runs into her room and begins writing on her pink post-it pad._

_Ten minutes later finds her outside her new neighbour’s door, pink post-it in hand. There seems to only be silence coming from the apartment now, so she assumes that her neighbour must have turned in for the night. Taking a deep breath, she pastes the note on the door and slips back into her apartment quietly._

_She sleeps peacefully that night._

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

_I hope they keep playing,_ Joohyun muses as she stares out of the window wistfully.

Seungwan glances at the rear-view mirror, noting how annoyance seems absent from the soloist’s expression this time.

She gathers her courage and speaks up, “Um, Irene?”

The woman in question seems startled by the call of her name and looks away from the window to face her.

Seungwan feels the back of her neck burn from Joohyun’s stare, “Did you get enough rest last night?”

“You don’t have to pretend to care about these things, you know.”

 _Oh, she’s still as grumpy as ever,_ the manager notes with slight chagrin.

“Is my acting that bad?”

“Excuse me?”

“You said I don’t have to pretend, so was I not convincing enough?”

“That’s none of your—” The soloist is perplexed, as far as Seungwan can tell.

Joohyun probably didn’t expect her to talk back.

“Before you tell me it’s none of my business, I should remind you that as your manager, your well-being _is_ my business. And that includes checking in if _you_ got your much-needed rest when _you_ have a really tight schedule today,” Seungwan continues, “So no, I don’t have to pretend when it’s _my_ job.”

Whatever protests Joohyun previously had dies in her throat.

She slumps back into her seat in defeat, “I slept okay. Now stop talking because if my well-being’s that important to you, silence is what I need right now.”

* * *

After her final interview for the morning, Joohyun is ready to tap out and call it a day. She barely holds back a thousand complaints about how badly planned she finds her back-to-back comeback interviews. Not to mention the last-minute switch in managers during her busiest possible week.

One. It’s draining to talk to people who only need her for filling their word count under the next hot headline in the news.

Two. Then again, this is what she signed up for when she allowed her signature to dance above the line on her contract.

Three. She feels an unexplainable pressure with Wendy around, even though the blonde has been nothing but courteous to both Joohyun and the interviewers the entire time.

However, her pride demands that she show no weakness in front of her new manager. So she seals her lips and bears with it, never betraying how much she wants this to be over already. The last interviewer bows to her, before giving a slight nod to her manager and leaving.

Joohyun turns to Wendy, “What’s next?”

“Lunch,” the blonde holds up her tote bag, “Let’s head to the cafeteria.”

Eyeing the bag, the soloist is tempted to challenge her manager for deviating from La Rouge’s usually management style.

So she does.

“I thought the team meeting with all the artistes and staff is next,” Joohyun leans back in her seat, folding her arms, “What exactly are you trying to achieve here? Or did you forget?”

“Coincidentally, my job is to make sure you don’t pass out from hunger and fatigue during the team meeting,” Wendy mirrors her folded arms, “Because I don’t. want to have to repeat everything that would’ve been discussed at the meeting to you just because you won’t eat when you ought to.”

“Why the cafeteria?” Joohyun’s eyes dip to the tote bag, “You…have all that prepared. We can just eat in here. Or in the meeting room.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you want to spend another minute here. Or in the meeting room, where we’ll be spending at least another _three_ hours.”

Joohyun accepts the challenge, looking up to meet the blonde’s gaze defiantly… Only to remember that staring into Wendy’s eyes makes her chest tighten weirdly, because of the way those honey-brown orbs effortlessly pierce though all her attempts at false bravado and obligatory fighting spirit.

_She’s…not wrong._

The soloist huffs and looks away.

“I thought so,” the manager collects her things and heads off towards the exit.

“Smartass,” Joohyun grumbles under her breath as she stands up, following the blonde out of the interview room.

* * *

Lunch with Wendy isn’t as torturous as she’d predicted it to be. Of course, the tension between them still makes her feel like pulling her hair out. The fact that she finds the manager’s homemade kimbap deliciously refreshing just makes it worse. Fortunately, the blonde has not looked over at her once ever since they settled down at a table in the cafeteria.

 _At least she has a shred of respect for me by not trying to start pointless small talk,_ Joohyun thinks to herself.

She takes another bite of her kimbap, trying not to show any enthusiasm about it. Feeling slightly guilty after her first of three kimbap rolls, the soloist moves to close her box, only to be rudely interrupted by the manager breaking the silence between them.

“You’re not going to eat the other two?”

Frustration bubbles underneath Joohyun’s skin as she considers how she ought to answer.

She fixes Wendy with a fierce look, “What’s it to you?”

“That’s can’t be filling,” the manager tilts her head slightly, short platinum blonde wisps of hair falling over her eyes.

The soloist finds herself trapped between finding the small action judgmental or adorable. Nevertheless, she presses on.

“Like I asked, what’s it to you?”

“And like I said a few times since becoming your manager,” Seungwan counters, stuffing the last bite of her third kimbap roll into her mouth.

She chews leisurely, her silence a deliberate pause for effect.

Staring Joohyun in the eyes, she finally swallows and continues, “Your well-being is important to me.”

“You’re so—” The soloist draws in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself down.

But the floodgates to her anger have already opened, “I get it, okay? I need all these… _stupid_ healthy habits that you keep insisting on so I don’t end up destroying my career and in turn, ruin yours! But for the love of God, would you get off my back just this once?!”

As though Joohyun didn’t just explode at her, the blonde begins packing up her empty lunchbox. The sudden silence hanging in the air transforms the soloist’s anger into confusion, as though it had nowhere else to go, now that the object of her exasperation isn’t reacting like she thought she would.

Just when Joohyun thinks she has scared her manager into surrender, Wendy looks up to meet her eyes.

The blonde’s gaze is softer, and her next words quieter.

“I won’t force you, Irene. But I wish that you’ll understand how important your health should be to yourself. Not to me. Not even to La Rouge.”

As quickly as Wendy’s soft look had appeared, it vanishes.

The manager stands, her chair scraping back, “The meeting’s in ten minutes. We shouldn’t be late.”


	3. chaos personified

Joohyun had expected the team meeting to be boring. It was, at the beginning…until Kangta, the CEO, calls upon Wendy to introduce herself to everyone.

The blonde stands from her seat and bows to the room, “Hi, I’m Son Wendy, Irene’s new manager. Nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you all.”

Just as the manager is about to sit back down, someone pipes up from near the back of the room, “Weren’t you at the cafeteria just now? With the lunchboxes?”

Joohyun’s eyes land on a man near the back. It’s one of the head managers of La Rouge’s youngest boy group.

_Ah, the deplorable Manager Oh._

She’s heard horror stories, but has never really seen them play out before.

“Yes?” Wendy. Replies, the lilt in the word encouraging him to continue.

“I know you’re a woman and all, but did you really have to cook? Why ignore all the good restaurants out there?”

“Do you have an issue with that?” The blonde asks coolly.

The icy edge to Wendy’s voice sends a shiver run down Joohyun’s spine.

“Of course. We only feed the _best_ to our artistes after all,” Manager Oh smirks, as though he’s succeeded in cornering the younger manager, “Can _you_ say your home-cooking is the best?”

“If that’s your only problem with my management style, I have no need to address it,” Wendy returns calmly, “If there’s nothing else, we should move along with the meeting.”

“Well, I can’t blame you, a _woman,_ for having such strong housewife _instincts,_ ” Manager Oh remarks loudly as he leans back.

In a split second, Joohyun feels the air in the meeting room thicken with tension. She glances down and notices her manager’s fists clenching by her sides.

 _So she can be riled up too huh,_ the soloist notes with interest.

Seungwan takes a deep breath and exhales softly.

She then fixes the man with a stony stare, “I suggest you stop, _Manager Oh._ Because I’m not the only one you’re antagonising right now.”

The older manager seems taken aback by the fact that she knows his name. He glances around the room and realises the many glares directed at him.

“Oh, don’t be so serious, Manager Son!” He tries to laugh it off, “I’m only asking why you’re not following our management style.”

“That’s not the only thing you said,” the younger manager replies coldly.

“Yeah, I said there’s no room for your womanly sensibilities in your job as a manager here at LR,” he sneers back, miffed that she isn’t backing down, “Or do _you_ think you know better, _newbie?”_

Joohyun feels an indescribably rage at the insult he’d just directed at her manager. She looks around, realising no one is helping the blonde, their stares silently trained on the verbal altercation between the two. Her throat tightens at the way Kangta only watches. And waits.

“Is looking after my artiste’s health by preparing balanced meals a woman’s sensibility to you, Manager Oh?’

“Before I forget, you took Irene to the cafeteria where only the staff and trainees eat. Where’s your shame?” He fires back, blatantly ignoring the damning question posted to him.

He turns to look at Joohyun, “ _Our_ Irene only deserves the _best._ ”

The soloist shudders as his eyes land on her. Suddenly, she finds herself shielded from his leering gaze when Wendy shifts into her line of sight, placing herself directly between him and Joohyun.

“Irene is also an employee here, which makes her La Rouge staff,” Seungwan rebuffs him, “And before _you_ forget, all our artistes here are also human, just as all our staff and trainees are.”

Joohyun would be lying if she says she isn’t mildly amused by the sight of the small blonde manager staring down a senior staff member for his rude comments. She should’ve known by now that the newest addition to La Rouge’s staff would’ve brought fire with her.

Still, she can’t help but worry that the argument is rapidly getting out of hand.

“Tch, it seems you’re not getting the memo, Manager Son,” the man clicks his tongue as though he’s chastising a child, “All I’m saying is that if you wanna cook so much, go be a _housewife_ who cooks and cleans while waiting for her _hubby_ to come home.”

 _That’s it. That’s just going way too far!_ Just as Joohyun reaches to push her manager aside and confront the rude staff member herself, she feels a hand land on her shoulder.

She turns to look at the culprit, only to realise it’s her former manager.

Seohyun shakes her head and mouths to her, _“Give her space to prove herself.”_

“While I find your comments rather unprofessional and unworthy of our time, let’s break them down, Manager Oh,” Wendy begins, “One. You started by making several discriminatory statements in relation to my gender in a professional setting. You also made a pass at a female staff. I could report you to HR for that. Two, on the basis of your misogyny, you attacked my management style that has not violated any rule in my contract with the company. Three. You wave your seniority in my face like it’s a badge of honour when it’s clear to me, _and_ to everyone else here, that you don’t know _anything_ beyond the minimal requirements of your job.”

Without missing a beat, the young manager turns to Kangta with a raised brow as though she’s challenging him, “Surely La Rouge holds its managerial duties in high regard to the welfare of its staff? Is there _room_ for an individual like Manager Oh in the management team?”

The soloist whips her head up to look at the CEO, worried that Wendy had really _done it_ this time. To her surprise, however, Kangta’s face sports an impressed smile.

“No, there isn’t room.”

Like everyone else in the room, Joohyun excitedly turns to observe Manager Oh’s expression. To her satisfaction, his face is contorted from shock at the unexpected verdict from the CEO.

It’s not long before the man is grovelling in front of Kangta, “W-Wait, no, hold on, Mr Ahn! I was just trying to say t-that there aren’t a-any problems with the current LR m-manageme—”

“The fact that someone like you slipped through the hiring process into the management team is only evidence that La Rouge management needs improvement,” the younger manager interrupts him.

“This bitch—!” Manager Oh snarls and jabs his finger in the blonde’s direction, calling out angrily to the CEO, “You’ll let a _woman_ talk that way about LR?!”

“You can go ahead and sign that report to HR, Manager Son,” Kangta ignores the furious man’s display of temper, “I’ll even verify it myself.”

Realising that the CEO isn’t going back on his decision, Manager Oh stops his desperate attempt to defend himself to scan the room for someone, _anyone,_ to help him. But he’s only met with looks of cold disdain. Joohyun makes sure to throw on exceptionally disgusted look his way.

His eyes land on the boy group he manages. Not one member looks keen to rescue him from the grave he’d dug for himself.

“You’re fired, Manager Oh,” Kangta leans back into his chair and nods in the direction of the doors, “The exit’s that way.”

* * *

Several clusters of choruses going “good riddance” later, everyone seems to have recovered from the unexpected result of the in-meeting disagreement between the new manager and Manager Oh. Kangta begins explaining the direction the company would be taking for the next two years.

It’s no surprise that his plan details a radical upheaval to La Rouge’s management system, beginning with Wendy’s addition to the team. And by pairing the new manager with Joohyun, he hopes that a senior artiste like herself would get to taste the changes first.

 _Well, it’s the start of his third year as CEO after all,_ the soloist muses. _He must’ve been waiting for things to stabilise since becoming CEO before changing things around here. I just wish I wasn’t the guinea pig though. Couldn’t he have picked another artist? Like Taeyeon? I bet she and Wendy would get along fine._

“Pssst! Yerimmie!”

A whisper behind Joohyun startles her out of her musing-turned-grumbling.

“What!”

She recognises those voices. It’s the newly debuted duo that Seohyun’s now in charge of. Yeri? And Joy, if she remembers correctly.

“Did you see the way the new manager handed Manager Oh’s ass to him? How can such a small woman be so cute and hot at the same time?!”

“Shut up. Your thirst is showing.”

Realising that they’re whispering about the blonde next to her, the soloist can’t help but tune in to their hushed conversation, all the while acting like she’s still paying attention to Kangta’s presentation.

“That’s precisely why, Yerimmie! Her hotness makes me _so_ thirsty.”

“Ew, Sooyoung-unnie, control yourself! Also, we won’t be seeing her around much because she’s not our manager.”

“You know, I’d let her _manage_ me anytime, if you get what I mean.”

“That’s disgusting, Sooyoung-unnie.”

A giggle.

Joohyun feels her insides squirm with an unknown feeling. The sensation is entirely new to her, other than the fact that she recognises the slight irritation crawling under her skin.

“Oh, get your head out the gutter, squirt. I’m just saying I want a cute and hot badass manager like her.”

“Focus, girls.”

“Oooh, now you’ve gone and made our manager jealous~”

“No way!”

Joohyun feels her left eyebrow begin to twitch.

“Girls.”

“…Sorry, Seohyun-unnie.”

The soloist lets out an inner sigh and straightens her back, rolling her shoulders to ease the tension that had been growing in her muscles since she’d started paying attention to their little exchange. She casts a discreet side glance at her manager at the same time, wondering if Wendy had overheard the conversation as well.

To her greater annoyance, she spots a knowing smile grace the blonde’s lips.

As though the manager can sense her looking, Wendy meets her with a side glance of her own. Joohyun quickly averts her eyes. The soloist forces her focus back on the CEO in the front, suppressing the low rumble in her chest until it becomes nothing.

* * *

**[4 hours later]**

“You caused quite an uproar today, huh.”

Seungwan turns to look back at the soloist from the driver’s seat, “Sorry?”

“Is that what you do?” Joohyun asks, “Bring chaos everywhere you go?”

“Working out the kinks in any management system is bound to be chaotic,” the manager replies simply, “Although I should apologise that you had to see all that. I did warn Mr Ahn that things could get messy because my management style is very different from La Rouge’s current one.”

“Getting a senior staff member fired during a team meeting is _more_ than messy,” the soloist retorts, “Even if we all think he’s trash.”

“He revealed himself as evidence of a failed management plan. And I’m sure you’ve already noticed that I don’t care about seniority if things need to be corrected,” Seungwan starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot, “But if it’s any consolation, I’ll do my best to make sure that you transition through all the changes that need to happen as smoothly as possible.”

“Whatever,” Joohyun pulls out her phone and plugs in her earphones, refusing to continue the conversation.

_It’s too late. Gone are my peaceful days. Everything’s changed and I hate it._

It’s 9.00pm when Seungwan finally arrives home. She’d taken an hour-long drive out to clear her head after dropping Joohyun off at their apartment complex. She lets out a tired groan as she crashes on top of her couch.

As much as she wants to blame her exhaustion on the confrontation during the meeting, she knows it’s the terse exchange in the car with Joohyun that had taken the bigger bite out of her. She pulls out her work phone, opening her chat with the soloist. She fixes it with a mock glare.

_You’re the most difficult person I’ve ever met, Bae Joohyun._

“But…” She breaks into a grin, “You’re also pretty so I’ll let it go.”

Suddenly, her personal phone begins to buzz with a call. She sets her work phone aside and checks the screen of the other one. She lights up and hits the green button.

“Hey Seul!”

“Hey Wani!”

Seungwan instantly feels her stress-induced fatigue ebb away at the sound of her best friend’s warm voice, “What’s up?”

“How was your first day?” Seulgi asks, concern lacing her words, “Kangta didn’t bully you, did he?”

“Well, if he did, what would you do?”

“Did he?! Oh he’s so dead!”

Seungwan giggles, “I’m just kidding, Seul. Your cousin has been nothing but supportive, especially during today’s meeting. So you don’t have to worry about me.”

“You know I’ll always worry,” her best friend replies affectionately, “But I’m also really proud of you and I can’t wait to see all the things you’re gonna do to help Kangta transform La Rouge!”

“And I wouldn’t be able to do it without you. So…thank you, Seul.”

“You sappy thing.”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Okay, okay,” Seulgi laughs, “Enough of the mushy stuff! Are you really not going to tell me who Kangta put you in charge of? Is it a boy group? Or a girl group ? Wait a minute. Is it Blue Lemonade? The cute duo that just debuted?”

“Well, since my first official day as manager is over, I suppose I can finally tell you,” Seungwan chuckles in amusement, “It’s not a group and it’s not a duo.”

She hears Seulgi gasp.

“No way! A soloist?!”

“Yeah,” the blonde replies, before dropping her voice to a mock whisper, “She’s really popular.”

“Wani, the suspense is killing me. Is it BoA?”

“Nope.”

“Taeyeon?”

“Nah-dah.”

“Holy crap, Son Seungwan! Is it Irene?!”

Seungwan lets her silence speak for her.

“You lucky woman, you!” Seulgi yells excitedly.

The blonde yanks her phone away from her ear with a grimace.

 _Am I?_ She wonders to herself as she continues to listen to Seulgi freaking out on the phone. She recalls the words she’s exchanged with the soloist so far and concludes that no, she’s _not_ lucky.

And she’s certain Joohyun doesn’t feel lucky either.

“Okay, I’ve got to go now. Only had time to check in on you for a short bit,” Seulgi reigns in her elation, “We should catch up soon and you can tell me all about being the manager of the one and only Irene Bae!”

“Sure,” Seungwan smiles, “Saturday? It’s. my day off.”

“Yeah, that’s my off-day too! See you then! Love you, Wani!”

“Love you too, Seul.”

There’s a click and the call ends. Suddenly, she remembers the note that had been left on her door that morning. She gets up and shuffles over to her guitar. She picks up the instrument and begins to play.

_Hey neighbour, whoever you may be, do you need help sleeping again? ‘Cause I don’t think I can sleep tonight. So just let me do this much._

* * *

**[The next morning]**

A strange anticipation hijacks Seungwan’s usual routine. The first she does before she’s even brushed her teeth or washed her face is to run over to her main door. She pulls it open and to her utter delight, she finds two pink post-its this time. She tugs them off her door and shuts it, standing in her own corridor to read them.

> _(1/2) Hey, it's your grateful neighbour again. Something really stressful happened yesterday and I found myself struggling to fall asleep. Again. But I heard you playing the guitar again. You really have a gift with it. It helped me a lot._
> 
> _(2/2) And I'm so sorry if you find my note-leaving really creepy. I can promise you I'm not a shady stranger. If you don't believe me, maybe you can come out on your balcony tonight at 10? Or you don't have to, that's okay too._
> 
> _\- your totally-not-creepy neighbour_

Seungwan chuckles, her day already brightened, even though she didn’t manage to catch enough sleep last night. An idea strikes her and she quickly marches to her study. She pulls open her drawer and takes out her own post-it pad. She begins scribbling words onto the blue surface.

* * *

It’s 8.50am. Joohyun picks up her bag and walks over to her door, taking her phone out on the way. She swipes through to pull up her chat with Wendy and begins typing.

The soloist locks up and is about to head towards the lift lobby when a flash of blue catches her eye. She turns to scan the corridor before walking up to read the new post-it left behind on her neighbour’s door.

> _Hey there, my totally-not-creepy neighbour! Don't worry, your handwriting is too pretty to belong to a shady stranger :) I'm glad my playing helped you again. I was having trouble sleeping last night too. Happens to the best of us. Unfortunately, I have work till late. What about 11pm? If you're still awake by then._
> 
> _\- your personal lullaby producer_

Joohyun barely holds back from letting out a squeal of happiness. She plucks the post-it off form the door and tucks it into the pocket of her denim jacket. Her phone buzzes with a notification. The soloist steels her expression into a serious one and checks her phone.

“Here’s another day of chaos personified,” Joohyun sighs and rolls back her shoulders, her game face on.

She casts one more glance at her neighbour’s door shyly.

_I can’t wait to meet you tonight._


	4. anti-thesis

Seungwan would be lying if she said she isn’t curious about Joohyun’s different demeanour. The soloist seems to be barely holding back a smile when she gets in the car. And she actually looks more well-rested than the previous days too.

The manager glances at the paper bag in the seat next to her that contains Joohyun’s coffee and doughnut.

 _She either really likes donuts or some aliens abducted the real Joohyun last night,_ the blonde ponders in amusement. _I vote for the latter._

To test her theory, she picks up the paper bag and hands it over to the soloist tentatively, “Your breakfast.”

To her slight surprise, Joohyun accepts it without grumbling this time.

 _Huh, who would’ve thought? I guess she does have a soft spot for donuts after all,_ Seungwan almost lets out a chuckle at the thought.

“It’s…glazed.”

The manager facepalms internally. _I spoke too soon._

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what flavour would suit your taste, so I got the original,” Seungwan sets the GPS and pulls away from the pick-up point, “But what’s your preference? I’ll get it for you the next time I do a donut run.”

“I…” Joohyun trails off as she stares at the warm donut sitting in her hands.

Her next words are soft, almost shy, “I like them glazed.”

Seungwan feels her heart clench a little.

She clears her throat and focuses on the road ahead of her, “That’s…good. I’ll get them next time then.”

The soloist hums absentmindedly in reply and bites into the doughnut. Warmth fills her mouth and she relishes the sweetness melting onto her tongue. Her mind wanders back to her neighbour, excitement thrumming through her at the thought of finally meeting them, whoever they may be.

_Wait._

Joohyun freezes mid-chew as an eerie question enters her mind. _What if they turn out to be a crazy anti-fan or worse, a stalker?_

 _Damn it, Bae Joohyun!_ The soloist berates herself internally. _Getting so caught up with the mystery guitarist and all that note-leaving and asking to meet that you forgot. You. Are. A. Celebrity. How stupid could you possibly be?!_

Joohyun breaks out into a cold sweat as she starts to calculate the thousand and one ways things could go south should she meet her neighbour and reveal herself not just as the girl-next-door, but as _South Korea’s number one sweetheart._

Her neighbour could end up inviting paparazzi to the apartment just to make a quick buck.

Or they could be some crazy fan who’d try to break into her house and then she’d have to move out.

Heck, maybe they’ll cuss her out because they hate Irene Bae for some reason.

 _So much for wanting to make a genuine connection,_ Joohyun huffs as her mood takes a dramatic turn for the worse. She takes a large mouthful of her coffee, hoping its bitterness would distract her from her helpless spiral into the negative.

_Whatever the case, I can’t tell Wendy. I don’t need her to think I can be this…reckless and stupid. I’ll never hear the end of it._

“I have a meeting with Mr Ahn at ten, so I won’t be with you for an hour,” Seungwan speaks up again as they take a left turn, “I’ll see you at the studio after eleven. You’ll be okay?”

“What am I, a five-year-old?” The soloist snarks, “I’ll be fine without you.”

 _Geez, first she seemed so happy to get a doughnut and now she’s back to her mean self,_ the manager rolls her eyes.

* * *

**[The 19 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, CEO Ahn’s office, at approximately 10.00am]**

“Manager Son, good to see you,” Kangta greets his new hire with a bright smile, “I trust you’re settling in well?”

“Yes I am actually,” Seungwan’s thoughts flash back to the pink post-it notes for a second, “Thank you for your help so far.”

“Please, sit,” the CEO gestures across his desk to the seat opposite him, “And no problem. You’ve been such a great help to me and the company…and it’s only your first day.”

“Well, it is part of my job,” the blonde chuckles, shrugging, “I’m glad you’re not turned off by my approach to the management team. Especially since yesterday…”

“To be fair, being a manager for a La Rouge artist wasn’t in the job description,” Kangta grins, “But after seeing you in action yesterday, I now fully understand why you insisted on it.”

“As your Chief Operations Officer, I need to investigate every nook and cranny of La Rouge’s current management system for what it really is, in order to propose a working management strategy,” Seungwan replies, “It’s unfortunate that there may be more individuals like Manager Oh who will be too resistant to change.”

“Do what you must,” Kangta answers calmly as he pours the manager a glass of water, “I trust you.”

“Is that why you appointed me to Irene?”

“Hmm?” He raises a brow, “Is there a problem with her?”

“Not really a problem, but,” Seungwan sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing, “Okay, scratch that. It _is_ a problem.”

“What’s up?”

“I get the feeling she’d rather I hadn’t shown up in her life,” the manager responds honestly, “She’s really stubborn and I still don’t know what did I do exactly to make her…hate me so much.”

Kangta chuckles, “Joohyun can be hard to approach at first. It takes some time for her to warm up to people.”

“Well, it doesn’t look like it’s happening anytime soon,” she huffs, folding her arms, “I wish I could get along well with her, but she can be such a…brick wall sometimes. No, wait. I mean, _all_ the time.”

“I’m sure you with your sunshine energy will break through to her soon.”

“If I’m sunshine, she’s a big, dark storm cloud.”

The CEO can’t help but throw his head back in laughter.

He then fixes Seungwan with a searching stare, mirth dancing in his eyes, “I must admit, this is the first time I’ve seen you all whiny and petty like that. It’s like not even the sexist Manager Oh holds a light to the… _prickly_ Bae Joohyun.”

“You must find this very entertaining, huh,” the blonde’s not impressed, “I’m telling your cousin.”

“If you must tear down my company’s current management plan, I’d like to have some entertainment while you’re at it,” Kangta isn’t perturbed by her threat, “And it seems Joohyun is keeping you well on your toes.”

“You still haven’t really explained why you put me with her.”

The CEO ponders for a bit before straightening his sitting position and looking her right in the eye, “I meant it when I said I wanted her to taste the changes that our company will be going through first.”

“Why? I get that she’s a senior artist in the company, but why her _specifically?”_

“I suppose you’re referring to why her, and not BoA or Taeyeon,” he muses, “Joohyun as a trainee…unlike the other two, had the misfortune of being in a very harsh and messed up training program dictated by the CEO before me. Even after her debut, La Rouge’s management style continued to do its number on her. You…might just be able to change that.”

“You think _I_ can change that? What about Manager Seo?”

“Manager Seo fully supported your appointment as her replacement. She said, and I quote, ‘Wendy is Joohyun’s anti-thesis. Joohyun and I are similar in too many ways, so she is too comfortable to even consider change. She needs someone who will snap her out of the status quo’.”

“Anti-thesis?”

“Don’t ask me,” the CEO raises his hands, “Manager Seo likes to use complex words like that.”

“Perhaps I’m too much of an ‘anti-thesis’ to be of any effect,” the manager frets.

Kangta smiles, “Well, you’re less than three days into your job as her manager. These things take a lot of time. But…if you’re not up for it, I can always make you the manager of Blue Lemonade. They seemed particularly enamoured with you. Especially Joy. Seulgi did say you’re into cute girls, are you not?”

“First of all, I don’t think you should be encouraging that sort of relations between your artistes and managers, because it will clearly end in disaster,” Seungwan returns without a second thought, “And second, when you put it like that, I _have_ to do it , right? ‘Anti-thesis’ and whatnot.”

“I see Seulgi was wrong. Chic, mature women are more your type,” the CEO winks playfully.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure you know concepts like ‘cute’ and ‘chic’ are simply industry constructs made to better market people as idols,” the manager protests, “No one is actually one or the other.”

“But you didn’t correct the ‘mature’. Guess you like them older, huh!”

“That’s not what I meant at all!”

Kangta bowls over in laughter from teasing his cousin’s best friend. Seungwan stares at him, her eyebrow twitching.

He wipes his tears and composes himself to finally speak his mind, “You said becoming a manager prepares you to make a difference in my company in the future. While you’re at it, make a difference in someone else’s life too. And maybe _she’ll_ make a difference in yours. After all, if you’re her ‘anti-thesis’, she’s yours as well.”

* * *

**[An hour and a half later]**

Not more than a split second after entering the dance studio does Seungwan hear Joohyun call out to her.

“You’re thirty minutes late.”

“Figured you’d enjoy the extra time without me hovering around,” the manager answers as-a-matter-of-factly, not sparing the soloist a single glance.

She strides over to the couch at the corner of the studio and sets her bags down. She plants herself down on the soft surface.

“Pity it didn’t last longer,” Joohyun remarks as she walks over to Seungwan.

The blonde finally looks up at the approaching woman and freezes. The soloist is in a white crop-top and sweatpants, her hair tied up in a high ponytail. A relatively harmless combination, if Seungwan considers it objectively.

But the manager is a touch far from logic at this point.

Because those abs would definitely _cut_ her. Not to mention, Joohyun is also _flushed and sweating._ No doubt because of the intense workout dance practice must be putting her through.

The blonde is not prepared for the warmth rushing up her neck at the sight, and she quickly averts her gaze respectfully. _Calm your raging hormones, Son Seungwan! Don’t! You! Dare!_

Joohyun stops in front of the manager to bend over and grab her phone from her bag on the seat next to Seungwan. The action brings them a tad too close for the manager’s comfort. She jolts away, squeezing her eyes shut.

Noticing Wendy’s reaction to her, the soloist frowns. _Am I…_ She sniffs her shirt as an immediate response and crinkles her nose.

 _Well, not really._ She shrugs and pulls away, phone in hand.

Sensing that Joohyun is no longer in close proximity, Seungwan opens her eyes, only to find the soloist at the opposite corner of the room, plugging her phone into the sound system. Her chosen song comes through the speakers with its heart-thumping rhythm and lush bassline. Joohyun rushes back to the middle of the studio, getting into position.

Seungwan is enraptured. She’d expected that watching one of the industry’s most decorated professionals perform would undoubtedly be powerful, but not _this_ powerful. Sharp shapes expertly juxtaposed by fluid motion. Precision travelling through every muscle and sinew with perfectly controlled force as she slides across the floor. The way her eyes sing to the sultry tones of the R&B-based track.

Bae Joohyun is _ethereal_ when she dances.

Seungwan gulps, a far more intense heat than earlier creeping up her neck. Blood begins to roar in her ears, She’d be lying if she isn’t a little attracted to the soloist at the moment.

Although, she might possibly smash her 13-year-old guitar before she would ever admit so.

_“So you like them older, huh!”_

_Stupid Kangta with his stupid jokes! Is this some sort of company hazing?! Deliberately saying stupid things like that during our meeting because he knew I’d have to be at Joohyun’s dance practice after!_

The manager inhales sharply, trying to quell her Joohyun-induced panic.

_You know what? I’m not gonna blame anybody. I’m not blind. Anyone with eyes can see that Joohyun’s beautiful and has a powerful stage presence. And that’s attractive to most people. I am, therefore, like most people. Which is fine._

“You’re staring, Son Wendy.”

As though the subject of her thoughts had come to life in her mind, the soloist’s voice cuts through her think-rambling. She blinks once, then twice, wondering if she had just imagined Joohyun calling her out for staring.

 _Ha, that’s just your guilty conscience triggered by your inappropriate thoughts_ , Seungwan shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Earth to Son Wendy!”

The blonde’s eyes flutter open, only to find Joohyun staring straight at her. The soloist has her hands on her hips, her chest heaving from exertion and her upper body glistening with sweat. This time, the manager nearly flies out of her seat from shock.

So she _isn’t_ imagining things.

“Is there something wrong with the dance?” Joohyun asks, almost anticipating an answer that would make her throw hands.

What she gets however, is a handful of flustered blonde with a rub-the-back-of-her-neck-kind-of-nervous-tell.

 _Whoa…cute._ The soloist is taken aback by the way her insides start to squirm a little. Again.

“Uh, no, no…” Seungwan laughs sheepishly, “It’s my first time seeing you dance off stage in real life. Not…what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Joohyun curses herself for being curious about what _Wendy_ thinks of her.

“I’m not telling you.”

 _The audacity!_ The soloist’s jaw nearly drops at the manager’s refusal to answer. _How dare—!_

“It’s not anything bad if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Beat.

For a moment, Joohyun wants to just give up this whole…enemies-thing she has going on with the blonde. She wants to sit herself down, apologise for the coffee mishap on Day One and ask to start all over. But her pride will not budge, and neither will the guard she has up.

“Your opinion doesn’t matter to me.”

“That’s okay,” Seungwan shrugs, “I figured my lack of expertise in dance wouldn’t let me give you any helpful opinions anyway.”

 _Even if you did, I still wouldn’t care!_ Joohyun thinks, irked that the manager still remains unperturbed by her rudeness.

_Stupid manager who won’t fight back!_

She storms away to start the song again. She gets back into her starting position. However, what she notices next strikes her like a blow to her chest. From the corner of her eye, she spots Wendy’s soft smile. She sees Wendy’s eyes fill with wonder.

And there is not a hint of a lie in them.

For once, Joohyun wonders if there’s actually hope for them after all.

* * *

**[One hour later]**

Seungwan is pleasantly surprised to see Joohyun dig into the lunch she’d prepared for them, not a word or sound of complaint coming from the soloist.

“You’re eating…well,” the manager remarks as she munches on a slice of fishcake.

“After seeing you fight tooth and nail with Manager Oh just to continue cooking for God knows what reason, I figured this is the least I can do,” Joohyun murmurs, her words slightly muffled by the two spicy rice cakes she’d just stuffed into her mouth, “You did defend our honour as artistes in the meeting after all.”

“Is that a ‘thank you’ I’m hearing?” Seungwan wriggles her eyebrows.

Joohyun looks up from her lunchbox to fix the manager with a warning glare, “I said what I said.”

“Well, just in case there’s still a shrivel of doubt about whether it’s actually okay for you to consume this, I calculated the nutritional value of everything,” the blonde starts pointing towards the individual ingredients in her lunchbox, “If you add the organic brown rice and the fishcakes, then the rice cakes and the eggs, then divide it by two…”

Joohyun stares at the rambling manager, her brain tuning out everything else as she comes to simply focus on the way Wendy waves her hands passionately as she chitters excitedly about how she measures out each serving so that it would be just enough for Joohyun to not feel like she’d starve one hour post-meal or feel like she’d reached the point of borderline gorging herself.

It’s all a little endearing to her, the thought accompanied by the strange, alien sensation akin to a growing flutter from behind the bars of her ribcage.

* * *

**[Later that night, at approximately 9.50pm]**

“Tomorrow is an off-day for both of us, so please get plenty of rest!” Seungwan calls out as Joohyun exits the car.

The soloist only grunts in affirmative, almost as though she’s switched to operating on auto-pilot. The car door slams shut.

The blonde frowns. _I could’ve sworn her mood improved a little just now. I guess all that dance practice must’ve really worn her out._

_“What did you expect?”_

_“I’m not telling you.”_

_I knew you were powerful. But I didn’t know you were unparalleled._

Seungwan slumps back, her fingers tapping contemplatively on the steering wheel. _I wonder what she would’ve said if I actually told her the truth. I guess we’ll never know._

_Somehow…that makes me a little sad._

“Well, there’s nothing a short drive down Han River can’t fix!” The blonde declares to no one in particular and pulls away from the drop-off point, driving over to her favourite place.

* * *

Joohyun paces around her living room, anxiety gnawing at her nerves. Tonight’s the night. If she decides to meet her neighbour by the balcony, it would be a moment of reckoning where she isn’t sure if the odds are in her favour. And she never plays if there isn’t any knowing that she pretty much stands to win. She could very well end up moving out because of a terrible neighbour, thereby exposing her brash stupidity to Wendy in full.

However, she could also be missing out on a genuine friendship. Her neighbour could be someone sweet and nice—the blue post-it note seemed to give away that much.

_But that’s because they don’t know you’re Irene Bae. What will happen…once they find out who you are?_

* * *

**[At approximately 10.30pm]**

“Shit!” Seungwan suddenly yells, slamming her hand on the steering wheel, “I forgot!”

She makes a sharp U-turn, the wheels screeching in protest. She speeds back home as swiftly as she can without breaking the law.

* * *

**[At approximately 10.45pm]**

The blonde doesn’t stop to catch her breath even after pushing the speed limit on her drive back home and running all the way from her car to the lift lobby and finally to her apartment. She peels off her socks and her coat, dropping off her bags in a trail leading to her room.

* * *

Joohyun hears the door of the apartment unit next to her shut with a slightly loud bang.

_It’s them._

_Her neighbour._

_The personal lullaby producer._

A sense of trepidation starts to fill the soloist yet again, leaving her hands trembling on her lap. She struggles to maintain her breathing. It’s a decision that could make or break her. And now that her neighbour is home, she has even less time to make it.

* * *

**[At approximately 11.00pm]**

The moment she watches the large numbers on her phone change from 10:59 to 11:00, a sense of doom overwhelms her and she falls limply onto the couch, tears welling up in her eyes.

_I’m sorry._

_I don’t think I’m brave enough._

_I’m so sorry._

Several minutes go by, and although Joohyun resolves that there are far more risks if she meets her neighbour, she can’t help but keep her ears peeled for the sound of guitar notes filling the air. She strains, and she _strains_ to hear, but she hears nothing.

_I guess they forgot._

_And maybe…it’s for the best._

* * *

**[11.05pm]**

“Shit, shit, shit,” Seungwan swears under her breath as she just finishes blow-drying her hair. She haphazardly buns up her hair and pulls on her oversized sky-blue hoodie. She tosses her used, disposable contact lenses into the bin and takes out her large, round golden framed glasses from its case and puts them on.

_I always forget how blind I get without my glasses and contacts._

She straightens her frames, checking her reflection once more to make sure there are no leftover traces of the day’s makeup, letting out a soft sigh of relief, “My skin could definitely use some rest.”

Satisfied, Seungwan leaves for the living room, only to stop in front of her guitar in a moment of hesitation.

_I’m late. Maybe they’re already asleep._

_Or…they could be awake._

_Waiting._

She takes a deep breath and smacks her fist down on her palm with a new sense of determination. _All right, it’s go time!_

The blonde picks up the guitar, slinging it over her shoulder and striding over to her balcony. The cool night air greets her, just as refreshing as her quick shower not more than fifteen minutes ago. She glances around, and with a slight disappointment, she notes that no one seems to be waiting for her.

_Well…I am a bit late. Let’s just…try._

Her fingers find the strings and they begin to dance a decade-long memory.

* * *

Joohyun is about to get up and leave for her bedroom so she can bask in her misery on her bed instead of her couch, when the gentle tinkle of guitar strings begins to ripple through the silence of the night air, a pleasant disturbance. The soloist finds her resolve begin to crumble as she realises that the notes are clearer this time, which can only mean one thing—her mystery neighbour is out on the balcony, just like they promised.

_They didn’t…forget._

She balls her hands into fists as she struggles to resist the urge of rushing out onto her balcony. But the music doesn’t stop, even as minutes tick by. As though the guitarist isn’t perturbed that their neighbour hasn’t shown like promised, and that they’re just playing for anyone who would hear.

Another minute goes by. Joohyun releases her clenched hands. She’s made her decision.

As Seungwan continues to pluck away at her strings, she can’t help but grow more discouraged as time goes by and still, no one shows up. _Maybe they decided not to—_

_Wait, what am I saying? I mean, maybe they had a long day and they’re tired so they couldn’t stay awake—_

“Hey, personal lullaby producer.”

Seungwan freezes.

_I know that voice._

_No._

_No way._

She turns around slowly, her heart almost charging through her chest.

_Don’t tell me it’s…_

Like a bucket of ice water, reality crashes down on Seungwan. Hard.

_Bae Joohyun?_

_Bae Joohyun is the owner of those post-its?!_

She opens her mouth to speak, but Joohyun beats her to it. The soloist holds her hand out for a handshake, a warm smile gracing her lips.

“Hi, my name’s Joohyun. And you are…?”


	5. unnie, the devil incarnate

There’s a ninety-percent chance that all this would turn out to be a terrible idea. But the remaining ten percent is something the soloist would take a leap for. She takes a step onto her balcony, looking towards her neighbour’s.

_It’s…a girl._

Her neighbour looks incredibly soft and small, unmistakably the combined effect of her oversized hoodie and the guitar she’s carrying. Her rather light-coloured hair is tied up into a bun and Joohyun catches a glimpse of golden frames. The girl isn’t facing her, nor has she seemed to hear the soloist arrive.

If there’s any window to change her mind, it’s _now._

But her initial fears melt away in the face of her brave curiosity now that, as it turns out, her neighbour isn’t some creepy old man or a stalker fanboy. She feels compelled to stay.

“Hey, personal lullaby producer.”

The girl stops playing her guitar at the sound of her voice. Joohyun waits patiently for her neighbour to face her, praying inwardly that when the girl recognises her, she wouldn’t freak out.

Her neighbour slowly turns around, looking very much like a deer in the headlights as their eyes finally meet.

_Damn._

Joohyun nearly chokes.

_She’s really… What’s the word?_

_Innocent? Cute?_

The girl seems to open her mouth, and in a split second, Joohyun decides, in a sense, to rip the band-aid off first by offering her a handshake, “Hi, my name’s Joohyun. And you are…?”

“I’m—” Seungwan’s mind starts to scramble as she tries to register why the soloist would introduce herself again when they’ve already met and spent the majority of the past three days together, today included.

Not to mention, introducing herself as “Joohyun”, when the soloist had made it clear that she’d rather have the manager call her “Irene”. She frowns.

_Wait. Hold up._

The reason finally occurs to her. Seungwan glances down at her outfit, her hand straying up to her glasses to feel the frames sitting on the bridge of her nose.

_She…doesn’t recognise me. At all._

Joohyun notices the girl’s eyebrows furrow. _Wait, does she know who I am? She doesn’t look too happy about it._

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_An anti-fan…?_

The soloist swallows thickly.

 _With just these glasses and no make-up…her facial recognition system just straight up glitches,_ Seungwan ponders with amusement.

_Huh, I guess even the amazing Bae Joohyun has a flaw._

Noticing the way Joohyun is studying her face, her suspicions are confirmed.

 _So…do I tell her the truth? She’ll hate me more than she already does. And then I’ll have to apologise for the rest of my manager life for moving in next to her._ The blonde’s mind starts to race towards a verdict.

_But this could be my chance to start on the right foot. She already seems…way more friendly than when we first met, thanks to helping her late nights and our post-it exchanges. It’s like the universe is letting us meet for the first time all over again, so…who am I to waste its efforts?_

Seungwan stretches out her hand towards the soloist clumsily, knocking the neck of her guitar accidentally. She cringes at the twang of protest from the instrument.

The blonde finally takes Joohyun’s hand and gives it a firm shake, “Hi, I’m Seungwan.”

 _It’s so small and…soft._ Seungwan thinks as she files away the little detail she’d just noticed about the woman.

 _Did not expect a name like that, and definitely did not expect how smooth her hand—_ Joohyun’s mind starts to wander until she finds herself having to mentally slap herself back into reality. It sends a wake-up jolt through her, her hand jerking from the handshake prematurely. It earns a confused look from her neighbour.

“Uh, just some static shock,” she offers lamely, “Also…nice name.”

Seungwan chuckles, “That. You…have a nice— I mean, pretty name too.”

The air between them grows silent as they subconsciously attempt to size each other up. Joohyun’s not talking because she’s trying to decode her neighbour’s expression for any signs that the blonde may recognise her as a celebrity (and whether she wants _nothing_ or _everything_ to do with her). Seungwan’s tight-lipped, tension in her shoulders as she prays hard that the soloist doesn’t realise the truth and call her out on her bullshit.

Joohyun is the first to break the tension.

“I actually kind of uh…, how do I put this,” the soloist fiddles with her hair nervously, visibly struggling to string her words together.

Seungwan waits patiently, thoroughly fascinated by this whole other side she didn’t know Joohyun possessed.

“I almost didn’t…come out tonight,” the soloist continues nervously, “Even though I— Even though I was the one who, you know, invited you first.”

Beat.

Joohyun dips her head apologetically, “Sorry.”

As the soloist’s manager, Seungwan starts to realise the potential ramifications had she not been the neighbour Joohyun asked to meet. A little ball of worry and frustration stirred within her.

_Bae Joohyun, you could’ve—!_

_Okay,_ the manager draws in a breath. _Let’s calm down and not let this blow up in our faces, shan’t we?_

Seungwan doesn’t let her face or body language betray her concern for the soloist. They are supposed to be _strangers_ after all. Besides, scolding Joohyun for her carelessness now would be no different from giving the universe the finger and trashing her chances to understand the woman as a person better.

“That’s okay,” Seungwan replies coolly, “If I were you, I wouldn’t be sure too.”

The soloist looks up, startled, “W-What?”

“You’re Bae Joohyun, right?” Seungwan tilts her head, “The country’s number sweetheart?”

Joohyun feels her body grow cold at the revelation that her neighbour _does_ know who she is.

_But Seungwan isn’t freaking out yet, so that’s gotta be a good sign, right?_

“Y-You know me?”

The manager can’t believe what she’s hearing

“Duh,” Seungwan rolls her eyes, “I may look like a hobo, but I assure you I don’t live under a rock.”

_Seriously, you think no one would know you when you’re such a big deal everywhere?!_

Joohyun is pleasantly surprised by the girl’s calm casualness, as though she isn’t fazed by the fact that she’d just moved in next to a national music icon. She doesn’t look starstruck at first sight. She doesn’t start asking for autographs. She just engages Joohyun in friendly conversation. Treats her like a normal person.

For once, the startling lack of the need to stay on the pedestal feels like a welcome change.

“You don’t…” Joohyun tries to make sense of her confusion through her words, “You aren’t freaking out.”

 _Wow, who knew Korea’s number one sweetheart has such…astounding vocabulary._ The soloist facepalms internally in exasperation with herself.

Seungwan shrugs, “Am I supposed to?”

“W-What?”

The blonde slings her guitar to her back, resting her arms on the balcony railing, “I mean, you may be a superstar, but you’re a person too. And I can imagine how much ‘freaking out’ you already have to deal with on a daily basis. I don’t plan to add to that. Not when home must be where you can truly just be…you.”

Hearing such comforting validation right off the bat from someone whom she’s just met, Joohyun feels the words bury themselves into her soul.

_“You’re a person too.”_

_It’s like I forget every time I get the chance to._

_I guess…there are still people like that out there, as rare as they may be,_ the soloist mulls to herself. _Thank God Seungwan is one of them._

“You…aren’t like anyone else I’ve met before.”

 _Except we’ve met before, Joohyun-ssi,_ Seungwan replies in her mind with cheeky sarcasm.

“Really?” The blonde can’t hold back from asking, “Does everyone out there deny you of your humanity?”

“Well…most don’t say it to my face,” Joohyun offers, “But it’s in the actions, or what’s said…and _not_ said.”

Seungwan hums in understanding. Silence hangs in the air for several moments again.

“But it’s what I signed up for, right?” Joohyun suddenly starts, “The curse of becoming popular is that your life doesn’t belong to you anymore. It belongs to the company. To the fans. To the people who invested in you so you can be where you are today.”

She’s not…wrong. Seungwan feels her chest tighten again, remembering what Kangta had mentioned about Joohyun’s past.

_People have wronged her. Must be hard to remember you’re human when that’s all you’re surrounded by._

“Seems like you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Yeah, that just about sums it up,” Joohyun chuckles, “Hey, you’re pretty good with words.”

“You ain’t so bad yourself, Miss-Pink-Post-It,” Seungwan returns with a soft smile, “Reading your notes really gave me strength for the day.”

Joohyun feels a slight warmth rise up her cheeks, “Uh, that’s great.”

“Which brings me to my next question, if you don’t mind me asking,” Seungwan continues, “What was troubling you that you couldn’t sleep? Of course, we’ve only just met and if it’s too personal, you shouldn’t have to feel compelled to share.”

Joohyun finds herself touched by kind, considerate notion towards her.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Joohyun begins, “I don’t mind sharing.”

Seungwan leans more of her weight on the railing, resting her cheek on her palm as she listens to the soloist recount the source of her insomnia.

“Basically, my label changed my manager right at the start of my comeback, as if I don’t have enough to worry about already,” Joohyun launches into a rant, “It takes so long for me to get used to people, so to have a change of hands now just adds to the stress. So I…I took it out on her. The new manager, I mean. I felt sorry for a bit. I had a hard time sleeping because of that.”

 _That’s a relief._ Seungwan barely stops herself from raising her hand to her chest in the typical gesture of showing such ease.

_So it wasn’t something I did._

“But after knowing her for three days, I realised she can be a little bit of an ass, so I feel less sorry now.”

 _Excuse me, what?_ Seungwan feels an illogical mix of annoyance and amusement twist in her, like a pair of different-coloured ribbons twirling around each other.

“You know, she got another manager fired on her first day.”

“That sounds…extreme.”

“Right? But to be fair, he was a way bigger ass than her. Real unprofessional. So…it was good to see her take him down the way she did,” Joohyun remarks, “Though I wouldn’t tell her that because it’s gonna get to her head. I won’t hear the end of it.”

 _How am I supposed to keep this up?! This is way too hilarious!_ Seungwan senses a tremor of laughter begin to bubble up within her. _She’s complaining about me…to me!_

“She sounds like a not-boring character.”

“Not-boring comes at a price.”

“How much?”

“Her extremely infuriating smart-assery.”

 _Glad you at least acknowledged my smart…ass._ Seungwan counters internally.

“Anyway, talking about her makes my blood boil so I’ll stop,” Joohyun wrings her hands on her railing, “What gave _you_ a hard time sleeping last night?”

 _The fact that I couldn’t figure out why you’re such a mean-ass to me,_ the blonde wants to reply, but she stops herself again.

“I guess you could say it takes time to get used to…all this,” the manager hums thoughtfully, “Plus I was really curious about the neighbour who left a nice note on my door.”

Joohyun chuckles, “Well, here I am.”

“Yeah,” Seungwan scratches her cheek shyly, “You’re totally not who I expected. But for what it’s worth…I’m kinda glad that it’s you.”

The soloist feels her heart swell at her neighbour’s words, “W-Well, I’m glad it’s y-you too.”

 _How is that you can maintain your calm around other big-shot celebrities but one short conversation with Seungwan makes you unable to function properly—!_ If Joohyun could stick her head in the ground like an ostrich to hide her embarrassment, she would.

She really would.

 _Oh my God, never did I think I would ever get to witness Bae Joohyun like this._ Seungwan feels the pumping organ within her chest jump a little, simply from hearing the soloist stagger through her words nervously.

“Thanks,” Seungwan answers, feeling another word load itself in her throat.

It slips out before she can stop herself, “Unnie.”

They both freeze.

Seungwan wants to run and hide in her room. Did she really just try to get familiar with Joohyun within _mere_ minutes of friendly chatter? She can feel her cheeks burning intensely now, and the only thing stopping her from curling up into a ball of _pure cringe_ is that it would make things _even weirder._

Meanwhile, Joohyun finds herself melting at Seungwan’s bashful offering of the term.

_Unnie._

_So she’s younger, huh._

_Unnie._

_Un-nie!_

The word rings in her ears, a charming incantation. Normally, if any acquaintance tries to get familiar with her, Joohyun would backtrack and ask formalities to be kept. But with Seungwan, she’s somehow unable to maintain that distance. There’s something about the way the term rolls off the younger woman’s tongue that she…likes. She’s overwhelmed by how much she wants to hear it from Seungwan.

_Again._

But the silence between them grows increasingly awkward as they both search for something to fill the space.

“Uh, good chat!” Seungwan starts, her voice a tad loud and high as she attempts to cover up her nervousness.

It startles the soloist.

“Y-Yeah!” Joohyun quickly answers.

“It’s getting late.”

“Mm y-yeah.”

“We should s-sleep.”

They fall silent again. They start towards their respective escape routes, eyes flittering between each other and their balcony doors. They stop to look at each other again.

_Good night, Seungwannie._

_Oh God no._

_Level the playing field._

_No. No way._

_Say it! Then she won’t feel like she overstepped! Who knows? Maybe she’ll keep calling you “Unnie” after that! You’ll get to hear it again!_

_I’m not gonna do it!_

_Do it. Call her “Seungwannie”._

_No!_

_Seung-wan-nie!_

_Argh!!!_

“Good night!” Joohyun is first to break the tension again, “C-Chat again soon, S-Seungwannie!”

The soloist darts back into her apartment, sliding her balcony door shut in a flash and dashing onto her bedroom. She throws herself onto her bed and lets out an embarrassed whine into her pillow. _Bae Joohyun, you—!_

Seungwan remains frozen on her balcony, unable to move her legs as though they had been rooted to the floor. _Did she just— Did I hear wrongly?_

_Did Bae Joohyun just call me…’Seungwannie’?_

_Or am I dreaming?_

She pinches her cheek. Hard. She winces.

_Nope, I’m definitely awake._

She feels a corner of her lips tug up.

_Seungwannie._

She breaks into an uncontrollable grin.

_Huh. I…kinda like the sound of it._

* * *

**[The next day, at approximately 4.00pm in the afternoon]**

“You what?!”

“Oh, just shush, Seul!” Seungwan slaps her best friend’s leg under the table, ‘You’re really loud, you know that?”

“Well, forgive me for my reasonable level of reaction, Son Seungwan _-ssi,”_ Seulgi is considerate enough to drop her voice down to a sharp whisper, “How else am I supposed to respond to the fact that you basically lied to freakin’ Bae! Joo! Hyun! Who, might I remind you, is this great nation’s number one sweetheart? How could you deceive such an angel?!”

The manager scoffs, “ _Angel?_ Excuse me?”

“Hey! She’s really kind to her fans, okay! I also heard from many show producers that she’s really easy to work with.”

“Well, take it from her manager that she’s the devil incarnate,” the blonde huffs, folding her arms and leaning back into her chair, “She spilled coffee on me the first day we met and had the nerve to blame _me!_ And then for the next two days, it’s like she really wanted to start a fight with me!”

“Pssh, you’ve only known her for like what, three days? Calm your dumb butt down,” Seulgi replies, stirring her bubble tea with her straw, “Besides, that’s not what you said about her regarding last night.”

“Kang Seulgi, my butt is not dumb!”

“Oh, but it is,” Seulgi points out, “First, you complain about how mean she is to you because you’re her new manager and then you make fun of her for not recognising you last night, _and then_ you start gushing about how you actually had a civil _and_ fun conversation with her after lying about your identity. And I swear, all you’ve talked about the past ten minutes is the fact that she called you _‘Seungwannie’._ Face it, Son Seungwan. Your. Butt. Is. Dumb.”

“Technically, I didn’t lie,” Seungwan tries to defend herself, “I _am_ Seungwan.”

“Sure, keep lying to yourself too,” Seulgi rolls her eyes and sips her drink.

“I’m not— I’m not lying to anyone.”

“You’re hopeless, you know that?” Her best friend sighs and sets her cup down, “What will happen if she finds out?”

Seungwan stops to consider her best friend’s concern.

_Joohyun’s gonna be mad. Livid. Very, very, very furious._

Seungwan groans. Seulgi quickly saves her bubble tea out of harm’s way as the blonde sprawls herself across the table.

“Do you understand now?”

“Mmhf.”

She hears Seungwan’s muffled grunt.

“Kudos to you though,” Seulgi senses her best friend’s dropping mood, “Straight up calling her ‘unnie’ after meeting each other for the ‘first’ time… Son Seungwan, braver than the marines.”

“Stop…” Seungwan folds her arms on the table and buries her face in them, “It was an accident. I shouldn’t have.”

“But then she wouldn’t have called you ‘Seungwannie’ and you wouldn’t have something to gush about for ten minutes,” Seulgi teases the blonde playfully, tapping Seungwan’s shin lightly with her foot, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. At least, you’re being you, whether you’re with her as her manager or neighbour. I can tell that much from what you’ve said so far.”

“Well, I guess…” Seungwan sits up and takes a large gulp of her bubble tea, “It’s a harmless lie, right? It’s not like I’m pretending to be someone I’m not.”

“Does she know you’re La Rouge’s COO?”

“No… No one does except for Kangta and Manager Seo,” the manager answers weakly, “If too many people know, it would defeat the purpose of me being a manager. I even requested Kangta to pay me like he would any other manager.”

“The lengths you go to for this…” Seulgi takes hold of her best friend’s hand, rubbing it soothingly, “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? You’re juggling managerial duties with your COO work after all…”

“Thanks, Seul, but I’ll be okay,” Seungwan smiles, “I just wish I could figure out a way to get along with Joo— I mean, Irene. So we can both have an easier time getting through this transition.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Seulgi pokes the blonde’s cheek with her finger, “You’re a warm person, Wani. Your friendship is impossible to resist. Some people just take time.”

“That’s really sweet of you. Thanks, Seul. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart.”

“Oh, I know!” Seulgi claps her hands in excitement, “Why don’t you call her ‘unnie’ when you’re with her as Wendy? I bet she’ll call you ‘Wendy-ah’ back or something. There! Problem solved!”

“I take it back. You’re not sweet at all, Kang Seulgi.”

“Can’t take it back when you already said it comes from the bottom of your heart!”

“This stupid—! I’m gonna kill you, Kang Seulgi!”

Just as Seungwan reaches over to grab her best friend, Seulgi darts under her reach and runs out of the bubble tea shop, laughing as she sticks her tongue out at a stunned Seungwan.

“Catch me if you can, shortie!”

The blonde narrows her eyes and growls. She runs out of the shop, only to find her best friend already more than ten metres ahead of her.

The manager races to catch up with her, “Kang Seulgi, come back here, you coward!”

“You think I’m gonna let your dumb butt tell me what to do?” Seulgi turns back to grin at her best friend and starts sprinting.

Seungwan struggles to pick up the pace, her bubble tea swishing rather violently in her cup. Her vision laser-focused on her target, she fails to register the objects, or rather, the people in her immediate surrounding.

The blonde’s left shoulder crashes into another person and her bubble tea goes flying. The plastic lid pops open from the force of the impact, unleashing its contents on the unfortunate victim. Seungwan lets out a really loud (and hopefully apologetic) gasp and quickly tries to brush the aloe vera cubes off the stranger’s top.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t watch where I was going, I—”

The black-haired woman smacks her hands away roughly, “Don’t touch me!”

“I—” Seungwan is about to apologise yet again when a jolt of realisation hits her upon hearing _that_ voice.

_Shit._

_Oh…shit._

_Oh no no no no no…_

“Hey! You all right?” Seulgi jogs back to her best friend after noticing that Seungwan had stopped trying to catch her.

She notices the spilled bubble tea, along with a drenched, raging stranger, “Oh.”

Joohyun fixes the person who’d ruined her clothes with the fiercest glare she can muster. She feels red-hot anger flood her body the moment their eyes meet. She _knows_ the perpetrator.

Wendy stares back at her, mouth wide open in shock.


	6. so happy

“Son Wendy.”

Seungwan can tell the soloist is trembling with burning rage, juxtaposed by the sharp, icy bite to the way Joohyun calls her name.

“Uh, h-hi, Joo— I-Irene,” the blonde gulps nervously, offering a guilty grin and a timid wave.

Joohyun wordlessly flicks the remaining aloe vera cubes off her ruined T-shirt. Seulgi’s eyes dart between her best friend and the soloist, wondering how the situation could possibly be contained.

“How old are you that you’re still running around like a child?”

“I’m twen—”

“It was a rhetorical question, because I don’t care,” Joohyun fixes the manager with an intense, unblinking glare, “Don’t. try to smartass your way out of this.”

Seungwan sighs in defeat, “Fine… I’m really sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going this time.”

“This time? You were like that last time too.”

“Uh, to be fair, that was y—”

“What did I say about being a smartass?”

Seungwan purses her lips shut immediately.

“I can’t believe La Rouge thought it was a good idea to make you _my_ manager. Or even a manager _at all,_ ” the soloist grounds out, “Am I always going to have to worry about accidents with you around? The fact that I still have to deal with you on my day off really…”

 _Ouch. Okay, that kinda hurt._ Seungwan smiles even wider so she won’t betray the fact that she’d felt the sting of Joohyun’s words.

 _How dare she smile when she—_ The soloist almost feels like Wendy is deliberately stirring the bubbling cauldron that is her boiling anger.

Without a care.

“Be honest with me,” Joohyun folds her arms, her voice almost turning into a snarl, “This is you trying to get back at me for the coffee incident, right?”

At this point, Seulgi really wants to step in and defend her best friend. But she knows Seungwan like the back of her hand, and it’s moments like this that she knows she needs to give the blonde space to handle the situation on her own. Still, she can’t help but feel indignant about the accusations flying from the person whom she’d called an “angel” several minutes ago.

“What?! No!” Seungwan raises her hands, waving them as though she can dispel Joohyun’s conspiracy theory just like that, “That’s not it at all!”

The soloist doesn’t look convinced.

Seungwan’s hands fall to her sides as she sighs, “Look, I’m not trying to get revenge, okay? Here, I’ll prove it!”

The manager take out her wallet, “I’ll buy you a new top to replace what I ruined, okay?”

“Of course you’ll have to replace my shirt, did you think I was gonna just let you walk away without some sort of reparation?”

 _Geez, who even uses the word “reparation” anymore?_ Seungwan grumbles inwardly. _Only an oldie like Bae Joohyun._

“And you better not use the company card,” Joohyun adds, “This isn’t a cost for La Rouge to cover since it’s _your_ mistake.”

Seungwan freezes.

_Damn it. Guess I can’t claim after all._

Noticing Wendy’s drop in confidence, Joohyun praises herself for her smart thinking.

For once, Seungwan feels incredibly tempted to slap the victorious smile off the soloist’s face. _Okay, calm down, Son Seungwan. She’s trying to get under your skin._

The manager takes in a deep breath, willing her annoyance to disappear so she can respond rationally to Joohyun.

_Don’t let her._

_Don’t give her the satisfaction._

“No, of course not, it’s only fair,” Seungwan finally finds the strength to acquiesce peacefully to the soloist.

She takes out a credit card, waving it in Joohyun’s face, “Here’s the company card. I’m handing it over to Seulgi here so you’ll know I’m using my own money.”

Seulgi takes the card from her hesitantly, her eyes filled with many questions, but they all dissolve in the face of the blonde’s sudden determination. Joohyun peers over at the card in Seulgi’s hand and nods in approval. It is indeed the company card. But there’s something strange and off-putting about how quickly Wendy bounces back from her supposedly wrecked plan.

Still, she’d hate to admit that her manager is somehow able to throw her off every _single_ time.

“It better not be some cheap replacement, Son Wendy,” the soloist narrows her eyes at the manager, “This shirt cost me 80,000 won.”

Wendy’s jaw drops. _80,000 won for a simple white T-shirt?!_

 _Now that’s the reaction I’m talking about._ Joohyun does an internal fist-pump.

_Eat that, Son Wendy._

“How can that,” Wendy gestures to the soloist’s top, “Cost 80,000?!”

“Are you saying I’m lying?”

“N-No!” Seungwan protests, “I’m just saying 80,000 won for a basic T-shirt like yours is daylight robbery! You can get a T-shirt like that for like, a quarter of the price! You’re literally being robbed, Irene!”

Seulgi, noticing Joohyun’s reddening face, struggles hard between facepalming and laughing herself to tears. Her best friend truly is a dumb butt.

_Wani, Wani, Wani… You’re better off picking up the shovel and digging your own grave now._

“Did you just…call my shirt…basic?” Joohyun grounds out slowly, her anger threatening to explode, “You really know _nothing_ about being my manager, huh?!”

Realising her mistake, Seungwan starts to apologise profusely, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. It’s not basic and I promise I’ll replace it with something of a similar price tag! I’m really sorry, Seulgi, but could you stay with Irene while I go grab it?”

Seulgi waves her off, “Don’t worry your dumb little butt. I’ll stay.”

The manager starts towards the escalator, but several seconds later, she turns around and runs back to them.

“What now, Son Wendy? Trying to cheat the system again?”

“No, I—” Seungwan shrugs off her jacket, “I realised wearing a wet T-shirt is bound to make you cold, so!”

Before Joohyun can object, the blonde darts back off, leaving behind her best friend and her charge. After entering the inner section of the mall and being clearly out of earshot, Seungwan pulls out her phone and searches her contact list. She taps on a name and puts her phone to her ear, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

_Please pick up. Please pick up!_

The call connects.

“Hello? Wendy?”

“Hey Krys, so about that favour… Can I call it in today?”

* * *

As they wait, silence reigns between Seulgi and Joohyun for a minute or two, until the former decides she can properly talk to the soloist now that Seungwan isn’t around.

“It was me, y’know? I made her run,” Seulgi speaks up, “So if you want to blame somebody, you can blame me.”

“I’m not going to blame you. No one can make an _adult_ run.”

Seulgi hums, “Hmm, she did say you were pretty stubborn.”

“She _what?”_ Joohyun whips her head around to face her manager’s friend.

“We were chatting about her new job, so,” Seulgi shrugs, “Naturally we talked about you.”

“Well, if she isn’t happy with the whole arrangement, she can always go manage someone else,” the soloist returns.

“Quite the contrary actually. She really wants to get to know you better, she just…she doesn’t know how.”

Joohyun pauses her fuming to take in Seulgi’s words.

_Wendy…wants to get to know me better?_

She feels a strange, mysterious wave wash away her anger. She fiddles unconsciously with the foreign jacket on her shoulders that seemingly retained some of the blonde manager’s warmth.

“What was your name again?”

“Seulgi.”

“Cool. I’m Irene.”

“Yeah, I know,” Seulgi answers, “Anyway, since Wendy isn’t here, I just wanna say a couple of things.”

“Sure.”

“Wendy hates fighting. She’d run away from every conflict if she could. So I hope you’ll take that into consideration now that you’re essentially co-workers.”

“That’s not very convincing, given how she confronted a staff member during a team meeting and got him fired.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Irene-ssi. Wendy may not like fights, but that doesn’t make her a weak person unable to stand up for what’s right. She chooses her battles well, and you know _damn well_ that that confrontation was no petty fight,” Seulgi replies sternly, “She’s fighting to change the culture in your company so you are treated right. So that artistes, present _and_ future, are given proper rights that the industry has so quickly robed you of.”

“How do you even know all of these things?” Joohyun frowns.

“Let’s just say I’ve spent enough time observing the industry first-hand to understand what’s going on.”

“Wendy’s my best friend so I’m not afraid to say this,” Seulgi balls her hands by her sides, “Don’t go overboard. In the end, I know she’s the kind of person who’ll always want the best for others. So she won’t retaliate and just take whatever you throw at her. But I’m not like her. I won’t hesitate to fight if you take things too far, even if you may be a big name in the industry and in the country.”

Beat.

“You’re brave,” Joohyun remarks, “I respect that.”

“Thanks,” Seulgi laughs, her voice slightly shaky, “I was a little worried you wouldn’t take it well.”

_To have someone care that much about you…_

Joohyun’s thoughts wander back to the blonde.

As though her thoughts could summon the manager, Seungwan returns from her emergency shopping session, sprinting towards them as quickly as her legs can carry her.

Her sneakers protest as she screeches to a stop in front of them, “Hope you guys didn’t wait long!”

 _Long enough to get the shovel talk from your best friend,_ the soloist almost blurts out. But the shopping bag in Wendy’s hand catches her attention. Her eyes widen.

_B &E?! How? Here did she get the money?_

“Hold on, let me get your shirt…” Wendy starts to search the bag, “Is it this one…?”

The blonde pulls out an elegant white button-up shirt. It’s simple, yet Joohyun can tell that its fabric is its selling point, and definitely worthy of the brand’s high price.

 _How did she know that’s totally my style?!_ Joohyun almost wants to apologise to her manager for being rudely suspiciously and awfully unreasonable towards her now.

“Oh, it’s not,” Wendy declares and stuffs the shirt back into the bag, “Ah, here it is!”

She pulls out another piece instead. A white T-shirt this time, with a yellow collar and yellow cuffs. And the words “So Happy!” printed in the same yellow on the front.

She hands it to Joohyun with a smile, “This was as close as I could get to your original top.”

“But the other one…”

“Oh! That’s mine, since my other one got stained a couple of days ago,” the manager chirps, “Figured I’d splurge a little on myself to celebrate my new job while I’m at it, y’know?”

The soloist isn’t sure if she wants to strangle Wendy or punch herself. Of course Wendy would remind her of the accident on their first day. But the manager’s careful manoeuvring with words meant that Joohyun couldn’t exactly claim that Wendy had just _trolled_ her.

“You taking it?” The blonde asks, tilting her head to the side, “You can check the receipt too if you want.”

“Never mind,” Joohyun snatches the T-shirt from her, shrugging off Wendy’s jacket that she _didn’t_ ask for and tosses it at the manager’s face.

She storms off to get changed.

Once Joohyun disappears around the corner, Seulgi turns around and slaps Seungwan’s arm, “You idiot! You totally did that on purpose, didn’t you?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seul,” Seungwan replies with a pained grimace, rubbing the spot where her best friend’s hand had landed.

The slight lilt in Seungwan’s tone at the end, however, gives Seulgi the hint that yes, her best friend had totally meant to do that.

“Tricking her with that nice shirt and then reminding her of the coffee incident…” Seulgi sighs, shaking her head, “You know what? She was right to call you a smartass, emphasis on the ‘ass’. ‘Cause you really are one.”

“Heh, did you see what was on the shirt?” Seungwan giggles, “She’ll be a walking irony, ‘cause like, she’s never happy.”

Seulgi rolls her eyes and punches her best friend’s shoulder, “I just risked my life to convince her that you’re a really kind person who hates petty fights and then you turn around and pull this kind of stupid shit.”

“Risked your life? What do you mean?”

“I told her I’d fight her if she bullies you too much.”

“Kang Seulgi, you _didn’t!”_ Seungwan gasps theatrically, “Of all the possible things I thought you were capable of, I did _not_ see that coming!”

“Stop it, I’m already regretting it. Do you think she’ll still give me her autograph?”

“Tough luck, I’d ask her but we both know I just pissed her off even more with stunt I pulled. Though…the look on her face was worth it,” the blonde grins, “Wendy, one. Irene, zero.”

* * *

**[Later that night]**

Seungwan’s fingers fly across her keyboard as she shoots several emails out to various show producers and radio hosts. She proceeds to pen down the new additions to Joohyun’s schedule. She checks it again. _Nothing overlapping and they’re all reasonably spaced out._

She shuts her laptop and gets up. She raises her arms in the air to stretch. She feels a powerful shudder travel up her body. She takes off her glasses to rub her worn eyes before putting them back on. She buns up her hair as she heads over to her guitar. She fiddles with the instrument for a little.

She sighs.

_I really should get around to finishing those songs._

As Seungwan picks up her guitar, a mischievous thought suddenly occurs to her.

_I wonder if she’s still wearing that shirt? Maybe she’ll come out to her balcony if I start playing._

The blonde heads towards her balcony with a new mission in mind—summoning Bae Joohyun to the balcony. She strums a random chord, following a natural progression from there. For the first minute, the other apartment remains still.

_Hmm, is she not home yet?_

_Oh well._ Seungwan shrugs and starts singing softly to Little House by Amanda Seyfried as her fingers expertly dance along the fingerboard.

> _I love this place_
> 
> _But it’s haunted without you_
> 
> _My tired heart is beating so slow_
> 
> _Our hearts sing less than we wanted_
> 
> _We wanted_
> 
> _Our hearts sing ‘cause_
> 
> _We do not know_
> 
> _We do not know_

“You sing really beautifully.”

 _It worked?!_ Seungwan whips her head around, searching for the owner of the voice, but Joohyun is nowhere to be seen.

“I would come out on the balcony, but I’m a little embarrassed right now.”

“Why?” Seungwan trains her eyes on the spot where she thinks Joohyun is hiding, “It’s just me.”

A beat of silence. Seungwan swears she hears a soft sigh from inside her neighbour’s apartment. Joohyun steps out from behind the curtain. The blonde tries not to break into a grin at the sight of the soloist still wearing her gift from earlier.

_Control your face muscles, Son Seungwan!_

Joohyun steps onto her balcony, walking to stand beside her neighbour.

The soloist glances down at her outfit, “It’s this…stupid shirt.”

“Why?” Seungwan chuckles, “I think it’s cute. Did you buy it?”

“Me? Buy this?” Joohyun frowns and shakes her head, “No, no, no. I would never. But my idiot manager—”

The soloist exhales forcefully, annoyance evident on her face.

“Ah, _that_ manager.”

“Yeah,” Joohyun lets out another loud sigh, “It’s like she’s a child trying to push all my buttons _for fun.”_

“What happened that she would buy that for you?”

“She spilled bubble tea on me while chasing after her friend. Can you imagine? An adult still playing catch?”

“Hmm,” Seungwan tips her head, “I see that on a lot of variety shows though?”

Joohyun smiles, slightly tickled by Seungwan’s suggestion.

“Anyway she said she would replace my ruined shirt, but then she comes back with this…this thing. It’s like she’s mocking me.”

 _To be fair, I was mocking you._ Seungwan thinks in reply. _But it’s also actually a nice tee._

_If you look past everything that happened prior._

“Well, I think it’s cute,” the blonde offers, “I think it gives you…what’s the term? Brighter vibes?”

“…You really think so?” Joohyun thanks the darkness of the night for hiding what she’s sure is the blush on her cheeks.

Seungwan nods, flashing her childlike eye-smile, “Mhmm!”

“T-Thanks,” Joohyun stammers.

 _I definitely prefer this Joohyun to the other one this afternoon,_ Seungwan almost reaches to clutch at her chest because of a strange feeling that starts to swell within her ribcage.

“N-No problem,” the blonde replies.

The pair breaks into bashful smiles. While silence settles between them for a moment, they find themselves growing comfortable with it.

“Hey, uh, do you think you could continue singing that song just now?”

“S-Sure!” Seungwan’s fingers automatically find their place on her guitar and she starts to play.

> _You can catch me_
> 
> _Don’t you run_
> 
> _Don’t you run_
> 
> _If you live another day in this happy little house_
> 
> _The fire’s here to stay_
> 
> _To light the night_
> 
> _To help us grow_
> 
> _To help us grow_
> 
> _It is not said_
> 
> _I always know_

Joohyun finds herself enchanted by the human being beside her. She’s seen her fair share of talented singers in the industry, but there’s something special about the way Seungwan sings. The blonde’s gentle voice floods the soloist’s ears, dissipating the day’s frustrations and anger like magic. And there’s something about how special it makes Joohyun feel, like she’s the only one to stumble upon this beautiful discovery that is Seungwan’s voice.

The last chord fades away, leaving them in silence once again.

Seungwan turns to look at Joohyun, “I just realised that one of Korea’s top soloists just asked me to sing for her.”

“It’s just me,” the soloist waves her hands in refusal, “Just Joohyun.”

“Still, I feel like I should’ve been more nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous around me. I—”

 _I want us to be friends._ Joohyun finds herself in another position to take a leap of faith. After all, she’s only just met Seungwan, and there’s no knowing what’s she’s really like. But she wants to trust. She wants to trust in the genuineness in the blonde’s eyes.

“Is it too early to ask if we can be friends?”

Beat.

Seungwan smiles, “It’s not too early. Never too early.”

“Then it’s our first day then,” Joohyun can’t stop herself from, mirroring her neighbour’s smile, “As friends.”

“I have two conditions though.”

The soloist feels her breath hitch in her throat. Of course, it’s all too good to be true. There will always be terms and conditions that come with every friendship and relationship when you’re famous.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I promise I’m not that kind of person,” Seungwan quickly pipes up, already sensing where Joohyun’s thoughts are taking her, “I meant what I said when I told you I know home is where you can just be you. I’m not about to ruin that for you. So hear me out.”

“Eh?” Joohyun looks up to meet the blonde’s eyes.

“Condition one, since we’re now friends, you can call me ‘Seungwannie’ and in turn, there’s condition two, where I can call you ‘Unnie’.”

_Oh._

_OH._

Joohyun feels heat pulse up the back of her neck, creeping over her cheeks as she remembers what she’d called her neighbour the night before.

“But that was a s-spur of the moment thing…”

“Do you agree to my two conditions, _Unnie?”_

Hearing the way Seungwan calls her “Unnie” sends a pleasant shiver down the soloist’s spine.

God, Joohyun doesn’t want her to stop.

“O-Okay.”

“Well then, here’s to our first official day as friends,” Seungwan chirps brightly, “Unnie.”

“Y-Yeah,” Joohyun feels her insides stir with a fairly foreign emotion, almost like a palpable version of…happiness, “I’ve got to go. Early start tomorrow.”

Right. The manager remembers her intricately marked schedule timetable.

“Well them” Seungwan turns to properly face the soloist, “Good night, Unnie.”

Joohyun almost feels like the deer in the headlights this time. Seungwan stares at her expectantly.

The soloist can’t help but give in, “Good night, S-Seungwannie.”


	7. stone-cold

The next three days pass by without issue. Although Joohyun would count not seeing Seungwan since then as a glaring issue. She has no trouble admitting that—she knows for certain that Seungwan has the uncanny ability to make people miss her. Sunday, Monday and Tuesday end late, so by the time she gets home, she’s sure her neighbour is asleep by then.

However, if there’s one thing Joohyun’s thankful for with Wendy as her manager, it’s that the blonde seems to know just the right balance of scheduling. Her activities thus far have not been so intense that they would’ve taken a toll on her health, but busy enough to help stave off any sense of guilt for not doing more, especially while she’s early into her comeback period. The manager continues to prepare meals for her, and each day, as she hungrily digs into those well-made lunchboxes, the soloist feels her resolve weaken.

Until the blonde opens her mouth and Joohyun’s desire to _fight_ her comes back twofold yet again.

Then, it’s Wednesday that comes around and brings their fight to a whole new level. They’re in the practice studio again, this time, with Joohyun’s support dance crew. The less-than-subtle competition between artiste and manager begins rather innocently at first.

Joohyun surmises that it’s Wendy who starts it.

It’s how the blonde warmly greets all her dancers, shaking their hands and bowing to them profusely in polite greeting. The soloist starts to feel the sting of annoyance with the way everyone seems rather taken with her manager’s bright smile. Even the choreographer, Lee, who’s always been intensely intimidating and stern, appears to soften in the face of Wendy’s bubbliness.

_I swear, hiding behind that stupid smile is actually a little shit-talking imp._

Then the blonde has the _gall_ to distribute water bottles to all of them _personally,_ thirty minutes into practice. Joohyun isn’t sure why the sight of her manager being caring towards seven other people vexes her. She pins it on the fact that she constantly takes jabs at Joohyun _for fun,_ then turns around and makes _everyone else_ feel like they’re at the centre of her universe.

Of course, she doesn’t mean to forget that Wendy _did_ approach her, water bottle in hand. And the manager had even opened it before handing it to her.

“It’s not like I can’t open it myself,” Joohyun had snapped at the blonde, eyes swivelling around to make sure no one caught her being rude to the manager.

Wendy had then rolled her eyes and shuffled away to the couch, propping up her laptop. She then began to type away furiously.

Joohyun feels her annoyance grow at the way the manager doesn’t even bother returning anything at all. She takes a frustrated swig of water and closes it, tossing it away just as Lee calls in the beat.

They begin the routine again.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they finally take a break. As all the performers slump to the floor from the intense dance practice, Joohyun hurries over to the cabinet holding freshly-laundered face towels and takes them out. She hands them out to everyone, sneaking a side glance at her manager every once and then. But the blonde doesn’t even notice her. Instead, Wendy stares at her screen, deep in what seems to be troubled thought, frowning as she bites her bottom lip.

 _She looks kinda…hot when she bites her lip like that._ The words invade her mind before she can defend herself against them.

She flushes immediately and shakes her head profusely to empty her brain of those horrifying thoughts.

_Gross, Bae Joohyun! You can’t be that desperate. Son Wendy? Really?! Raise your standards!_

Her mini freak-out is interrupted when a towel appears right before her eyes, waving for her attention. Her eyes snap up as she realises that the subject of her rather…messy thoughts is now standing in front of her, offering her the towel.

“You gave everyone else towels but forgot yourself,” a smile tugs at Wendy’s lips, “You’re pretty cool, Irene Bae.”

As if her manager hadn’t just nearly given her a meltdown doing pretty much nothing, Joohyun feels her insides squirm a lot more intensely at the blonde’s compliment. So the first thing she does?

“Don’t say things like that ever again. I’d think you’re for real, but I know you’re not. You’re only going to trick me again.”

“Whatever you say,” Wendy replies coolly, stuffing the towel into Joohyun’s hands, “I’ve given up trying to change your mind. Although, I’ll still speak the truth where it counts.”

“Will you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Irene-ssi,” Wendy raises a brow and tilts her head to the side, “Would you even know if truth were to stare at you right in the face?”

Without another word, Wendy heads back to continue her work on her laptop.

“There you go again,” Joohyun mutters under her breath, “Always trying to be a smartass.”

* * *

**[Two hours later]**

A sharp cry, followed by a loud thump. The sudden sounds disrupt the rhythmic flow of the hard-hitting beat and thrumming bassline. The dancer closest to the stereo system quickly runs over to stop the music. The team gathers around a fellow dancer, who’d fallen to the floor. She grips her foot tightly, her face contorted in pain.

“Seriously,” Lee growls as he glares at the hurting dancer, “This stage is in three days and you just go and—”

He squeezes shut his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” the girl whimpers, “I’m really s-sorry.”

“Will ‘sorry’ help us prepare Irene’s stage?” Lee’s voice starts to rise in volume, proportionate to his growing anger, “I keep telling you to pay attention to your form because it’s wrong! But you never listen and now, this!”

He jabs his finger angrily at her injured foot.

Seungwan shuts her laptop immediately and hurries over. But just as she’s about to reach the girl, she feels a hand grip her wrist, stopping her. She turns to stare at the perpetrator questioningly.

Joohyun shakes her head, “Don’t interfere.”

“Why?” The manager asks, exasperation growing, “She’s _injured,_ now isn’t the time to—”

“It’s the consequence for not paying attention to what she’s doing. That’s what bad form does to you.”

“That’s awfully stone-cold of you.”

“This has always been La Rouge’s way,” the soloist hisses, “If we don’t face the discipline we deserve, we’ll never improve.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m tearing down ‘La Rouge’s way’,” Wendy’s next words are icy and piercing, just like her gaze, “I’m disappointed in you, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

Wendy wrenches her hand free from Joohyun’s hold. As if what the blonde just said didn’t already sting enough, the harsh action feels like a punch to Joohyun’s chest, as the manager storms away from the soloist.

The team, except Lee, instinctually backs away to give the manager space as she kneels down beside the dancer, prying her hands away gently.

In a split second, she assesses the situation, “It’s not a terrible sprain, you just need to rest it. I’ll get an ice pack fo—”

“Manager Son! Can’t you see that I’m dealing with her here?!” Lee snaps at the blonde, “The ice pack can wait!”

Seungwan stands and fixes Lee with a stern glare, “Every La Rouge staff in Irene’s team is under my care. With everyone on the edge right now, it’s helpful to no one. So I suggest you and the rest of the team leave this room for fifteen minutes to take a breather.”

The courageous resolve in the manager catches Lee by surprise. He’s sure she’s younger than him by at least five to six years, but her advice couldn’t be any wiser. As he mulls it over for several moments, the blonde makes her way over to the mini-fridge next to the stereo system. She pulls out an ice pack and walks back to the girl.

“All of you, take a walk. Go eat some ice cream. Cool down. Come back when you’re all calmer.”

Seungwan begins her careful ministrations to the dancer’s ankle. Joohyun looks on, an unsettling combination of hurt, anger _and wonder_ stirring inside her chest. She also hates the way the dancer stares at Wendy, _utterly enamoured._

Lee sighs and turns to the rest of the dancers, “You heard her. Let’s go.”

They begin to shuffle towards the door when they hear the manager speak up yet again.

“Take Irene with you too.”

Joohyun stares at the blonde, taking offence at her indirect order.

“You don’t get to tell me—”

“Yes, I _do_ get to tell you, Irene-ssi,” Wendy answers coldly, not even bothering to look in Joohyun’s direction, “You need a break as much as them. _So go._ ”

There’s a clear sense of finality in Wendy’s tone and Joohyun knows there’s no use picking a fight with the blonde over this. She’d never seen Wendy this…angry and disappointed before. Even with all the constant snapping and rude complaints Joohyun would throw her way, Wendy would put up with her calmly.

But now, it’s like Wendy doesn’t even want to see her.

Doesn’t even want to _look_ at her.

As Joohyun steps out of the studio, following her team, she realises—that’s enough to know that something’s gone wrong.

_Really wrong._

* * *

**[At approximately 10.00pm that night]**

The ride back is deafeningly silent. It’s a different breed of silence from what Joohyun had been growing used to whenever she’s with Wendy. It isn’t the petty kind of silent treatment as far as she can tell. Somehow, it almost feels like the manager’s stark quietness is meant to protect the soloist, not to attack her. As though Wendy knows that if she were to speak up now, she would hurt Joohyun with her anger.

It is with that guilt-ridden realisation that Joohyun now makes sense of what her manager’s best friend had told her several days prior.

_“In the end, I know she’s the kind of person who’ll always want the best for others. So she won’t retaliate and just take whatever you throw at her.”_

They pull into the drop-off point at the apartment complex.

Just as the soloist is about to alight, her manager finally speaks for the first time since their almost-confrontation in the studio, “Rest well, Irene-ssi.”

She can tell the blonde’s voice is laced with angry disappointment, yet the manager somehow manages to make her goodwill clear no matter what she must be feeling. But she’s cold.

And Joohyun can’t stand the cold when it’s like this.

Not when the absence of Wendy’s usual warmth pushes against her like an unrelenting blizzard.

_This isn’t what I wanted._

“I don’t understand you!” Joohyun yells and slams the car door shut.

She rushes off into the building, hoping that Wendy didn’t see her eyes well up with tears. She hopes Wendy didn’t catch the way her voice came out choked, because her throat had constricted from the flood of messy and confusing emotions swirling inside her.

Seungwan lets out a shaky sigh as she slumps against her seat.

_This isn’t what I wanted._

* * *

**[One hour later]**

Seungwan enters her living room, freshly showered, but still heavily burdened by the way Joohyun had nearly cried in front of her just now.

_I did that to her. How could I…do that to her?_

“Seungwannie…”

She jolts up at the soft call of her name from the adjacent balcony. But she doesn’t move. She isn’t ready to face Joohyun just yet.

“Seungwannie, are you there? Seungwannie…”

A sniffle. Then a hiccup.

Seungwan notes the drawl in Joohyun’s voice and works out that the soloist is slightly drunk. True enough, she hears that distinct sound of liquid swirling inside a glass bottle. She guesses it’s soju.

“I guess you’re not…here,” Joohyun chuckles humourlessly, “Since you’re not, there’s still the river, I guess.”

The river? Fear suddenly grips Seungwan’s heart. _What if she— Okay, no, calm down, Seungwan. Maybe she meant taking a walk, not…_

Seungwan hears Joohyun pad away from the balcony and a lot of clumsy shuffling. A minute later, the door next to hers opens and slams close. Footsteps grow softer as Seungwan senses the soloist walk down the corridor to the lift lobby.

The blonde stops to consider her options for a second. She sighs.

_Screw it. I won’t stop her. But I need to make sure she’s safe._

Seungwan races to her room exiting not long after in her hoodie, on top of having haphazardly thrown on her sweatpants and coat.

_Wait for me, Bae Joohyun. Don’t go too far._

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Seungwan to find Joohyun, made possible by the fact that even in her alcohol-induced daze, the soloist is able to follow the well-known route to the Han River. Once Seungwan spots her, a sense of relief washes over her and she slows her jog to a stroll, staying a distance of at least ten metres behind.

However, at Joohyun’s pace, the blonde reckons they will only reach the river in another twenty minutes. And even as the streetlights barely fight off the lull of the night’ darkness, she can tell the sky won’t hold for much longer. Sure enough, just as they round the corner of the street, icy beads begin to fall.

Seungwan watches as the soloist looks up at the rain. She’s stricken by the way the orange streetlights light up the droplets just perfectly as they kiss Joohyun’s face. It’s hard to see, but there are tears in the older woman’s eyes. As though it were possible, Seungwan feels the seconds slow to a stop, as she quietly observes Joohyun’s rare display of ethereal fragility.

They stand there, frozen in time. Joohyun watching the rain, while Seungwan watches her.

The tranquillity of the moment is suddenly broken when Joohyun starts to wail loudly, “Damn it! I was just about to reach the river!”

Seungwan snaps out of her trance to find the other woman jabbing a finger at the sky in childish accusation, “Screw you, sky! Screw you, rain! I’ll go home for now, but I’ll _kill_ you when I see you tomorrow!”

Joohyun pauses, as though she’s waiting for the sky to reply her.

Beat.

“You’re just like that stupid manager!” The soloist lets out a frustrated scream as she tears at her slowly-soaking hair, “Argh!”

Before Seungwan can register the drunk soloist’s outburst, Joohyun dashes off. In the opposite direction of home.

 _Damn it, wrong way, Bae Joohyun!_ Seungwan breaks into a sprint after her. _Getting drunk then going out in the rain, you’re gonna fall sick! Stupid unnie who can’t act her age!_

As if by some miraculous power, Seungwan manages to catch up with the soloist. In one swift motion, she grabs Joohyun’s wrist and pulls the older woman towards her, bracing herself for the impact.

Joohyun crashes into a warm body. And at the back of her fuzzy mind, she knows she could be in a really dangerous situation right now. But she’d recognise that familiar light blue hoodie and those cute golden frames anywhere.

_It’s Seungwan._

_Seungwannie!_

She wraps her arms around her neighbour, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s shoulder, “You found me, Seungwannie!”

Seungwan freezes in Joohyun’s embrace, unsure of how to react to the unexpected display of affection, “U-Unnie…”

Joohyun pulls away from her and plants both hands on Seungwan’s shoulders.

“Let’s go to the river together!”

“Unnie, we should head home,” Seungwan frowns, “You’ll fall sick if we stay in the rain like this.”

“But I don’t wanna go home yet~” Joohyun whines and shakes the blonde.

Seungwan’s eyes try to focus as she finds herself being shaken violently. _She’s not going anywhere like this…and I don’t really have the strength or energy to drag her home._

“Fine, we won’t go home yet, but we need to find shelter,” Seungwan stops the soloist from shaking her, “Come with me.”

She grabs Joohyun’s right hand and tugs her towards the other direction. The soloist reluctantly acquiesces, revelling in the warmth of Seungwan’s hand. The blonde breaks into a run, pulling the older woman along with her. Not wanting her neighbour to ever let go, Joohyun follows suit with the utmost compliance.

The pair sprints up the street and two minutes of braving the rain later, they find themselves bursting into a 24/7 convenience store. The cashier is startled by their sudden entrance, but to Seungwan’s relief, he doesn’t seem to recognise Joohyun. She glances at her panting companion and lets out a laugh.

_She looks like a wet dog all right._

The blonde helps the soloist to one of the tables near the back, settling her down on one of the chairs. Seeing how Joohyun shivers from the cold air in the store brushing against her wet clothes, Seungwan instinctively coos at the woman gently. She takes off her coat and drapes it over Joohyun’s shoulders, adjusting it so it wraps around the soloist’s shuddering form as much as possible.

The blonde turns to scan the shelves, with the plan to buy things as an obligation for taking up space in the store. Food and drinks that would help Joohyun sober up. As she moves away to embark on her mission, she feels a tug on her sleeve. She casts a questioning glance at the only possible culprit.

Joohyun stares at her, eyes wide and pleading, “Don’t go.”

“I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” the soloist releases her.

A pout. A full-blown Bae Joohyun Pout™. Seungwan doesn’t know how she survives that. Half of her simply wants to place her hands on the soloist’s face and just _squeeze._ She clears her throat uneasily.

“What do you wanna eat, Unnie?”

“Spicyricecakes,” Joohyun mumbles, feeling uncontrollably soft at being called ‘Unnie’ by Seungwan.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“…Spicy rice cakes.”

“Spicy rice cakes coming right up!” Seungwan grins and pats Joohyun’s head comfortingly.

* * *

Just like she’d promised, Seungwan doesn’t take long. She sets the container of piping hot spicy rice cakes down in front of the soloist. She settles down opposite Joohyun and opens the bottle of raisin tea for her.

She inserts a straw into the bottle and holds it out to Joohyun, “Here, drink some of this before you eat your rice cakes.”

“You’re not going to share with me?” Joohyun’s speech is still rather slurred, and the dazed look in her eyes makes Seungwan wonder how much she’s actually had to drink.

“Have it first,” the blonde insists, bringing the end of the straw closer to Joohyun’s lips, “I’ll finish your leftovers.”

Joohyun nods obediently and chomps down on the straw. Her lips brush against the tips of Seungwan’s fingers and the blonde flushes, jerking her hand away. Joohyun’s eyes widen with childlike wonder as she inhales the tea.

_Who knew she’d be such a cute drunk? How the hell am I supposed to survive this?_

Satisfied after a long drink, the soloist pulls away and starts digging into the rice cakes. Seungwan watches her for a moment, trying to make out the strange enigma that is Bae Joohyun. The one who’s incredibly mean to her in the workplace and the one in front of her, who’s unprecedentedly clingy and undeniably adorable.

Joohyun is a bit more sober by the time she’s almost two-thirds through her rice cakes, then it occurs to her that she hasn’t offered her companion any.

She picks two pieces up with her chopsticks, bringing it to the younger woman’s lips, “Seungwan, eat.”

Seungwan is startled. She almost declines out of embarrassment, but seeing yet another Bae Joohyun Pout™ begin to make its appearance convinces her otherwise. She leans forward and takes the rice cakes in her mouth, pulling back cleanly. The rice cakes taste a little sweeter than she’d expected.

After she swallows, she finally decides to ask, “So…what were you doing all the way out here? In the rain?”

“Hmm…” Joohyun narrows her eyes at her, “Are you gonna rat on me to my manager?”

“…No,” Seungwan offers nervously, “I couldn’t…possibly.”

“Good, ‘cause my manager will kill me if she finds out so, so don’t!” Joohyun jabs her chopsticks in Seungwan’s direction, causing the blonde to flinch, “Don’t tell her.”

“Sure…?”

“Okay, I fought with her today. Or, I _almost_ fought with her today,” the soloist continues, plucking another rice cake and popping it into her mouth, “I mean, I pick fights with her a lot. But this time… This time’s different. She seemed a lot angrier with something I said? Or did? I don’t know. I don’t know why she’s made at me.”

 _Maybe if I hear her side of the story, I can get to the bottom of this,_ Seungwan muses.

“What happened?”

“One of my dancers sprained her ankle during dance rehearsal today,” Joohyun answers, “That stupid manager tried to step in and I stopped her. I told her it happens because of bad for and she got upset. Said I was stone-cold or something.”

“Is that all that really happened?”

“Well…” Joohyun pokes around at the remaining rice cakes, “My choreographer was scolding the girl too. Wendy didn’t like that. Oh. Wendy’s my manager.”

“The choreographer was scolding a dancer for spraining her ankle?” Seungwan asks, not to clarify, but to prompt, hoping the soloist would somehow be able to comprehend her disappointment, even in her semi-drunken state.

“It’s the way things have always been done in La Rouge,” Joohyun replies, “Even as a trainee. It’s all I’ve ever known. You mess up, you get punished so you don’t get complacent. Repeat.”

“ _That_ was your trainee life?”

“Yeah, Mr Jang was very strict,” the soloist mutters, “He said perfection was achievable, if it was with me. Because of my face. Day in, day out. Practice, fail, get punished, get better. Rinse. Repeat.”

“And what do you mean by getting _punished?”_

“He’d ban my training facilitators from letting me eat most foods until I got the perfect routine down. The only thing I was allowed to eat to keep my energy up were those triangle rice balls from the convenience store opposite the company building. And there were days where he wouldn’t allow me to go home and forced me to practice non-stop, because ‘perfection never takes breaks’…according to him.”

“What made you go along with it?” Seungwan can’t resist tapping into her knowledge of the legal system, “Because I can tell you for certain, _that_ , is clearly abuse.”

“All the young me needed was one moment to lose sight of herself and then I’d…bought into his idea that I had to be perfect. It became all I ever knew.”

“That’s…really messed up,” the blonde starts to understand why Joohyun tried to stop her earlier.

_Once you’ve been through the worst, even getting scolded for spraining one’s ankle doesn’t seems as bad or unreasonable anymore._

“I know I’m not perfect,” the soloist admits, “But I came pretty damn close.”

Seungwan dips her head, feeling slightly guilty for showing her disappointment to Joohyun earlier, “You did. You came pretty close.”

“But ‘close’ isn’t good enough.”

“One day, you’ll see that you’re more than good enough,” Seungwan takes Joohyun’s free hand, “I’ll prove it to you, Unnie. Just wait a little longer.”

_That man will pay._


	8. she's already mine

**[The next morning, at approximately 11.00am]**

It’s the dull throbbing in her head that eventually tugs her out of the murky depth that is her slumber, towards a late morning under sun-soaked sheets.

She sits up, rubbing her temples. She groans as she feels her brain ache even more simply from moving. Then, she notices a packet of painkillers and another bottle of raisin tea on her bedside table.

She freezes when her eyes land on three blue post-its, next to what is obviously her hangover cure for the morning. She nervously reaches out and plucks them off one by one to read:

> _Good morning/afternoon, Unnie! I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. Is your head hurting a lot? I tried to get you to sober up a bit before you got home and slept, so it would help take the edge off more than without it. But just in case, here's more raisin tea and painkillers._
> 
> _You seemed to be having a rough time last night—you were even yelling at the rain! But I thought that was pretty funny and cute hehe :) I don't know if you remember anything, and if you do, I'm sorry for asking you so many questions. I realised that may come across as prying, and it's not what I intended._
> 
> _(P.S. You might've also noticed your clothes have changed. I had to, because you were soaked and I didn't want you to fall sick. You know, you're a hard person to cooperate with when you're drunk. Feel better soon, Unnie, and take care! Chat with you later.)_

Upon reading the third note, Joohyun glances down and realises that yes, she’s indeed out of yesterday’s clothes and in a fresh set of her pyjamas. She flushes.

_That means Seungwan has seen…_

The soloist squeaks and grabs her pillow to hide herself, her face feeling hot all of a sudden.

_But what if…_

Joohyun feels her heart sink to the pits of her stomach and she snatches her phone off her table, pulling up her SNS apps. Her panicking eyes dart across the screen as she refreshes her feeds almost maniacally, but…there’s nothing.

No breaking news about Korea’s number one sweetheart going rogue from alcohol intoxication and roaming the streets while screaming at the sky _for raining_. No scandalous photos of her anywhere either.

And no missed calls from an angry Wendy.

_She…didn’t take advantage of the situation._

She stops searching. Her phone slides from her loose grip onto her lap as guilt creeps over her mind and begins to call her out for projecting her trust issues onto Seungwan.

_Bae Joohyun, the past is in the past, you can’t keep trudging it up and pinning it onto people and thinking they’re always out to get you._

_Am I wrong for trying to protect myself?_

_“One day, you’ll see that you’re more than good enough. I’ll prove it to you, Unnie. Just wait a little longer.”_

She remembers.

_“You will?"_

_“Yes,” Seungwan nods determinedly, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Joohyun’s hand, “Yes, I will.”_

_“…How?” Joohyun recalls asking, “How do you prove that sort of thing?”_

_“In many ways,” Seungwan answers, “I don’t know how yet, but I’ll do whatever I can. Whatever it takes.”_

_“That’s really sweet,” Joohyun hums contentedly, tightening her grip a little on Seungwan’s hand, “No one’s ever…said they’d do that for me before. Not anyone I know anyway. They’re all gone. Or they’re too far away.”_

_Joohyun may have had alcohol still flowing inside her, but there’s no mistaking the watery shimmer in Seungwan’s eyes when she’d heard Joohyun’s honest admission. And Joohyun swears she can hear the blonde’s voice shake as she speaks again._

_“Now you’ll have me, at least.”_

_She actually…cares. About me. Not Irene. But me._

_Just Bae Joohyun._

Joohyun tries to recall the later happenings of last night.

_She doesn’t exactly remember how they got home after, but she does remember fumbling with her house keys because of her disobedient, clumsy fingers. Plus the way Seungwan laughs at her struggle. The blonde then takes hold of her hand, steadying it enough for the key to slide smoothly into the lock and turn._

And so Joohyun realises that while the drunk her has grown rather obsessed with Seungwan’s hands, that obsession is starting to seep into the sober her as well.

_The blonde guides her to her bedroom and set her down on her bed._

_“I’ll get you some clean clothes, don’t want you falling asleep in these,” Seungwan murmurs as she searches Joohyun’s wardrobe._

_She brings a pyjama set over and asks, “Can you change on your own, Unnie?”_

_Joohyun just blinks slowly at her._

_“Okay, nope. You’ve completely lost all of your motor functions,” the blonde sighs as she rests her hands on her hips, “What am I going to do with you?”_

_As though she’d done it a thousand times before, Seungwan helps remove Joohyun’s top and bra, looking away while wiping the drunk soloist dry with a towel. She calmly assists her in slipping on her pyjama top and buttoning it skilfully. Likewise, the blonde then considerately averts her gaze as Joohyun shimmies her way into the pair of sleep shorts._

_While Joohyun dries her own hair as well as her tired arms will allow her to, Seungwan fishes out a bottle of raisin tea and some painkillers from a plastic bag that Joohyun hadn’t noticed before. The blonde sets them down on the bedside table._

_“There! All prepared for tomorrow’s hangover,” she reaches out to pat Joohyun’s head and—_

The soloist screams into her pillow as she recalls the reality of the very brazen act she herself had committed next.

_It totally wasn’t a dream._

_Joohyun seizes the younger woman’s wrist and pulls her down to the bed on top of her. Seungwan squeaks as she nearly lands on top of Joohyun, her arm stretching out against the headboard at the right time the only thing that saves their faces from crashing into each other. Joohyun stares dazedly at the blonde, entranced by those sweet brown orbs that warm her up like no other._

_Suddenly, a sharp bolt shoots up the back of her neck to her brain and she groans, clutching at her head. In too much pain to pull another stunt, Joohyun lets Seungwan pull away._

_Only for the blonde to lean over her and tuck her into bed properly._

_Straightening her back, her neighbour fixes her with a playful glare, “If you’re like this when you can’t hold your liquor, you better not get drunk with other people.”_

_“So I can only get drunk with you?”_

_Seungwan chuckles good-naturedly, “If you’re not too embarrassed by yourself by the time you wake up tomorrow morning.”_

* * *

**[Back to this morning]**

“Oh! My! God! Bae Joohyun, you stupid—!” Joohyun ignores the persistent throbbing in her head, squeezing shut her eyes as she relives the memory from last night again, only feeling the full blow of that promised embarrassment _now._

Her phone buzzes in her lap, causing her to quite literally jolt out of her Shame Bae Party™. Her eyes snap down to the screen to see a long text, from none other than Wendy.

_**[Wendy Manager: Yesterday must've been tough on you. I thought I should inform you that or today's fan-sign, due to an unforeseen scheduling conflict on the venue organiser's side, it's been pushed back from 1pm to 4pm.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: The participating fans and staff have already been informed. I know this is less than ideal as that means you'll be back home 3 hours later than planned, but I do hope this allows you to get some more rest in.]** _

Another barrage of texts comes in.

_**[Wendy Manager: I understand if this schedule change is upsetting to you. I won't hold it against you if you get mad at me. I should've been more prepared.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: I'm sorry, Irene.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: I will apologise to you in person later too.]** _

Strangely, however, contrary to what the messages imply, Joohyun doesn’t feel an ounce of anger or even a single pinch of annoyance towards her manager. In fact, it’s relief that greets her upon reading Wendy’s words. Because last night’s bad decisions to get drunk and wander around in the rain would’ve ensured that she entered the fan-sign on her _worst_ if the meet were to be held at its original time _._

It’s a side of her she _never_ wants her fans to witness.

_**[Joohyun: I'm not mad.]** _

_**[Joohyun: I think I needed the rest anyway.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: It's good to hear you got the rest you needed.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: I'll bring your coffee and donut when I come by and pick you up later at 3pm.]** _

Setting aside what’s left of her tattered pride ever since her conflict with Wendy yesterday, she replies.

Joohyun hesitates as she considers the next message she feels extremely tempted to write. After fifteen minutes of intense deliberating, she sighs and starts typing.

_**[Joohyun: Thank you.]** _

* * *

An uncontrollable grin is plastered to Seungwan’s face as she re-reads the last message Joohyun had sent her.

_Thank you._

_She said “thank you”._

She does a little dance in her room and punches the air, unable to hold back her elation, “Woohoo!”

 _Wait._

Her victory dance comes to an abrupt stop and her hand presses against her chest. She feels her heart kick back at her palm wildly.

_Why am I so happy just to get a single ‘thank you’ from her?_

_Maybe it’s because it’s the first time she’s actually said it._

_But is that really why…?_

_If not, then…_

Her hands shoot up to feel her own cheeks, now aware of the ache in them from smiling too much.

_“Seulgi did say you’re into cute girls, are you not?”_

_I can’t believe Seulgi exposed me like that. But…it’s true._

_“I see Seulgi was wrong and chic, mature girls are more your type.”_

_“No one is actually one or the either.”_

_She’s both._

_“First, you complain about how mean she is to you because you’re her new manager and then you start making fun of her for not recognising you last night, and then you start gushing about how you actually had a civil and fun conversation with her after lying about your identity. And I swear, all you’ve talked about the past ten minutes is that she called you ‘Seungwannie’. Face it, Son Seungwan. Your. Butt. Is. Dumb.”_

She remembers getting lost in that surreal, sacred moment of watching Joohyun in the rain. Her overwhelming emotions during the intimate conversation she’d had with the soloist in the little corner of that convenience store. The way her heart had thundered loudly in her ears when Joohyun pulled her down and stared into her eyes, their faces barely inches apart.

Then, it hits her.

_No._

_It can’t be._

The blonde lets out a high-pitched yelp and sinks to the floor, her back slumping against the side of her bed as she buries her face into her hands.

_I…like Bae Joohyun?!_

After several minutes of struggling to process the unprecedented direction her feelings have taken, she peeks from the gap between her fingers at her phone. She feels a stupid, reckless kind of bravery overtake all her senses. Before she can change her mind, she grabs her phone and opens her chat with Joohyun. She scrolls through her favourite sticker pack and selects one.

Her thumb hovers over the blue button in the shape of a paper-plane, and she worries her bottom lip nervously.

_It’s too much. I shouldn’t._

_It’ll be very…brazen of me._

_But maybe she’ll finally get the message that you’re not trying fight with her._

She hits the send button and throws her phone onto her table, groaning in instant regret.

* * *

It’s been twelve minutes since her message was “seen”. Joohyun growls, glaring at her screen. _Sure, Son Wendy. You get my thanks for the first time and then you leave me on read._

_Rude._

Her phone buzzes. She instantly unlocks it to check.

 _ **[Wendy Manager:**_ ʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡ⍝ ✧ ♡✰* _ **]**_

Joohyun screams and tosses her phone away, staring at it in horror.

_What have I done?!_

* * *

**[At approximately 3.00pm]**

Four hours later finds Joohyun well-recovered from her hangover, undoubtedly due to her neighbour’s kind care and consideration. She’s busy penning a note of thanks to Seungwan on her pink post-it pad when she receives another text from her manager.

Joohyun quickly finishes up the note and peels it off the pad. She grabs her belongings and rushes out the door. She sticks the note on Seungwan’s door before making her way down to the pick-up point.

Seungwan gets out of the car and leans against it, coffee and donut in hand. A yawn escapes her. She then dusts her clothes nervously. She doesn’t want to admit that she put extra care into her outfit today. She checks her watch once more as she waits for the soloist, tapping her foot and growing more antsy by the minute.

Joohyun strides through the doors, her crimson heels clicking confidently on pavement. Seungwan tries not to gape at how attractively commanding the soloist looks right now, in her sharp-looking ensemble that is her comeback outfit. A snow-white shirt fashioned to look like a blazer plus tight, black leather pants.

_She looks a far cry from last night. She cleans up well._

Swallowing the ball in her throat that had grown at the sight of the older woman, Seungwan pushes herself away from the car to greet Joohyun.

Joohyun can’t help but notice how well put-together Wendy looks today. The blonde has on a cream-coloured turtleneck and high-waisted black jeans. And although Joohyun would never admit it, the manager’s colour-blocked, navy-grey hooded coat pulls everything together and _what a look._ The entire ensemble somehow makes Wendy look soft, yet mature at the same time.

As the soloist is busy taking in the stunning sight that is her manager, Seungwan steps towards her and dips her head in greeting.

“H-Hey, Irene,” Seungwan curses herself internally for stuttering.

She holds out the iced Americano and donut to the soloist shyly, hoping that Joohyun would accept her peace offering without complaint.

“O-Oh,” the soloist snaps out of her trance and takes them.

She sips her iced coffee through the straw, sensing that they would have to eventually have that conversation, but she isn’t sure she wants to initiate it.

“So, uh,” Wendy rubs the back of her neck, an apologetic look on her face, “I’m really sorry for showing my disappointment to you yesterday. I just went off on my own view of what I think is right. Which I still believe in, but I didn’t try to hear your side of the story and that wasn’t right of me.”

“U-Uh,” Joohyun is surprised by how forward and sincere Wendy seems with her apology, “I… You were also doing your job. You need to look after them too, I suppose.”

“But I wasn’t being a good manager to you in that process, and I,” Wendy sighs, “I wasn’t considerate to you when I shut you down like that. I should’ve heard you out after.”

_She must’ve been feeling terrible about that since yesterday._

Joohyun frowns.

_Just like me._

“So, uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is that…” Wendy takes a deep breath, “I promise to open my eyes to look at things from your perspective from now on. I’ll do my best to hear what you’re really trying to say next time. If…you’ll, uh, let me know what’s on your mind.”

Before the soloist can stop herself, she reaches out and awkwardly pats the blonde manager’s shoulder, “Y-You do that.”

“Y-Yeah.”

They look around nervously, silently wishing the other would do something, _anything,_ to ease the awkward tension between them.

“We should head,” Wendy speaks up.

“Mm.”

Without another word, they both scramble into the car and drive off to the fan-sign.

* * *

**[Outside Venture Hall, At approximately 3.45pm]**

They pull up to Venture Hall, the venue of the fan-meet. There are already fans waiting outside eagerly, their phones and cameras out. Wendy exits the car first, handing the car keys to the valet who approaches her. In one fluid motion, she turns to open the car door for Joohyun, and that’s when the flashes start to go off.

Wendy extends her hand out for the soloist to support her as she gets out of the vehicle, which Joohyun doesn’t think twice before taking.

 _Her hand’s so warm…_ Joohyun muses at the contact before she realises what she’s just done. Just as she’s about to yank her hand away, Wendy’s fingers curl around her hand gently, a soft smile now gracing her features.

Joohyun wants to take it all in.

Their little moment is disrupted as fans start screaming their welcome.

“Irene-ah! Over here! Smile please!”

“Congrats on your comeback! It’s been five months!”

“I love your new song, Irene-unnie!”

All too soon, Wendy releases her hand and walks ahead, making sure the path is clear for Joohyun to make her way to the hall. The soloist follows, not more than three steps behind. Her eyes keep returning to Wendy, marvelling at the way the small blonde manager’s back somehow looks more dependable than ever.

* * *

**[Inside Venture Hall]**

“Your new MV was so good, noona!” A young male fan greets Joohyun, handing her the album he’d bought.

Seungwan guesses that he’s probably a freshman or a junior in high school.

“Oh, Jisung-ah! Good to see you again!”

The soloist’s smile is a sisterly one.

Noticing the manager looking at him, Jisung looks up with a grin, “And you’ve got a new manager too! Everyone’s talking about her!”

Joohyun casts a side glance at Wendy, “Yeah, the company’s…trying new things.”

“What about Seohyun-noona?”

“She’s doing okay!” The soloist shows him a thumbs up, “She’s looking after Blue Lemonade now!”

“Oh, your juniors! Cool!”

“Please support them as well,” Joohyun gives him a fist-bump and he heads off happily with his signed album.

The hall is alive with conversation when a voice calls out, clear, amidst the noise, “Irene-unnie! Who’s your new manager!”

Everyone falls silent as Joohyun picks up the mic and holds it to her lips, her eyes searching the crowd for the speaker. Her eyes finally land on the culprit.

_Ah, it’s Nayeon._

She remembers the perky, energetic high school senior to be one of her most loud-spoken fans during fan-signs.

“Ah, ah,” the soloist tests the mic, and satisfied that it’s on and working, she replies, “Her name is Wendy.”

The hall erupts with excited chatter, “She’s so pretty!”

“Yah,” Joohyun turns to look at the blonde, speaking into the mic, “They said you’re pretty. You should say something.”

The soloist then extends the mic to the shocked manager.

“Uh,” Seungwan hesitantly bends down to speak into the mic shyly, “T-Thank you!”

She jerks back, her cheeks warm from the way Joohyun is acting all friendly with her.

“As you can see, it’s her first time meeting all of you so she’s still very shy,” Joohyun continues.

“She’s already stealing my heart!” Nayeon calls out cheekily.

“Yah, Im Nayeon,” the soloist answers, playing along, “Where’s your loyalty?”

“With Wendy!”

Joohyun smirks, “Too bad. She’s already mine.”

Everyone explodes with cheers and laughter. Seungwan’s jaw drops.

_Bae Joohyun, how do you say things like this without batting an eye?_

“You guys are so cheeky! I meant that she’s _my_ manager! Aren’t you jealous?”

 _Oh._ Seungwan feels her confusion melt away, replaced with a slight disappointment _._

_I really need to stop reading so much into these things._

* * *

Joohyun has a great time reuniting with her fans that time flashes by speedily, finally bringing her to her last fan. Equipped with a bulky DSLR and her album, Chaeyoung, otherwise known as one of the soloist’s talented fan-sites, steps onto the stage.

“Chaeyoung-ah! I can never thank you enough for those beautiful photos you always take!” Joohyun greets her with fervour.

The girl grins at her, handing her album to the soloist, “Photos will only be as pretty as the subject.”

“Oh you!” Joohyun waves the compliment off and begins writing in the album.

Chaeyoung regards the blonde manager standing stiffly by Joohyun’s side before calling out quietly to her, “Hey, u-uh, Wendy-unnie…?”

Seungwan snaps out of her spiralling thoughts and glances up to meet the younger girl’s eyes, “Hmm?”

“I…think you’re really pretty,” Chaeyoung shuffles her feet nervously, “Is it all right if I take a photo of you? I won’t post it if you don’t want to, but—”

“Oh, uh! Yeah! Sure!” The blonde smiles brightly, albeit feeling slightly awkward, “I don’t mind!”

“Yah.”

The manager feels a nudge in her side and she glances at the perpetrator.

Joohyun stares at her, holding the mic yet again, “Don’t smile like that. You look so unnatural.”

The fans in the hall giggle.

The soloist suddenly feels fingers wrap around her hand, as Wendy bends down to speak into her mic, “She’s really mean, isn’t she?”

The soloist slaps the blonde’s hand away in what is clearly mock anger, the unexpected exchange sending Joohyun’s fans collapsing from howling laughter. Wendy begins with a chuckle at the soloist’s reaction, before progressing into a full-hearted laugh.

It is at this very moment that Chaeyoung brings the camera up to her face, squinting through the viewfinder and—

Click.

As Joohyun hands the signed album back to Chaeyoung, Wendy whispers to the fan, “Sorry, Chaeyoung, was it?”

The fan nods, surprised by Wendy trying to talk to her. Of all of Irene’s managers whom she’s met, the blonde is the only one who seems to go beyond greeting formalities.

“Chaeyoung-ssi, thank you for treating our Irene well and taking such great photos. I look forward seeing them.”

“N-No problem,” Chaeyoung flusters at the sight of a full-blown Warm Wendy Smile™, “Please take good care of Irene-unnie too.”

“I will. I promise.”

“They took well to you.”

“Hmm? Who?”

“My fans. They seem to like you a lot.”

“That’s…great,” Wendy answers, her eyes focused on the road ahead, “They seem nice. I’m glad you have such great fans.”

“Well, they think you’re great entertainment.”

“Do _you_ think I’m great entertainment?”

“Sometimes.”

* * *

**[Later that night]**

Seungwan barely finishes putting away her dishes when she receives a call on her personal phone. She peers at the screen.

_Seul?_

Quickly wiping her hands down on her shorts, she picks it up, “What’s up, Seul?”

“Son Seungwan, you crazy idiot! Did you not see my texts?!”

“Huh? Texts?” Seungwan pulls the phone away from her ear to check for the aforementioned messages.

A whole nineteen of them.

She chuckles and places the phone back to her ear, “Why do you sound so panicked?”

“Read the texts and you’ll know!” Seulgi yells into the phone.

“Okay.”

Just as Seungwan is about to end the call so she can actually check the messages she’d received, Seulgi starts yelling again.

“No! Wait! I might as well tell you since I’m already talking to you!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. What’s got you freaking out so much?”

“You’ve gone viral!”

“What?”

“Your photo’s everywhere! In Irene’s fan café! On Twitter! In my work group chat!”

“I…don’t think I’m following, Seul.”

“I’m saying you’re famous, you dumb butt!” Seulgi squeals, “There’s a photo of you at Irene’s fan-sign that’s going super viral right now!”

“W-What?! How?!”

“There’s this fan-site, Lilac Sky, I think? She posted your photo in the fan café and it exploded!”

_Oh, that kid… Chaeyoung?_

“A-Ah, I recall a girl asking if she could take my photo.”

“That must be her then!”

“I guess s-so…”

“Okay, here’s what’s gonna happen, Wani,” Seulgi’s voice drops to a low, serious tone, “I’m going to end this call, and you’re going to check the screenshots I sent you because I know you’re a dinosaur when it comes to social media, and then you’re going to call me back so we can talk about it.”

“Kang Seulgi. I have a question.”

“What?”

“What are you doing in Irene’s fan café?”

Beat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lying, aren’t you.”

Another pause.

“Bye, Wani! Chat with you never!”

Click.

“Seul? Kang Seulgi?”

There’s no reply. Seungwan pulls her phone away to check if her phone died, only to realise that Seulgi had ended the call. Rolling her eyes, she lazily pulls open her chat with her best friend to look at the screenshots just as Seulgi had commanded her to.

_**[photo of a smiling Wendy]** _

**_lilacsky:_ **

Let’s welcome Irene’s new manager, Wendy!

**_baechu_luv:_ **

OMG! She’s so pretty! WHAT

**_bunnyxbeats:_ **

I ALREADY LOVE HER <3

**_purple_winter:_ **

yet another great photo, **@lilacsky**! the uwu feels are bursting through!

**_lilacsky:_ **

**@purple_winter** thanks, Jeongyeon-unnie! She’s really sweet and she even talked to me C: so the uwu is real <3

**_rabbitbitbit:_ **

what about seohyun-unnie?

**_jisungisalive:_ **

**@rabbitbitbit** she’s in charge of blue lemonade now!

Seungwan grows increasingly shy as her eyes continue scanning the different comments, until they land on a suspicious-looking username.

**_seulvivor:_ **

HOW IS SHE REAL???

 _Kang Seulgi, you…_ Seungwan pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Just as she’s about to speed-dial her best friend and give her an earful, her phone interrupts her with another message.

_**[Kangta: You're brely days into your job and you're already breaking the internet. Well done, Manager Son.]** _

_**[Kangta: I'll admit, that's one good photo.]** _

_**[Kangta: Seulgi made me text you so you won't angry-call her.]** _

_**[Kangta: Something about finding out she's in Irene's fan-cafe?]** _

_**[Kangta: Anyway]** _

_**[Kangta: Try not to outshine my artistes, Manager Son.]** _

_**[Kangta: I'm only joking of course.]** _

_**[Seungwan: I'm still gonna angry-call Seul.]** _

_**[Kangta: Ok, but leave me out of this.]** _

Seungwan’s grin grows maniacally as she hits the call button. She slips her other hand into her pocket and takes out a pink post-it, warmth stirring inside her as she re-reads it.

> _Thank you for looking after me, Seungwannie. I'm really sorry for being such a bother, but yet, I'm glad it was you who was with me last night._
> 
> _\- Unnie_

Seungwan brushes her thumb over the words, a soft honey-like warmth growing within her.

_That’s her thank you number two._


	9. best friend

**[4 days since Wendy took Irene’s fan café by storm]**

The quiet night air in the office is interrupted by the sound of frantic fingers dancing across the keyboard. Seungwan hits the ‘Enter’ key with a severe decisiveness. The search turns up nothing. She backspaces and enters another word.

Nothing.

The blonde frowns and leans back into her chair, her hand rubbing her chin as she thinks. Hard. She suddenly shoots forward and seizes her mouse, double-clicking through the folders.

She stops.

There it is. The jarring lack of trainee records from the years 2009 to 2013. Also known as a time of Jang’s reign. She growls in frustration and shuts down the computer. Only one person can explain.

She strides out of her office towards the only other lit room on the floor.

Kangta is startled from his work when the glass door to his office swings wide open and a figure storms in. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realises the intruder is none other than his COO. Who looks positively displeased. Kangta clears his throat as Seungwan stops in front of his desk.

“Manager Son, to what do I owe the pleasure? Did you go viral again?”

“Cut it out, Kangta.”

Realising that Seungwan means business, Kangta sits up straight, resting his folded hands on his desk, “What’s wrong?”

“The trainee records from 2009 to 2013 have been wiped.”

“What? That can’t be,” the CEO frowns and quickly pulls up the database on his computer.

Seungwan folds her arms and watches him. Kangta arrives at a shocking realisation that his COO isn’t wrong. The blank window stares back at him, unchanging.

“What the hell?!”

Seungwan assesses his reaction cautiously and realises the CEO only knows as much as her.

Another dead-end.

She groans, pressing her hand to her face as exasperation fills her, “Damn it.”

“Okay, I know this is extremely alarming, but why are you looking for those records—” Kangta’s question dissolves away when the answer occurs to him, “Oh. This is about Jang, isn’t it?”

Seungwan’s silence confirms his suspicions. Kangta sighs and gets up from his chair to pour both of them some water. He hands a cup to her and she takes it dejectedly. The CEO leans against his table and takes a sip, “May I ask why you’re doing this?”

Seungwan’s grip on her cup tightens, “I heard…things. Things he did that weren’t right.”

“And who told you these things? Besides me?”

Beat.

“Joohyun.”

“And now you want to pursue him legally.”

“Yes.”

Kangta swirls the water in his cup contemplatively before speaking up once again, “I tried, you know?”

The blonde snaps her head up to look at him questioningly.

“But no one trusted me,” Kangta exhales defeatedly, “To protect the company’s stocks, the board quietly fired him the moment they discovered his offshore accounts. They put me in charge, but Jang’s leaving was sudden, as was my appointment as CEO. So no one would tell me anything. They just expected me to quietly fill the space he’d left behind.”

“So he didn’t actually resign for his health and family like the news reports claimed… But how did you know about Joohyun having a difficult time as a trainee? Who told you?”

“I overheard it in the cafeteria one day. It was a couple of dance trainers. But they shut up when they noticed me.”

“Kangta,” Seungwan sighs, “This…whole mess is a lot deeper than we all realised.”

“I know. Which is why it worries me that you’re doing this. He’s a cunning man, Seungwan. How do you think he’s survived this long?”

“He may have slipped through this time, but it’s no perfect crime.”

“How sure are you of that?”

“You,” Seungwan focuses her stare on the CEO, “The fact that you know there’s more to this even if no one’s saying anything. You’re the error in the plans to keep things silent. That’s already the first mistake.”

Beat.

“Help me, Kangta.”

“Are you doing this because of her?”

“I…” Seungwan inhales, trying not to think back to tearful eyes that night, “No, not just for her. Something tells me this is bigger than her.”

“Seungwan, this is dangerous territory. You could get hurt.”

However, if there’s anything that the blonde’s unwavering expression can tell him, it’s that she isn’t backing down.

 _Seulgi will kill me._ He huffs.

“Fine,” he finally acquiesces, albeit weakly, “Only because I know you’re going to go ahead with it with or without my approval. And Seulgi will never forgive me if I let you do this alone.”

* * *

**[Two days later]**

“So good to have you back with us, Irene!” Kwanghee greets the soloist brightly, “It’s been like what, five, six months?”

“Congrats on your comeback!” Shinyoung gives Joohyun a pat on her shoulder, before turning to the blonde manager beside her, “And this is your new manager, isn’t she!”

Wendy bows and extends her hand to the two hosts, “Hi, I’m Wendy. I look forward to working with you.”

Joohyun tries not to laugh at how stiff her manager looks.

“Yeah, we saw that viral photo of you on our team’s group chat!” Shinyoung takes the blonde’s hand and gives it a firm shake, “You’re prettier in real life!”

Kwanghee grins at Wendy, “Agreed!”

“O-Oh, thanks, I guess…?” Wendy smiles bashfully.

The host pair peer behind the soloist and her manager, “Well, we’ll have to go prep now.”

Joohyun and Wendy bow politely to the hosts as they take their leave.

“Thirty minutes till taping! Hosts, get your touch-ups done. Crew, we’ll be on standby in twenty!”

The familiar voice jolts both Joohyun and her manager. They whip their heads around, searching for the owner. Their eyes land on a central figure on the set at the same time.

Seulgi watches the production staff shuffle around. Sensing people watching her, she turns and the corners of her lips slide upwards when she spots her best friend. She sprints over and barrels into Seungwan, wrapping her arms around the blonde in the greatest bear-hug she can possibly give, “Wani!”

Joohyun raises a brow, “Wani?”

Seungwan feels her heart leap into her throat.

She pulls away from her best friend quickly and throws out the first explanation she can come up with, “She couldn’t pronounce Wendy the first time, so she said Wani and it stuck.”

Seulgi is confused by the blonde’s reaction at first, until she remembers Seungwan’s secret, “Ahhh…”

“But you said Wendy properly the last time…” Joohyun regards Seulgi with a questioning look.

“It’s a nickname I use with her!” Seulgi chirps, not missing a beat, “Since she’s my best friend! I’m sure you and your best friend have nicknames for each other as well?”

 _Ah, a best friend…_ Joohyun feels her heart clench painfully, once again remembering the fractures in it left behind by the person she’d hoped to forget as time went by.

_Not anymore._

Sensing the soloist’s dropping mood, Seungwan pats the small of Joohyun’s back comfortingly, “I’m sure she’s got cute nicknames.”

_Like Unnie._

_And Seungwannie._

The feel of Wendy’s hand on her back staggers Joohyun out of her haunting thoughts back into the conversation. She nods wordlessly.

“Anyway, where’s Choi PD?” Wendy asks, her eyes scanning the studio, “I need to ask her for the script so we can adjust for any changes.”

“Oh, I see she hasn’t told you,” Seulgi hums, “I’m taking over for today!”

Dread creeps over Seungwan, “…Say what?”

“I’m in charge of filming today’s episode, so you can call me Kang PD!”

* * *

**[15 minutes before filming…]**

“Pssst, Irene.”

The whisper snaps the soloist out of her wandering thoughts that have been trailing back to a certain blonde neighbour.

Joohyun casts a side glance at a grinning Seulgi, “Yes, Seul- Kang PD?”

“Psh, you can just call me Seulgi,” the producer waves it off like it’s no big deal, “I figured since Wendy just went to the washroom, this is the best time to talk to you.”

“Another shovel talk?”

“Nah,” Seulgi snorts and holds up the episode script, “But an offer.”

“What kind of offer?”

“To get back at her for spilling bubble tea on you and trolling you with _that_ shirt. I’m talking _revenge._ ”

“I thought you said you’d fight me if I were to hurt her.”

“Well, that’s before she found out that I’m a member of your fan café and teased me endlessly for almost a week,” Seulgi admits boldly, then wriggles her eyebrows, “So…you in?”

Joohyun’s curiosity gets the best of her and she turns to face her manager’s best friend fully, attention completely taken, “I’m listening.”

When Seungwan steps back into the studio, she senses a shift in the atmosphere. She can’t put a finger on it, but she notes with fear that Seulgi looks particularly more ecstatic than earlier. She glances at the script in her hand and flips through it.

Nope, nothing out of the ordinary.

_Maybe she’s just happy because Joohyun is here._

She lets out a sigh of relief and looks up, only to find Joohyun staring at her, a glint in her eye. She snaps away from the brief eye contact, feeling its burn. She looks back down at the script, praying hard that today’s filming will go smoothly without a hitch.

* * *

**[During filming]**

Joohyun sinks to her knees for her final move, flashing her classic ending fairy smile at the camera. She gets back up and settles on the high chair provided for her as the hosts applaud her for her performance.

“That was fresh and amazing! Your comebacks are always explosive, Irene!” Kwanghee exclaims gleefully, “Number one on the charts within the first hour!”

“Thank you,” Joohyun tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a smile, “I’m glad to be back.”

“You know, Kwanghee? That’s not the only explosive moment in Irene’s comeback!”

“Is that right? What’s the other one, Shinyoung?”

Seungwan frowns. She doesn’t remember that being in the script. She checks her copy again.

_Are they ad-libbing?_

“Remember the photo that went viral on SNS about a week ago?” Shinyoung answers energetically, “That’s her new manager!”

Seungwan pauses mid-flip, her hands frozen on the page. She swivels her eyes to stare at Seulgi in horror. Her best friend simply flashes her a peace sign and goes back to monitoring her screen.

_Kang Seulgi, you didn’t—!_

“Since she’s with us today, is it all right if we invite her on set?” Kwanghee turns to Joohyun, “What do you think, Irene?”

Seungwan nearly squeaks from shock when the show’s assistant producer approaches her from behind, swiftly hooking a mic pack onto the waistband of her jeans.

“I’m going to attach the mic now, Wendy-ssi.”

Too stunned by the turn of events to move, she watches as a lapel mic is skilfully threaded through her shirt and clipped onto her collar. She turns to look at the only other person who could possibly save her from this ridiculous situation.

Joohyun feels pleading brown eyes land on her. She has half the mind to call it off, but remembering Seulgi’s confirmation that yes, Wendy did deliberately troll her with that T-shirt, her pity for the manager drains away.

She blinks calmly at the hosts, “Oh, we can definitely have her join us on set. I think she’s _great_ at entertainment _._ ”

Wendy unconsciously crushes the script in her hands at how unperturbed Joohyun looks despite the situation, only to arrive at a horrifying realisation.

_She’s in on it too._

“That’s great!” Shinyoung laughs, “Could you call her in for us, please?”

Joohyun fixes her stare on the terrified blonde, raising her eyebrow in a come-hither fashion, “Wendy-ah~”

Seungwan finds herself being pushed towards the set where Joohyun and the hosts are, until she’s left alone to take the next ten steps herself. Her heart throws itself against the bars of her ribcage wildly as she dwells a tad too long on Joohyun’s husky voice when she called her name. She shakes her head, trying to focus on her current predicament.

_Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun have declared war on you. Now isn’t the time to be distracted by the enemy! Don’t let them best you!_

Taking a deep breath, she squares her shoulders.

_If a fight is what they want, I’ll bring it._

She steps onto the set with a bright smile.

“Wow! You’re a lot prettier in real life!”

Seungwan tries not to flinch when she notices one of the cameras swivel around to focus on her. She stops next to Joohyun, who tugs her to the other side so the blonde would end up in the middle. The manager flashes a quick glare at the soloist before looking up to smile at the hosts.

“Thank you,” she begins politely, “But this is Irene’s comeback though?”

“Well, you’ve become her manager since her comeback, so you’re a part of it!”

_Can’t argue against that. Damn it, Seul._

“So how does it feel to be so loved by Irene’s fans, even though it’s just your first few days as her manager?”

“It’s great, really,” Wendy laughs shyly, “I honestly didn’t see it coming.”

“How do you feel about it, Irene? For your fans to adore your manager so much?” Shinyoung directs the question to the soloist.

“It’s lovely to see,” Joohyun answers smoothly, “She’s really new, so it’s reassuring for me to watch her be received so well.”

“You sound like a proud mother,” Kwanghee remarks, and he gestures between the both of them, “So who’s older?”

Joohyun is about to open her mouth when she realises she doesn’t actually know.

_Wait, all this time… How could I not know?!_

“I’m younger by three years,” Wendy speaks, holding up three fingers, “So you’re right, she does sound like one.”

Without pausing, the manager turns and bows to Joohyun, and then straightens back up to meet the soloist’s eyes with a cheeky grin now on her face, “ _Mother._ ”

The hosts burst out laughing as Joohyun stares at the blonde, mildly offended.

_You little shit, so this whole time, you’ve been calling me so informally when I’m older than you. Son Wendy, you are so dead after this!_

Shinyoung wipes a tear from her eye, “You weren’t joking when you said she’s great at entertainment.”

“I seem to have underestimated her,” Joohyun grounds out, hoping her smile is convincing enough to disguise her desire to strangle Wendy there and then.

* * *

“The next segment on Idol Square is our Giant Jenga Challenge! Which thankfully, with Wendy-ssi here, the game will certainly be more interesting!” Kwanghee claps his hands together.

“Eh? I’m still…?” Seungwan can’t believe her ears. After the chatting segment ended, she thought she’d finally be able to leave the set. But to her misfortune, it seems that her best friend has more in store for her.

“Of course!” Shinyoung pats her shoulder, “If it’s just Irene, it’ll be no-jam. Don’t you think so?”

“Hey! I resent that!” Joohyun playfully hits the host’s shoulder, glancing at her manager warningly.

Wendy ignores the threat in the soloist’s eyes, “Yeah, she’s _really_ no-jam.”

The comment earns another bout of laughter on the set.

“Forgive me,” Kwanghee tries to regain his breath and composure as he checks his flash cards again, “So the rules… The first player will be determined by a game of rock-paper-scissors. Each block has a challenge, and if you succeed in pulling out a block, you need to do the challenge. But if you pass on it, you lose. If the tower topples, you also lose.”

“In that case, I’ll just do a terrible job at pulling the block out,” Seungwan chimes in, thinking she’s found a loophole that’ll allow her to wrap it up as soon as possible.

“Not so fast, Wendy-ssi,” Shinyoung waves a finger at her, “The loser will have to do what the winner says for a day. We’ll give the winner a camera to film it and you can give it back to us with the footage.”

“Ah, I don’t wanna lose then,” the manager backtracks nervously, “I’m scared of what Irene might make me do.”

“Yah!” Joohyun slaps her arm, “People are going to take that the wrong way!”

“See?!” The blonde gestures to the soloist, “She’s so mean!”

“Son Wendy!”

* * *

Joohyun pulls out yet another block successfully. She turns it around gleefully to check the challenge on it. She holds it out to the camera and reads it, “State your first impression of your opponent.”

She narrows her eyes at Wendy, “She’s…what’s the term again? A know-it-all?”

“Thanks for saying I look smart, _mother._ ”

“See what I mean?” Joohyun clicks her tongue and shakes her head disapprovingly.

The blonde steps up to the giant Jenga tower. She picks a block and teases it out carefully. Joohyun peers over her shoulder to read it.

**[Do an aegyo act.]**

Seungwan feels her insides grow cold as she re-reads the words again, hoping it’s a nightmare she’ll wake up from soon. Sensing Wendy’s sudden hesitance, Joohyun reads it aloud for all to hear. Seungwan stares at the soloist, eyes wide.

Joohyun studies her expression and breaks into a victorious grin, “Hey, looks like my know-it-all manager can’t do this challenge after all.”

“Is that so, Wendy-ssi? No aegyo for you?”

 _If I lose, there’s no knowing what she’ll make me do…_ Seungwan feels a shiver of fear run down her spine.

_But aegyo? Really? Have I no pride?!_

But she really, _really_ wants to wipe that smile off Joohyun’s face.

“I- I can do it! I just need to uh,” the manager gulps, already feeling the cringe burn her nerves, “Prepare m-myself.”

Twenty seconds pass by.

“Anytime now,” Shinyoung remarks as she watches Wendy remain as still as a statue, her face contorted into a pained frown, “The screen isn’t frozen, everyone.”

The crew snigger behind their cameras.

Joohyun folds her arms, feeling like she’s already won, “You can’t do it, can you?”

Seungwan shifts out of her statue mode to respond, “No, I can! I just don’t know what kind of a-aegyo I’m supposed to do!”

“What about the Yum Yum song?” Kwanghee suggests, “Have you heard of it? Irene tried it when she appeared in our previous episode.”

“I… I guess,” Seungwan stammers, her cheeks already growing extremely hot, “I’ll d-do it.”

 _Not like this, Son Wendy._ Joohyun smirks.

_You’ll never win._

“Okay! DJ drop the beat!” Shinyoung hollers, mimicking a rapper.

Seungwan’s mind starts scrambling. Channelling the rarest aegyo energy from the deepest recesses of her soul, the blonde squeezes shut her eyes. She does not care to look at anyone’s reaction as she pushes through the song in the highest, most child-like voice she can manage, along with her vague memory of the actions.

She has to succeed. No matter what.

Silence greets her as the cute instrumental fades away. She opens her eyes to find everyone staring at her in shock, their eyes wide and with a good seventy percent of them holding their hands to their chests. Except for Seulgi. Her best friend is busy dying from laughter at her plight to notice the change in the studio’s atmosphere.

Seungwan wants to cry.

Joohyun gawks at her manager. Sure, there had been moments where the younger woman unwittingly did things that the soloist found cute, heck, even her awkwardness is adorable. But she didn’t think Wendy actually had it in her to do _that_. And _that_ being something that made her want to envelope the blonde in the biggest hug.

Now she’s beginning to understand Seulgi.

“T-That’s a definite success, right, Kang PD?” Kwanghee asks, directing the question off-screen.

Seulgi nods strongly while giving the OK sign with her fingers, still wrapped up in her full-bodied silent laughter. Tears stream down her face as she slaps her thighs. She suddenly lets out a snort. The sound breaks everyone out of their surprise and the studio erupts in raucous laughter at their producer losing absolute control.

 _Was it that bad?_ Seungwan feels the adrenalin rush ebb away and her tears start to well up a little, until she feels a hand rub the small of her back soothingly. She glances to the side, meeting Joohyun’s gaze.

 _“You did well. They’re not laughing at you,”_ the soloist mouths to her.

Seungwan blushes and stares at her feet, urging herself not to like Joohyun’s touch _too much_.

It takes about five minutes for the studio to settle down and resume the game. By that time, Joohyun resolves to end the game so the torture won’t continue for her manager any longer. But being as competitive as she is, she is determined to ensure it by _her_ win. Her eyes scan the blocks and land on the second-riskiest one. She squats down, her hands gripping the end of the block decisively.

_Let’s finish this._

“She’s really going for the win!” Shinyoung exclaims in amazement.

Biting her bottom lip, Joohyun tries to edge the block out of the stack carefully, only to feel it get a little stuck on the way. She exerts a little more pulling force, which sends the tower of blocks toppling. She lets out a yelp, her hands covering her head. But not a thing touches her.

She looks up.

Wendy stands in between her and the fallen tower, clearly having shielded her from the falling blocks. The blonde’s hair is mussed up, pale strands covering her face.

Panting a little, she turns to look at Joohyun, tossing away a block that she’d caught, “You okay?”

The soloist tries not to focus too much on how pretty Wendy looks when she’s frazzled, her chest heaving a little from running.

Joohyun stands up, dusting her hands, “Yeah.”

“Oh, you’re so cool, Wendy-ssi~” Kwanghee sings teasingly.

“You guys have such great chemistry!” Shinyoung remarks excitedly, “I can see why the fans are loving Wendy-ssi right from the start!”

“Well, she…can be cool,” Joohyun admits, “At times.”

“That said, I think we all know who the winner is!”

Joohyun pauses. She’d forgotten all about the game. The competition. The _winning._

All because of _Son freakin’ Wendy._

“And the win goes to…Wendy-ssi!”

Just like clockwork, the assistant producer jogs onto the set with a small video camera. She hands it to the blonde, who accepts it with shaky hands. She doesn’t want to look at Joohyun right now. As far as she can tell, the soloist _hates_ losing.

“Wendy-ssi, please come up with something fun that we can use for the broadcast!”

“O-Okay!”

* * *

**[In the car on the way home]**

“So, you’re three years younger, huh?”

Seungwan feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand from the icy edge to Joohyun’s voice.

“Y-Yeah?”

“And you never thought to address me with ‘unnie’?”

Seungwan gulps, “I would’ve, at our first meeting.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I was going to ask if I could, uh, call you…that, but you seemed like you didn’t want to talk so…”

“That’s your excuse?”

 _Hey, that’s not fair._ Seungwan makes sure to think of her next word in the most sarcastic tone possible. _Unnie._

“If I recall correctly, you insisted on me calling you Irene when we were doing our introductions, so!”

Joohyun glares at the blonde through the rear-view mirror.

The manager rolls her eyes, “Fine.”

She takes a deep breath, and summoning the last of her aegyo for the rest of her life, she stares back at Joohyun through the mirror, “ _Unnie._ ”

The soloist freezes, her heart skipping a beat. There’s something charmingly peculiar about the term when Wendy says it, but she can’t figure out why. What she does know, however, is that it’s best to keep the term strictly reserved for Seungwan, and Seungwan only. If the beating organ inside her chest is going to react this way to being called “unnie” by the both of them, she’d better halve her chances of getting a cardiac arrest.

“Forget it. _Never_ call me that ever again.”

“So I’ll just stick with Irene…?”

Beat.

“Joohyun is fine.”

* * *

**[At approximately 12.00am]**

“I’ll let it slide for now since the deed’s already been done, but I will kill you the next time I see you, Kang Seulgi,” Seungwan’s voice is low. Threatening.

“But it helped you and Irene get closer, didn’t it!” Her best friend protests through the phone, “That’s what you wanted, right?!”

Beat.

“I’m still gonna kill you. You can bet on it.”

“Heh, you’re not admitting it, but I bet you’re semi-happy that it happened.”

“Mark my words, Kang Seulgi,” the blonde growls, “I’m gonna end you.”

She ends the call and exits her bedroom to grab a snack.

Just as she picks out a chocolate bar, she hears Joohyun’s voice call for her from the balcony, “Seungwannie?”

Unable to control the smile spreading across her lips, she abandons her snack and heads onto the balcony, where she spots the soloist staring out at the city skyline.

“Unnie.”

Joohyun turns to look at her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Concern replaces Seungwan’s smile and she quickly walks over, getting as close to the older woman as their separate balconies will allow her, “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Joohyun inhales, trying to stop herself from breaking down there and then, “I don’t know. It’s stupid. Because of something someone asked me today.”

The blonde scrubs through her memories of the day to see if she can pin-point that moment. Nothing really comes up. Except for Seulgi’s question before filming began. When the conversation had turned to the topic of best friends. Seungwan frowns.

“Nicknames between best friends? It wasn’t even a terrible or mean question,” Joohyun continues, “But I don’t know why I…”

The soloist chokes and clutches at her chest, grimacing in pain. Seungwan reaches out and takes hold of Joohyun’s other hand, rubbing it soothingly, wordlessly urging her to let it all out.

“A best friend,” tears start to fall from the soloist’s eyes, as she nurses the sharp ache blooming within her ribcage yet again, “I…used to have one.”

Joohyun wipes her eyes. Seungwan waits.

“We knew each other from Daegu, and we were trainees together,” the soloist’s voice comes out broken, “But then things suddenly went south after my last trainee showcase. She got mad at me, screamed at me to give her a chance too and then one day, she just…disappeared.”

“Were trainees really competitive back then? In your time?”

“No, not at the start at least. We were really close. We’d even practice together and help each other out. But then Mr Jang began forcing me to train harder. That was when things changed.”

“How so?”

“She grew a lot angrier and spiteful towards me.”

“Did you…ever talk to her about it?”

“No,” Joohyun shakes her head defeatedly, “Not with Mr Jang breathing down my neck at every turn.”

“So you don’t know where she went after…all that?”

Joohyun sinks to the floor then, her soft, broken cries filling the night air.

“She's gone, like she never even existed.”


	10. 'my lovely manager'

**[7 years ago]**

_Joohyun pushes past the curtains into the makeshift waiting room. The loud bass continues to reverberate through the walls into the darkness of the room. But it does nothing to drown out the fearful worry in her mind._

_Her best friend has been missing ever since her solo showcase. Not that she hasn’t wandered off before, but Joohyun senses that this time, it must be really bad. She had seen her best friend stride out just before the end of Joohyun’s performance, under the pretence of going to the washroom. She knows it so, because she had always stayed to wait for Joohyun to finish, even though she’d complain non-stop about her bursting bladder._

_Joohyun’s eyes strain against pitch black. It’s useless, she realises. So just as she turns to head in the general direction of the light switch, she hears a sob from right across the room. She holds her breath. The sobs continue, a messy rhythm of chokes and sniffles._

_It’s her._

_“Neul-ah…” Joohyun calls out, her voice almost inaudible, as though any louder would spook her friend and make her run._

_The sobs don’t stop to acknowledge Joohyun’s presence. So she follows them to their source, curving around chairs and tables in the darkness. She can’t see in the dark, but she knows she’s there, in front of her. She reaches out and rests her right hand on her friend’s shoulder. It trembles under her touch for a minute as the girl continues to cry._

_Then it stops._

_Joohyun’s shoulders relax, as she thinks of what to say to comfort her seemingly broken friend. Suddenly, a cold hand grips her right wrist and she feels the other girl stand up brusquely, rushing her backwards and slamming her back into the edge of the make-up table. She grunts in pain as a sharp jolt spreads from her lower back where it had come into contact with the table edge._

_Joohyun doesn’t need the lights to see that the girl in front of her is no longer the best friend she knows. In place of a sunny disposition and bright laughter, she feels a jet-black, bitter and tearful rage engulf whatever’s left of the girl she grew up with._

_She feels the grip on her wrist tighten painfully and she lets out a gasp, “Neul-ah…you’re hurting me.”_

_“Not as much as you’ve hurt me.”_

_“W-What do you mean?”_

_“I asked you! I begged you! I pleaded with you to give me a chance, to not leave me behind! But you’re so cruel, you know that?” Her best friend’s voice turns into a vicious snarl, “Joohyun always has to be better than everyone at everything.”_

_Joohyun struggles against her hold, “I­— What’s gotten into you, Neul-ah?!”_

_“Stop calling me that, it’s like poison to my ears when I know you’ve always wanted me to lose out to you. Every. Single. Time,” the girl chuckles darkly. Brokenly._

_“That’s not—! I don’t understand!” Joohyun feels her throat tighten with desperation, “Help me understa—”_

_“I hate you so, so much, Hyunnie,” her best friend takes on a sickly sweet tone as she releases her hold on Joohyun, “I wish I never knew you. Do you understand now?”_

_The harsh declaration slams into Joohyun’s chest, shattering her heart the same way a rock crashes through glass._

_Before the girl can leave however, Joohyun seizes her arm, pulling her back, “I’m not leaving you behind—!”_

_A resounding slap echoes through the room. Joohyun eyes are squeezed shut, her left cheek stinging sharply from being struck. Her best friend wrenches her arm from Joohyun’s hold._

_“I don’t ever want to see you again, Bae Joohyun.”_

_The same day of their trainee showcase, Mr. Jang announces Joohyun’s solo debut to the attendees. That night, Joohyun returns to her shared dorm with her best friend, only to find it vacant of the girl’s belongings. She stops showing up for practice the next day. Or the next. Every phone call is met with a pre-recorded message that the number is no longer in use._

_Joohyun’s best friend leaves the company like a weak breeze blows through the window. As though she’d never been there in the first place._

* * *

“I wasn’t strong enough,” Joohyun’s voice trembles, her eyes puffy from crying, “I wasn’t strong enough to make her stay.”

“That’s not—”

“It is!” The soloist protests, “If I’d been strong enough not to do everything he demanded of me, she would still be here.”

“Unnie,” Seungwan sighs and settles down opposite Joohyun, “Do you…really think so?”

The soloist blinks and looks down at her hands in her lap, mulling over the blonde’s question, “I…don’t know.”

“That’s okay.”

Joohyun’s eyes shoot back up to meet Seungwan’s gentle gaze, not expecting to hear that from her friend. She searches those sincere, brown eyes, but there’s no pity in them. Only wordless understanding.

As if Seungwan herself knows _exactly_ what it’s like to be in her position.

Her neighbour takes in a deep breath and continues, quiet, “It’s okay to not know.”

Seungwan slowly stretches out her palm through the bars of her railing towards Joohyun. The soloist stares at the blonde’s hand briefly, before she reaches out and takes it, their fingers intertwining. In that moment, Joohyun finds her craving for connection satisfied in the young woman in front of her.

“I’m still here,” Seungwan’s fingers lightly envelope her hand, “I can’t promise I can take away your pain. But I will help you carry it when you feel tired. If you’ll let me.”

“Seungwan…” Joohyun breathes her name, a weak whisper.

A part of Joohyun tries to tug her away from Seungwan’s hold in that moment.

_You’re getting too close. Stop._

Seungwan senses the soloist’s hesitance. She wants to take her words back at first, because if there’s anything that the slight downturn of Joohyun’s lips can tell her, it’s that she’s uneasy. But as she watches the thoughts battle in the other woman’s mind, she decides she will just sit, and quietly wait.

She calms her breaths down to deep and slow. She feels the tension in Joohyun dissipate as the soloist unconsciously starts to follow her breathing rhythm. For five minutes, their fingers remain interlocked, their breaths rising and falling together.

Joohyun finally finds the courage to speak, “Haneul. Her name is Haneul.”

Seungwan blinks at her, surprised that the soloist would share such intimate information with her.

“I’ve never shared that with anyone before, Seungwan,” Joohyun admits softly, “Truth be told…I’m…really scared.”

The blonde gives Joohyun’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “You’re trying, Unnie. That’s all that matters.”

* * *

**[Two days later, at approximately 8.30am]**

Joohyun wakes up to the constant buzzing of her phone. With an irritated groan, she sits up, throwing off her blanket haphazardly. It must be at least a hundred texts coming in if the device vibrates like it’s going to blow. She glares at her phone.

Of course.

Of course it’s Wendy. She snatches her phone off the table and pulls open the chat app.

_**[Wendy Manager: Good morning, Joohyun!]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: So remember that game I won on Idol Square?]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: I looked at the schedule and today's the best day to claim my winnings :) ]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Starting from now, you'll have to do what I say today!]** _

Joohyun growls and begins typing when another message comes in.

_**[Wendy Manager: Also, I'm filming my screen with the camera right now, so you can't really say no.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Sorry, I don't make the rules.]** _

The soloist stares at the mocking texts, dumbfounded. Her manager thought through this wake-up call way too well. She sighs and backspaces, sending a different message in place.

_**[Joohyun: Fine.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Perfect!]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Okay, here's my 1st order of the day.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Take your morning routine a little easier today. I'll pick you up at 9.30. We can afford to make our way over to LR a bit later, since your first and only official schedule of the day with the company is dance practice.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Which brings me to my 2nd order.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: You have to wear the T-shirt I bought for you.]** _

_**[Joohyun: What makes you think it's not with my dirty laundry right now?]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: Because Manager Seo said you love doing laundry and there's no way you'd leave any piece unwashed for more than five days.]** _

_**[Wendy Manager: It's been more than a week.]** _

Joohyun can sense the manager’s know-it-all smirk and half of her wants to find the blonde and smack that smile off her face there and then. That said, she doesn’t actually know where the blonde lives.

_Well, who cares? I’ll just kill her when I see her later._

* * *

**[At approximately 9.30am]**

Joohyun is already waiting at the pick-up point when Wendy pulls up in the car. Like a passing thought, she notes that the blonde manager looks rather rugged up in a thick olive-green bomber jacket for a day with decent temperatures. She gets in ungracefully and slams the car door shut, returning Wendy’s shit-eating grin with the most threatening glare she can muster at the rear-view mirror.

“Nice shirt.”

“Just. Drive.”

Wendy turns to the back, pointing the camera at Joohyun, “My next order! You have to sit next to me in the car whenever we’re travelling. I don’t feel like being a taxi driver today.”

Joohyun groans inwardly. _Who the hell gave her this much power?!_

The first culprit that comes to mind is none other than Kang Seulgi. But she notes that the producer had only offered to embarrass Wendy by making in her appear in front of the cameras for the show. The Jenga win was _never_ promised.

_Because I wanted to win so badly, I—_

Joohyun lets out a defeated huff and exits the car, coming round the front of the vehicle to get into the seat next to her manager. She gets back in and slams the door again. Wendy flinches a little from the loud bang.

The soloist puts on her seatbelt and folds her arms, “Done. Happy?”

The blonde’s eyes dart down to the words on Joohyun’s shirt, the camera in her hand following suit, “So happy.”

“I swear, Son Wendy, if you don’t start driving now, I’m gonna make sure you can’t see out your eyes for the next two weeks.”

“Hey! You can’t say that on camera!” Wendy protests, “People will think you’re a really violent person—”

Joohyun raises her clenched fist wordlessly, giving the air a few test swings.

“W-Which you’re n-not! N-Not violent at all!”

The manager wastes no time putting the camera away. She scrambles to switch the gear and step on the gas, pulling away from the apartment building.

* * *

**[At approximately 2:00pm]**

Wendy pauses to stretch her arms after she stepping out of the company building’s lift lobby into the carpark. She lets out a rather loud, obnoxious yawn.

Joohyun jabs a finger sharply at Wendy’s shoulder, “You’ve been wearing that jacket all day. Even in the studio.”

“Uh, because it’s cold?”

“We’re indoors. And it’s not even that cold outside right now.”

Beat.

“You’re hiding something.”

“Why?” Wendy laughs nervously, “What _ever_ gave you that idea?”

“Son Wendy,” Joohyun gives her right shoulder a couple of warm-up rolls, her hand clenched into a fist yet again, “You better spill whatever dumb plan you have up your sleeve today or else…”

“Okay, okay!” Wendy unzips her jacket with panicky hands. The green fabric parts ways to reveal white underneath. It’s a T-shirt just like hers. Except with red sleeve cuffs and a red collar, and the words “So What?” printed boldly on the front in the same red.

“You…” Joohyun really wants to strangle her manager now.

_As if the “So Happy” shirt isn’t already bad enough, she decides to humiliate me even more by wearing a matching shirt like! Like we’re—!_

_Like we’re a couple?_

_No!_

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Wendy whines and pulls her jacket back over her shirt, “I was gonna show you after properly enacting more of my Kang Seulgi-given power!”

“You tell your best friend I will kill her the next time I see her.”

“Pfft, get in line. I’ll be the first to kill her for pulling that stunt on me,” Wendy counters nonchalantly, before pausing, “And _you!_ _You_ were in on it too!”

“I—”

“To think you’d teamed up with Seul!” The blonde chortles, “You definitely ended up with the short end of the stick for that one, ha!”

There goes her raised fist.

“Son Wendy, you—!”

Wendy whips out the camera and starts recording, “You have to be kind to me today!”

Joohyun growls in annoyance, before she lets her hand fall to her side in defeat. The manager now armed with Idol Square’s camera, the soloist knows she doesn’t stand a chance against the blonde today.

_Just for today. It’s just one day. I will endure this bull-shittery for a day._

“Of course!” She flashes a tight-lipped grin at her manager, “Why would I not be kind to you… _like_ _any other day_.”

_And after today…I will kill Son Wendy. And then Kang Seulgi._

She feels Wendy’s hand grab hers, tugging her along insistently towards the car, “That’s more like it! Come on, let’s head to our first stop!”

Eyes flitting down to the warmth encircling her hand and then back up to the manager’s brilliant smile, Joohyun’s murderous resolve threatens to fizzle out.

_Or not._

* * *

When Wendy had said she’d wanted to “properly enact her Kang Seulgi-given power” today, this was definitely not what Joohyun expected. She stares, awestruck, at the bright rows of noisy game machines, all battling for her attention. There’s not another soul in sight except for the arcade manager. Wendy stands next to her, arms akimbo and feet shoulder-length apart, proudly taking in the result of her immaculate planning.

She points the camera at Joohyun for a moment, capturing the look of childlike wonder on the soloist’s face. She then pans the camera across the entire arcade, “Stop one, ReVe Fest, the land of games galore!”

The arcade manager approaches her and she bows to him, “Thank you for preparing this so well!”

He grins, “Anything for a well-paying customer.”

Joohyun suddenly snaps out of her trance, whipping around to face Wendy, “You paid for all of this?!”

The manager waves off her surprise dismissively, “Calm down. The company did. It’s for your promotional activity with Idol Square after all. Not even three months of my manager pay could afford to book this whole place for five hours.”

“ _Five_ hours?!”

“Yeah,” Wendy raises a brow, the right corner of her lips lifting, “So you can play to your heart’s content.”

Just as the excited soloist shifts to bolt over to the nearest game machine, the blonde catches her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. She laughs, “Okay, hold your horses, you overgrown child. It’s like you’ve never set foot inside an arcade before.”

“I’ve…never, actually.”

Wendy’s eyes blow wide open, “Not even once?!”

“Back in Daegu, I was never allowed to. Then as a trainee here, I never had the time,” Joohyun admits, slightly embarrassed, “And after debuting, I could never go to an arcade, because it’s always so crowded. I would’ve caused a lot of inconveniences because of the chaos.”

“Well, you have much to learn then, my…arcade apprentice.”

“I’m not y-your arcade apprentice!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who almost rushed off thinking she could play the games without money.”

Joohyun flushes.

The arcade manager hands a black arcade game card to Wendy, who, in turn, offers it to Joohyun, “Here, you can’t play without this.”

The soloist accepts it with a shy smile, her eyes studying the card intensely as she turns it over repeatedly. Seungwan feels her heart swell at the sight, very much like the night she saw Joohyun in the rain.

_Beautiful._

* * *

“Yah, yah, yah! Come out, you stupid hamsters!” Joohyun yells, “You can’t hide from me!”

Through the camera screen, Seungwan watches Joohyun violently smash the hammer down on every mechanical rodent head that dared to pop up before her. She gulps nervously, flinching each time the hammer successfully lands on one. She regards the poor hamsters with pity. Her gaze returns, fearfully, to the murderous-looking soloist hitting every hamster with the utmost fervour.

Joohyun almost beats the high score that round.

She swipes the card on the reader for the sixth time, “Again!”

The sounds of hamsters squeaking in protest as the hammer lands on their heads begin once again. Seungwan casts an apologetic side glance at the arcade manager who watches them from his booth with a pained smile.

_I’m so, so sorry._

By the end of the eighth round at the _same machine,_ Seungwan finds herself tugging a protesting Joohyun away from the game.

“I need to beat the high score!”

“There are so many other games you’ll probably do better at, Joohyun! You can’t just spend a third of my money on freakin’ Whack-a-mole!”

“They’re not moles, they’re hamsters!” Joohyun yanks her hand away from the blonde’s hold, “And I thought you said it was the company’s money!”

“I may have booked the arcade through the company, but _I_ paid for the card because _I_ also wanna play!”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier!”

“Because!”

“Because what?!”

“Because I think you look pretty when you play these games for the first time! So I just wanted to watch for a bit longer!”

The blonde freezes after realising what she’s just blurted out without thinking. The soloist stares at her, her cheeks starting to flood with a light shade of pink. Joohyun tucks a loose, frenzied lock of hair behind her ear and clears her throat, grasping for words to say.

But before, she can say anything, the manager interrupts her, clearly flustered as well, “B-But it’s already the eighth game and you’re s-starting to look scary when you hit those p-poor things like that! Give the game a break!”

“Yah, Son Wendy—”

“If y-you wanna beat something, try and beat me at…” Her eyes darts around the arcade frantically, before landing on her favourite arcade game.

The manager points at the mini-basketball game, “Beat me at that!”

Joohyun narrows her eyes at Wendy, “Game on.”

* * *

“Ha! Goes to show your Jenga win was just beginner’s luck!” Joohyun taunts the befuddled blonde, “I’ve beaten you four times, and the first two by a wide margin, Son Wendy. Who’s the pro winner now, huh?”

“That’s because I had to film you the first two times!” The manager stomps her foot down and waves her hand in the soloist’s face, “How am I supposed to beat you when I can throw the ball with only one hand?!”

“I still beat you in the other two.”

“Cut me some slack, I haven’t played in a long time! I need to warm up some more!”

“ _Try_ and beat me, she said,” Joohyun rolls her eyes, “If you’re gonna gripe about the filming, fine. Give me the camera and I’ll film you for two games this time. If you can’t catch up to my total score, you’ll have to admit that _I’ve_ become the arcade master and that _you_ really just suck at this game.”

“I—” Seungwan squints at the soloist in irritation.

Joohyun raises a brow, issuing a warning challenge. The manager huffs and hands the camera to the soloist. She turns back to the game and takes a deep breath. She releases it, feeling the fire come back to life in her hands.

“Again!”

* * *

“Why would you make me play this game?!” Joohyun exits the zombie arcade game hurriedly, scared out of her wits.

She whips around to glare at the smug-looking blonde just right behind her.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were such a scaredy cat.”

“You take that back, Son Wendy.”

“I don’t wanna~” The blonde sings tauntingly and skips away to another game.

“Yah! Come back, Son Wendy!”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…but what are those numbers that keep showing up on the reader after I swipe the card?” Joohyun asks, pointing at said numbers on the reader screen.

Her manager peers over at it, “Oh! That’s the number of tickets we’ve earned from playing games!”

“Tickets? For what?”

“To exchange for prizes there when we’re done!” Wendy points at the booth at the front of the arcade.

“That’s silly,” Joohyun frowns, “We can just buy those things with actual money.”

“Not really. The higher you score in a game, the more tickets you win,” the blonde chuckles, “Which means you can get bigger prizes as _proof_ of your… _expertise_ in these games.”

“Hmm, I see…” Joohyun nods seriously and turns back to the driving game with a determined frown, “I should win more then.”

Seungwan can’t hold back a fond smile at the soloist’s newfound resolve.

_Cute._

* * *

“Joohyun, we don’t have any more money in our card, or _time,_ to earn another two thousand tickets…” The blonde gestures wildly at the giant, purple rabbit plushie, “For that!”

“But I really want it!” Joohyun protests, “That’s the only prize here worthy of declaring my gaming prowess!”

“Apparently not, because we don’t have enough tickets!” Wendy counters, as though she’s scolding a child.

She turning to the confused arcade manager, “I’m really sorry. She’s very…shameless today.”

He lets out a nervous laugh when he feels Joohyun’s eyes land on him threateningly, “W-Well, you can pay for the balance of the tickets you need with cash…”

“How much?”

“Hey! Control yourself!” The blonde tries to tug the soloist away, to no avail.

“Two thousand tickets will cost about…” The arcade manager flips through his reference booklet, “40,000 won.”

“Deal.”

“Might I remind you, Bae Joohyun-ssi, that you didn’t bring your wallet!”

* * *

“I don’t believe you,” Seungwan throws a dirty look at the soloist, “Using me like an ATM machine…”

“If you have enough money to buy stupid T-shirts, I’m sure you can afford a fraction of the price for a stuffed bunny,” Joohyun doesn’t even bother returning the blonde’s glare, “How do you even afford things from B&E with your pay anyway?”

“Wow okay, rude!” Wendy rolls her eyes, “I’m friends with the CEO’s sister.”

Joohyun stops in her tracks, “You know Krystal Jung?”

“Yeah,” the manager shrugs, “We went to the same middle school in the US.”

“You studied in the US?!”

“For a bit, yeah,” the blonde replies, “Then I did high school in Canada.”

The soloist’s jaw drops, “So you can speak English?”

Wendy smirks at her, breaking into her second language in response, _“Yes, I can speak English. In fact, I can say whatever I want and you wouldn’t understand what I’m saying.”_

Joohyun feels an uncontrollably pleasant shiver run down her spine the moment she hears Wendy’s voice drop to a lower, almost sultry tone, as she speaks in English.

_That’s…new._

_“Bae Joohyun is a scammer,”_ Wendy continues, her voice lowering into a whisper, _“She didn’t earn enough tickets to get the bunny and made me fork out extra money to buy it for her just so she can brag about her arcade skills. Lucky for her, she’s cute, so I’ll let it pass.”_

“Hey! I heard my name,” Joohyun narrows her eyes suspiciously, “What did you say about me?”

“I said you’re really good at games and maybe I should take you to the arcade again,” the blonde grins, “Then we can both not earn enough tickets together and then _you’ll_ have to pay the balance for the prize _I_ want.”

Joohyun scoffs and turns to continue walking towards the car, “Ha, in your dreams.”

 _“Then I hope I sleep well tonight!”_ Wendy exclaims playfully in English, clapping the soloist’s shoulder lightly before breaking into run towards the car, unable to hide the stupid grin on her face.

“Yah! Son Wendy!”

* * *

**[At the Han river, at approximately 7.30PM]**

“Stop two, the Han River!” The blonde declares as she sets down their bags and flips open the picnic mat, laying it out on the grass.

Joohyun watches her quietly through the camera screen as she records her manager setting out the lunchboxes neatly on the mat. She glances up at the soloist, flashing a bright smile, “Have you ever had a night picnic by the river before?”

Joohyun shakes her head, moving closer to settle down on the mat next to Wendy.

“Well, everything has a first time,” the manager opens the lunchbox and presents it to the soloist.

Joohyun points the camera down and to her pleasant surprise, she realises it’s spicy rice cakes.

Her favourite.

“Wow, Son Wendy! You may be terrible at your job, but at least you know my favourite food.”

Offended, the manager shuts the container, pulling it away, “Forget it. I didn’t wake up at ungodly hours to be insulted like this.”

“Okay, okay, I was just joking,” Joohyun lets out an accidental giggle.

Once the sound escapes her, she freezes, clamping her lips shut immediately. At the same time, Wendy’s eyes shoot up to meet hers, twinkling with amusement and surprise.

“So you _do_ know how to laugh.”

Beat.

“I’m gonna high-five your face with the camera.”

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

* * *

“And that’s the end of the Idol Square power bestowed upon me,” Wendy grins at the camera, “Our Irene works really hard every day to ensure she shows her best self to all her fans. She deserves a good break! So today, I wanted her to take some time off to enjoy herself, and it’s nice to just hang out freely like that! Everyone, please continue to support her with all you’ve got!”

She ends the recording with a satisfied sigh.

As she puts away the camera, she hears Joohyun’s quiet voice, “How do you say things like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you mean them.”

The manager hears the unspoken question in the soloist’s statement and turns to Joohyun calmly, “Because I mean them, Joohyun.”

The soloist quietly mulls over the blonde’s simple and clear declaration.

“Everything that I planned today…it’s because I always see you give so much to the company and the fans. You’re a senior artiste, yet you’ve never let that distract you from doing your best,” Wendy nudges Joohyun’s shoulder lightly with her fist, “But you’re still human, and you need to pause and enjoy the simpler things in life too. That’s the reason for today.”

“You think I deserve…this?” The soloist’s voice comes out small, tentative.

“Yeah,” the blonde smiles softly, “Yeah, I absolutely do.”

Joohyun searches the younger woman’s eyes and once again, finds no lie in them.

She breaks into a smile that mirrors Wendy’s, “Thank you, Wendy.”

“Heh, that’s my thir— I mean, my second time getting a thank you from you.”

“Don’t get too cocky now.”

The blonde chuckles, “Of course.”

“You know,” Joohyun re-positions herself to lean back and look at the night sky, her arms supporting her weight, “When I got your messages this morning, I really thought you were going to majorly abuse your power.”

“Hmm?” The manager turns to look at her, “Why?”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d want to get revenge because I worked with Seulgi to get you on TV. That’s a…natural consequence, right?”

The blonde hums contemplatively and then it occurs to her, “Is that why you were a little stand-offish when I first met you as your manager? Because you thought I’d want to take revenge for you spilling coffee on my shirt and being straight up mean to me after?”

Joohyun nearly chokes, but makes no effort to deny it.

Wendy lets out a laugh, “I’ve never regarded you as an enemy, Joohyun. If anything, I wanted to get to know you better.”

“Even after all the times I was rude to you?!” Joohyun sits up quickly, turning to her manager.

She tries, hard, to make sense of this strange human next to her. But nothing comes to mind as to why Wendy would see things this way.

“Well, you were pretty mean at times,” Wendy lets out a breath, “But I told myself that you must have a reason why you’re this way. And I wouldn’t do anything until I understood why.”

“I don’t understand… Isn’t life give-and-take?”

Beat.

“Joohyun, what is your definition of give-and-take?”

“You get what you pay for,” Joohyun answers without missing a beat, “It’s the same principle when you become a celebrity. Your life’s no longer yours because the people who invest in you will always want something in return. There’s no such thing as unconditionality in life.”

“That shouldn’t be the way life is.”

“There’s no changing that fact.”

They both fall silent as Seungwan remembers that Joohyun had shared this sentiment with her before.

On their balconies.

“I’ll prove you wrong,” she tells the soloist confidently.

“You trolled me with this stupid shirt, Son Wendy. If anything, you’ve proven me right.”

“Hey, this ‘stupid’ shirt, as you call it, is a gift!” Wendy protests weakly, “Besides, don’t friends joke around and tease each other sometimes?”

“You thought we were friends then?”

“I wanted to think we could be friends,” the blonde shrugs, “And well, look where we are now.”

“You think we’re…friends?”

“Yeah, who else would hang out with you at an arcade? Or the river? A friend, Joohyun. Other than a date, of course.”

“A…what?”

“A date, Joohyun,” Wendy answers as coolly as she can, hoping that her racing heart does not give her away, “You know, someone you like and who likes you back? Romantically-speaking?”

“Oh.”

Joohyun dips her head down, warmth gathering in her cheeks, despite the cooling temperatures of the night. _Is it bad that I kind of want this to be a…date?_

Seungwan tries to ignore the way her heart starts to ache a little the moment Joohyun’s eyes leave hers. _I guess it isn’t a date if only one person hopes that it is…_

The air between them dances with tension, the silence diffused only by the sound of water lapping at the edges of the river.

“I want to commemorate this…friendship then,” Joohyun finally speaks up.

Seungwan startles out of her thoughts, “Eh?”

The soloist takes out her phone. Just like muscle memory, she unlocks her phone and pulls up her camera, swiftly finding her angle.

She frames her manager within the shot, “Smile.”

Seungwan instinctively breaks into her warmest smile. Joohyun squeezes the button. She then assesses the quality of the selfie. Satisfied, she pulls up an editing app and applies one of her favourite original pre-set filters. Her manager peers over her shoulder curiously to watch the process.

She’s about to upload it to Instagram when she realises she doesn’t have the manager’s account.

“What’s your Instagram handle? I need to tag you.”

The younger woman lets out a nervous laugh, “Uh, you see… I don’t have an Instagram.”

“What?!” Joohyun stares at Wendy.

“I’m just not very good with social media, you know? I—”

“Pass me your phone. Now.”

“Eh?” The manager obeys, albeit with question, but she listens nonetheless. She unlocks her work phone and hands it to the soloist.

In less than a minute, Joohyun has Instagram and her fan café app downloaded into the blonde’s phone. She begins setting up the accounts for the manager.

“What do you want for your handle?”

“My wha—?”

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless,” Joohyun groans, “I’ll just set one for you.”

“O-Okay…?”

“Let’s see…” The soloist ponders for a bit, before she lights up with a smile, “Ah! That’s it!”

“There, done!” Joohyun returns the phone to her manager, “You’re already following me on Instagram.”

Seungwan peers at the screen, “Today is Wendy?”

“That, my technologically-inept manager, is your Instagram handle,” Joohyun answers, “And oh, you’re now in my fan café too. So you can’t make fun of Seulgi anymore.”

“What?!”

Joohyun ignores her manager’s chagrin, returning to her own Instagram post and tagging the blonde in it. She hits the ‘upload’ button. Within mere seconds, her phone starts buzzing with notifications of likes and comments.

Wendy eyes the soloist’s phone warily, “That sounds like it’s going to explode.”

“Shush, you. I don’t want to hear that from someone who spammed my phone with texts this morning.”

Just then, the manager’s phone starts to go off with notifications. She unlocks it and finds countless follows from random users off the net. She shows her screen to the soloist and grimaces, “This is not the kind of attention that I want.”

_I only want your attention._

Joohyun laughs at the younger woman’s plight, “You don’t have to follow anyone back. Besides, you’re only allowed to follow me anyway.”

“Eh?”

“ _I_ started your Instagram account, it’s only fair that—”

“Oh, Seul just followed. I should follow back!” Wendy takes her phone back and immediately taps the ‘follow’ button.

“Am I a joke to you?”

“Oh, come on, it’s _Seul,_ ” the manager elbows Joohyun gently, “Don’t be like that.”

“Fine, fine… Only because I haven’t had this much fun filming a show in a long time,” Joohyun admits, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips.

_Whipped._

_Am not!_

“Oh, Mr Ahn and Blue Lemonade are following me! I’ll follow them back!”

“Son Wendy,” Joohyun grabs the blonde’s finger before she can tap the screen, “If it’s the CEO, I understand. But you don’t even know Blue Lemonade.”

“What? They’re from our company. They’re safe!” The manager shakes her finger free of the soloist’s grip and follows them back.

Joohyun stares at the smiling blonde, a mix of annoyance and fondness stirring inside her.

“Say…” Wendy perks up as she puts away her phone and looks up to meet the soloist’s eyes, “Do you still have me saved as ‘Wendy Manager’ in your contacts?”

“U-Uh,” Joohyun snaps out of her trance, and blinks once. Then twice.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Pass me your phone.”

“What? Why!”

“I’m invoking my Idol Square power for one last order,” the manager holds out her hand, “Hand it over, Joohyun-ssi. Don’t make me take out the camera.”

“Fine,” Joohyun gives the device up to the blonde.

_Whipped._

_Am. Not!_

The manager takes the phone and searches up her name on the soloist’s contact list. She types into it and hands it back to Joohyun. The older woman quickly checks it.

“Now it’s saved as Wendy Son. So you can stop being annoyed about the last name,” the blonde chimes in again.

“It says here you also added the nickname ‘my lovely manager’ and then a heart emoticon?!”

The manager pounces to her feet and snatches Joohyun’s phone back out of her hands, “You can’t change it! I’m not allowing you to change it!”

She sprints away from the stunned soloist.

“Yah! Son Wendy!” Joohyun scrambles to her feet and begins her chase.


	11. serendipity

**[Two weeks later, at approximately 7.00am]**

This isn’t what she’d expected to find. Not after years of searching. She did not anticipate that she’d arrive at a simple grave in the cemetery. The golden letters carved into pale marble stare back her mockingly. The anger she’d barely suppressed for heaven knows how long threatens to bubble over at first. She feels the urge to kick the stone-head.

But one must still respect the dead.

So she clenches her jaw, her hands curling into fists by her side as she glares wordlessly at the grave.

* * *

**[Three years ago]**

_She can’t bear to look at the face she knows is full of forgiveness. Instead, she stares through her tears at her hand clutching the white sheets at the foot of the hospital bed. Her throat feels incredibly tight, so much she knows that it’ll hurt if she were to talk right now. But it doesn’t hurt as much as the guilt infesting her lungs. Silence rings, loud and clear, in the ward._

_“Seungwan-unnie…” A gentle voice, soft and mellow, draws her out of her pained stupor._

_She blinks her tears away before they can fall and she finally has the courage to meet orbs that only offer understanding, and no accusation. Sejeong smiles at her, her trademark smile, bright and unfaltering. The younger girl remains quiet, as though she knows Seungwan has lots to say, but isn’t sure how to put her thoughts into words just yet._

_So she waits._

_Seungwan knows. She knows that the world could come crashing down and still, Sejeong would wait. For her._

_Another fifteen minutes go by, not a word exchanged. Seungwan wants Sejeong to scream at her. To cry and hit her. To blame her for a life’s dream coming to a stuttering halt._

_But Sejeong does nothing. And Sejeong waits._

_Finally, Seungwan breaks, her voice trembling with emotion, “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Because I didn’t want you to worry. And I didn’t want to disappoint you.”_

_“Sejeong, we’re friends before I’m your manager. I will always worry,” Seungwan snaps, “How could you think I’d ever be disappointed in you?!”_

_“I’m not dying, Unnie,” Sejeong answers, calm and composed, “I’ll just be…later than planned.”_

_If Seungwan is honest, it’s a little too composed. Especially for a girl in a hospital bed, about to undergo a delicate vocal nodule surgery that could cost her the dream she’s chased for as many years as Seungwan has been around for._

_“There are risks, Sejeong! They can’t promise your full voice back and it could undo all those years of training!” Seungwan yells, running a hand through her hair in frustration, “You’ve dreamed of being a singer your whole life! I honestly don’t know how to look at you right now! I missed the signs at every turn! How could I—”_

_“Stop it, Unnie.”_

_Seungwan’s mouth whirs to a stop at her friend’s command._

_“Come here,” Sejeong reaches out her hand, beckoning for Seungwan to draw closer._

_The older girl hesitates at first, but as much as she believes she deserves punishment, she longs for forgiveness, in whatever way Sejeong will give it. So she takes a step towards her. And another. Then another. Until she feels Sejeong’s warm fingertips brush against her skin. The younger girl’s fingers wrap around her forearm and pulls her closer. Seungwan’s stubborn feet stumble towards her friend._

_“Please stop blaming yourself,” Sejeong rubs her thumb in soothing circles on Seungwan’s skin, “I was the one who chose to listen to him and ignored all the signs. I forced myself even when I knew I was crossing the limits. You didn’t notice because I deliberately hid it from you until I couldn’t anymore. It was never your fault, Unnie.”_

_“Sejeong, the company is re-assessing your contract,” Seungwan squeezes shut her eyes and draws in a breath sharply, “I still…feel like I failed you. That you felt like you couldn’t come to me. Maybe I was too—”_

_“I told you to stop, didn’t I, Unnie,” Sejeong’s voice cuts through the older girl’s ramble, soft with a stern edge, “I knew I could approach you. I knew you’d jump in and defend me straight away if I told you. But I allowed my pride to speak louder than the truth. If the company lets me go because of this careless decision I made, so be it.”_

_Seungwan falls silent._

_“You’re not a bad manager. And you’re definitely not a bad friend,” the younger girl continues, “And forgive me just this once for being rude, but…Son Seungwan, none of this is your fault. And if you start blaming yourself again, I’ll come out of the operation room and hit you.”_

_Seungwan lets out a choked giggle, “You’ll be under anaesthesia, I doubt you can actually do that.”_

_“You’re smiling again,” Sejeong releases her hold to nudge her playfully, before she grows a little more serious again, “Maybe…you can chase your real dreams to write and sing your own songs now.”_

_Seungwan freezes, the same smile Sejeong had observed fading away almost immediately._

_Sejeong fumbles with her words, “I think it m-makes sense t-to—”_

_“I won’t record a song. I won’t sing in front of a crowd. I won’t chase that dream, not until you catch yours.”_

_Sejeong stares at her in disbelief, “Unnie, you—”_

_“Ms. Kim, Dr. Han is waiting in the operation room,” a nurse pokes his head through the door, “Are you ready?”_

_“She is,” Seungwan answers before Sejeong can open her mouth, stepping away from the younger girl._

_The nurse nods and enters, another nurse following suit. They unlock the bed wheels and push the bed out._

_Sejeong turns to look at her close friend one more time and before they leave the ward, Seungwan calls out to her, “Take it as motivation for you to get better soon. I’ll wait, for as long as it takes.”_

_The door squeaks shut, and she watches Sejeong get wheeled away, past the window. Everything comes crashing down then. Her heart shatters as regret and anger pierces it from within, and she reaches to claw at the sharp ache._

_“I hate him. I hate him so much…”_

_This time the tears don’t stop._

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

“Who knew I’d find you here?” Seungwan asks, although she doesn’t expect any reply, “Because of your chase after perfection…you almost snuffed her dream out. A vocal trainer who doesn’t know jack-shit about the risks of vocal nodules for someone whose life is built on _singing?_ Really?”

“Following in Jang Hajoon’s footsteps… You ruined Sejeong’s life, you bastard,” she scuffs her shoe against the marble and lets out a disbelieving scoff, “And here I was, hoping to find you alive and well so I can finally give you a piece of my mind. I should’ve guessed you were too much of a coward to live."

She inhales, willing the air to collect every bitter particle within her. She exhales.

“But I should thank you. For opening my eyes,” she remarks, resting a hand on the head-stone, “I’ll see to it that the Jang Hajoon you built your dreams on gets destroyed. That’s the least you deserve, don’t you think, Hwangshik?”

* * *

**[A private meeting room on the 9 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 2.00pm]**

“Shouldn’t you be with Irene right now, Manager Son?” Lee asks as he pulls out the chair opposite the blonde.

“She’s having vocal practice. I’m sure she’ll be fine without me for an hour,” the manager replies, as she neatens her folders for the fifteenth time since she’d sat down to wait for the choreographer.

He hums and leans back into his chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms, “So what did you want to meet for?”

“I’m curious about the trainee life from 2009 to 2013. You’re one of the most senior staff members here, so I thought you could…tell me more about it.”

He stiffens, the corners of his lips sliding down, “Why…do you want to know about it?”

“I want to understand the environment that Joohyun trained in,” Seungwan answers nonchalantly, “After all, I’m sure you already know my management style is very different from La Rouge’s?”

“Of course,” he tilts his chin upwards, assessing the individual in front of him with hawk-like eyes, “Sending an artist, her dance crew and a senior staff member out of the studio for time-out? That tells me enough.”

“Good,” the manager leans forward, matching his sharp gaze with one of her own, “Then I’ll cut to the chase, Mr. Lee. Who were the other trainees besides Joohyun during those four years?”

The choreographer narrows his eyes, searching her unwavering stare for a clue as to why she’s seeking such an answer. He remembers the way the manager had interrupted his lecture to help one of his dancers. How she’s boldly shaking things up without so much as a care about the age-old traditions she’s breaking.

_There’s something unsettling about her, but…it’s refreshing._

“I don’t know what you’re up to, Manager Son,” Lee remarks, the right corner of his lips curving upwards, “But you’re interesting and I want to see what you plan to do with this information.”

* * *

“When Haneul just left like that, did it not raise any red flags for anyone?”

“Mr Jang wasn’t surprised in the very least,” Lee points out, “He said they’d already been in the discussion of letting her end her contract early for a while. So we all assumed that Haneul had been thinking about it for a long time.”

“Did you…notice anything different between Haneul and Joohyun before she left?”

“Well,” the choreographer tries hard to recall, “Other than the rivalry between them growing stronger as they got closer to the 2013 showcase…nothing really comes to mind. Most of us chalked it up to their competitive streak.”

Seungwan frowns, “For close friends to suddenly become rivals… Don’t you find it weird?”

“It’s normal for trainee culture to be competitive. All the other trainees are your rivals when it comes to the chance for debut,” Lee raises a questioning brow, “You seem to be asking a lot about Haneul for someone who’s curious about Joohyun’s trainee life.”

“Haneul _is_ part of her life,” the manager is unperturbed by his attempt to irk her, “Besides, something doesn’t match up. If she’s been planning to leave La Rouge, why would she still compete that strongly until the day she left?”

“I’m afraid I’m not the right person to ask, Manager Son,” the choreographer sighs, “I was just their dance trainer after all. Perhaps…Jennie would be a better bet.”

_Ah, the other prominent trainee lined up for potential debut like Joohyun and Haneul back then._

“I’m friends with Jennie’s choreographer, so perhaps, if you want, I can get you in touch with her.”

“That…would be very helpful, actually,” Seungwan murmurs, before it strikes her that Lee is being unexpectedly cooperative, “But…why are you helping me?”

“Like I said earlier, Manager Son,” Lee uncrosses his legs to sit up straight, resting his folded arms on the table, “I think you’re more than what you’re selling yourself as, and I’m curious to see what you’ll do with what you’ve learnt.”

The manager falls silent, considering his words carefully.

“One thing’s for sure, Manager Son,” the choreographer continues, “You’re…different. A good different. So, I trust that you know what you’re doing.”

He gets up and dusts his pants, nodding to the manager in farewell. As he’s about to leave through the door, Wendy calls to him, “Thank you.”

He turns and flashes a tired smile, “I’m sorry for putting this pressure on you, but if you could, please help us where we’ve failed our artistes.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Then that’s all I ask for, Manager Son.”

* * *

**[A two-person screening studio on the 5 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 3.30pm]**

“Remind me again why we have to do this?”

“Stop grumbling, Joohyun. You know very well why.”

“But why do we have to livestream _our_ reaction to this episode? La Rouge never made me do this before until _you_ came along,” the soloist narrows her eyes in annoyance at her manager, “This is all your fault, Son Wendy. You’re a bad luck charm.”

“You’re _so_ dramatic,” Wendy rolls her eyes, “Why haven’t they given you a lead acting role already? They’re _really_ missing out. Besides, if you livestreamed alone, it’d be _so_ boring. Besides, _you_ made me appear in this episode, so it’s all on _you._ ”

“Son Wendy, I’m older than you! Show some respect!”

“Don’t pull the age card now if you get annoyed every time I mention how old you are!” The manager retorts as she switches on the livestream app and sets the phone on the table, framing a two-shot.

Joohyun sets her butt down on her chair unceremoniously, fixing a glare at the blonde’s back.

“Please change that scary expression, Bae Joohyun-ssi. I’m starting the livestream in three…two…one…”

The soloist instinctively breaks into a bright smile the moment they go live.

* * *

Wendy covers her ears and squeezes shut her eyes as the Yum Yum song comes on. Meanwhile, the amused soloist smirks in glee at her plight as her eyes flitter down to the comments on the livestream. She bursts into laughter and starts shaking the embarrassed manager by the shoulder, “Yah! They’re saying you’re cute! Cuter than me, even!”

“Please stop it, I’m gonna get a headache,” Wendy protests, desperately willing the segment to come to an end already.

She feels Joohyun’s hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her left hand away from her ear, “Look!”

Wendy opens an eye and glances at the phone screen that had literally just been shoved in her face.

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** Wendy marry me challenge ꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱~♡

 ** _jisungisalive:_** her aegyo is surprisingly good!!

 ** _seulvivor:_** I really didn’t think she had it in her tbh

 ** _baechu_luv:_** FDHJKALFH it’ll be hilarious if Wendy wins

 ** _lilacsky:_** Sorry Joohyun-unnie, I think I’ll have to balance out my duties as your fansite and Wendy’s fansite in the future…

 ** _purple_winter:_ **_**@lilacsky**_ an Irene AND Wendy fansite? Sign me up!

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** um, hello, can we talk about their chemistry?????

 ** _seulvivor:_** _ **@bunnyxbeats**_ yes, yes we can ;)

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** _ **@bunnyxbeats @seulvivor**_ Of course Irene’s new manager is just as competitive as her lmao BEST

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** UM HELLO IS THAT MS BAE’S HAND ON WENDY’S BACK BRB SCREAMING

 ** _seulvivor:_** Σ(‘◉⌓◉’)

 ** _seulvivor:_** everyone say thank you LR CEO-nim for manager wendy

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** YES THANK YOU CEO AHN (ﾉΦωΦ)ﾉ

 ** _kangtankyou:_** You’re welcome.

 ** _kangtankyou:_** Cool emoticons by the way.

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** KSKSKDKSKAJJSKSK IS THAT???

 ** _baechu_luv:_** Omg

 ** _baechu_luv:_** OMG

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** Ded

 ** _kangtankyou:_** Stop looking at the phone screen, Manager Son. You’re going to miss the moment of reckoning in giant Jenga.

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** LMAKKASKSKASK do all LR people graduate with a phD in comedy

 ** _seulvivor:_** _ **@kangtankyou** _They look so cute staring at the phone like that though

“Looks like Seul and Mr Ahn are having _lots_ of fun,” Wendy growls.

The pair hear a yelp onscreen, causing them to jump away from each other as their eyes flash to the large LCD screen in front of them. Joohyun remembers that moment.

_The Jenga blocks tumbling down._

_Wendy running in to shield her from the crumbling tower, as if they weren’t just sponge blocks wrapped in wood-coloured vinyl._

_Like her life depended on it._

She watches as the scene is replayed in slow-motion from several different angles, before large pink words fade up at the bottom: “Doesn’t this look familiar?”

The video goes on to cut to similar scenes from several popular Korean dramas. Joohyun feels her cheeks grow warm at the implication and she casts a side glance to check Wendy’s reaction. The manager looks positively annoyed.

“The editing, really…” Wendy mutters under her breath.

_Kang Seulgi, you’re dead meat._

_“That said, I think we all know who the winner is!”_

Joohyun frowns as she notes the blonde’s less-than-positive response.

_“And the win goes to…Wendy-ssi!”_

* * *

As if the editing of the segment in the Idol Square studio didn’t already make her insides squirm uncomfortably, Wendy nearly swears out loud when it comes to the one _after._ Overlayed on the scene where both of them hang out at the river, the words “New friends on a first date” taunt her. Next to her, Joohyun shifts uneasily in her seat as she senses the blonde’s irritation come off in waves.

So she does what she does best.

“Yah, Son Wendy, do you hate it that much?”

The manager snaps out of her thoughts revolving around the thousand and one ways she can kill Seulgi and turns to look at the soloist, a ball of mixed feelings stirring inside her.

Joohyun studies her indiscernible stare and huffs, looking back at the screen, “Whatever. It’s not like I thought it was a date.”

 _Ouch._ Wendy almost flinches from the sting in the soloist’s words.

The blonde straightens her back and flips her short locks in a show of nonchalance, “It’s not like I would ever wanna date you either.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Why are you getting offended!”

“Because you said it like I’m not dating material!”

“Did you see the way you were hitting those hamsters?! You’d scare away any date!”

“Yah! Son Wendy!”

Just as she’s about to stick her tongue out at Joohyun and throw a couple more insults her way, she feels her phone vibrate. She takes it out and unlocks it, ignoring the sulking soloist next to her.

_**[Seul: You guys know that you're still live, right?]** _

_**[Seul: Check the comments and react to them once in a while please.]** _

_**[Seul: P.S. The edit's great, isn't it?]** _

Another message from a different sender comes in.

_**[Kangta: Cute banter.]** _

_**[Kangta: But not cute for PR, Manager Son. I know you're COO, but please don't end up making them work overtime.]** _

“Who’s that?” Joohyun surges forward, startling the manager.

The blonde quickly locks her phone and tucks it away, safe from the soloist’s curious eyes.

“I-It’s just Seul. She’s being annoying again. Also, she asked if we know we’re still…live,” she murmurs.

Wendy watches the colours drain from Joohyun’s face. The same thought occurs to both of them at the same time. Joohyun quickly checks her phone while Wendy rushes to the live-streaming phone.

 ** _lilacsky:_** pArENTs

 ** _baechu_luv:_** just when I thought it couldn’t get any better

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** Mom and Dad, please stop ighting, you’re scaring the kids ∑(;°Д°)

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** Am I the only one who wants Wendy to take me out on a date???

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** _ **@mycabbages_96**_ get in line please

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** Not @ that purple bunny toy about to be the captain of the WenRene ship :))

 ** _seulvivor:_** _ **@bunnyxbeats**_ no way! I wanna be the captain ʕ灬￫ᴥ￩灬ʔ

The pair groan in defeat. They turn to glare at each other.

“This is all your fault, Son Wendy.”

“You started it, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

* * *

**[At approximately 11.30pm]**

Seungwan hums as she plucks the strings, basking in the soothing night breeze. She watches the city lights blink brightly in the darkness. She lets out a content sigh and closes her eyes. Her fingers ascend and descend along the fretboard in another dance that she’d committed to memory. Then she stops.

“You’ve been hiding there for the past five minutes, Unnie,” she suddenly says.

She hears shuffling in the apartment unit next to hers, followed by slow, hesitant footsteps falling on the wooden deck of the balcony. She turns and finds Joohyun looking at her with the shyest gaze she’s ever gotten from the older woman.

The soloist lets out a nervous chuckle, “So you knew, huh.”

“You breathe really loud when you’re nervous,” Seungwan remarks, amusement pulling at the corners of her lips.

Joohyun frowns, “Really?”

Seungwan nods. The soloist lets out a sigh and folds her arms, resting her elbows on the railing. She gazes out at the city skyline, feeling a sense of warm comfort wash over her, simply from being in the blonde’s presence. Seungwan goes back to plucking delicately at the strings.

“So…why were you hiding?”

“Maybe…I’m scared.”

Seungwan’s fingers come to a stop, the last note ringing into the quietness of the night, “What scares you, Unnie?”

“You.”

Beat.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, Seungwannie,” Joohyun lets out a weak laugh as she rests her head on her arms, “Maybe because you make it so easy. Which terrifies me.”

Seungwan acknowledges Joohyun’s honest admittance with a contemplative hum. And she waits.

“It’s only been a month since we first met, and I,” Joohyun gulps, trying to swallow the growing ball in her throat, “I’ve told you more than I’ve ever told anyone else in the past seven years. It scares me, how…easy it is to talk to you. To tell you everything about me. Even the ugly parts that I locked away.”

“Do you believe in serendipity, Unnie?”

Joohyun feels her heart leap into her throat at the warm sweetness in the way the question dances off the blonde’s tongue. She turns her head to face Seungwan and her knees grow weak at the loving look the younger woman directs at her.

“I think it’s safe to say…this wasn’t what we expected,” Seungwan continues, “But we’re better for it. Don’t you agree?”

Joohyun nods wordlessly. She swims through her sea of thoughts and tries to find one to hold on to, but they all escape her grasp. So she’s left unable to make sense of what Seungwan is doing to her. The younger woman’s eyes twinkle with a light that Joohyun feels helplessly drawn to.

“What we have…it’s rare. Like the blue moon,” Seungwan laughs lightly, “I stumbled unto this rare serendipity that is you. But a part of me doesn’t want to believe that our meeting is by chance, Unnie.”

“You’re…” Joohyun’s heart picks up its pace as her next words come tumbling out of her mouth, “You’re my serendipity too, Seungwannie. But I don’t want to believe that this is by chance either.”

“Then…a serendipity that’s meant to be?”

Joohyun smiles, “A serendipity that’s meant to be.”


	12. racing heart

**[A private meeting room on the 4 th floor of WHISTLE Entertainment HQ, three days later, at approximately 9.00am]**

“You really shouldn’t have come down all this way to Whistle,” a stunning woman with a commanding presence pushes through the door, settling opposite the blonde immediately, “I could’ve met you at La Rouge.”

“You’re helping me, it’s only fair, Ms…”

“You can just call me Jennie, Manager Son.”

“In that case, you can just call me Wendy.”

“Cute name.”

Seungwan chuckles, “Thanks, Jennie’s a cute name too.”

Jennie smiles in return, setting her bag away on the table.

She checks the silver timepiece on her wrist, “Now, I know you haven’t got much time until your next schedule with…Irene. So let’s jump straight to what you need to talk to me for. You said you wanted to know more about my trainee life at La Rouge?”

“Yeah,” Seungwan nods, “I heard from Choreographer Lee about you since he was the dance trainer for Joohyun, Haneul and you?”

Jennie seems to freeze at the mention of Haneul’s name, which Seungwan notes with curiosity.

“…Yes, he was,” Jennie clears her throat, “What did you want to know?”

“What was the relationship like between you and the other two?”

“Before I answer that, may I know what you’re _really_ trying to get at? Just so I know what I’m getting myself into…with you.”

“I understand if this may make you uncomfortable, but,” Seungwan begins, apprehension flooding her chest, “I’m currently looking into La Rouge’s previous CEO, Jang Hajoon. It seems his practices then may have been less than legal and have had terrible repercussions on our artistes—”

“And by artistes, you mean _one_ artiste in particular,” Jennie sighs.

“I—”

“I’m not blind, Wendy. I saw the broadcast. I can tell that you care about her a lot.”

Seungwan looks down at her clasped hands, feeling a little guilty all of a sudden.

“Look, I don’t know what you did to get her to open up to you so quickly because she’s a private person who’d rather bottle all her shit up and implode than talk to anyone about her problems, but! I’m gonna trust my gut about you, so listen up,” Jennie takes a deep breath and folds her arms, “It’s been a long time since I last heard that prick’s name. And no one certainly has ever come around searching for ways to have him locked up in prison where he belongs. Not until you.”

The manager is pleasantly surprised by the fire burning in the girl group leader’s eyes.

“The three of us had a competitive…thing going on,” Jennie continues, “But by no fault of ours.”

Seungwan frowns, “I’m not…sure I understand. Could you clarify?”

“It was all Jang Hajoon,” Jennie explains, “At the start, he started sitting in during our practices, and by 2013, it seemed like he was aiming for three of us to debut as a group. By the way, are you recording this?”

“Eh?”

“I’m asking you to record this,” Jennie answers, “So that when you finally do drag his ass to court, you’ll have as much of the evidence ready, duh.”

“O-Oh,” Seungwan fumbles with her phone and takes it out, bringing up her voice recorder app, “It’s uh, it’s recording.”

“Good. Now, as I was saying…”

* * *

Seungwan slumps back in her chair, looking entirely flabbergasted, “I knew he was messed up, but not that messed up.”

“Hah! Wait till you hear how he actually talks,” Jennie scoffs, “You’d think he’s either got a couple of screws loose or he’s an actual psychopathic genius, seeing how he’s managed to get away with all this for so long.”

“No offence, but…why didn’t you report him back then?”

Jennie chortles mirthlessly, “Whose word would they take? A CEO who wants to bring out ‘the best’ in his artistes? Or a disgraced ex-La Rouge trainee who seems disgruntled about not getting to debut?”

“When you put it like that…it makes sense. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just take it as a warning,” Jennie grows serious, “His reputation makes it impossible to pin any of these accusations on him and have them stick. Hell, even this recording won’t be enough, even if I’m no longer a ‘disgruntled ex-trainee’.”

“If I were to…ask Haneul, what are the chances she might help?”

Jennie hums in thought, “I haven’t seen or spoken to her since that showcase, so I don’t really know. But it won’t hurt to give it a shot, I guess. If there’s anyone who’d hate him more than I do, it’ll probably be her.”

Seungwan twiddles her thumbs in embarrassment, “About that… I’m not sure how to contact her.”

“Don’t you have her file in La Rouge’s database or something?”

“It got wiped.”

“I bet that bastard has something to do with it,” Jennie hisses in anger, only to remember she ought to keep her composure in check, “Guess it can’t be helped. I can’t remember her exact address in Daegu, but I can give you a general idea of where she lives. Pen and paper please.”

* * *

**[On the way to Joohyun’s apartment, at approximately 10.30am]**

The light is currently red. Seungwan sinks deep into thought as her mind processes everything she’s just learnt from Jennie. She frowns, pouring over each detail again. Each time, the cycle adds yet another stroke to the painting that is her understanding of Jang’s character. Stroke by stroke, the picture comes closer to completion.

Then, it finally hits her.

She lets out a disbelieving laugh and snaps her fingers, before slamming her hand on the steering wheel in excitement, “Of course!”

The sound of a car horn resounds and she looks up to find the light has turned green. She holds up her right hand in apology and presses on the gas. She chuckles to herself, unable to control her elation.

* * *

**[A studio in GGBC Radio Station, at approximately 11.45am]**

“Wendy! Good to see you,” Seohyun extends a handshake to the blonde.

The younger manager takes the offered handshake firmly, “Good to see you too, Manager Seo.”

“You seem to have adjusted well,” Seohyun tips her head to a certain soloist settling her belongings down in the studio.

“Yeah, took some time, but well,” Seungwan’s eyes land on Joohyun, “I think we’re good now.”

“Woah, it’s the cute and hot badass manager!”

The yell surprises all the studio occupants, as a tall woman bounds over to the blonde like an excited beagle.

She takes the confused manager’s hand in hers, her eyes glowing with fascination, “Nice to meet you! Do you know me? I’m Park Sooyoung! From Blue Lemonade! What do I call you? Manager Son? Wendy-unnie? Cute, badass manager-unnie?”

“Slow down, Sooyoung,” Seohyun sighs, “You’re scaring her.”

“W-Wendy-unnie is fine…” The blonde stammers, taken aback by the ball of energy in front of her.

“Please ignore her,” a shorter individual enters the studio right after, “Sooyoung-unnie knows nothing about social norms.”

“Hey! Quiet, squirt!”

“There you go again with the height jokes,” Yerim rolls her eyes, “Come up with new and better insults please.”

“Kim Yerim, you—”

Seungwan feels amusement crawl over her at the exchange between the members of La Rouge’s youngest and newest group. _Somehow, this all seems pretty uncanny to me…_

“ _Girls,_ ” Seohyun grounds out, “Behave.”

“Ah, it’s Blue Lemonade.”

Seungwan whirls around to find Joohyun exiting the studio into the rack room. The soloist’s eyes flicker down to the blonde’s hand still clasped in her junior artiste’s hands.

The manager instinctively yanks her hand out Sooyoung’s grasp and clears her throat nervously, “A-Ah, Joohyun, your j-juniors are here.”

Joohyun narrows her eyes suspiciously at her.

“What’s up, Irene-sunbaenim!” Sooyoung flashes a playful grin at the soloist, waving energetically.

“Yes…hello, Yeri…and Joy,” Joohyun smiles at the youngest and gives the other a curt nod, before turning to Seohyun, “I see you’ve got your hands full.”

“It is definitely…different,” the older manager chuckles tiredly, “How have you been?”

Joohyun takes a deep breath and nods, “I’m doing well.”

“That was a really fun broadcast you did with Wendy-unnie!” Joy pipes up, clapping her hands together.

Joohyun shoots an accusing look at the blonde next to her. _Wendy-unnie?_

_Wendy-UNNIE?!_

Noticing the soloist glaring daggers at her, Seungwan tries to dispel the tension, “T-That’s great, S-Sooyoung-ah…”

Joohyun continues to glare threateningly, tilting her head, as though her stare is a knife she can twist into her manager’s being.

_Sooyoung-ah?_

_SOOYOUNG-ah?!_

_Son Wendy, you’ve only just met her and you’re already on a first-name basis?!_

Knowing she’s just messed up even more, the blonde scrambles for another topic to switch to, when—

“Great! You’re all here!”

Sunny comes through the door, a confident hop in her steps, “We’re going on air in five, so my dear guests, let’s head on in and get ready!”

The DJ bows in greeting to the two managers before gesturing for the three artistes to follow her into the studio. Seungwan lets out a loud sigh of relief after Joohyun and Blue Lemonade leave the rack room, the door shutting behind them.

The older manager next to her lets out an amused chuckle, “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” the blonde grimaces, “We get along fine but then again, she can be really scary at times.”

“Looks like you’ve got a lot on your plate, Manager Son.”

“Don’t remind me, Manager Seo.”

* * *

“And welcome to Sunny’s FM Picnic! How is your afternoon going? Because it’s about to get better! Today is our sunbae-hoobae special, and with me are none other than La Rouge’s very own sunbae-hoobae pair, Irene and Blue Lemonade! Please welcome them!”

A cheering sound effect plays before Sunny speaks up again, “Thanks for joining me today, ladies. Since we’re on viewable radio, could you introduce yourselves to our listeners and viewers, starting from the youngest? Make sure to include some fan-service please!”

Yerim waves peace signs at the camera and with the most baby-like voice she can manage, “Hello, I’m Blue Lemonade’s Yeri! Nice to meet you!”

“Wow, that’s refreshing! Up next is Joy!”

The older of the pair sends her most sultry gaze at the camera, running her hand through her luscious locks as she whispers in a husky voice, “Hey there… This is…Joy, from…Blue Lemonade. Nice to…meet you.”

Sunny lets out an awkward laugh, “Coming on strong there, Joy-ssi.”

Sooyoung wraps up her introduction with a wink. Yerim lets out a snort.

Sooyoung throws an annoyed glare at her friend, “Kim Yerim! Don’t laugh!”

“You did a great job, Joy! Let’s move on!” Sunny signals for the camera to shift away from the bickering pair.

Unaware that the camera has panned to her, Joohyun bites her bottom lip as her mind scrambles for an introduction that would beat Sooyoung’s. Hands-down.

_What should I say?_

_Hi, it’s your number one sweetheart, Irene?_

_Ugh, that’s so boring. It isn’t fresh anymore._

“Oh! Irene-ssi is already biting her lip… Ready your hearts, our listeners and viewers!”

Joohyun snaps out of her thoughts and glances up, almost yelping when she finds the camera already trained on her face.

_What do I say?!_

Almost like second nature to her, her eyes swivel to the window behind the camera, her gaze landing on her manager. The blonde notices her stare and sticks her tongue out at her. Joohyun feels a static of annoyance snap inside her.

_The audacity—!_

Then it occurs to her, what she should say.

With her softest doe-eyed look and the sweetest voice she can muster, she looks straight into the camera, “Made of the best dating material, this is Irene Bae. Nice to meet you.”

Seungwan shudders upon watching Joohyun’s introduction through the monitor in the rack room. The familiar words strike at her heart like a flash of lightning. She lets out a cough and looks away, her cheeks feeling a little warm.

The blonde manager’s reaction to the soloist does not go unnoticed.

Yerim feels a strong tug at the corners of her lips and she nudges her fellow member’s foot under the table. Sooyoung nearly snaps at her again when she realises that her friend is signalling her about something. She follows the younger girl’s line of sight and smirks, giving Yerim a discreet nod.

“Beautifully done, as expected of a veteran celebrity like our Irene!” Sunny cheers, “I hope our listeners and viewers have not fainted?”

Sooyoung wonders if the soloist had witnessed her manager’s response. She turns to look to her right, only to find Joohyun’s eyes already trained on her, chin tilted up with newfound confidence.

_Oh?_

A light bulb flickers on in Sooyoung’s mind.

_I see how it is._

_Two can play this game, Irene-sunbaenim._

* * *

“All right, we’ll be taking two more questions from our viewers before we move to our callers! Let’s see…what are some interesting questions…” Sunny scans the screen in front her, her eyes darting expertly across the rush of questions coming in.

“Ah! Number 5971 asks, ‘Irene-unnie, if there’s one timeless piece of advice you’d give to your Blue Lemonade juniors, what would it be?’”

Joohyun ponders for a bit, her eyes training on the ceiling as she assesses her experiences thus far, for the most helpful titbit of wisdom.

“When you answer, make sure to look at your juniors, Irene-ssi,” Sunny remarks, her tone light.

Joohyun thinks hard, her thoughts inevitably travelling back to what a certain blonde manager had told her that night during their picnic at the river. Inhaling sharply, the soloist turns to face her expectant juniors, who watch her with eager eyes, ready to take in everything she has to say.

_Even though I keep forgetting…I hope they never will._

“A…friend reminded me of this just recently, and I think it’s important that you remember it too,” Joohyun begins, slow and careful as she recalls those words from memory, “Wherever you are in your journey as an artiste, as a celebrity…you’re still human. Learn to pause and enjoy the simpler things in life.”

Seungwan’s eyes widen in recognition of those familiar words. She looks up from the monitor in shock, meeting Joohyun’s waiting eyes. The soloist sends her a small smile. The blonde returns the smile, bashful. Her heart doesn’t quicken, but she feels it beat a tad stronger, simply from the simple exchange of glances and smiles.

“To remember that you’re a person too and you need time to relax as well, that’s great advice!” Sunny remarks, clearly impressed, “Take note, our Blue Lemonade kids!”

“Thank you, Irene-sunbaenim,” the pair both speak into their mics at the same time, gratefulness obvious in their softened countenance.

“What an honour to observe this heartfelt moment between sunbae and hoobae,” Sunny lets out an appreciative sigh, “How about calling your sunbae ‘Irene-unnie’ instead? Maybe you can grow even closer after this radio programme~”

“C-Can I?” Yerim is first to speak, her eyes darting nervously between Sunny and Joohyun.

Seohyun raises a brow, a little surprised by the sudden shy disposition the youngest is wearing now. However, it shouldn’t come off as a surprise if she really thinks about it. Yerim had always been vocal in the practice room about what a huge fan she is of Irene after all.

Joohyun acquiesces with a nod, “Go ahead.”

“…Irene-unnie?” Yerim softly tests the new term.

She instantly covers her face abashedly and lets out an excited squeak, overwhelmed by the vindication of finally being to call her idol more familiarly. Sooyoung bursts out laughing at the younger girl while Joohyun blinks, having not expected such an animated reaction.

“It’s your turn, Joy!”

Sooyoung regains her composure and clears her throat, flashing a bright grin at the soloist, “Irene-unnie!”

“M-Mm,” Joohyun murmurs into her mic, an embarrassed sense of awkwardness washing over her.

_It’s different from when…Seungwan says it._

“Okay, last question! Number 6312 asks, ‘Was trainee life different for Irene-noona and Blue Lemonade?’” Sunny reads out from the screen.

The radio DJ looks up to regard her guests with a curious look, “Could you ladies share with us a little bit about your trainee lives?”

Joohyun feels an iciness creep up the back of her neck, growing to wrap itself around her throat. She swallows thickly as she tries not to follow her haunting memories down the rabbit hole. She blinks in rapid succession, attempting to rid her mind of the pain that gripped her wrist, and of harsh words that plunged themselves into her chest like daggers. Her vision blurs a little and she squints, trying to regain her focus.

Seohyun senses her fellow manager stiffen next to her. She casts a worried glance at the blonde, noticing the downturn of Wendy’s lips and the furrow of her eyebrows.

“Everything okay, Wendy?”

“W-Wha—?” The manager blinks once and turns to look at her, relaxing her face immediately, “Oh, uh, e-everything’s…fine.”

“Really? Because right now, you look—”

“My trainee life was…challenging,” Joohyun’s voice interrupts the managers’ conversation in the rack room, “The trainers were strict, but it’s only because of their hard work and discipline…that I can be where I am today.”

Seungwan’s hands ball into tight fists as angry disbelief floods her lungs.

_That’s not true, Unnie. Please don’t tell me you believe that._

“I’m sure a lot has changed since then,” Sunny senses Joohyun’s unwillingness to continue, so she turns her attention to the younger women, “How about you, Blue Lemonade?”

“I would say…” Sooyoung hums, tapping her chin, “…Yeri and I had a little more freedom as trainees? I mean, training was still intense, but I think they made it more manageable?”

“Which is why I really admire Irene-unnie,” Yerim adds suddenly, her tone filled with serious earnestness, “We found trainee life to be difficult at times, but when I remember that Irene-unnie had it tougher and still made it through, I was really amazed by her and it made me want to push through no matter what.”

The youngest’s words touch Joohyun’s heart the same way the sunlight caresses the edges of a dark cloud in a silver lining. She meets Yerim’s eyes.

“That’s encouraging to hear…” It’s impossible not to return the same soft sincerity in her voice, “…Yeri-ah.”

The younger girl flushes and sputters into the mic, “A-Ah, yes, I-Irene-unnie…”

Seohyun smiles fondly at the small, but hopeful interaction between the two.

_They’ll be all right._

* * *

Several calls in during the following segment of the radio show, Seungwan can’t help but notice Joohyun’s slightly downhearted demeanour. She longs to go into the studio and give the soloist a hug, but she knows better than to do that. She’d give away everything after all. Her mind shuffles through ways she can cheer up her friend, and then it strikes her.

The blonde turns to Seohyun, “I need to head out for a bit. I’ll be back.”

The older manager nods. Seungwan slips out of the rack room.

From the corner of her eye, Joohyun notices her manager leave. As she watches her back disappear from view, a sudden feeling of loss seizes her. Tendrils of fear and panic erupt from her chest and wind themselves tightly around her with a suffocating grip. The soloist takes a few deep breaths, as silently as she can so she doesn’t alert anyone.

_Why? Why am I feeling this way…?_

Seungwan comes to halt upon reaching the floor lobby. She takes out her personal phone and dials the number to the radio programme and holds it to her ear, hoping she gets through.

“Ah! We’ve got our final caller!” Sunny announces, “Hello there! Welcome to Sunny’s FM Picnic! Could you tell us your name?”

“Hey…this is Seungwan.”

Like a miracle Joohyun never realised she needed, the name of the one person she’s come to adore slashes through the panic that had almost begun to her senses. She perks up, her ears tuning themselves sharply to the call.

“Okay, Seungwan! What question have you got for our guests?”

“Rather than a question…I just called with a word of encouragement for Joohyun-unnie,” Seungwan continues, “When the days are bright, I hope you bravely hold your head up high. And when times get hard, it’s okay to stop and cry. Just know that there are people who still love you regardless, Unnie.”

“Wow…” Sunny glances at the soloist next to her, “She called you Unnie, Irene-ssi. Is she someone you know?”

“She’s…a close friend of mine,” Joohyun answers honestly, before shyly speaking into the mic, “Thank you, Seungwannie.”

“You even have a cute nickname for her!” Sunny exclaims in excitement, “Part of being human is having loved ones who stick with us through thick and thin! Do you have anything for our younger guests, Irene’s close friend?”

“Yes, I do,” Seungwan chuckles, “To Blue Lemonade, as rookies, you may feel compelled to give all you’ve got and more. But please don’t forget that rest is important too. In the end, the music can wait. The fans can wait. But not your health. So, take care.”

“Such profound words,” Sunny remarks, “Being a close friend of Irene’s must’ve told you a lot about the difficulties of idol life! Thank you for calling, Seungwan-ssi, we’ll have to end the call now so we can move to our next segment, but we should thank you for giving strength to our guests!”

The DJ signals silently to her three guests. The instinctive chorus of “thank yous” come through and the call ends.

* * *

It’s safe to say that Seungwan had not factored in Seohyun’s response to her spur-of-the-moment idea. So when she enters the rack room again, she doesn’t expect to be stared down by the older manager.

“Something is fishy, Manager Son,” Seohyun takes a step towards her, “You step out for a moment and the next thing I know, you’re calling the radio show? Not to mention…you introduced yourself not as Wendy, but as Seungwan.”

Seungwan lets out a nervous laugh.

“Is there something I should know?”

The absolute determination in Seohyun’s eyes tells the blonde that there’s no escaping. She bows her head in guilt as she quietly explains the situation to Joohyun’s ex-manager.

* * *

Joohyun isn’t sure why, but she finds herself growing more attuned to Wendy’s presence. So, when she sees the blonde return, a great wave of relief instantly washes over her. The tension leaves her muscles as the aftermath of her earlier panic crumbles away into nothingness.

As she continues to watch her manager chat with Seohyun, she makes a mental note to thank Seungwan later for the timely call and sweet encouragement. The simple thought sends the right corner of her lips tilting upwards. Next to her, her juniors discreetly track her line of sight.

It clicks in their minds. And they secretly exchange knowing smiles.

* * *

At the end, Seohyun lets out an understanding sigh, “I suppose there is no use telling you now that that was a poor decision. I can only hope that you make the right decision in the end. She deserves the truth. Please do not forget that.”

Seungwan dips her head, like a child being chided, “Yes, I won’t. I’m sorry. I will tell her the truth when I can find the right time.”

“May that the right time be soon then,” Seohyun replies, “And although I am not sure how, I hope that it goes well.”

* * *

**[The staff cafeteria in GGBC Radio Station, at approximately 1.15pm]**

“I’m famished!” Sooyoung declares as the group of five settle down at a long table tucked away in the corner of the cafeteria.

“I will order the food now,” Seohyun announces, “What do all of you want? Joohyun? Wendy?”

“It’s all right! I brought lunch for Joohyun and I!” The blonde manager shuffles through her tote bag and brings out two lunchboxes.

She hands one over to Joohyun’s waiting hands. The soloist can’t hold back a victorious smirk as she flashes a side glance at Sooyoung, gauging her reaction. The older of the Blue Lemonade pair is pouting. Joohyun tilts her chin upwards a little, feeling slightly proud of herself and returns her attention to her lunchbox.

Sooyoung starts to whine at her manager, “Seohyun-unnie! Why do you never make lunchboxes!”

“Girls…”

“Oh, I made lunchboxes for everyone!” Wendy quickly pipes up.

As the blonde brings out three more lunchboxes and hands them out, Joohyun feels her annoyance shoot through the roof. Can’t she be the only one to taste Wendy’s amazing cooking? Must her manager cheapen those specially-prepared lunchboxes for—

“You’re the best, Wendy-unnie!” Sooyoung claps the blonde manager on her shoulder, “My favourite LR staff member!”

“Mine too!” Yerim exclaims, before turning to Seohyun, “Sorry, not sorry, Seohyun-unnie.”

The older manager only sighs, “Just eat. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Wendy.”

“No problem!” Wendy smiles brightly.

Joohyun tightens her grip on her chopsticks, and stares angrily at the spicy rice cakes in her box. _It is a problem._

_Stupid Wendy._

“How come Irene-unnie’s one is different?”

Joohyun snaps out of her quiet seething to find that indeed, hers stands out from everyone else’s lunchbox. She looks up at Wendy with a questioning look.

Wendy giggles, “Joohyun really likes spicy rice cakes. So I like to make them for her once in a while.”

The blonde’s simple admittance strangely puts her at ease.

_She likes to make them for me?_

Joohyun feels her cheeks warm a little.

_I’m…special, I guess._

“I wasn’t sure whether you guys liked spicy things so I made beef bulgogi, hope that’s all right with you!”

“Oh,” Sooyoung speaks up, her tone low and slightly husky, “That’s more than all right with me, Wendy- _unnie._ ”

Joohyun looks up to shoot a glare at her, only to find Sooyoung already looking at her, eyebrow raised like she’s issuing a challenge.

“That’s…good,” Wendy lets out an uneasy laugh, noticing the rising tension between the soloist and the older member of the Blue Lemonade duo.

But she should’ve known that was the wrong move. Joohyun’s glare shifts from Sooyoung to her.

“Let’s um,” Wendy gulps in fear, “L-Let’s eat!”

* * *

By no means is Joohyun a social butterfly. Seungwan knows that. But something _has_ to be up if the soloist comfortably chats with Blue Lemonade and Seohyun and yet _blatantly_ ignores Wendy for the entirety of lunch, right? She tries her best not to look like a kicked puppy through the meal.

_Sometimes, I…really don’t understand her._

_Well, she did look mad when I brought out those other lunchboxes…_

_Oh._

The realisation makes her smile a little as she tucks the lunchboxes away into her bag.

_That’s why._

“What’s your schedule like after this, Irene-unnie?” Sooyoung directs the question at the soloist, “If you’re free, maybe you and Wendy-unnie can hang out with us!”

The blonde quietly studies Joohyun’s expression and nearly bursts out laughing. The soloist looks positively constipated in her hesitation to answer, as though she really wants to decline, but that would mean lying to get out of it.

The blonde stands up from her seat suddenly, startling Joohyun. _I’m sorry, Sooyoung. Yerim._

The blonde manager takes Joohyun’s hand in hers and dips her head in apology to the trio, “We have to be somewhere else now. Maybe another time.”

Without waiting for any response, Seungwan pulls Joohyun along with her. The soloist stumbles after her at first, but seems to obediently follow the manager. They pass through the glass doors, not stopping until they disappear from sight.

Sooyoung turns to Yerim, excitement twinkling in her eyes. They raise their hands at the same time and give each other a resounding high-five.

“We did it, Bunny Beats!”

“Not too shabby, My Cabbages Ninety-six!”

Seohyun covers her face with her hands and lets out a tired sigh.

* * *

The rushing pair barely reach past the main exit of the GGBC building when the soloist comes to an abrupt halt.

“Yah, Son Wendy!” Joohyun pulls her hand out of the blonde’s hold, “Where are we going?! I don’t have any schedule after this!”

The manager sighs and turns around to face her, “You were really sulky during lunch just now.”

“Where! Where did you get that idea!”

Wendy raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, “Since you started ignoring me during lunch just now.”

“When did I!”

“After I gave those lunchboxes to Manager Seo, Sooyoung and Yerim,” the blonde answers, not missing a beat, “Bae Joohyun-ssi…were you, by any chance…jealous?”

_J-Jealous?!_

Joohyun quickly attempts to regain her composure by throwing her manager an offended look as she scoffs, “Me? Jealous? Of some…dumb lunchboxes? You must think so little of me, huh, Son Wendy.”

“Well…I was gonna bring you for some ice-cream to cheer you up, but…” the blonde folds her hands behind her back and turns around to head off, “I guess I thought too little of you. Sorry, I’ll go get ice-cream on my own and cheer myself up then. You can go back and spend time with Manager Seo and your juniors.”

The manager takes a step down the stairs when she hears Joohyun’s voice call out softly behind her, “Did you say ice-cream?”

“Yes, I did say ice-cream,” Wendy immediately spins around, flashing a smile at the soloist, “Care to join me, Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

* * *

**[At the Han river, at approximately 3.30PM]**

“So…” Wendy takes a lick of her rainbow sherbet ice cream, “You seemed to take well to Yerim, but I can’t say the same for Sooyoung.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh?”

The blonde jogs ahead a little and turns around to walk backwards, casting a playful look at the soloist, “You being so secretive… It makes me even more curious, so I’m gonna make it my business.”

“Son Wendy, you better be careful,” Joohyun narrows her eyes, “It would be a…shame if you were to trip walking like that.”

“Does that mean you care about my safety?” The manager crinkles her nose as she smiles, “Oh, oh! If I trip, will you catch me like in those cheesy dramas?”

“Hah, only in your dreams, Son Wendy!”

“Then should I hope to sleep well tonight?”

Joohyun stops walking. The heart-racing sensation is back. Full-force.

The blonde pauses mid-walk as well, “Joohyun?”

“Don’t—” The soloist squeezes shut her eyes and draws in a sharp breath, “Don’t go around saying things like that.”

“I only say these things to you though?”

 _Calm down, Joohyun. Calm. Down._ She takes in a few more deep breaths, urging her heart to slow down.

_What is she doing to me…?_

She takes a massive bite of her yoghurt ice-cream, hoping that the painful sensation from sinking her teeth into the cold softness will distract her enough. Enough to dispel this strange, heart-racing spell that Wendy keeps casting on her.

“Did you just _bite_ your ice-cream?!”

The soloist snaps out of her thoughts to see a horrified Wendy gaping at her.

She glances down at the bite mark in her ice-cream and looks back up at the blonde, “Yeah. So?”

“Only psychopaths eat their ice-cream like that!” The manager yells, her bright grin giving away her joke, “You—! You psychopath!”

“Yah, Son Wendy!”

Joohyun breaks into a run after the laughing blonde, unable to hold back her own smile this time.

* * *

**[At approximately 9.45pm]**

Joohyun steps onto her balcony with a slight apprehension thrumming within her. She notices that the sliding door to her neighbour’s balcony is open.

_Ah, she’s home._

“Seung…wannie?” She calls out, and shakes her head.

_Not loud enough._

Just as she’s about to call to her neighbour again, she hears the pitter-patter of footsteps rushing over. Soon enough, the bespectacled blonde is next to her, her eyes as bright as ever.

“Unnie!”

The soloist finds herself mirroring Seungwan’s smile, “Hey.”

“I listened to you well during the radio programme today,” the blonde holds up a peace sign, “I thought you were very cool. Especially the advice you gave your juniors.”

“Well,” Joohyun lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “My friend gave me the advice. And I realised that the kids need to remember it, even if I forget most of the time.”

“It’s good advice,” Seungwan nods in agreement, “Your friend is very wise.”

Joohyun chuckles, “Yes, but she can quite an idiot sometimes.”

“You should keep that wise idiot of a friend then.”

“Yeah,” the soloist turns to face her neighbour, “I…wanted to thank you. For calling in today.”

Seungwan hums, “You seemed a little down after the last question. So I thought I’d just shoot my shot and try to reach you.”

“And you did,” Joohyun swallows thickly, “I can’t thank you enough for that. I was…feeling extremely nervous then.”

“Nervous?” Seungwan tilts her head.

“It’s weird, I—” The soloist tries to make sense of what had happened prior, “I don’t know why but when I saw my manager leave the room, probably for a toilet break or something, I… I panicked. It’s like suddenly, I can’t stand being away from her. Which was really strange.”

“The manager…that you always complain about?”

“Yeah,” Joohyun laughs mirthlessly, “It’s weird, right? She can be so annoying but the moment she disappears from my sight, I feel…empty.”

Seungwan’s heart swells at the knowledge. So Joohyun had come to rely on Wendy as a source of strength as well. The thought fills her with a kind of bliss she didn’t possible. Then, like an ice shower drenching her from head to toe, Seohyun’s words echo in her mind.

_She deserves the truth._

“Anyway, I want you to know that your call was a huge comfort to me.”

_This has gone for long enough. I need to tell her the truth._

Seungwan opens her mouth, truth on the tip of her tongue, and—

“I’ve been thinking for a while, and… I was wondering, Seungwannie, if you could teach me how to play the guitar?”

Joohyun’s eyes are twinkling with hope. Seungwan feels her courage to tell the truth then dissolve into fearful excuses.

_Maybe…not tonight._

“Y-Yeah!” Seungwan stammers, “I would love to teach you how to play the g-guitar!”

“You sound nervous. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Seungwan squeaks, “Just— Just plain ol’ me teaching our great country’s top artiste how to play an instrument!”

Joohyun laughs, “I think plain ol’ you will find that our great country’s top artiste will struggle a lot learning how to play the guitar from her incredibly talented neighbour.”

* * *

“And this is how you play the D chord,” Seungwan gently shifts Joohyun’s fingers on the strings, “Try strumming.”

Joohyun obeys, and cringes at the discordant sound erupting from the instrument.

Seungwan giggles, “Try pressing down on the strings a little harder, Unnie.”

Joohyun bites her bottom lip in determination and presses down. A sharp pain shoots up her hand and she lets out a shocked yell.

“Unnie! Are you okay?! Did you cut your finger?”

“I think…my hand cramped, Seungwannie.”

“Oh no!” The blonde bursts out laughing, “It happens sometimes! Especially when you first start out…”

“Why didn’t you warn me earlier!”

Seungwan continues to laugh, the sound light and melodious to Joohyun’s ears. She wants Seungwan to keep laughing like that. _Forever._

She pauses, recognising the same heart-racing sensation making its presence clear within her chest yet again. Then it dawns on her.

_Oh._

_I…like Seungwan._

_But as friends, not in the dating sense, right…?_

_“A date, Joohyun. You know someone you like and who likes you back? Romantically-speaking?”_

_I…want her to like me back. Romantically-speaking._

She looks up to watch the blonde wipe away her own tears of laughter, a growing warmth rolling inside her stomach. She knows for certain she doesn’t feel this way towards anyone else.

_Except for Wendy._

She feels her blood run cold. The more she begins to make sense of them, the heavier her guilt weighs on her chest. Suffocating. Relentless. Although she knows she’s not together with either of them and she knows nothing of how they feel about her, she already feels like she’s betrayed them both.

“Unnie, you look like you’re in real pain,” Seungwan’s voice shakes her out of her messy spiral of guilt, “We can stop for today if you want.”

“N-No, it’s fine,” Joohyun shakes her head, trying to re-focus her mind on the blonde in front of her, “I can’t just give up after the second chord.”

Seungwan grins, “Okay, let’s try again!”

* * *

**[A countryside neighbourhood, south of Daegu, a week and a half later]**

Seungwan pulls over to the side of the dirt road and brakes. She surveys the short houses next to her car. She checks the map on the paper Jennie had given her against her GPS.

_Seems about right._

She parks the car and exits the vehicle. She shuts the door and places her hands on her hips.

_I wonder which one of these houses is hers…_

She walks through the streets, searching for another living soul. She spots a farmer working his field and perks up. She jogs over to him, taking care not to spook the old man.

“Hi! I’m looking for someone. I was hoping you could help me?” She calls out to him.

The elderly man pauses his work to face her.

He tips his glasses down, squinting at her, “Who are you looking for?”

“A gir— A woman by the name Haneul? Park Haneul?”

The man frowns, “Sorry. Can’t help you.”

“A-Ah, but—”

“For a young ‘un, you sure have poor hearing. I said I can’t help you! Leave!” He waves her off and returns to his work.

 _Wow, rude._ Seungwan rolls her eyes. Taking leave of the farmer, she heads further inwards, hoping to find another living soul in this seeming ghost town.

She stumbles across several more people, all of whom reject her the moment they hear Haneul’s name. Seungwan sighs, tired and feeling almost defeated as she sets herself down on a random bench opposite a small, simple-looking house with off-white walls. She buries her face into her hands, frustration racing in her blood.

_They clearly all know Haneul here! What is wrong with everybody?!_

“You look exhausted, young lady,” a gentle voice calls out to her.

Seungwan looks up in shock, to find a kind-looking elderly woman gazing down at her.

The woman offers her a bottle of barley tea, “Here, have this.”

The blonde takes it gratefully, “Thank you.”

She opens the bottle and takes a large swig, appreciating the cool liquid running down her parched throat.

“I’ve been watching you,” the woman speaks up, “You’ve been asking everyone about Haneul?”

Seungwan quickly closes the bottle and sets it aside, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “Y-Yeah, do you know where I can find her?”

“You should speak to my friend, Mrs Park. Her mother.”

“Could you…take me to Mrs Park?”

The woman smiles and nods in the direction of the house just behind her, “You’re already here.”

Before Seungwan can thank her, the elderly woman waves her off and ambles away, disappearing around the corner. The blonde quickly gathers her things and stands up. She takes a deep breath and steps towards the house. With a trembling finger, she presses the doorbell.

It takes about a minute stretched into eternity when someone finally answers the door. The heavy wooden thing squeaks open.

A weary-looking middle-aged woman peers out at her from between the small gap, “You are…?”

“I’m Son Wendy from La Rouge. I’m looking for—”

The door slams in her face.

_What the hell?!_

She jabs the doorbell again. The door pulls open, the woman looking clearly displeased to see her.

“What do you assholes from LR want this time?! Are you here to take Haneul back to LR? Because I’m telling you it’s too late! She’s had enough—”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down!” Seungwan waves her hands in a placating manner, “I’m not here to take Haneul back to LR.”

The woman stops her angry ramble, clearly surprised, “You’re…not here to take her back to that shithole?”

Seungwan shakes her head, “No, I’m just here to get her testimony… But before that, may I know if you’re her mother? Mrs Park?”

“Yes, I’m her mother,” the woman nods, “What is this testimony you’re looking for?”

“I will tell you, Mrs Park, but I would prefer if we can speak in private. If you’ll let me in.”

Mrs Park sighs, “You LR people and your _private_ talks.”

She reluctantly lets the blonde through, shutting the door behind her. Seungwan scans her immediate surroundings for any sign of Haneul.

“She’s not here,” Mrs Park says, “Before I take you to her, tell me what is this testimony of yours.”

Seungwan turns around to face the older woman, “I’m La Rouge’s Chief Operations Officer, and I’m here on the account of pressing charges against our company’s previous CEO, Jang Hajoon, whom I believe has wronged our trainees during his time in office. Your daughter being one of them.”

“What proof do you have?”

Seungwan holds up her phone, “In here is the recording of another trainee who trained alongside your daughter and has given me her testimony. That’s all the proof I have right now, but if I could get your daughter’s, I can start pressing charges against him.”

Mrs Park regards the young woman in front of her. The blonde’s gaze is unwavering, not a lie to be found.

“You must not know then,” the older woman sighs in defeat, “Come with me.”

* * *

**[At the top of a cliff, just twenty minutes from town]**

Seungwan feels her blood run cold. She stares at the large mound of dirt in front of her, shock and disbelief gripping at her legs. Next to her, Mrs Park weeps brokenly, her soft cries like a loud siren in Seungwan’s ears. Her heart falls, opening a black hole that sucks up all her strength and determination. She sinks to her knees, a horrid ache sprouting from her chest as she struggles to comprehend the cruelty of it all.

When she had begun her search for the truth, she had been confident. What she hadn’t expected was that it would lead her up the top of an unmarked cliff.

Straight to Park Haneul’s grave.


	13. last love

**[Back at Mrs Park’s house, an hour after visiting Haneul’s grave]**

Seungwan nurses the mug full of hot tea within her hands wordlessly. Millions of thoughts fill her mind, yet she feels awfully cold and empty. Opposite her, Mrs Park sits quietly, tearful eyes focused on the floor. After several minutes of quietly deliberating where to go from here, Seungwan finally takes a deep breath.

“Did she ever tell you what happened after coming home?”

“No, by the time she came home, my girl, she—” Mrs Park pauses, the emotions overwhelming her again, “She looked so…broken. So…lifeless. She refused to speak to me when I asked her about why Joohyun didn’t return with her. She just hid in her room all day for three weeks.”

Seungwan sighs, “…Jang decided to debut Joohyun and not Haneul.”

“That I’d realised a week in,” Mrs Park replies weakly, “But that’s what life is, right? Joohyun has always been an outstanding girl. It made sense that they would pick her, yet I hated my daughter’s closest friend for a while. Can you imagine? My bright, smiling Haneul reduced to an…an empty shell. Because of her. I just— I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re Haneul’s mother after all,” the blonde points out, “You couldn’t understand your daughter’s pain because she couldn’t talk about it then. And…sometimes it’s…easier to find someone to blame, just so that everything will make sense."

“I wanted to keep on blaming Joohyun. I really did. But I realised all I could do was to wait for Haneul to come to me with the truth,” Mrs Park sniffs, “For her to be ready. Ready to talk. Ready to cry. Ready to move on. But that day never came.”

* * *

**[Seven years ago]**

_“Neul-ah! It’s dinner time!” Mrs Park calls as she approaches her daughter’s room, carrying a tray full of food._

_She hears no response and sighs. Haneul must have fallen asleep again. It had become a clear pattern over the time she’s been home. The girl just stays in her room all day, never leaving unless she had to go to the washroom. Other than that, Mrs Park hardly hears or sees a peep of her daughter._

_“I’m coming in!” She pushes the door open with her shoulder, only to find the room shockingly empty._

_“Neul-ah? Haneul!” She yells, sweeping her eyes across the room for signs of her missing daughter._

_Panic setting in, Mrs Park haphazardly sets the tray down on the floor, the soup in the bowl swishing out and spilling across the wooden surface. The woman starts to search every corner of the room, only to find no trace of her daughter. She rushes out and darts across every room in the house, yelling for Haneul, only to be met with an eerie silence that tells her gut her daughter is nowhere in the vicinity._

_Mrs Park stumbles out of the house, desperation clawing at her throat as she screams her daughter’s name continuously._

_“Neul-ah! Where are you?! Haneul!”_

_Her curious neighbours join her, and soon enough, the small town is rallied in search of the missing girl._

_“What about that cliff that Hyun and Neul always go to?” A voice cuts through the panic and chaos._

_Mrs Park whirs around and meets soft, kind eyes of her close friend. Or well, someone who used to be close, until that unspoken incident, presumed to have sent Haneul home, empty and broken._

_“Don’t ever call her so familiarly again, Mrs Bae. Leave.”_

_Joohyun’s mother can only cast her eyes down to her feet in sadness as she ambles away from the search party._

_“She could be right though. We should search the cliff,” the town chief points out, much to Mrs Park’s reluctant agreement._

_They hike up the cliff, Mrs Park running ahead as she prays for her daughter. Prays hard that her biggest fear isn’t real._

_She finally reaches the top, sweat and tears coating her face. She stumbles weakly towards the lone tree several metres ahead of her. She then sees a familiar figure lying down, back leaning up against the tree, facing the truly majestic view of green lushness and golden skies._

_“Neul-ah!”_

_She rushes forward to her daughter, kneeling by her left side. Mrs Park ignores the small rocks digging into her knees as she takes hold of the girl’s hand, “Neul-ah, Mom is here, it’s time to go home.”_

_Haneul remains unresponsive. Unmoving._

_Mrs Park shakes her, “Neul-ah! Enough of this! Let’s go have dinner together!”_

_Her pleas are met with silence as Haneul’s eyes remain closed._

_“Haneul-ah! Wake up! Please speak to Mom!” Mrs Park feels a greater desperation wash over her as she shakes her daughter by the shoulder even harder, “Neul-ah… Open your eyes please…”_

_The woman breaks into broken sobs as she grips her daughter’s cold, limp hand harder. The rest of the search party finally catch up, and the chief runs over to Haneul’s right side, taking her free hand in his. He places two fingers on her wrist, where her pulse should be and waits. He watches the girl with keen eyes, hoping to see a breath escape her._

_But, there’s nothing._

_Not even the slightest lift or fall of her chest._

_He releases her hand and takes off his chief cap weakly, placing a shaky hand on his head in sad remorse._

_“Mrs Park… She’s gone.”_

_The words finally shatter the dam. The broken-hearted mother wails loudly in anguish as she lifts her daughter’s lifeless hand to her cheek. Perhaps the warmth of her body will return life back to Haneul._

_“Come back to me, Neul-ah… Don’t leave Mom all alone. Please…”_

_The fellow town residents look on in vigil, helplessly watching one of theirs grieve over the death of her only family. The paramedics arrive not long after, only to pronounce the girl dead on scene._

* * *

_“Cause of death, stress-induced cardiomyopathy.”_

_“What does that even mean?!” Mrs Park screams at the doctor, barely held back by the town chief._

_“Mrs Park, please…”_

_The doctor dips his head apologetically, “Your daughter seems to have gone through something intensely stressful or traumatic. Usually, most recover, but there have been rare cases where stress cardiomyopathy can be life-threatening, but this is nothing like we’ve seen befo—"_

_“S-Slow down, young man,” the chief urges him, “It’s very hard for her mother to understand right now.”_

_The doctor sighs, “What I’m saying is…she’s young, so age was not the factor. My guess is that she must’ve gone through a terribly painful or shocking experience that was prolonged for too long that her heart weakened too much and eventually gave out.”_

_“Your guess?!” Mrs Park struggles against the chief’s hold, “My daughter’s dead and you’re taking guesses?!”_

_“Calm down, Mrs Park. He’s trying to help.”_

_“My Haneul’s dead, what help can I possibly get…” Mrs Park sinks to the ground in utter despair, “She’s gone…”_

* * *

_Mrs Park grabs the death certificate off the dining table and is about to head out the door when she hears the doorbell ring. She stalks over to the door and pulls it open, only to find a rather sharply-dressed middle-aged man waiting outside._

_The man’s black hair, peppered with slight grey, is combed neatly to left, held in place with pomade. His dark blue suit is fitted, with white dashed lines running down it vertically. He adjusts his stiff crimson red tie, revealing cufflinks that spell out “LR”._

_Mrs Park feels a boiling rage rise within her, “You…”_

_“Mrs Park,” the man dips his head solemnly, before looking back up to meet her wrathful glare, “I’m Jang Hajoon, CEO of La Rouge Entertainment. I would like to have a word with you.”_

_“I’m going to the police. I don’t have time for bastards like you,” Mrs Park tries to step past him, only for him to block her._

_“I’m here to talk to you about Haneul,” Jang quickly adds, “I can tell you what happened. Don’t you…want to know what happened to your daughter?”_

_Mrs Park considers his words, gripping the death certificate tightly in her hand. With a sigh, she lets him through, “Bear in mind, Mr. Jang, if you cannot give me a proper explanation, I’m taking you to the police.”_

_He slips past her into the house, and she closes the door, preparing her heart for the truth._

* * *

_"_ _Haneul…must’ve been very disappointed that I couldn’t debut her.”_

_“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?”_

_Jang sighs and dips the tea bag pensively in his cup, “She was under tremendous stress, Mrs Park. My company was planning to debut her in a group this year, but during the preparations, the stress must’ve weighed on her so much that she kept lashing out at the other trainees. That was when I decided…that for the sake of her mental health, it would be best not to debut her since life will only get harder from there. So I encouraged her to go home, take a break and perhaps she might recover enough to come back.”_

_“Well, she’s not coming back anymore, Mr Jang,” Mrs Park remarks bitterly._

_“Believe me when I say that I didn’t expect her to go through such a…tumultuous time at home either,” he bows his head, “I was hoping it would’ve been a time of recovery for her. It’s really unfortunate that things turned out this way. My condolences, Mrs Park.”_

_“Is that all you came here to say? That my daughter was weak and couldn’t handle the pressure so she died?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, Mrs Park,” Jang straightens his back and rests his folded hands on the table, “I’m here to help.”_

_“What?” The woman scoffs, “You gonna bring my dead daughter back to life?”_

_He sighs, “No… but I was wondering…if you’d let me, I would like to cover the costs of the funeral and for the burial ground. You can pick any place, I will pay for it. And I understand that she was your only family, which makes me even more sorry. So…I want to support you financially for the rest of your life, as your daughter would’ve, had she been able to finally debut and become the star she was always meant to be. Think of this as my life-long reparation to you, Mrs Park.”_

* * *

**[Back to the present, an hour later]**

Seungwan slips into the driver’s seat, slamming the car door. She sighs and glances at the bottle of barley tea in her hand. She takes a swig from it and swirls the earthly-tasting beverage in her mouth and swallows. She sets the bottle in the cup holder and pulls out her phone, speed-dialling a number. She holds it up to her ear. It rings for several seconds before the call is picked up.

“Kangta,” she says, without missing a beat, “Set stage two of the plan in motion.”

His voice crackles through the receiver, “Are you sure about this, Seungwan?”

“Yes, it’s now or never.”

“Okay. I’ll begin with those…calls.”

“Thank you.”

“You know, I’m still worried about you. It’s like you’ve become…so fixated on him.”

Seungwan tightens her grip on her steering wheel until her knuckles turn white, “I will hunt him down, if it’s the last thing I do.”

* * *

**[Three days later, approximately at 12.00am]**

“Hey, could you play those chords again?”

“O-Oh, sure!” Seungwan obeys, shuffling through the chords again.

Joohyun hums along quietly. It’s soft, but Seungwan’s ears, well attuned to her voice, hears her loud and clear. It’s not a melody she’s ever heard before. She fixes curious eyes on Joohyun, a little starstruck by how determined and engrossed the soloist looks with the song. She plays through the chords again, giving Joohyun the space to work out the melody.

The soloist grows more and more confident with the tune and soon she’s testing it with words. Seungwan follows her lead, having picked up the melody quickly. She hums along, experimenting with words where Joohyun isn’t sure of what to sing. The soloist’s eyes light with excitement as Seungwan joins in.

“Keep playing and remember those words!” Joohyun squeals with excitement and runs back into her apartment.

A few seconds later, she reappears with a notebook and pen in hand. She flips it open and begins writing in it. She looks up and smiles brightly at the guitarist, who bashfully chuckles as she continues playing the instrument.

* * *

“This is amazing, Seungwannie!” Joohyun exclaims, showing the blonde the notebook, revealing scribbled words and endearing cancellation lines scrawled over some mistakes, “A whole song in twenty minutes!”

Seungwan grins, “You’re a really good lyricist, Unnie.”

“Are you kidding me?” Joohyun nudges her, “Yah, you came up with a lot of good lyrics too!”

_The lines I came up with… They’re all about you._

“Only because you inspire me.”

“Hey, what do you think of…recording this with me in the studio?” Joohyun asks, still breathing slightly hard from the exhilaration of producing a song with her close friend, “I mean, I have an overseas schedule in Switzerland tomorrow, but I can ask my manager to put in an official request to the company and get you in for a collab when we’re back!”

Seungwan freezes. Right off the bat, her mind screams “no” for several reasons. For one, she knows she can’t be in the recording studio with Joohyun as both her manager and collaborator friend.

But a “no” from her just like that is bound to make Joohyun suspicious.

Not to mention the promise she’d made to Sejeong, branded on her heart painfully.

“I’m sorry, Unnie,” Seungwan apologises, “But there’s something I should tell you.”

Joohyun raises a curious brow, “Mm? Go on.”

“I…” Seungwan takes a deep breath, the cold, fresh air entering her lungs but doing nothing to lighten the heaviness in her chest, “I made a promise with a childhood friend that I…wouldn’t record a song until she gets to sing again.”

The soloist registers her words carefully for a moment.

“Did she…make you promise?”

“No, it was all me,” Seungwan shakes her head, “I think…it was a pride thing.”

“I’m…not sure I follow, Seungwannie.”

Memories filled with guilt rush through the blonde’s mind.

“She was supposed to be a singer and maybe… I could’ve been one of her songwriters,” Seungwan explains, soft and defeated, “But just before she could debut…she was diagnosed with vocal nodules. The vocal trainer who caused it abandoned her. The company terminated her contract too. I felt awful. So even though she told me to move on and keep pursuing my dream to be a songwriter… I knew I’d feel guilty leaving her behind. So I…forced that promise on her.”

Beat.

“I’m really sorry, Unnie.”

“It’s…okay,” the soloist hums in understanding, “We don’t have to do it, Seungwannie.”

But Seungwan knows. She hears the distinct hint of disappointment in the older woman’s voice as her eyes flitter down to the floor. She wishes to dispel it.

Anything to ease her down gently.

“Really! I promise it’s okay,” Joohyun continues, “You don’t have to—”

“I also don’t want to share this song with anyone else because it’s special to me.”

Seungwan squeezes shut her eyes after blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

_Oh no._

The soloist stares at her, befuddled, “Eh? Special?”

“Because I…”

_Quick, Son Seungwan! Think!_

“Because I like you!” The words come tumbling out past her lips before she can stop them.

Silence hangs in the air between the pair. A sense of regret and shame, stronger than any that she’s felt before in the longest time, overtakes Seungwan’s body. There’s nothing else she wants to do besides moving out to some distant land and never showing her face around Joohyun ever again.

_Damn it, Son Seungwan! You and y-your stupid mouth! You stupid idiot! Of course, you’d think this is the solution to all your problems! This just got a whole lot worse. Seul was right, I am dumb! And useless, and—!_

“Seungwannie…”

Joohyun feels her heart quicken its pace as she fully registers that Seungwan _likes_ her. This whole time. Just like she’s been hoping for. A vindicating kind of happiness explodes in her like a thousand dancing butterflies. Seungwan inches an eye open to see Joohyun staring at her with an indecipherable look.

The blonde finds herself scrambling yet again and the word vomit begins.

“It’s all right! Y-You don’t have to say anything!” Seungwan waves her hands and shakes her head, “I’m just an o-ordinary face with an ordinary name a-after all, I- I don’t expect you to return my f-feelings or to even answer! So please ignore w-what I said!”

She buries her extremely warm face in her hands, “Oh my god…this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry, Unnie. If you don’t ever want to talk to me again, I understa—”

“Seungwannie.”

The stern tone snaps Seungwan out of her rambling, and she looks up to meet Joohyun’s eyes. The soloist’s lips are drawn tight. Seungwan feels a shiver run down her spine in fear of what the older woman is about to say to her.

“I’m human too,” Joohyun begins, “You’re the one who told me that. Don’t place me on a pedestal. You’re not an ordinary face with an ordinary name. You’re my close friend. The _only_ one. So please…stop putting yourself down like this. It hurts me.”

_Joohyun, I really need to tell you the truth._

“Unnie, I—”

“Your feelings…they’re important to me,” the soloist continues, “They’re precious. So don’t think so lowly of them.”

Joohyun takes her hand in hers, “Talk to me, Seungwannie.”

With the earnest sparkle in Joohyun’s eyes and her warm hand encircling hers, Seungwan feels her determination crumble to ashes yet again.

“I… I’m actually not ready to talk about it, Unnie,” Seungwan’s voice trembles, “I didn’t mean to tell you…so early. I’m…sorry.”

“Okay,” Joohyun senses her discomfort and releases the blonde’s hand, “We don’t have to talk about it now.”

Seungwan swallows thickly, “Um, w-we can…t-talk about it after you’re back from Switzerland?”

The soloist nods, trying to ignore the way her heart throws itself at the bars of her ribcage yet again, “Let’s do that then. Until then…please wait for me patiently. Promise me…you won’t run away.”

“Y-Yeah, I p-promise,” Seungwan dips her head, “I think you should go and sleep, Unnie. You have an early start tomorrow. I’d…hate to be the reason you didn’t get enough rest. Have a safe flight! Good night!”

The younger woman bows and darts away back into her apartment. Joohyun sighs, letting her hand fall to her side. _Three days in Switzerland is going feel like forever…_

A wide, uncontrollable smile breaks across her lips.

_I can’t wait._

* * *

**[Seven hours into the flight to Lucerne, Switzerland]**

“Son Wendy.”

Joohyun watches her manager’s head bob as she dozes. The soloist really doesn’t want to do this to the blonde. But it’s been one _full_ hour of waiting and she really needs to _go._ She knows her bladder can’t hold up any longer. She taps the manager’s shoulder again.

“Son Wendy.”

No response.

_She must be really tired…_

Joohyun lets out a sigh and drags her hands over her face in pained exasperation.

_I’m really sorry that I have to do this, Wendy, but I have to—_

She reaches out a tentative hand and pinches the blonde’s arm. Wendy jolts out of her sleep, shooting up from her seat with a yelp. Several passengers swivel their heads around to glare at her.

The manager clears her throat and bows apologetically, “I’m sorry. Sorry.”

She sits back down and throws an accusing stare at the soloist, only for her angry embarrassment to melt away in the face of Joohyun’s pained expression.

“Joohyun?”

“I…need to…go…”

It finally strikes the blonde what the older woman is trying to say. She scrambles out of her seat. The soloist wordlessly bolts past her, heading straight for the lavatory. The door slides shut with a haphazard clang.

Several minutes later see the soloist well-relieved as she makes her way back to her seat. The manager is now fully awake, shifting her legs so Joohyun can slip past her to the window seat.

With a sigh, the soloist settles down and turns to the blonde, “Sorry about that. You weren’t waking up and I really needed to go.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Wendy waves her apology off, “When you gotta go, you gotta go.”

“What’s got you so tired anyway?”

 _Because I couldn’t sleep last night._ Seungwan answers inwardly. _Specifically, I couldn’t stop thinking about how you didn’t straight up reject me and what that could possibly mean._

“I stayed up to make sure everything was in order for the trip.”

Joohyun acknowledges her reason with a nod, “Thank you for your hard work.”

“U-Uh, no problem,” Wendy stutters, still not used to receiving those words of gratitude from the soloist, “It’s my j-job anyway.”

They slide into an easy silence. The manager glances down at the phone in her hand, and realises she’s forgotten to pause her music. She plugs an earphone back into her right ear, and is about to do the same for her left when she hears Joohyun pipe up again.

“So…what are you listening to?”

“O-Oh!”

Seungwan’s eyes land on her screen again to double-check what song is playing. She nearly blanches. Noticing her reaction, Joohyun peers over her shoulder to look at her screen.

“I…rene?” Joohyun smirks, “Is there something you’re not telling me, Son Wendy? Are you secretly my fan?”

The blonde lets out a nervous laugh, “You wish. I added this song to my playlist as a joke.”

The soloist narrows her eyes at the manager and plucks the earphone out of her fingers and plugs it into her left ear to listen.

“Oh?” Joohyun’s eyebrows rise in pleasant surprise, “It sounds like a nice song! Your taste isn’t so bad after all, Son Wendy!”

> _Baby girl you’re my Irene_
> 
> _You’re my baby_
> 
> _You’re my flower_
> 
> _You’re my everything_
> 
> _My Irene_
> 
> _You’re my baby_

As Joohyun continues to listen avidly to the music, Seungwan finds herself combusting on the inside from their extremely close proximity. She takes several deep breaths. Once she feels calmer, she casts a side glance at the soloist, taking in the childlike smile on the older woman’s face.

_I guess my taste isn’t so bad after all…because it’s you._

* * *

**[Day One in Lucerne, Switzerland, Hotel des Himmel, at approximately 9.00pm]**

**_“I’m sorry, what?”_** The manager’s words spill out in English, slightly louder than she intends.

 ** _“It seems like we may have had a booking issue when our system went down,”_** the front desk clerk repeats, in English with a slightly thick German accent.

**_“So you’re saying…we only get one room instead of two?”_ **

**_“Yes, ma’am,”_** he dips his head apologetically, **_“We at Hotel des Himmel apologise for the inconvenience.”_**

The blonde sighs and turns to the soloist waiting curiously beside her, “There was an issue with their system.”

“What’s the issue?” Joohyun raises a brow.

“It means we only get one room instead of two,” Wendy’s voice is strained with frustration, “I’ll have to have a talk with the organisers tomorrow about this. I don’t understand why they didn’t inform me about this earlier during our meeting with them just now.”

The manager turns back to the clerk, **_“Are you sure we really can’t get another room?”_**

He shakes his head, **_“Unfortunately, we’re all booked out. But there’s another hotel just opposite. They may have enough rooms.”_**

“What now? I don’t think my feet can take this standing around any longer.”

“He said there’s another hotel opposite that may have rooms,” Wendy answers, casting a side glance at Joohyun, “Should we—”

“Son Wendy, if you make me walk to another hotel, I will kill you.”

Wendy gulps and returns her focus to the clerk, **_“Never mind. We’ll take the room.”_**

* * *

“Finally!” Joohyun exclaims as she stretches her arms out and falls, back-first, on the bed.

She lets out a happy squeal and rubs her outstretched arms over the cool sheets. However, in her celebration, she notices that her manager is frozen by the door, unmoving ever since they entered.

She sits back up and throws a curious look at the blonde, “Yah, Son Wendy, why are you standing there?”

“There’s…” The manager blinks a few times, as though she can’t believe her eyes, “There’s only one bed.”

Joohyun glances down and true enough, there is only one bed, albeit it being a queen-sized one.

“Guess it can’t be helped,” Wendy sighs as she shuffles in and kicks her shoes off before stepping onto the carpeted area of the room.

She drops their bags on the large grey couch by the window, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Why?”

The blonde glances up to meet Joohyun’s confused gaze, “What do you mean why?”

“Why would you subject yourself to sleeping on _that_ when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed that can definitely fit the both of us?” the soloist answers, frowning.

 _Because I cease to function like a normal human being when we’re close._ Seungwan thinks in reply.

_Too close._

“I—”

“If I let you sleep on the couch while I take up this huge bed,” Joohyun interrupts her, “What will that make of me, Son Wendy?”

“B-But—”

“No buts, Son Wendy. You’re sleeping on the bed. End of discussion.”

* * *

Seungwan waits to hear the shower go on again in the bathroom before she takes out her handphone. She speed-dials Kangta and waits for him to pick up, a slight sense of apprehension filling her.

“Manager Son, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We’ve finished our first day of filming and we’ve arrived safely at the hotel in Lucerne.”

“That’s good to hear. So, did you like my present?”

“What present?”

“The room of course!”

Beat.

Seungwan feels the veins in her temple throb in fury, “So…this one-room arrangement was no fault of the hotel’s _or_ the organisers, but… _yours?_ ”

“Calm down, Manager Son. We have to save as much money as we can. You know our stock prices are going to fall soon.”

“Bullshit. The Switzerland tourism board is sponsoring our accommodation _in full._ ”

“Well,” Kangta clears his throat, obviously having realised he’s been caught, “Let’s not get distracted by the details, Seungwan. I suppose you’re calling to check on the progression of things here?”

Seungwan sighs, “Yes. How are our potential investors responding?”

“They seem fascinated by the prospects, that’s for sure,” Kangta replies, “I’ve managed to convince a few to take the risk, but I think we need a few more before we’re ready for the final phase.”

“Okay,” Seungwan releases the breath she’s been holding, “Do you…think we’ll be ready by the time I’m back?”

“I believe we will be, Seungwan. Don’t worry. Just…enjoy your time there in Switzerland while you can. It’ll be a lot of hard work to get La Rouge up and running again after everything.”

“…Thanks, Kangta.”

“Not a problem, Seungwan. It’s probably late there. You should rest.”

“Yeah.”

She ends the call just as the bathroom door unlocks and swings open, revealing a fresh-looking Joohyun in a bathrobe, a white towel topping her hair. The soloist catches the manager’s widened eyes. The blonde quickly averts her gaze.

Joohyun nods in the direction of the bathroom, “Your turn, Son Wendy.”

“R-Right.”

* * *

The pair of them stand at opposite ends of the bed, their hands on their hips as they glare at each other.

“I’m just asking if you’re a kicker! Why do you have to get so offended?!”

“You _dare_ ask the elegant Bae Joohyun if she _kicks_ in her sleep?!”

“Hah!” Wendy lets out a disbelieving scoff, “ _Elegant?_ Do you need to see that compilation of you yelling at every game machine in the arcade again?”

“What about you?!” Joohyun jabs an accusing finger at the blonde, “Maybe you curse and swear in your sleep! Or worse, you _snore._ ”

“Oh yeah? Did you hear me snoring during the flight just now, Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

“T-That was on the plane, it doesn’t count!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Y-You don’t make sense!”

Seungwan narrows her eyes, squinting at the soloist.

“W-Why are you staring at me l-like that? That’s rude!”

 _Because I’m as blind as a bat and I can’t see without my glasses,_ Seungwan growls internally. _Had it not been for stupid, meddling Kangta, I wouldn’t have to worry about sharing a room with you and risk being discovered—_

“You know what? I’m just gonna…” The soloist snatches a few pillows and piles them neatly in a line down the middle of the bed, “…Put these here and then you won’t have to worry your stupid ass about me kicking you!”

Joohyun throws her body onto her side of the bed ungracefully, turning to face away from the blonde.

Beat.

“So you _do_ admit you’re a kicker.”

“Shut up, Son Wendy. Go to sleep before I knock you out myself.”

* * *

**[Day Two, Lake Lucerne, Switzerland, at approximately 2.00pm]**

“I can’t do it,” Joohyun mutters under her breath, her voice trembling.

“But you’re already all strapped up,” Wendy points out as-a-matter-of-factly.

The soloist glares at her manager for the thousandth time of the day, “I want out.”

“Joohyun, it’s not like this was planned by me. Their tourism board organised this. What am I supposed to tell their team?”

“But Wendy~” The classic Bae Joohyun Pout™ appears, accompanied by a Bae Joohyun Whine™ this time.

Seungwan sighs, feeling slightly weak at the knees from the combo attack by the soloist.

“Help me out of this just this once?” Joohyun asks, pouring extra aegyo into her pleading voice, “I promise to be kind to you and listen to you for the rest of the day. Please~! I’ll do anything!”

_Anything to get out of paragliding._

The manager pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration, growing more annoyed by the individual in front of her.

“Is it working?” The soloist bats her eyes at the blonde cutely, “Just this once! **_Come on, Wendy!”_**

_No one else can make English sound that cu— I mean…obnoxious._

The younger woman inhales sharply and rolls her shoulder. She proceeds to throw a couple of air punches at Joohyun, landing them barely two inches from her face and startling the soloist out of her cute act. Joohyun gapes at her manager, offended.

Satisfied now that Joohyun has stopped attacking her with aegyo, the blonde rests her hands on her hips, casting a judgmental look in the older woman’s direction.

“I knew you were low, but to take it this low…” Wendy shakes her head disapprovingly, “How far you’ve fallen, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

“I was trying my luck. You just don’t know how to appreciate some good Bae Joohyun aegyo.”

The embarrassed soloist clears her throat and quickly straightens her back, regaining her usual composure.

Joohyun tips her head in the direction of the accompanying tourism board team leader, “Maybe he will appreciate it better.”

Just as the soloist whips around to stalk off towards him, she feels the blonde’s fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her back.

 _Gotcha._ Joohyun smirks and turns around to face a defeated-looking Wendy.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him,” the manager sighs and releases her firm hold on the soloist.

She trudges past Joohyun and appears to enter an intense discussion in English with the man. He nods and smiles at the manager, before looking at Joohyun. The soloist smiles awkwardly at him and offers a small wave.

He flashes a thumbs up at her, **_“You can do it!”_**

 ** _“W-What?”_** Joohyun stammers back in English.

“He says you can do it!” Her manager translates easily and flashes the same thumbs up at her.

“Yah, Son Wendy! I thought you said you’d help me!”

“I _am_ helping you,” Wendy yells back, “That’s why I told him I’m doing it as well, so you’ll feel brave enough to do it too!”

“Who said that was for _you_ to decide?!”

“ _I_ did,” the manager laughs, “So, will you take the plunge with me, Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

* * *

“That was amazing!” Joohyun wheezes, the air escaping her lungs in her exhilaration.

She takes off her helmet and smooths her mussed hair, unable to control the wide grin on her face as adrenalin rushes through her body. Next to her, Wendy steps out of the contraption of straps and gives her paragliding partner a high-five. The manager turns to the soloist and unbuckles her helmet, lifting it off.

Wisps of light-coloured hair fall gently back in their place and Joohyun is enraptured by how the blonde makes the view ten times even more beautiful than it already is. Her thoughts flicker back to Seungwan for a moment. She feels the sharp ache of guilt strike at her heart once again.

“So…” Wendy removes her safety goggles and grins at the older woman, “You had fun?”

Joohyun snaps out of her guilty spiral and smiles bashfully, “Y-Yeah.”

“Good!” The manager chuckles, “Because if I hadn’t made you do it, you would’ve whined at me for letting you miss out on such an experience. _All day._ I don’t think my ears would be able to take it.”

Normally, Joohyun would take the bait and start bickering with her manager again. But she makes yet another startling discovery—Wendy knows her all too well. So does Seungwan.

Which tears her apart even more.

The soloist looks away, scratching her cheek timidly, “Thanks. I guess.”

If Wendy had noticed anything strange about Joohyun’s lackadaisical response, she says nothing.

* * *

**[On the streets somewhere in Lucerne, Switzerland, at approximately 10.00pm]**

After wrapping up filming for the day, Joohyun and her manager find themselves strolling together as they take in the night view. Warm lights from the streetlamps illuminate the pebbled street, dancing with the darkness in a way that fills them with awe.

“I was wondering…” Joohyun begins, “When you speak in English with the people here, do you…ever think of your family back home?”

Wendy chuckles, “I do.”

“Haven’t you gotten to visit them?”

“Not yet,” the manager sighs, “I’m busy and they’re busy… Maybe once things have settled down, we can meet and catch up properly.”

The soloist hums, “I hope that happens soon then.”

“Me too.”

“Say,” Joohyun continues, “What was life like for you back in the US? And Canada? Were you a good student? Or a delinquent? I’m gonna guess…delinquent.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence,” the blonde rolls her eyes, “I was an A-star student, mind you, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

“No way!”

“Yes way!” The manager whirs around to face the soloist, looking mildly offended, “I even received the Obama Presidential Award for _academic excellence.”_

The soloist stops in her tracks, “What?!”

Wendy holds up her fingers and counts them down as she begins to list her achievements, “I had As in English! Science! Math! Literature! Spani—!”

The shrill ring of a bicycle bell pierces the night ir. A cyclist appears around the bend, riding at an insanely fast speed. Joohyun instantly follows her instincts, tugging the blonde out of harm’s way and into her. The cyclist whizzes past, yelling out an apology before disappearing around another corner.

When the atmosphere returns to its usual quietness, Joohyun realises the compromising position she’s placed herself in. Her arms are wrapped around the blonde’s frame in an accidental hug. She quickly tries to pull away, only to feel Wendy’s arms encircle her lower back, holding her in place.

“H-Hey…” Joohyun stammers, unsure of what to do, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s…nice to be hugged by the one and only Bae Joohyun,” the manager says softly, “…Even though she was just trying to protect me, like in those cheesy romance dramas.”

“Son Wendy, I thought I told you to stop going around saying these kinds of things.”

The blonde doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, she rests her chin on the soloist’s shoulder and tightens her embrace, her fingers curling into the soft, woollen fabric of Joohyun’s cardigan. She quietly takes in the sight of the city lights reflected in the water of the river, secretly drawing comfort from Joohyun’s warmth pressed against her.

This is the closest they’ve ever been.

Then she thinks. She thinks of Haneul. She thinks of the inevitable. She thinks of what may very well come _after_ the inevitable.

The fall they’ll both have to take.

All because of Seungwan’s selfishness.

She feels the hairline fracture in her heart grow into larger cracks. Her breaths become a little shorter and faster as her throat tightens. Tears well up in her eyes and she tries to blink them away, the attempt an agonisingly miserable one.

_If it’s okay with you, Unnie, let me hold you for a while longer._

Seungwan lets out a broken, shuddering whisper, “If only this can last…for just a little longer.”

“Son Wendy, you…” Joohyun wants to ask what her manager means by that, when she’s suddenly struck by how familiar all this feels.

She sifts through her memories, following that hint of familiarity like it’s déjà vu, but she can’t remember the exact moment. She vaguely recalls rain. And a dull sense of hurt. Of confusion.

But nothing else comes after.

So she gives up the search and opts to tighten her hold on the despondent blonde in her arms, unsure of how easily Wendy’s sorrow seeps into her being, just like that. Or why the manager’s words make her heart ache slightly.

_Why does this strangely feel like…good-bye?_

* * *

**[Day Three in Lucerne, Switzerland, at approximately 7.00pm]**

**_“And that’s our final wrap!”_** The team leader calls.

Every crew member instantly starts shutting down their equipment, packing it all up like clockwork. Joohyun stretches her arms and yawns, ready to join her manager who’s chatting with the team leader off to the side. But just as she takes a step towards the blonde, a towering man blocks her. She startles like a deer and stumbles backwards, looking up at the perpetrator.

It’s one of the cameramen. An admittedly handsome one, as Joohyun notes his blue eyes and chiselled jawline. He grins, revealing a perfect set of white teeth.

**_“Hey there, little lady!”_ **

**_“U-Uh, h-hello,”_** the soloist replies, growing slightly fearful as her eyes dart back to her busy manager.

 ** _“You should join us for our wrap party,”_** he continues, unaware of her apprehension around him.

 ** _“I… I d-don’t understand,”_** Joohyun curses herself for lacking in the English language.

Anytime now, Son Wendy.

 ** _“I’m sure you do. Well, I don’t know how well you little Korean ladies can take alcohol, but we can certainly take care of you,”_** he gestures drinking out of shot glasses with his hand and winks, **_“If you know what I mean.”_**

Joohyun backs away from the man, sensing not-too-friendly vibes from him. But he catches her elbow, his grip tight. A rush of terror shoots through the soloist and she turns to look to her manager for help.

But Wendy is not where she was earlier. Joohyun nearly bursts into tears from her overwhelming panic.

A gentle hand takes hold of hers while another grips the man’s wrist firmly, shocking him into releasing his grip. His offending hand is tossed away. A furious-looking manager steps in between them, glaring at him.

 ** _“Ah, Manager Son,”_** he laughs nervously, **_“I was just going to invite you to our wrap party—”_**

 ** _“Do. Not. Ever touch her again. You hear me?”_** Wendy snarls in barely-contained rage, **_“And we are not going to the wrap party. I’ve already informed Julian.”_**

The man scoffs, **_“Oh come on, Manager Son! Surely you don’t want to miss out on the drinks!”_**

 ** _“We’re catching the morning flight back to South Korea tomorrow_** **,”** the blonde grounds out, **_“We don’t have time for drinks.”_**

 ** _“What’s a drink or two?”_** He doesn’t let up his pestering, peering over the manager’s shoulder at Joohyun, **_“Are you gonna let your manager tell you what to do, little lady?”_**

The blonde shifts again, blocking his leering gaze. She takes a threatening step towards him.

 ** _“Fortunately for her and unfortunately for you, I am also La Rouge’s Chief Operating Officer,”_** she growls menacingly, **_“Shall I report your inappropriate behaviour towards my artiste to the tourism board? I assure you they will take my word over yours.”_**

 ** _“Woah, damn,”_** the man stumbles back, waving his hands in surrender as trepidation muddies blue orbs, **_“Look, I don’t want no trouble.”_**

He scampers off, his proverbial tail between his legs.

Wendy turns to face Joohyun, rubbing soothing circles over the soloist’s hand, “Hey…sorry I was late.”

Joohyun shakes her head, urging her panic to dissipate, “I’m just glad you’re here. T-Thank you.”

The manager smiles softly and raises her hand to pat the older woman’s head comfortingly. Joohyun throws her a confused look.

“What did you say to him that made him run off like that?”

“Oh, something along the lines of…if he ever comes near you again, I will chop his balls off.”

“Son Wendy! That’s very crude! Never say that again!”

* * *

**[Later that night, at approximately 3.00am]**

Seungwan scrolls through the emails on her work phone in the dark. Kangta had forwarded to her over the day, nibbling her thumb nervously as her eyes scan every word on the bright screen. Next to her, Joohyun is deep asleep, her breaths slow and steady.

The manager pulls up her messaging app and types.

_**[Seungwan: I believe this is all we need.]** _

_**[Seungwan: We're ready.]** _

_**[Kangta: Shouldn't you be sleeping, Manager Son?]** _

_**[Kangta: It's extremely late there.]** _

A soft groan from the sleeping soloist pulls the blonde’s focus from her phone for a little. Joohyun quiets again. Seungwan returns her attention to her conversation with the CEO.

_**[Seungwan: I just needed to be sure.]** _

_**[Kangta: Well, now you are. Go and get some shut-eye.]** _

_**[Kangta: You need to be at your 100% when you're back.]** _

_**[Kangta: Well, all of us need to be.]** _

Seungwan is about to reply with a courteous “good night” when she feels the soloist next to her start to tremble, letting out soft cries. She quickly locks her phone and sets it aside. She sits up and peers over the pile of pillows between them.

_Is she having a bad dream…?_

“Neul-ah, it hurts…”

Seungwan feels her heart clench in pain as she realises that the soloist is dreaming about her best friend.

Who’s gone.

For good.

Joohyun’s cries grow louder.

“Don’t do this to me, Neul-ah… I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

The soloist suddenly starts to thrash about in her sleep. Seungwan lets out a surprised yelp as one of the woman’s fists nearly catches her in the jaw. She dodges it in time and takes a firm but gentle hold of Joohyun’s hand, hoping to wake her up from what clearly appears to be a nightmare.

However, it only serves to gain even more violent reactions from the soloist as Joohyun snaps awake with a gasp and begins to struggle against her, “You’re hurting me, Neul!”

“Joohyun, it’s me! Wendy!”

“Haneul! Please! Let me go!” Joohyun screams and tries to wrestle her hand from the blonde’s hold, her eyes wide and wild with fear.

 _She’s not—_ Seungwan realises with a sharp pang that Joohyun is trapped between her terrifying dream and the waking world, unable to recognise Wendy in her nightmare-induced delirium.

“Joohyun, please—”

“Seungwan!” The soloist bawls, tears flowing from her eyes as she sinks further into her hallucination, “Seungwannie!”

 _Shit!_ Seungwan panics as Joohyun starts to struggle even harder against her. She’s at a loss of what to do, as her mind races, messy and chaotic. At this point, she really could care less about disturbing the other hotel guests, but she wishes to do something, _anything,_ to save Joohyun from her demons.

“Seungwannie, help me! Please!”

It finally dawns on the manager.

Her breaking heart finally shatters as she resolves to do the inevitable.

_If she wants Seungwan, then—_

She doesn’t complete the thought as she releases the soloist’s hand. She haphazardly rummages through her bag by the bedside, pulling out the case containing her glasses, as well as her hair tie. With shaky hands, she opens the case and slips on her glasses. She quickly binds her hair up into a bun and tosses the case back into the bag.

She leans over, taking care not to grab the soloist’s wrist this time. Instead, she slowly threads her fingers with Joohyun’s, dropping her voice to a soft whisper, “Unnie. It’s me. Your Seungwannie.”

The soloist stills, her wide eyes slowly moving from the ceiling to the blonde’s face. She stares and stares, and Seungwan has never felt this terrified her whole life.

“Seung…wannie?” Joohyun’s voice is weak, wrought with pain, “You’re here?”

“It’s me, Unnie,” Seungwan holds the soloist’s cold hand to her face, “I-I’m here.”

“You’re so warm, Seungwannie. So…so warm.”

“That’s because your hand is cold, Unnie,” Seungwan chokes, as tears begin to fall from her eyes, trickling down her face.

_I’m so sorry it took me this long, Unnie._

_I’m really sorry._

_Please forgive me._

“Why are you crying?” Joohyun asks, wiping the blonde’s tears away with her thumb, “Don’t cry, Seungwannie. I’m happy you’re here.”

_But you won’t be later._

_You will be sad. And hurt._

_And you will hate me._

Seungwan holds back the overwhelming urge to break down in front of the woman who still has no idea of what is happening. She wants to weep for what will come in the morning. She wants the soloist to be fully awake _now,_ to hear the truth as clearly she should. Not as some half-hearted revelation during Joohyun’s most vulnerable moment.

“Seungwannie…” The soloist starts, exhaustion starting to overtake her a little, “Unnie wants to sleep, but…I’m scared. I’m scared of what I’ll see again.”

Seungwan sniffs, and offers her a broken smile, “Shall I sing you to sleep then?”

“Yes please.”

The blonde swallows, wishing the ball in her throat would just disappear.

Focusing her eyes, blurred by tears, on the face of the woman she’s come to love, Seungwan takes a deep breath, “The first song I wrote… Last Love.”

“That’s…such a sad but pretty title,” Joohyun blinks sleepily at her, “I…wanna hear it.”

Seungwan nods, and as softly as she can, she begins to sing.

> _Why have you gotten so far away?_
> 
> _This was a break up_
> 
> _That I really didn’t want_
> 
> _Every time I have a long day_
> 
> _Without knowing, tears fall_

The soloist hums tiredly, her eyes fluttering close.

> _Don’t you miss me?_
> 
> _Did you already forget everything?_
> 
> _I still can’t acknowledge_
> 
> _The reason we had to break up_

Seungwan reaches out her other hand to tuck away the sweaty, messy strands behind Joohyun’s ear.

> _I can’t easily end this_
> 
> _From the beginning, I wanted to start_
> 
> _Wherever I go, I think of you_
> 
> _So it’s hard_

The soloist lets out one last breath of consciousness, falling away into the depths of peaceful slumber.

> _You’re the same way too_
> 
> _I’m changing_
> 
> _I’m waiting for you to come back_
> 
> _I want me to be your last love_

Noting that Joohyun has succumbed to sleep, this time, Seungwan finally allows herself to weep for the love she’s sure to lose.

* * *

**[The next morning, at approximately 6.00am]**

Seungwan stirs awake at the obnoxious blaring from her phone. She opens her eyes, still sticky from tears and sleep, and reaches to switch off the alarm. Exhaustion weighs on her body like shackles. She sits up, groaning at the throbbing pain in her head. She sighs. Last night was rough.

 _Really_ rough.

She lifts her hand to rub her eyes, her fingers colliding with the metal frame of her glasses. She freezes as memories of what exactly had transpired not more than three hours ago come back to her like a flood. Her heavy eyes suddenly fling wide open. A shiver runs down her spine as she slowly turns to face a fully-awake Joohyun.

The soloist stares at her, unwavering and indecipherable.


	14. psycho

Joohyun isn’t sure what draws her out of the calm darkness of sleep into a world still in slumber. The hotel room is dim, although she can see the sunlight begin to filter through the gap between the curtains, rays of light dancing on the walls of the room. Behind her, she hears soft breaths escape Wendy’s lips. She feels a weight on her and peers down sleepily.

The blonde’s hand rests lightly on her waist.

Joohyun feels her cheeks grow warm. The first thing that comes to mind is wake the manager up and scold her for inappropriate skin-ship. However, she pauses, noting that as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she _does_ like the touch. The soloist finds herself rationalising that it seems rather innocent, so she doesn’t _really_ have to confront the manager, does she?

A sudden pang of guilt strikes Joohyun, as she recalls Seungwan’s shy words to her on the balcony just before she’d left for Switzerland.

_“Because I like you!”_

_“Um, w-we can…t-talk about it after you’re back from Switzerland?”_

She grimaces, feeling disgusted with herself. How could she, knowing and returning Seungwan’s feelings, be attracted to her manager as well? How could she, knowing Seungwan is waiting for her back home, revel in the touch of another?

How could she betray her Seungwan like that?

Joohyun eases Wendy’s hand off her waist without waking her and sits up, back still turned to the sleeping blonde as her feet come to rest on the carpet. She watches the light’s rays sway on the walls and lets out a troubled sigh. She combs her fingers through her hair, as if it’ll help ease her frustration.

Without warning, last night’s memories flood her mind, now that sleep no longer holds them back. She remembers Haneul in her dream. Her nightmare.

The sharp pain when her best friend gripped her wrist. The hateful whispers that pierce through her. The Haneul in her dream had grown dark, eyes brimming with hatred that they seemed to glow devilishly. Her friend’s tight grip searing her skin. Cruel laughter echoing in her ears.

She vaguely remembers thrashing against nightmare Haneul, although she’s not sure if it was all just part of her dream. She clearly remembers crying out for Seungwan, however. And like a dream, the younger woman had appeared, breaking through the suffocating grip of her nightmare, comforting her terrified self with the most beautiful voice and the most heartbreaking song.

“Last Love…” Joohyun repeats under her breath and lets out a mirthless chuckle.

_Did I miss you so much that I imagined you coming to me when I was having a nightmare? To the point where I could hear you sing me back to sleep with a song I’ve never heard before?_

But then she recalls what dream Seungwan had looked like.

_She…was crying._

_Why was Seungwan crying?_

She shakes her head.

_Wait. Why am I even asking? It was just a dream._

The soloist rolls her eyes and gets up. She stretches and feels her muscles groan in protest. She lets out a loud yawn and picks up her phone to check the time. 5.58am. Two minutes till their planned wake up time call. That gives her two minutes to annoy her manager awake. She spins around with an excited grin.

The sight that greets her next sends her reeling.

Joohyun squints and rubs her eyes, certain that she’s still trapped in last night’s hallucination. She blinks and stares.

Those golden frames aren’t disappearing.

More images from last night begin slotting themselves into the foggy parts of her memory. Her thrashing in bed. Wendy holding her wrist and pleading for her to calm down. Her desperate cries for Seungwan, only for Seungwan to appear right after. She realises, like a damning strike to her chest, that Seungwan’s presence last night hadn’t been a dream. Because Wendy is—

_No._

Joohyun stumbles backwards, her knees nearly buckling. Is it just her or is the floor giving way?

_It can’t be—_

Wendy’s alarm shrieks though the still air in the room. The blonde shifts, turning over to switch off the alarm. The manager sits up with a groan. Meanwhile, Joohyun feels her limbs tremble as she struggles to process the truth of the person in front of her.

_This whole time, Seungwan and Wendy…have always been the same person._

_All this time, she’s been lying to me._

The betrayal plows into her, a merciless force that drives splinters into her heart.

_I thought for once, I finally had people in my corner. But to trust the same person twice…and for her to make a fool of me…_

The soloist balls her hands into fists by her sides, as she stares and waits for an explanation she knows she doesn’t want to hear. She tries to ignore the burning sting of tears welling up in her eyes.

No, she will not give the younger woman the satisfaction of watching her cry.

The blonde lifts a hand to rub her eyes, and then freezes. For several seconds, the soloist observes the manager, her heart pounding hard. But it’s different this time. There are no butterflies to accompany it. Not the dizzying sensation that makes the corners of her lips tug up uncontrollably. No, she only feels a cold, hurting emptiness, no different from what she’d felt when Haneul had spat cruel words at her.

Wendy turns to face her, startled. Their eyes meet and the soloist finds herself at a loss of words.

_What do I say? What can I say?_

So Joohyun just…stares.

_It’s like…I don’t even know the person in front of me._

_And maybe…I really don’t._

After several prolonged moments, the manager is first to break the silence, though rather, Joohyun might argue that the silence is the one that breaks her.

“Joohyun…”

For some strange reason, hearing her name come from the lips of the woman who clearly looks like _Seungwan_ only cements everything. Not “Unnie”, but “Joohyun”.

Just the way _Wendy_ would call her.

It all comes back to her.

_“Oh, I don’t know, Irene-ssi. Would you even know if truth were to stare at you right in the face?”_

_They were stringing me along this entire time. And I…fell for it._

_I fell for them._

_For her._

With that final confirmation, scalding rage fills the older woman.

“So…what do I call you?” Joohyun’s voice squeezes through her constricting throat, “Son Wendy? Seungwan? Son Seungwan? Or _none_ of them?”

The blonde struggles to her feet dizzily, her hurting head causing her vision to swirl. She squeezes shut her eyes as she tries to stabilise herself. She hears the soloist’s footsteps pad across the room, until they stop in front of her. Seungwan opens her eyes, and finds herself staring at a seething Joohyun.

“I- I can expla—”

A sharp pain strikes her cheek as the slap connects, ringing loud and clear, into what otherwise would’ve been quiet morning air. Seungwan wishes she could say it hurt. But her smarting cheek feels numb in comparison to the white-hot stab to her heart, as the wild flames of Joohyun’s hurt sear her.

“Was it fun?”

Seungwan snaps her head up to face the soloist, “Wha—”

“Was it fun to play pretend?” Joohyun cuts her off, eyes shimmering with tears, “Let’s lead Joohyun on like the _fool_ she is?”

“Joo—”

“Everything up till now was a lie…” The soloist seethes, “Every word you said to me…all of them were lies.”

Seungwan feels herself growing desperate, “Unni—”

“Don’t you _dare_ call me that!” Joohyun snarls, “ _Never_ call me that again. You don’t have _the right._ Not after what you’ve done.”

Seungwan’s gaze drop to the floor, her own eyes brimming with tears.

“H-How could you—” Joohyun chokes, her lips trembling, “I trusted you! I told you everything, f-from my past to Haneul to how I feel about—”

The soloist stops, taking in a shuddering breath before breaking into a dark chuckle, “Wow…Son Seungwan. You really outdid yourself this time, didn’t you? Find out where it hurts most then plunge the knife in and _twist_ , right?”

The blonde doesn’t answer.

“I’ll pretend to be Joohyun’s kind neighbour with a lot of sweet words. I’ll make her feel loved and supported for the first time in forever in this ‘cruel’ industry. I’ll call us _‘friends’._ And then when she’s finally too deep in, I’ll just tell her it was all…”

Joohyun prods, hard, against Seungwan’s chest with an accusing finger each time she spits out the next three words, “One. Sick. Joke.”

The younger woman silently takes the accusation, although the soloist’s finger feels like a dagger plunging itself into her chest repeatedly.

“I just— I feel so stupid, you know?” the soloist continues, laughing as her tears begin to flow, “How could I be so blind?! It’s just a pair of glasses and the hair, for God’s sake! The way you knew _exactly_ what to say in that convenience store and then apologising before the fan-meet! When we were at the river that night! What? Telling me you’re going to prove me wrong _twice?!_ I must be deaf and blind and stupid to not realise you were lying to me all along!”

Her rant is met with silence, which only serves to fuel her anger even more.

“I bet this childhood friend of yours you made a promise with isn’t even _real._ ”

It is at this accusation that Seungwan snaps out of her tight-lipped stance, “N-No! Sejeong­— She’s real, I—”

“Mr Jang was right. Friends only hurt you and lie to you and hold you back.”

At the mention of his name, Seungwan grows still, her words leaving her. She recalls everything’s she’s learnt about the man, and her anger towards him starts to raise its head.

“Jang is wrong, he—"

“What do you know about right and wrong, Son Seungwan?” Joohyun scoffs cruelly, “Because I’m telling you now, you’re a greater psychopath than him.”

The declaration pummels the blonde in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Her heart clenches in an agonising pain that nearly sends her keeling over.

_To be compared to Jang Hajoon?!_

The man she hates with every fibre of her being? The man who broke Joohyun? The same man who destroyed Haneul’s life because he—

“At least he was upfront about his cruelty, Seungwan,” Joohyun doesn’t relent, seeing how hurt and offended the younger woman looks now, “But you? You hide your cruelty behind your smiles and kind words. Never did I think I would meet someone worse than him. Not until yo—”

Something in Seungwan snaps and suddenly, her hand is moving on its own, headed straight for the soloist’s cheek. Joohyun flinches from the impending slap, shutting her eyes in reflex. But Seungwan’s hand doesn’t land.

“Forget it,” the blonde sighs.

The older woman opens her eyes in time to see Seungwan retract her hand from her face.

Those two words, though quiet and defeated, echo, loud and clear in Joohyun’s mind. Her lungs burn from the realisation that everything they had has now been shattered completely.

The blonde pushes past her towards their pair of luggage, tugging at the blue one, “Start packing, Joohyun. We can’t be late for the fligh—”

“You’re fired.”

The blonde pauses for a moment, before heaving her luggage onto the bed and unlocking it. She flips it open calmly.

Too calmly.

“Did you not hear me?” The soloist repeats, louder this time, “I said you’re _fired._ ”

Seungwan looks up to meet Joohyun’s furious glare, “You don’t have the authority to fire me.”

“Oh yeah?” Joohyun hisses, pulling her phone out and dialling Kangta’s number from her contact list, “Maybe _CEO Ahn_ will humour my request then.”

She puts the phone to her ear.

For a strange reason, as Joohyun waits, a small part of her, like a little pleading voice at the back of her mind, prays for the blonde to stop her. To stop her from making that damning call. For the younger woman to give in and show her that she doesn’t want to lose Joohyun.

It’s a little sick, the soloist reckons, but she reasons that no amount of cruelty from her can trounce the deceit Seungwan had just backstabbed her with.

But Seungwan only continues to wordlessly pack her luggage, as though she doesn’t care she could very well be fired. The warm light is gone from those honey-brown orbs, replaced by a cold indifference to the dire situation they’ve found themselves in.

The call goes through. 

“Hello? Joohyun-ssi?” The CEO’s voice comes through.

Joohyun waits for a second longer, watching the blonde for a reaction. _Any_ reaction. But not a single sign of fear or hesitation shows itself on the manager’s face. It’s almost like…Seungwan has already given up.

Gripping her phone tighter, Joohyun starts to speak, her voice breaking, “I…want Manager Son fired.”

Two seconds of silence on Kangta’s end seems to drag for eternity, only to be cut short by his sigh, “She did say you might call. And that you might say that.”

Joohyun stills, her mind racing to comprehend this unprecedented turn of events.

“Joohyun-ssi, I…” Kangta lets out another sigh, “I’ll process a change of managers for you immediately. But…I won’t be firing Manager Son. I still need her help with the company.”

“What kind of help can she give?!” Joohyun raises her voice, anger marring her confusion, “She’s done nothing but— But lie! You want to keep an employee like that in La Rouge?!”

“She’s not just any employee—”

“How the hell does anyone, no more than two months in this company, have more say than me?!”

Beat.

“She’s our Chief Operations Officer, Joohyun-ssi.”

The words send yet another painful jolt of realisation through the soloist.

_The COO?!_

Joohyun recalls every moment she’d argued with the blonde. Each time the manager would laugh it off, or apologise with an unassuming smile. Every insult she’d taken without fighting back the way the soloist had expected her to.

Joohyun doesn’t get it. Why wouldn’t anyone in Seungwan’s position fight back _at all?_

_All this time…she could’ve been the one firing me._

The fact that the blonde has never waved her real rank over Joohyun’s head somehow wounds the soloist even more. As though it would’ve been more benevolent of the younger woman to retaliate. The ones who know the true extent of their power wouldn’t abuse it after all.

_Has she always been way out of my reach?_

“So you lied to me too.”

“Joohyun-ssi,” Kangta begins sternly, “I know you must be questioning everything that is happening right now. But I must urge you to withdraw that request. COO Son is aiding me in fixing La Rouge’s failures, by figuring out the parts that really need fixing.”

“And you think _I_ need fixing?”

“Not you, Joohyun-ssi. But the system that failed you.”

Joohyun remains silent, processing the CEO’s words. Seungwan grabs her contact lens case and makeup pouch, heading off to the bathroom. The door clicks shut.

“I don’t expect you to forgive us for hiding this from you,” Kangta continues, “But for a little longer, I need you to keep silent about Seungwan being the COO.”

Joohyun scoffs, “Or what?”

“Or the both of us are as good as dead,” the CEO’s tone is grave and solemn, “Understand that the fissures in La Rouge run deeper than you can imagine, Joohyun-ssi. COO Son and I have taken the risk to embroil ourselves in the company’s dark history and dirty politics…in order to clean house. If word gets out that Seungwan is the COO now, the board will be after her.”

“And why should _I_ care?”

“You don’t understand the gravity of this,” Kangta sighs in frustration, “Fine. Although she _expressly_ told me to not tell you, I will, so you will know _exactly_ what’s at stake here. She’s pitting herself against the corporate big bad, and because of how deep she’s dug…this is now a matter of life or death for her, Joohyun-ssi. One wrong move, one _slightly_ mistimed step…and she could die.”

The soloist feels her blood freeze at his warning.

“I’m not trying to guilt you into keeping this a secret. I don’t know what happened between the both of you for this to happen, because she didn’t tell me anything,” Kangta admits weakly, “But I hope that…even in your anger and your hurt, while understandable…you’ll help me preserve her life.”

* * *

**[On the road back home, Seoul, at approximately 4.00am]**

The twelve-hour flight back to Korea had been nothing but silence. But it wasn’t an easy one. Rather, Joohyun felt like she was trapped in a pressure cooker about to explode. As she tries to make sense of everything between her and the blonde, she only arrives at the conclusion that the friendship between her and Seungwan has been nothing but an illusion.

In less than an hour, she had lost the very last person she held dear _._

Joohyun recalls the way Seungwan had hugged her that night, on the streets of Lucerne. It made sense. The way it had felt like farewell.

_“One wrong move, one slightly mistimed step…and she could die.”_

As she inches her stare from the familiar sights of Seoul outside the window to the person in the driver’s seat in front of her, she recoils at how Seungwan has turned into a stranger overnight. Gone are the bright smiles and teasing laughter, replaced by an unfeeling expression and a cold, silent gaze.

But Joohyun hurts. She hurts like she’s gifted Wendy, gifted _Seungwan,_ with the double-edged edged sword called trust, only for the younger woman to turn around and slide the blade through her, painfully slow and methodical. The Haneul she’d met last night was but a horrific hallucination, but the Seungwan in front of her…is real.

And Joohyun’s living the nightmare.

“Was pretending to my manager _and_ friend with your investigation as COO…part of your sick plan?” She finally asks, incredulity in her trembling voice.

Joohyun notices the way Seungwan’s knuckles turn white as the manager grips the steering wheel harder.

“Believe what you want to believe, Joohyun,” the younger woman hisses, refusing to spare a glance at the soloist, “I don’t have time to play around with you anymore. I have more important things to attend to. If you think I’m a worse monster than Jang, then so be it. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Seungwan’s words are harsh, and for a moment, the soloist spots a flash of a hatred in the blonde’s otherwise glazed brown orbs. It’s uncanny, how similar it is to the Haneul who had attacked her that night.

_She hates me…_

_Just like Haneul._

The very thought suffocates her. Before it can silence her next words, Joohyun decides to return the blow.

“I wish you never showed up in my life.”

With that, they both fall silent, the wounds they inflicted on each other with their biting words bleeding into the walls of the car.

Thirty minutes later find them pulling past the gates of the apartment complex. _Their_ apartment complex.

“You can just park the car. There’s no need to pretend anymore.”

At Joohyun’s backhanded request, Seungwan wordlessly steps on the gas and swings the wheel. The car veers away from the drop-off point, towards the carpark.

* * *

As they both stand outside their respective doors, Joohyun knows this is the last moment for them to turn it all back. To retract every hurtful word they’d pierced each other with. To apologise and make up. She watches as Seungwan pulls out her keys and slides them into her lock, wondering if the blonde will say something. _Anything._

But Seungwan simply turns the key and the door lock clicks. She pushes the door open and is about to step through when Joohyun decides to drop her final bomb on her manager. Or, her soon-to-be ex-manager.

“I want to move out.”

The blonde stops in her tracks, turning to look at the soloist. Her eyes are gaunt and weary, and with her shoulders slumped, she looks a lot smaller than usual.

“I’ll inform your new manager to help you with the move then. You have the next four days off. Rest well, Joohyun-ssi.”

Without another word, Seungwan slips through her door and it shuts with a gentle thump. The lock clicks. Joohyun finds herself standing alone in the hallway of their floor. It sends a pang of panic surging through her. She fumbles with her keys against her lock, her clammy hands shaking.

“Come on! Damn it!” She yells in desperation as her vision begins to blur with tears.

The key finally slots in and she turns it desperately, pushing into her apartment past the heavy door. It slams shut.

Feeling her heart try to wrench its way through, Joohyun gulps in as many breaths as she can, clutching at the blooming pain in her chest. Her back collides against her door with a loud thump as she slides down, curling into a ball. Her broken wails are muffled by her arms. The hours of trying to stave off the feeling of betrayal and hurt finally swarm her, folding over her like an unforgiving tsunami.

* * *

Seungwan rests her hands against her door, her head hanging in defeat, as her ears pick up Joohyun’s cries from next door. She rests her hands against the wood, as her tears begin to fall. Feeling her arms grow weak, her elbows bend as she presses her forehead against her door. Her soft whimpers grow into sobs.

* * *

**[Two days later, at approximately 10.00am]**

Joohyun is startled out of her exhaustion-induced daze on her bed when her phone buzzes. It’s a message from an unknown number.

She opens it.

_**[Unknown Number: Hi, Joohyun. I'm Im Yoona, and I'll be your new manager starting from today.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: Wendy has informed me of your plans to move out. Did you have any place in mind?]** _

_This is it._ Joohyun realises. _It’s all come to an end. For real._

She saves her new manager’s number and begins typing.

_**[Joohyun: Anywhere. As long as it's far from here.]** _

_**[Yoona Im: Okay, in that case, I have just the right place in mind! Would you like me to pick you up for an inspection today?]** _

_**[Joohyun: Sure.]** _

_**[Yoona Im: Wonderful. I've set it at 3.00pm, so you have plenty of time to get ready.]** _

_**[Joohyun: Thanks]** _

The soloist tosses her phone back on her side table and covers her stinging eyes with her hand, as everything comes crashing down on her again.

* * *

**[A few hours later, at approximately 2.15pm]**

Joohyun exits her apartment, her muscles feeling a lot heavier than ever. She shuts the door weakly, only to be shocked by the door next to her swinging open. Seungwan steps out, looking almost unrecognisable. With a sharp, fitted blazer thrown over her navy turtleneck, a tailored pair of black high-waisted pants and a fancy pair of aviators resting on the bridge of her nose, the blonde looks every part like the COO now.

The younger woman seems to notice her staring, but does not return it. She silently locks her door and strides past the soloist, disappearing down the corridor towards the lifts. That single moment makes Joohyun want to return to her apartment, no longer in the mood for the apartment inspection. She considers shooting Yoona a text informing her of the change in plans, but her new manager beats her to it.

_**[Yoona Im: I'm here.]** _

_It’s not the same._ Joohyun swallows, her throat now painfully tight. _It’s not the same when Wendy—_

She takes in a deep breath.

_I don’t need “same” anymore._

**_[Joohyun: I'm on my way down.]_ **

* * *

**[A conference room in the B &E Building, at approximately 2.45pm]**

“I want to thank you all for coming today,” Kangta bows deeply to the group of investors seated in front of him, “And to extend my gratitude to CEO Jung for hosting our meeting here.”

Jessica nods in acknowledgment, her piercing gaze a silent urge for La Rouge’s CEO to get to the main point of the meeting.

Kangta clears his throat, “It is time for the final phase of our plan. COO Son will brief you.”

The blonde stands up as he sits back down. Picking up a red folder very much like the one distributed to every investor at the start of the meeting, she’s about to speak when she’s promptly interrupted.

“Wait…aren’t you that…that manager? Irene’s manager?”

Seungwan’s eyes come to rest on a man sitting near the back. His hair is slicked back and his gaze sharp, just like his fitted suit.

_Ah, SilverHIVE Corp’s COO, Hwa Chunho._

“Yes, I was…but not anymore,” Seungwan answers coolly, before drawing in a deep breath and throwing on a confident smile, “Now, without much further ado, let’s get to it.”

She holds up the red folder, “In here is every record of Jang Hajoon’s offshore accounts, which are still in use, despite his ‘resignation’ several years ago…along with our board’s attempt to cover it up in order to protect our stock prices. With this, we have enough to get both Jang and the entire board arrested.”

“Why haven’t you sent this to the police yet?” Chunho asks, leading the room to break into murmurs.

“Because I want everyone here to give me your reassurance that you’ll back us up first,” Seungwan replies, “That, and I’ll be meeting Jang myself tomorrow.”

“What is your purpose of meeting him, COO Son?” Krystal follows up immediately, after receiving a nod from her older sister.

Seungwan tightens her grip on the folder, “Because there are more crimes that he’s committed and the only way to have him convicted of them…is to make him fess up himself.”

“How sure are you that you’ll be able to succeed?” Chunho narrows his eyes, “That man…he’s slipped through the authorities’ hold for years. What makes _you_ think _you’ll_ be able to take him down this time?”

“I remember asking COO Son the same thing when we first began our investigation,” Kangta answers in Seungwan’s stead, “But it’s possible for an extraordinarily cunning man like Jang to miss the things right under his nose.”

“Right under his nose, huh…” Chunho mutters under his breath and before speaking up for the room to hear, “Still, this is one big risk you’re both taking. Even if you succeed in taking Jang and the whole board down, your stock prices may never recover. I’m not sure if this is an investment SilverHIVE will want to make after all.”

The chatter in the meeting room grows yet again. Seungwan meets Krystal’s eyes from across the room, and the latter nods.

“Quiet please,” B&E’s COO cuts through the noise, “I want to hear COO Son’s explanation.”

“Thank you, COO Jung,” Seungwan dips her head to Krystal in gratitude before turning to Chunho, “Your concerns are well placed, Mr. Hwa. And while I wholly trust in the fact that _everyone_ here is committed to our cause, it is too idealistic of me not to consider the risks. However, this is where faith must come in, that the public will support us for the attempt we’ve made to right our wrongs…and that they will not let us crash.”

“You’re not giving us a lot of faith here, COO Son,” Chunho grounds out.

“I understand if you want to back out now,” Seungwan’s fist tightens by her side, “After all, the only thing I’m offering all of you here now…is my life. The fact that I’m putting my life on the line to make sure everything in my plan succeeds. This is all I can give you.”

“Well, the fact that you were Irene’s manager…” Krystal offers, “The public already recognises and seems to trust you. At least we have that on our side.”

“That’s still not a lot to work with, COO Jung,” Chunho replies, his tone stubborn.

Krystal is about to open her mouth to refute him, only to be interrupted by her sister.

“He’s right,” Jessica begins, “With this evidence, we can certainly put Jang and the board behind bars for a long time and take over as the new board as planned, since we’re the next biggest shareholders. But there’s no knowing if La Rouge will survive the plunge.”

Krystal turns to look at her older sister with a raised brow.

“But,” Jessica scans every face in the room before returning her gaze to Seungwan, “If you’re confident enough to bet your life on this risky plan and on the company, I will trust you on that. B&E will join you in your cause.”

The bold declaration sends the room into chaos as Chunho stands up abruptly from his seat, “This is madness!”

The rest of the room seems to agree with SilverHIVE’s COO, until Seungwan signals with her hand for all of them quieten down. It takes several seconds for the occupants to fall completely silent.

“Mr. Hwa, like I said, I understand your concerns and if you want to back out,” the blonde fixes Chunho with a stern gaze, “But don’t try to persuade the rest of our investors to follow suit. That said, if any of you want to back out now, by all means… _now_ is your chance. However, just know that I will be extending the open seats on La Rouge’s board to foreign investors who’ll love to take those risks and reap the rewards, courtesy of B&E and its associates. So…if La Rouge doesn’t fall like you expect, it will be _your_ loss.”

The silence in the room turns contemplative. Seungwan meets Kangta’s eyes and gulps nervously. The CEO nods, an approving smile on his face.

_You did well, Seungwan._

The blonde turns back to the investors, “It’s time to make our final decision. Who wants in?”

The entire room raises their hands. Chunho frowns and settles back in his chair in defeat.

Seungwan takes in another deep breath and bows, “Good. We shall move forward with our plan then. I…thank you all for your support.”

“It’s only money that we’re placing on the line, COO Son,” Jessica says, “It can be earned back. But not your life, so…Godspeed.”

* * *

**[Later that night, at approximately 11.00pm]**

When Seungwan comes out on her balcony to take a breather, she does not miss the sounds of things being shifted in Joohyun’s unit. The sound of items being placed in boxes and moved around. She remembers Yoona’s text informing her that Joohyun liked the new place Seungwan had picked out for her. With a hollow heart, she notes that the soloist must’ve been so keen to get away from her that she has to move _now_.

How she hates. How she hates herself for lying. For being selfish. For hurting Joohyun like this. And she wishes. How she wishes she could’ve done things differently. Perhaps then…they wouldn’t be here, like this.

So she cries. She cries for Joohyun. She cries for Haneul. And for once, she cries for herself.

Because she may be alive today. But there’s no knowing what will happen tomorrow. Or after tomorrow.

She may never see Joohyun again.

The soloist is busy packing her kitchen items into a box when she hears quiet, choked gasps coming through the open door of her balcony. She pauses, straining her ears towards those familiar cries. She gently sets the pack of cutlery down and silently pads over to her balcony. She stops to hide behind her curtain, listening in on the blonde.

Seungwan raises trembling hands to her eyes, trying to stop her tears, although they continue to flow endlessly. She finally gives up the fruitless task, setting her arms on the balcony railing as she buries her face into them.

“I’m sorry, Unnie…” Seungwan’s words come out broken, “I’m so sorry…”

Joohyun feels her own tears well up as she listens to Seungwan’s muffled sobs grow a little louder. She clutches tighter at the fabric of her curtain. The weight on the beating organ inside her chest grows heavier.

“I’m…really scared, Unnie.”

It’s a hidden plea and Joohyun knows it. She hears it in Seungwan’s voice. The younger woman is _terrified._ And she knows why, because she remembers what Kangta had told her.

_“One wrong move, one slightly mistimed step…and she could die.”_

Dread fills the soloist. _Just how deep did Seungwan get?!_

_“But for a little longer, I need you to keep silent about Seungwan being the COO.”_

But Kangta never told her for _how much longer._

And for Joohyun, not knowing…makes it hurt to breathe.

Seungwan’s cries eventually soften into sniffles, until—

“Goodbye, Unnie.”

Joohyun hears Seungwan’s footsteps grow softer as the younger woman goes back into her apartment. The balcony door slides close, leaving silence to envelope the night air once again. Joohyun sinks to the floor, a shaking hand raised to her mouth. Feeling wave after wave of fear for the blonde wash over her, she tries to contain her own cries and gasps for breath.

_Seungwan… Are you going somewhere that you can’t return from?_

* * *

**[The next day, Jang Hajoon’s house in Gangnam, at approximately 2.00pm]**

Kangta’s SUV pulls up to the front of a massive, modern house with pristine white walls. The building is surrounded by a sturdy set of towering slatted wood fences. Even in Gangnam, where mostly the wealthy reside, the size of Jang’s house makes the surrounding houses pale in comparison to its magnificence.

 _Parasite isn’t just fiction, huh._ Seungwan notes with a bitter taste in her mouth. _Now we know what those offshore accounts are being used for._

“So…” Kangta’s voice draws her out of her thoughts, “This is it.”

Seungwan nods resolutely, betraying not a hint of the thundering rhythm of her heart.

“If anything goes wrong, you have to tell me,” Kangta reminds her, his tone solemn, “I will get you out of there as soon as possible.”

Seungwan sighs, “You’re supposed to tell me that I’ve got this, not…talk about if things go south.”

“I’m only—”

“Yes, yes, if anything happens to me, Seulgi will kill you.”

“It’s not about that, Seungwan,” the CEO frowns, “I care about you. So does Seulgi. Your parents. Sejeong. Even…Joohyun.”

The blonde draws in a sharp breath at the mention of the soloist. Kangta notices her reaction and decides to move away from any talk about Joohyun.

He gives the blonde’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “All the best, Manager Son.”

“But I’m no longer—”

“In my eyes you still are,” Kangta interrupts her, sincerity and gratefulness in his eyes, “And you’re the best damn one I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Seungwan quietly takes in his words, her heart twisting because…what if this is yet another goodbye?

_The final one?_

She shakes her head of the depressing thought and straightens her shoulders, “See you on the other side, Kangta.”

Not waiting for him to reply, she hops out of the car and shuts the door. She waves Kangta off, waiting for his car to disappear round the bend before jogging over to the house and pressing the doorbell.

It doesn’t take longer than three seconds for the state-of-art intercom system to flash. to life. Seungwan feels a chilling shiver run down her spine as she sees Jang’s face appear on the screen. He seems to study her face for a moment before he lights up.

“Manager Son! You’re finally here! Please, come in!” His voice comes through, in a clear Busan dialect, from the intercom’s speaker.

She hears the lock click. The gate swings open. Seungwan steps past it, onto Jang’s property. The gate swings shut behind her, the lock clicking the moment the gate swings back in place. The blonde looks up at the massive building in front of her, and with another deep breath, she urges any sense of trepidation to leave her.

After all, when one comes face to face with Jang Hajoon, her fear is the last thing she wants him to taste.

Just before she can knock on the door, it pulls open and Jang greets her with a bright smile and his charming accent, “Come on in.”

Seungwan clears her throat and lets her hand fall to her side. She opts to dip her head politely as he lets her in. The door shuts behind her, and the lock is turned, the foreboding sound almost like a warning to the blonde.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for the longest time,” Jang says as he leads her over to the living room, “Especially when I saw how amazing you were with Joohyun on TV. So imagine my delight when you reached out to me first!”

 _I hate how he says her name,_ Seungwan feels her insides stir in discomfort.

She hums in reply, “Yes… Same here, I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time too.”

“Beautiful!” The man claps his hands together, before gesturing to a luxuriously-cushioned chair, “Please! Sit!”

She settles down in the offered seat and folds her hands, looking slightly nervous as he busies himself in the kitchen. He brings out a tray, holding a fancy teapot and two teacups, much like a set. A _very_ expensive set, Seungwan notes.

He sets it down on the coffee table in front of her and begins pouring the tea into the cups, “I don’t know if you have any preferences, but I heard this tea is good for health. So I hope you’re all right with it.”

“I’m all right with it,” Seungwan answers, “Thank you for being considerate.”

“Well, you are my guest after all,” he chuckles, “I _always_ treat my guests well.”

Seungwan takes this time to study him. Even for a retiree, he still dresses sharp. His greying hair is styled neatly, held in place by pomade. He’s dressed in a crisp white shirt, a fitted grey vest secured over his crimson red tie. His dress pants are tailored, and his hickory-coloured dress shoes polished perfectly.

He sits down opposite her and crosses his legs, leaning back into his seat, “So…pray tell, Manager Son, what brings you to my humble abode?”

 _Jennie was right,_ Seungwan feels a spike of fear. _He’s got to have a couple of screws missing if he thinks this place is “humble” in the slightest._

“I wanted to talk to you about Joohyun.”

His eyes light up, “My favourite subject! Yes, let’s talk about her. What do you want to know?”

Seungwan ignores her own anger at his initial exclamation about Joohyun, “After getting to know her… I’m amazed by what you’ve done. How…you created Irene.”

Trying to suppress the sharp ache in her heart at the cruel way she speaks of the soloist, she continues, under Jang’s curious gaze, “I…want to be able to do the same.”

“But you’re just a manager,” Jang raises a brow, before his lips widen into a grin as though he’s just realised something, “Unless…you’re planning to work your way up the ranks so you can create another, just like her.”

“…You’re sharp, Mr Jang.”

“Please, I’m already retired. Just call me Hajoon,” he laughs, “And let’s just say…I have a knack for picking out people who are just like me.”

Seungwan tries not to recoil physically at the way his words echo Joohyun’s.

_“What do you know about right and wrong, Son Seungwan? Because I’m telling you now, you’re a greater psychopath than him.”_

“You’re ambitious like me, Manager Son,” Jang adds, “I like ambitious.”

Seungwan mirrors his grin, “So you’ll tell me?”

“Yes, yes, I will,” he smirks, holding out his hand, “But before that, hand over your phone.”

Seungwan freezes, “Why?”

“Because what I’m about to tell you is top secret,” Jang explains, his warm Busan accent sounding almost eerie this time, “I can’t have anyone going around sharing my secret formula now, can I? Besides, any good and willing student will listen and remember everything I say without needing something as silly as a recording, am I right?”

 _This guy is really…_ Seungwan takes a sharp, quick breath. _He’s really a psychopath._

Seungwan hesitates, the crux of her plan lying on this one decision. If she declines, Jang will point out that something is up. She doesn’t have a choice. She can’t refuse his request.

“Fine,” the blonde finally says, although she pauses just before she places her phone in his waiting hand after pulling it out from her pocket, “Only because I really want to know how you did it. How you created someone so…perfect like her. Like Irene.”

“That’s the spirit of a true power-seeker,” Jang’s fingers curl around the phone. 

He checks it. It’s not recording.

He looks up to find the blonde fiddling with a button of her shirt nervously, looking rather distressed.

 _Rather,_ he chuckles inwardly. _She’s failed to do so._

“Good,” Jang lets out a satisfied hum and places the phone next to him, “Now let’s move on to why we’re really here, shan’t we, Manager Son? Or shall I say… Chief Operations Officer Son?”

The way the blonde’s face shifts from its calm state to disbelief and finally to fear, Jang wishes he had his camera with him. He wants to take a shot of every changing expression and keep it in his collection. The rush of drawing in his prey and trapping them… The exhilaration thrums through his blood as he observes Seungwan begin to comprehend the situation she’s gotten into. With him.

He wants _more._

He reaches over to the side table, pulling out a familiar red file from under a stack of magazines.

He waves it in front of her tauntingly, “Recognise this?”

“B-but how…?” Seungwan stammers, “How did you—”

“You trust all those investors too easily, Son,” he clicks his tongue in pity, “Surely you didn’t think this plan of yours would go by undetected. What was it that Chunho told me? Something about me not noticing what’s right under my nose?”

“Chunho? Hwa Chunho?”

“Yes!” Jang jabs the file in her direction, his eyes glinting devilishly, “Him!”

“But how did he—”

“He did warn me that you were going to get me to confess my crimes,” the man laughs, “What better way than to trick me into telling you everything and recording it, am I right?”

“I don’t understand… How did you find out about this in the first place?”

“Easy!” The man exclaims, before he lowers his voice into a stage whisper, “Have you ever heard the saying… ‘Money makes the world go round’?”

Seungwan’s hands ball into fists on her lap, “Someone else betrayed me.”

“Correct! You’re a bright one, Son. No wonder why Kangta made you COO!”

Jang relishes the pained look on the blonde’s face as she seems to come to the damning realisation that someone she trusted must’ve betrayed her.

_It must feel so horrible and tragic…for someone to stab you in the back like that, don’t you think so, Son? And for what? Just an extra bit of cash?_

“So…who do you think it is?” Jang asks, his excitement growing, “Quick! Make a guess!”

He watches as the woman in front of him sifts through the many faces he’s sure she’s asked for help from. But he grows frustrated when she still looks as lost as ever, like she isn’t sure who would turn their back on her like this.

As though the word “betrayal” couldn’t possibly exist in her dictionary.

“Who—?”

“You’re hopeless, Son,” Jang rolls his eyes and tosses the file away in annoyance, “Mrs Park! Remember her? That useless girl’s mother? It was her!”

It takes several seconds for the blonde to register his words.

When she does, she grips the armrests of her chair tight as shock paints her expression, “T-That…can’t be.”


	15. check hook

“She said she wanted you to pay for what you did!”

“Well, I _am_ paying her,” Jang offers nonchalantly, “I even doubled the amount after she told me you came to Daegu to snoop around. And you know what’s the kicker? She also said you were gathering evidence with your phone! Honestly, it’s such a drag having to support that old woman until the day she dies, but hey, at least she’s useful for something, right? Because of her, I get to see that look on your face.”

“I can’t b-believe…” Seungwan remains rooted to her seat, colours drained from her face and her earlier bravado seeming to have left her for good.

“Now that I have you where I want you…” Jang leans forward, no longer hiding his sinister smile behind pleasantries, “I’ll tell you about how I created Irene. I’ve been _dying_ to share my work with _you_ after all.”

* * *

**[Seven years ago]**

_Sweat trickles down her temples. Her chest heaves from the effort she’s put into the routine. Her feet ache from the lack of rest the entire day._ _Joohyun takes a guess that it’s probably already 1.00am, having no real way to confirm it. After all, the practice room that he always chooses to observe her practice in has no clock._

_According to him, if they could watch the time, they’d both wish to be home early. What then, can be made of her progress towards perfection?_

_She would be too slow._

_“Again.”_

_Joohyun tries not to grimace at how the single word causes a dull pang of resentment to swell within her. She’s always known him to be a rather intense individual. Of course, she assumes, his strictness must be derived from wanting to see her put her best foot forward._

_“I know you can do it, Joohyun. Remember what I told you? Perfection doesn’t take a break.”_

_Joohyun supposes he may have a little kindness in him after all. Although, it’s during times like this where she wishes he can see how hard she’s already trying. The pang in her stomach alerts her to its emptiness, and she remembers she hasn’t eaten anything besides those two rice balls from the convenience store six hours ago._

_Two is already a luxury, she rationalises._

_She notices his hawk-like gaze through the mirror and steels her expression, urging her tired legs to keep going. Perhaps, if she achieves perfection, he may finally free her from this torture._

* * *

_The half-empty water bottle flies past her head, slamming into the mirror. Water splashes everywhere, the force having split the plastic bottle open. Haneul startles out of her routine and spins around to face him in shock. Jang gazes at her icily, retracting his throwing arm and crosses his legs._

_“Yah…when I said do it again, it’s because you’re doing such a terrible job,” Jang begins, quiet and threatening, “And yet, you do it again the same exact way. I told you, with your face, everyone will question why I let you debut in a girl group in the first place, so at least get the dance right, won’t you?”_

_“S-Sorry,” Haneul stammers and bows, her shoulders trembling from fear._

_Jang stands up and dusts his pants, “I think I’ve seen enough. If you don’t want me to kick you out now, make sure you stay in this room until you have a performance worth watching tomorrow.”_

_He checks his watch and looks up at her again._

_“If you give me nothing by then… I’ll start questioning why they let ugly, untalented trash like you into my company.”_

_He stalks towards the exit, only to turn around and face the trainee with a wry grin, “How are you going to debut with Joohyun if you can’t catch up with her?”_

* * *

**[At La Rouge Entertainment’s final evaluation before the trainee showcase]**

_Haneul tightens her fists as she watches Joohyun nail the routine perfectly, earning hums of approval from the evaluation team, Jang included. The man looks on in pride as Joohyun finishes the dance with its ending pose. She knows she shouldn’t be mad at Joohyun. After all, she knows her best friend is a perfectionist. She must’ve trained like hell, just like Haneul herself._

_She can do without the smiles. Without the applause. But she wishes the CEO would give her credit for the amount of hard work she put in too. Not just slap the performance she’d poured her blood, sweat and tears into with a simple, stone-cold “Guess you get to stay with us for a little longer after all.”_

_It’s all rather cruel, really. The way he dangles the possibility of debuting in front of her, yet at the same time, manages to cut her up with his cruel words. So she wonders why she stays. And when she notices the flicker of a smile on her best friend’s tired face, she remembers why._

_They’re going to debut together. They’re going to stay together. Forever._

_They’d promised each other after all._

_So when Haneul approaches Joohyun after the evaluation team files out of the room and all the trainees disperse to pack up, she hopes to rekindle that spark. That inspiration to endure. That strength to keep on going. And only her best friend can give her that._

_“Hyunnie…” She calls softly as she tugs on Joohyun’s sleeve._

_Her friend jumps a little and turns to face her, “A-Ah, it’s you, Neul-ah.”_

_“Great job at evaluation today.”_

_“T-Thanks,” Joohyun dips her head, “You…did great too.”_

_“I…” Haneul takes a deep breath, “Can we talk?”_

_Her best friend looks hesitant at first, her eyes darting to the clock before they return to Haneul, “S-Sure. But I have to be off for vocal practice soon. What’s…up?”_

_“I just—” Haneul scratches her cheek nervously, “I was wondering if you know, if we could practice together instead? We can talk to our trainers about it! So it’ll be easier for me to keep up…with you.”_

_“Why do you need to keep up?” Joohyun tilts her head, “I think you’re doing just fine.”_

_“Did you hear what Mr. Jang said just now?” Haneul chuckles mirthlessly, “I get to stay for a little longer? I don’t think I’m doing fine at all. I…just want us to be able to debut together.”_

_Joohyun doesn’t know how to tell Haneul the truth. The truth of the hell she goes through to reach Jang’s standard of perfection. And if she could, she’d rather save Haneul from the agony of it all._

_“I think…it’s better for us to practice separately, Neul-ah,” she says, trying to let the other girl down as easy as possible, “I don’t want you to go through what I’m going through.”_

_Haneul raises her hand to object, “But Hyunnie, I—”_

_“Can we talk about this another time? I really have to go.”_

_Haneul lets her hand fall to her side, “Okay…”_

_Joohyun nods and rushes past her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she jogs out of the room. Haneul wonders why she still stays._

_It stings. The way her best friend had brushed her off._

_It is then that she realises the chasm between them has grown without them noticing. Or rather, without Haneul noticing it. Until now. And with Joohyun’s refusal of her request, she surmises that her best friend finds her just as unworthy as Jang had said. That Joohyun doesn’t even think it possible for her to endure the same level of training._

_Does she not stand a chance after all?_

_Has Joohyun already given up on her?_

_A thousand doubts cling to her like persistent questions, bringing her to her knees once she’s alone in the room. Haneul should’ve known she would never be able to get answers from Joohyun. The strange disparity in their training schedules sees to it that they never get to talk again until the trainee showcase._

_But Joohyun has always been out of her reach, hasn’t she?_

* * *

**[Two months later, a day before the trainee showcase]**

_“Wow!” Jang stands up and applauds as Haneul and Jennie finish off yet another routine they’d prepared for the upcoming showcase, “Very well done!”_

_Even with the sweat stinging her left eye, Haneul has the strength to return the proud smile Jennie flashes at her._

_Finally, they’re getting somewhere._

_“You guys are really doing your best to show me how badly you don’t want to debut, huh?”_

_Suddenly, the clipboard that had been in his hands sails through the air, almost hitting Haneul in the face. It clatters to the floor behind her. The moment startles both of them, causing them to stagger out of their ending poses. They regard the man in front of them with fear and shock._

_Jang gestures at them, “Joohyun would never have flinched. She’d have kept that position perfectly, by the way.”_

_“That was uncalled for,” Jennie mutters under her breath._

_“What was that?” Jang regards her with a raised brow, “Do you have some…dissatisfaction you’d like to air, Jennie-ssi?”_

_Jennie is about to open her mouth to retort when Haneul interrupts her, “No, we don’t have any dissatisfaction, sir.”_

_Jennie turns to glare at her, but Haneul trains her eyes on the CEO._

_“At least one of you still wants to debut, as much as I find you rather lacking,” Jang sighs and walks over, picking up the clipboard and dusting it._

_He checks his watch, “I don’t have time to wait around for you to get your act together and put together a decent performance. I can only hope you don’t embarrass yourselves during the showcase. And mark my words, the two of you… If you’re not up to par with Joohyun by tomorrow, you can kiss your group debut with her goodbye.”_

_He leaves without another word._

_“What was that for?” Jennie hisses at Haneul, “You know we didn’t deserve that!”_

_The other girl turns to her, “This is our only chance at debuting.”_

_“Really? You want to debut with her that badly?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong. I’ve come too far to give up now,” Haneul snarls, “And I really…hate both their guts.”_

* * *

_“Mr. Jang,” Joohyun bows in greeting._

_Jang nods and settles down, “Are you prepared for tomorrow’s showcase?”_

_“I’m—” Joohyun carefully considers her answer, “I’m still working towards perfecting it.”_

_“You listen to my words well,” Jang hums in approval, “I should let you know that Haneul and Jennie are training very hard right now. You must practice harder than ever because I’ll be making you the leader if I’m debuting all of you together. You want that, don’t you?”_

_Joohyun nods silently._

_“Good. Now, let’s see what you’ve got.”_

_Joohyun soullessly gets into position as the music ebbs to life. One more day. Until she and Haneul can finally live out their dream together._

* * *

**[At the trainee showcase]**

_Haneul watches Joohyun as she takes control of the stage with her powerful dance moves, sharp and fluid, perfectly in time with the beat. Her best friend nails every detail down to the T, including her fatal stare at the audience. The crowd lets out chorus after chorus of impressed “woahs” and “ahhs”. Haneul finds herself trapped between awe and bitterness._

_Joohyun is perfect._

_“What do you think?”_

_Haneul jolts a little at the hushed words coming through her right ear. She turns around to search out the culprit. Her eyes land on a smirking Jang behind her._

_“She’s…good,” she admits weakly._

_“Just good? Sounds like you have higher standards than me, Haneul, because, to me, she’s simply…perfect,” Jang whispers, “And you want to know something?”_

_Haneul feels her chest tighten. Somehow, the wild look in his eyes tells her what he’s about to say is nothing good._

_She swallows, her throat feeling tight, ”…What?”_

_He giggles and leans in to whisper in her ear, his next words echoing louder in her mind than the bass booming in her ears, “My plan for that debut…it was always going to be just Joohyun and Joohyun alone. Not Jennie. And certainly not you.”_

_She feels her blood freeze at his revelation._

_“You’re better off going back to Daegu and just…living as the good-for-nothing that you really are,” he continues, relishing her despair, “You…were never in the picture to begin with. There was never a place for you at her side.”_

_Haneul can’t breathe. The utter, brutal truth in his words. The glint in his eyes. The roaring cheers of the crowd. The blasting music that her best friend dances so flawlessly to. It’s all too much for her to handle right now. She staggers away from her seat and breaks into a run down the hall aisle, slipping through the doors._

_No one notices._

_Except for Joohyun._

* * *

**[Two days after the trainee showcase]**

_“…W-What do you mean s-solo? What about H-Haneul And Jennie?” Joohyun stammers, “I thought y-you said you’d d-debut us togeth—”_

_“I said ‘if’ I were to debut you in a group, Joohyun,” Jang leans back in his chair with a sigh, “Unfortunately, even I wasn’t really given a choice in the matter. After the showcase, Haneul said she wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of debuting with you in a group. And Jennie… Well, she handed in her contract cancellation this morning.”_

_Joohyun slumps back into her seat, wishing she were numb enough not to feel the dull ache in her heart turn into a sharp sting at the thought that Haneul had grown to hate the idea of debuting together. It explains everything that happened that night after her performance, yet it leaves her with even more questions._

_“That can’t be! She said she wanted to debut together,” Joohyun takes out her phone, “Maybe I can change her mind, I—”_

_“Joohyun, don’t you get it?” Jang sits up, resting his arms on the table, his hands folded, “Haneul told me after the showcase that she’d rather not debut at all if it was with you. She’s…gone back to Daegu. She cancelled her contract yesterday.”_

_Joohyun pauses just before she unlocks her phone. Her hand falls limply onto her lap._

_“I’m…really sorry to break this to you, but…” The CEO dips his head solemnly, “Sometimes envy and jealousy can make even the closest friends hurt you and lie to you. And…hold you back.”_

_If Haneul went back to Daegu, Joohyun knows it’s only to get away from her. Her unanswered calls and the absence of Haneul’s belongings in their shared dorm should say more than enough._

_“I…I don’t know if I can, Mr Jang, I—”_

_"_ _Do not be foolish to give all of this up now, Joohyun. Do not waste this for those who are weak enough to let you go,” Jang grounds out, “Come on. I taught you better than that. Friends like her, or any friend, really, will only hinder you from achieving your full potential.”_

_She wants to protest. She wants to prove him wrong. But as she begins to process his words properly, a strange sense of numbness overcomes her. The pain of losing her best friend to jealousy is shut out by the realisation that she may never get to mend her friendship with her._

_Not unless Haneul allows her to._

_Then again, what are the chances of that happening now?_

_“So…” Jang pushes the contract for her solo debut towards her, along with his fountain pen, “What do you say to your new life as…Irene?”_

_With an air of defeat hanging about her, Joohyun resolves that there is nothing she can do anymore. So she picks up the pen and signs her name, tears marring her vision._

_This will be the last time she cries for a friend._

_Then…never again._

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

“You’re…sick,” Seungwan hisses, “You lied to them. You _abused_ them. You removed Haneul from the picture so Joohyun would have no one else. So she’d be forced to listen to your every word.”

“You’re not paying attention, Son,” Jang sighs, sipping his tea, “Friends only betray you and hurt you, don’t they? Pray tell, does she know that you’re _also_ the COO, besides being her manager? Oh, my apologies. I just remembered you’re no longer her manager, according to Chunho. I wonder…if it has anything to do with that.”

Seungwan would be lying if she says she doesn’t want to throw her tea in his face right now.

“Does Mrs Park know that you lied to her about Haneul?”

“I told you that old hag sold you out for an extra bit of cash and yet here you are asking if she knows I lied!” Jang scoffs loudly, “Oh well, I guess I should know by now that you like to concern yourself with the most pointless of things, so I’ll tell you. Even till now, she’s the same gullible, _childless_ woman who’d love to believe that her stupid, good-for-nothing _trash_ of a daughter stood a chance!”

“And that promise of monthly payments…” The blonde growls, “They were your way of keeping her silent if she ever found out the truth, weren’t they?”

The man laughs, “You’re finally catching on, Son! The fact that she’s been accepting money from me will majorly affect her credibility in court.”

“Do you…really think that someone’s life can be counted with money?” Seungwan’s hands tremble as they grip the armrests tighter.

“Of course!” Jang claps his hands together, his Busan accent now a grating noise in her ears, “This is why we calculate the net worth of people, no? After all, some lives are worth more than others. Take Irene, for example. Her life is worth a _tremendous_ amount.”

“And a huge sum of that amount…it went into your offshore accounts, didn’t they?”

“Did you think my Irene, my pièce-de-résistance, earned that little? Of course there was more! Not that she knows anyway. I’d rather keep my creations clueless, and therefore…obedient. Unfortunately, the board found out and made me resign. What a drag.”

Seungwan is filled with an almost blinding rage. Had it not been for her current situation, she would’ve _killed_ him for the revolting ways he speaks of Joohyun.

Her voice shaking as she barely holds back her anger, the blonde continues, “So…your resignation as CEO…it wasn’t because of your family like the news reported, but because of those offshore accounts? The board…lied to cover them up so La Rouge’s stocks wouldn’t fall?”

“Colour me impressed, Son. You are absolutely right,” Jang clicks his tongue in mock approval, “You’re a smart cookie. Unfortunately, not as smart because you trust people way too easily.”

He picks up her phone and waves it gleefully. Seungwan grimaces, reaching to adjust one of her buttons again, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. Just as Jang is about to challenge her for more questions, the phone in his hand starts to vibrate with a call. He glances at the screen and breaks into a wide grin.

The ex-CEO shows it to her, “It’s your boss. I suppose he’s calling to see if you’re all right.”

Seungwan starts towards him, attempting to snatch it out of his hand, but he pulls it away just in time. He taps the screen to accept the call, setting it on loudspeaker.

“CEO Ahn, how lovely of you to send your new hire right to my doorstep,” Jang greets his successor, “I must say, you two did well trying to one up me, but I’m sorry to say that you simply cannot beat me.”

“Don’t hurt her, Jang.”

“Me? Hurt her? Why would I?” Jang chuckles darkly, “You should know I _never_ dirty my hands, CEO Ahn. I have a reputation to uphold after all. But…you _are_ playing with the big boys, aren’t you? I know a couple of those old fogeys who’d put a bullet through each of your heads for knowing what you know.”

“I… We will deal with them when the time comes.”

“How brave,” Jang coos patronisingly, “Well, you were good entertainment for this old retiree…while it lasted.”

He hands the phone back to Seungwan, who snatches it from him. She takes a deep breath, every mark of uncertainty and fear on her face disappears without a trace.

“We got everything down, didn’t we?”

“Yes, she called to confirm that we have his confession.”

This time, it’s Jang’s turn to freeze.

“Good. See you in a few.”

The call ends and Seungwan pockets her phone away, “You look like you have a lot of questions, Jang.”

“H-How?” The man stammers, confusion gracing his features, “You couldn’t possibly have gotten my confession without—”

“Oh, good question,” Seungwan snaps her fingers and pulls her personal phone out of her pocket, revealing a thin wire connected to under her shirt, “I have two phones!”

She waves it with a grin and taps at her shirt button, “I planned for you to ask me to surrender my phone. Meanwhile, I had the other one connected to a hidden camera, so there’s no denying that every confession you made was all done freely and willingly.”

“ _Impossible!_ I had Chunho on you! I even had _Mrs Park!_ ”

“Ask yourself, would we _really_ never have checked the background of every investor we were dealing with? Sending in Chunho…that was real sloppy of you,” the blonde snorts, “Though I can’t blame you. You were already so confident that Mrs. Park would trade the justice she’s been seeking for Haneul for your dirty money.”

“What do you mean?!”

_How could she possibly outmanoeuvre him like this?!_

“I was the one who told Mrs Park to ‘spill’ my investigation to you,” Seungwan smiles mirthfully, “She already knew the truth by the time I met her.”

* * *

**[Nine days ago]**

_“Jang…lied to you, Mrs Park, he—”_

_“I know.”_

_Seungwan pauses, “You do?”_

_Mrs Park nods tearfully as she leaves the table for her room. The blonde hears her rummage about and watches her reappear a few seconds later, two letters in hand. The older woman settles back down opposite her, slipping them over. One in an unsealed cream-coloured envelope, and the other in a sealed lavender purple envelope, with Joohyun’s name written neatly on the front._

_“Neul left them in one of my old coats that I don’t wear any more before she—” Mrs Park blinks away her tears, sniffling, “Before she passed away. I only found it just a year ago, when I was clearing out my old clothes. I…must ask you to pass Joohyun’s letter to her.”_

_Seungwan nods and tucks the purple envelope away into a hidden pocket of her jacket._

_She glances at the other envelope on the table, before looking up to meet Mrs Park’s eyes, “May I?”_

_The older woman nods quietly and the blonde slips the letter out. She unfolds it carefully and her eyes scan the words, widening as she fully comprehends Haneul’s struggles. At the end, her hands tremble with quiet anger as she returns the letter to Haneul’s mother._

_“That bastard…”_

_“I don’t know what to do, Ms Son,” Mrs Park sighs as she buries her face in her hands, sobbing, “I can’t do anything because I took his money for so many years without knowing…”_

_Seungwan reaches across the table and rests a soothing hand on the older woman’s shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly as Haneul’s mother cries it out._

_Fifteen minutes later find Mrs Park more composed as Seungwan calmly lays her plans out._

_“Are you sure we can fool him with this, Ms Son?” Mrs Park asks, worry clear in her eyes, “I’d really hate to put your life in danger like that. What if he finds out?”_

_“If everything goes according to plan, he won’t,” Seungwan answers, “Which is why I need you to request him to double the monthly payments he’s giving you.”_

_“That’s—! Won’t that work against us?” Mrs Park hisses._

_“We need him to think you’re all about the money. If you feed him the information I’m giving you without asking for anything in exchange, he’ll know something’s up.”_

_“I’ll…trust you, Ms Son,” Mrs Park sighs weakly, “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”_

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

“I just needed to trick you into being over-confident enough that you’d be sloppy in the attention you paid me,” Seungwan explains, “Chunho’s presence in that meeting only confirmed it for me.”

“What makes you think I haven’t told the board about this…foolish stunt you and Kangta are pulling on me?”

“What a terrible bluff,” the blonde scoffs, “You may be smart, Jang, but you also prefer to work alone, save for minions like Chunho. You actually hate that the board fired you, so you left evidence of their own crimes lying around, hoping that someone would eventually sniff them out. Unfortunately, it was Kangta who found them and in turn, me. And trust me, Jang, _I’ve_ been wanting to meet you for the longest time.”

The man feels a shiver run down his spine at her words. But what alarms him even more is the pure, fearless hatred in her eyes. Sure he’s seen hatred in the eyes of Haneul and Jenny alike, but not like this. No one’s ever dared to stare at him like that without a _shred_ of anxiety.

“You know what’s funny?” Seungwan chuckles, “It’s that your desire to be known for your ‘brilliance’ betrayed your otherwise perfect crime. You could’ve gotten away with it, but no, you _needed_ to let someone know the full extent of your genius…that you were desperate enough to tell _me._ You may have had money and reputation riding on this, but I betted _my_ _life,_ Jang. Which ultimately makes me a greater psychopath than you.”

She feels an ache bloom in her heart as she echoes Joohyun’s hurtful words to her three days ago. But she supposes…the soloist may be right. After all, who else can make a mad man like Jang cower like this in the comfort of his multi-billion-dollar home?

“What are you going to do?” Jang laughs uneasily, “Surely you know if this gets out, La Rouge’s stocks will plummet, right? You may never be able to recover.”

She shrugs, “If we crash, we crash. It only means that that is the justice due for the crimes the company has committed. If we recover, that means everyone has decided to put their faith in Kangta and I for doing the right thing.”

Realising there’s no way out as his adversary has thought this through completely, Jang jolts up from his seat. He must silence her once and for all. In a split second, Seungwan is up as well, snatching the teapot off the table. She throws the lid to the side and tosses its burning contents at him. He screams, trying to wipe the hot liquid from his face.

Although her heart beats wildly against her ribcage, she calmly stalks away from the table in his living room towards the open space by the entrance.

“Where are you going, you little bitch?!” Jang roars, finally able to see through his hurting eyes.

He spots her. The anger of his humiliation fuelling him, he rounds the table and charges towards her. He throws a poorly-aimed punch at her. She swings her left foot backwards, dodging his attack successfully. The force sends him barrelling through, as her fist meets his jaw halfway. She feels several bones in her hand break from the impact, but rather than pain, she only feels a numbness spread from her knuckles. The blow knocks him out cold and his body crumples to the ground.

Seungwan lets out a sigh of relief and approaches the intercom system by the door. She sees Kangta’s car outside and presses the button that unlocks the gate with her unhurt hand. He hastily exits the car and runs in, just in time for her to pull open the door and let him in. Kangta looks surprised to find her unfazed and an unconscious Jang on the floor.

Then he notices her bruised hand hanging limply by her side.

“Wow…you really—” The CEO lets out a whistle, “You really sucker-punched the guy huh.”

“He met my fist.”

“Yeah right,” Kangta rolls his eyes and picks the man off the floor, “Remind me to never cross you.”

“Are you sure these are strong enough to hold him until we get to Daegu? What if he wakes up while we’re on the way there?” Seungwan frowns at the layers of duct tape wrapped around Jang’s hands.

“Well, if he manages to break free, he can meet your other fist.”

“Touché.”

Kangta starts the engine, “Seulgi says she’ll send the recording to the police the moment we arrive in Daegu, just like you asked. We only have a few minutes till they show up then, so make it quick.”

Seungwan nods, “Is she on the way to Joohyun’s?”

“She should be there by now, if I’m not wrong.”

* * *

**[Joohyun’s new place, at approximately 3.45pm]**

Joohyun is halfway through unpacking the box holding her clothes when she hears the doorbell ring. She checks her phone. Nothing from Yoona.

_Who can it be?_

She freezes.

_Seungwannie?_

She scrambles to her feet and runs over to her door, pulling it open, her heart racing.

She recognises the face. It isn’t Seungwan.

She feels her heart sink.

“Seulgi.”

“Hey,” Seulgi pants, drinking in as many breaths as she can before she speaks again.

“Why are you here? How did you know that I live here?”

“That’s not important right now,” Seungwan’s best friend draws in a shuddering breath, urging her lungs not to collapse from running, “I need you to come with me. To Daegu. Now.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll explain to you in the car, please, just come with m—”

“Not until you tell me what this is all about.”

“Seungwan is going there with Kangta right now and they’ve got Jang. Seungwan asked me to bring you there.”

“I— I don’t want to see her! Or Kangta! Or Mr. Jang!” Joohyun snaps, “Why is she still butting her head into _my_ business?!”

“Fine,” Seulgi lets out a sigh, taking out a purple envelope, “Seungwan said to pass this to you if you were being stubborn again. She said it’s from your friend. Ha…neul, was it?”

“H-Haneul?!” Joohyun snatches the envelope from Seulgi’s hand, ripping it open.

Her eyes pour over the words on the letter. She recognises the handwriting. It’s really Haneul’s. Her eyes begin to hurt as her tears well up. Seulgi slips into the apartment, closing the door behind her so that Joohyun can cry in the privacy of her home. The soloist grips the paper tight in her shaking hands as tears begin to dribble down her face.

Seulgi’s eyes dart anxiously over the living room as she waits for Joohyun to make her decision. She checks her watch again. She can spare a couple more minutes if she knows there’s the slightest chance that the soloist will follow her—

The soloist’s puffy eyes finally look up from the letter to meet hers, “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

**[In Kangta’s car on the way to Daegu]**

Jang feels a throbbing pain in his jaw as he comes to. He takes a minute to register where he is. He swings his head around, unable to comprehend why they’re surrounded by rolling hills instead of skyscrapers. He tries to move his hands, only to find them wrapped securely with duct tape.

He gives up struggling and chuckles, “Where…are you taking me?”

“Daegu,” Kangta replies nonchalantly, his eyes locked on the road ahead of him.

Jang scoffs, “ _Daegu?_ ”

Then it occurs to him.

“Ah…” He nods slowly and turns to the blonde on his right, “You want _me_ to apologise. To Haneul. And Mrs Park.”

Seungwan tries to ignore the mocking tone in his voice, but it eats at her. Because Haneul didn’t deserve to have her life ripped away because of his sadistic trip. And Mrs. Park didn’t deserve to lose her daughter to the man’s selfish and inhumane wiles.

_And Joohyun…_

_Joohyun should never have been broken like this._

Seungwan hates it. She hates that the soloist might blame herself for living while her best friend is dead. So she wonders for a moment if she should never have dug in so deep after all. There’s an inane cruelty in uncovering the truth of Haneul’s disappearance when it might’ve been better to let the past stay in the past, in hopes that Joohyun will eventually be able to move on.

But based on her gut feeling, and having never consulted the soloist for permission, Seungwan had gone ahead and ripped the band-aid off before it had even stopped bleeding. And that letter…it would be like salt to an open wound.

Seungwan curses herself for not considering Joohyun’s perspective before pursuing her conquest for justice. And where they hadn’t before, the soloist’s piercing words seem to make a lot more sense now.

_I…really am…_

She balls her uninjured hand into a fist.

_A monster worse than him._

“I’d imagined after all that talk of outsmarting me, you’d have greater…plans in store. But something as stupid as an apology?” Jang continues, leaning his head against the window with a dramatic sigh, “Can’t say I’m not disappointed.”

Seungwan feels a violent, murderous rage uncoil inside her, a growing darkness threatening to swallow her whole.

The blonde whips around to snatch him by the collar, “I’ll give you something worse tha—”

“Seungwan, he’s provoking you,” Kangta glances worriedly at his furious COO through the rear-view mirror, “If we hurt him any more than we already have, we’ll be liable for assault charges. Ignore him.”

With much reluctance, the blonde releases the man, her white-hot fury far from extinguished.

Jang takes the opportunity to point at the both of them with his bound hands threateningly, “The two of you… I’ll make you pay. Just you wait.”

At another of Kangta’s cautionary glances, Seungwan turns her attention back to the trees flitting by. She’d hoped that her victory over the man would bring her a sense of triumph and peace. But everything that led up to this very moment, only leaves her feeling colder and hollower than ever.

As though she’s lost more than she’s gained.

So, for once, she finds herself giving in as she allows herself to be sucked deep into the vicious pull of her all-consuming hatred. And for once, she doesn’t want to escape it.

* * *

**[At the bottom of Haneul’s cliff, at approximately 7.00pm]**

Kangta is about to exit the car along with Seungwan when her next words stop him, “Change of plans, Kangta. Go get Mrs Park.”

She comes around to Jang’s side and opens the door, seizing the man by the back of his collar and roughly pulling him out. He tumbles to the ground with a pained grunt.

“Or gather the entire town,” the blonde continues, cold and unfeeling, “I don’t care. Anyone who wants to see him humiliated, invite them.”

“Seungwa—” Kangta begins, concern in his eyes as he tries to reason with her.

“You heard him, Kangta. He’d set his corrupt, corporate allies on us if he had the chance. This…is mercy, compared to what he really deserves. Go.”

Seungwan slams the car door shut. The CEO sighs and speeds off towards Mrs Park’s home. She pulls Jang to his feet roughly, taking a firm hold on the back of his neck and gripping his arm tightly.

“Careful there,” he laughs, “Any rougher and I’d think you’re going to kill me on top of that cliff instead of making me say sorry to a _dead_ person.”

“You are a bold man to be saying things like that right now,” Seungwan starts, her voice low and her words biting, “But you and I both know…you’d rather die than apologise, Jang. So I’ll make you bow and beg for forgiveness, because that’ll kill you more. That’s how proud you really are.”

His grin disappears as his face grows red.

It’s the blonde’s turn to smile. _Got him._

* * *

By the time they arrive at Haneul’s grave under the tree, the evening skies bathe the leaves in a golden light. It all feels surreal to Seungwan. That she’s finally back here, with the monster who snuffed out Haneul’s life. The man who stole Mrs. Park’s daughter. The one who broke Joohyun’s spirit.

“Apologise to her,” she forces him down to his knees harshly, “Now.”

He chuckles, his words slurred, “And if I don’t? What are you going to do?”

Something in Seungwan snaps. The blonde backhands his face with her broken hand, wincing from the sharp pain that shoots up her arm. His head whirling from the force, Jang spits blood at her feet.

“You’re so, so soft, Son,” he breaks into a guffaw, wiping his tears with his bound hands, “Too soft.”

“I’m soft, you say?”

She pulls him away from the grave, dragging him by the collar until he’s peering over the edge of the cliff. She shuts her eyes, training her ears on his quickening breaths as she revels in the fear settling over him. Several minutes pass like this, as she envisions him plummeting to his death should she let go.

“You know…when you said I would pay…” She tightens her grip on the scruff of his collar, her voice drenched in a scathing mix of hatred and sadness, “Can’t you see? I already am. By becoming worse than a monster like you.”

“You wouldn’t,” he snarks at her, the slight tremble in his voice betraying his real state, “I know you, So—"

“Seungwan, don’t!” Kangta’s voice reaches them just before he appears.

The CEO stops several meters away from them, and rests his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Behind him, Mrs Park covers her mouth in shock at the scene. Another two familiar faces appear right next to them. At the sight of Seulgi’s face, Seungwan just wants to break down from the day’s worth of pent-up fear and anger.

And Joohyun.

God. How she’s missed the soloist.

“Looks like you really won’t be able to do it after all,” Jang snorts.

The blonde snarls, “You…”

“Don’t do it, Wani.”

“You know what he did, Seul!” Seungwan turns to face her best friend, tears shimmering in reddened eyes, before whipping her head back to glare at him, “I…really…hate you.”

“Stop it, Seungwan!” Joohyun’s voice cuts through the air as the soloist takes a step towards her, “Don’t let him make you a murderer!”

A knowing smile breaks across Jang’s face. It pushes her rage to its brink. With a desperate hatred so palpable it feels like poison seeping into every vein, she’s trapped between her desire to see him fall to the rocks below and every call for her to stop.

The darkness swirling inside her. It scares her.

It terrifies her knowing she has power over his life, and how badly she wants to believe that crushing it would bring her relief. She’d never realised she was capable of such murderous intent until now. If she were to look in a mirror now, she’s sure she’d be disgusted with herself.

She wonders then, if the only way left…is down.

“It’s like you said, Unnie,” Seungwan chokes out a smile as tears begin to stream down her face, “I feel like…I don’t know right from wrong anymore.”

She shifts her foot closer to the edge, as she holds him further out over the cliff’s end. His left knee is barely halfway over the edge now. Jang’s eyes widen and his breath quickens, his false bravado shaken out of him by the look of utter despair and hopelessness in Seungwan’s voice.

Another inch and he’ll die.

For real.

“D-Don’t! W-Wait!” His voice grows shrill.

“You and I…we can die together,” Seungwan mutters softly, meaning for only Jang to hear her hushed words, “Then we’ll have two less monst—"

“YOU’RE NOT A MONSTER, SON SEUNGWAN!”

Joohyun’s shriek erupts through the air, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

“I already lost Haneul, Seungwannie,” the soloist sinks to her knees, “I…can’t lose you too.”

The evening air hangs still. A moment drawn out like a tightrope.

“Come back, Seungwannie, please…”

At Joohyun’s tears and pleading words, the rage slowly drains away from the blonde’s body. Released from the shackles of her emotional high, Seungwan pulls Jang back from the edge of the cliff. She tiredly drags him to the grave, releasing the trembling man in front of Joohyun.

Meeting the soloist’s teary eyes, Seungwan speaks, low and firm, to the man cowering before Joohyun, “Apologise to them.”

The thought of having barely escaped with his life finally hits him.

Sweat pouring down the sides of his face, Jang bows to Joohyun, “I’m s-sorry, Iren— Joohyun.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he weakly bows to a crying Mrs Park, “Mrs P-Park.”

Facing Haneul’s grave, Jang finally presses his forehead to the ground, his face covered in sweat, tears and snot, “I’m s-sorry, H-Haneul.”

* * *

Seungwan watches as two officers tug Jang away in handcuffs. She turns back to take in the sight of the sunset, painting the skies a brilliant golden that bleeds into pastel pink and finally into a pretty purple. If this is the last view that Haneul got to see…she supposes it wasn’t the worst way to go.

“Seungwan…” The voice she’s come to love interrupts her thoughts and the blonde turns to face the soloist just behind her.

For once, Seungwan isn’t sure what to say. She clears her throat and her eyes dip to the ground. After what she nearly did to Jang, she doesn’t know how to face anyone. Especially Joohyun.

The soloist’s eyes dart down to the blonde’s broken hand. Worry washes away the initial outrage she’d felt at Seungwan.

_She’s…hurt._

“You should get this looked at,” she gently takes hold of the blonde’s hand, only for it to be jerked away.

She looks up to find a rather guilty-looking Seungwan, downcast eyes refusing to meet hers. Joohyun would be lying if she said the small action didn’t sting. Though, as she recalls what her ex-manager had echoed back at her just now, Joohyun understands the hurt she’d inflicted on her with her words.

The Seungwan in front of her looks broken. Like a shadow of her former self. Guilt marks the dried tear tracks on her face.

“S-Sorry,” the blonde’s voice betrays her shame, “It hurts to touch.”

Joohyun nods in understanding and silence hangs in between them for a moment longer, until Kangta approaches them with an apologetic dip of his head.

He addresses them, urgency in his tone, “We need to go.”

“Y-Yeah,” Seungwan makes a move to follow him, stepping past Joohyun.

Then she stops.

“Joohyun,” Seungwan begins quietly, “You should stay in Daegu for the night. And maybe for the next couple of days. It’ll be good for you to spend some time with your mom…and Haneul.”

“But what about—”

“I’ll let Yoona know to postpone any upcoming schedules for a week. Take this break. You’ve worked hard.”

Without another word, Seungwan follows Kangta down the dirt path leading to the bottom of the cliff.

Joohyun turns to face the large mound of earth under the tree where she and Haneul used to hang out as kids. Tears flood her vision yet again as she tries to register that her friend really is gone for good. From the corner of her eye, she notices two figures approach her.

It’s Mrs Park. And her mother.

One glance at the understanding and love in her mother’s eyes is all Joohyun needs for the dam to break. The softest, warmest embrace that she’s missed for years now surrounds her as Mrs Bae quietly wraps her arms around her sobbing daughter. Mrs Park stands next to them, teary-eyed.

After several minutes, Joohyun pulls away from her mother’s hug, turning to Mrs Park and bowing deeply.

She chokes out an apology as years of regret fill her, “I’m so sorry, Mrs Park. I’m really sor—”

She is quickly silenced as her late best friend’s mother walks up to her and hugs her. Tight.

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Mrs Park declares with a trembling voice, squeezing the soloist reassuringly, “It must’ve been so hard on you to be alone all this time, Hyun-ah.”

At these very words, Joohyun finds herself breaking down yet again as she begins to bawl, her cries muffled as she presses her face into Mrs Park’s shoulder, gripping at the older woman’s coat. Mrs Park exchanges a sad look with Mrs Bae, who gently rests her hand on her daughter’s head, stroking it softly.

After all, they’ve had seven years to come to terms with Haneul’s passing.

For Joohyun, it’s only just begun.

* * *

**[A meeting room on the 14 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 11.00pm]**

“What the hell? Why did CEO Ahn call for a meeting this late?”

“Didn’t you hear? Apparently Manager Son got into a scuffle with the previous CEO. I heard he got arrested.”

“Seriously?! For what?”

“I think it was for his undeclared offshore accounts that he was hiding?”

“Really? _Manager Son_ did that?”

“Last I heard…yeah.”

“What does that have to do with us though?”

“It’s because of the dirt she got on Mr Jang. He’s La Rouge’s previous CEO after all. That’s bound to drag the stocks down so they called for this emergency meeting. To warn us.”

“We could lose our jobs?!”

Seohyun overhears the chatter taking place behind her. She checks her watch again, wondering when Seungwan will finally show up and put things in order. She sighs.

_Anytime now, COO Son._

“Seohyun-unnie.”

Seohyun turns to face two pairs of worried eyes peering at her.

“Is what they’re saying really true?” Sooyoung asks, her eyebrows furrowed, “Why would Wendy-unnie go after the previous CEO?”

“Is it…because of Irene-unnie?”

Seohyun tips her head, “Why do you think so?”

“Because she looked worried that time in the radio station,” Yerim explains, “When someone asked what our trainee lives were like. Wendy-unnie looked really concerned. And Irene-unnie was a trainee back when that CEO was in charge, right?”

“Well, I suppose you are not wro—”

The door swings open as Seungwan comes striding in. The chatter stops. Everyone’s attention is drawn to the young woman. She stops in front of the room, buttoning her blazer with one hand. Seohyun’s eyes land on the blonde’s other hand, swathed in bandages. Seungwan clears her throat and regards the entire room quietly for a moment. Every artiste and staff member seems to be present.

“First of all, I would like to apologise for calling this meeting so late. I know you all have lives outside La Rouge,” Seungwan bows her head, “But as I’m sure you may have heard, I’m the one who got Jang arrested and as this relates directly to La Rouge, I had to call in this meeting as soon as possible.”

“What do you mean?” Someone calls from the back, “CEO Ahn called for this meeting, not you! You’re just a manager!”

“Yeah, what’s a busybody manager like you trying to do?! Does it feel good putting all our livelihoods at risk just for some personal conquest? And for what? Justice?”

“Second of all,” Seungwan straightens her shoulders, “I’m your Chief Operations Officer. I was a manager only so I could study and understand how to better improve the company’s system and your lives as employees here at La Rouge.”

A chorus of gasps echoes in the room. The staff members who had protested earlier fall silent, looking rather ashamed.

“So she’s not a cute and hot badass manager, but a cute and hot badass _COO?_ ” Sooyoung whispers to Yerim. 

“She’s way out of your league then,” Yerim whispers back, her tone and facial expression patronising.

Sooyoung pouts, “Damn, guess you’re right.”

“But totally in Irene-unnie’s league,” Yerim wiggles her eyebrows, “If you know what I’m saying.”

“Oh, of course~”

“Girls.”

“Sorry, Seohyun-unnie,” they both apologise under their breaths and return their attention to the blonde in front.

“Jang was arrested on the count of his offshore accounts,” Seungwan continues, “However, he will also be charged with abuse during his time as CEO at La Rouge.”

“So that’s what she did.”

Seohyun turns slightly to the source of that voice. It’s Lee. She’s surprised to see relief and gratefulness in the eyes of one of the strictest staff members in La Rouge.

“This will get out to the public sooner or later,” the blonde’s voice is stern with authority, “Which means we’ll see La Rouge’s stocks take the fall.”

“Is that why you called us here then? To tell us you’re gonna fire some of us to cut losses? Or to tell us La Rouge will be no more?”

“No,” Seungwan replies, “I’m here to ask if you trust CEO Ahn and I enough to stay as we ride this out.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“She’s not.”

Seungwan’s focus swivel to the man speaking as he stands up.

Lee smiles at her, “I trust you, COO Son. You’ve accomplished what we senior staff members have failed to do. I see your heart for the people here. So, I’ll choose to stay.”

Beat.

“Me too!” Sooyoung springs up from her seat, “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re my favourite LR staff member. Well, I mean, COO.”

“Me three,” Yerim raises her hand and gets up to her feet calmly, “You’re cool, I guess.”

“Same here,” Seohyun stands up, “You and CEO Ahn…are a tenacious pair. I look forward to the future you have planned for La Rouge.”

Seungwan feels the corner of her lips begin to twitch as she tries to hold back a smile. Her eyes begin to hurt a little from her struggle to hold back her tears.

“I don’t know you very well,” Taeyeon suddenly speaks up, startling Seungwan slightly, “But the day you confronted Manager Oh, you reminded me that I’m human too. And you’ve proven that. I want to stay.”

One by one, several artistes and staff members begin to express their support for Seungwan, until the numbers are enough to convince even those sitting on the fence that they should stay.

“So…how do you plan to ‘ride this out’?” Taeyeon asks, “I’m sure you didn’t come unprepared.”

“CEO Ahn and I secured new investors who are willing to pour in the money to keep La Rouge afloat,” Seungwan answers, “That, and CEO Ahn will also be taking a pay cut to make sure he can support you through this time as well.”

“What about you?” One of the staff members who had been sceptical earlier asks.

“I’ve been taking a pay cut since the day I started working here,” the blonde offers calmly, “I requested CEO Ahn to pay me as the company would a manager. Any balance from my intended COO pay will go into those funds until we stabilise.”

“Amazing…” Sooyoung utters, slightly starstruck.

Yerim nudges her, “I can see why Irene-unnie likes her so much.”

“About those new investors…” Lee frowns, “What about the board?”

Seungwan smirks, “CEO Ahn is dealing with them right now as we speak.”

* * *

**[A meeting room on the 17 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately the same time]**

“What is the meaning of this, Ahn Kangta?!” One of the board members slams his hand down on the table in rage, “Why would you pursue Jang Hajoon? And with the help of that…that wench?!”

“Seeing the kind of people you are…” Kangta narrows his eyes, “Why not? You hid Jang’s offshore accounts so you could keep La Rouge’s stocks up. Do you even have any idea where he got all that money from?”

“What are you saying? How he got the money…is none of our business.”

“You say that but you know, don’t you?” Kangta growls, “Because every single one of you here has been profiting from keeping silent about his crimes.”

“Preposterous!” Another board member yells as he stands up, glaring at the CEO.

“Then what’s this?” CEO Ahn holds up a file.

He tosses it to the man, who scrambles to catch it. As he reads through it, his eyes widen in fear and shock.

He looks up at Kangta, “How did you—?”

“You blind fools…” The CEO sighs, shaking his head, “By exchanging your silence for his money, did you really think he wouldn’t come around and bite you back? He was the one who intentionally left these behind so you’d all be brought down sooner or later.”

“Jang Hajoon, that bastard!”

“You only have yourselves to blame, gentlemen,” Kangta shrugs, “I’m afraid you can’t slither your way out of this.”

“How dare yo—!” The board member closest to the CEO starts towards him.

Just then, the doors to the meeting room burst open and officers in suits flood in. The room erupts into chaos as the board members break into a panic. Many attempt to escape, only to be promptly wrestled into submission until they’re swiftly handcuffed.

Kangta watches as the men are led away, releasing a huge sigh of relief as he drops back on his chair.

_We did it, Seungwan._

* * *

**[At Jeongui Correctional Institution, three months later]**

Jang smiles as his visitor settles down opposite him. The man regards the disgraced ex-CEO for a moment, a flicker of amusement dancing in his eyes. For a moment, Jang quietly thumbs the blue, washed-out fabric of his sleeve contemplatively. He then pulls the phone off its hook and holds it to his ear. His visitor follows suit, sharp gaze locked on him.

“You’re finally here,” Jang chuckles, “Even my own family won’t show their faces around me. Can you imagine? All these years, I kept a roof over their heads and fed them so well. Yet, this is how they repay me.”

“It truly is such a waste, Mr Jang,” the man replies with a smirk, “That’s a good look on you.”

Jang doesn’t seem to budge at the backhanded compliment, “You don’t look too shabby yourself, Oh. Unemployment suits you.”

Oh clears his throat, his face reddening in angry embarrassment.

“Enough of the trash talk, Oh,” Jang leans forward, staring down the man in front of him, “Seoul Station. Locker thirty-one. Two-nine-zero-three.”

Oh scrambles to take his notebook out. He pulls out his pen and begins to scribble the details onto the paper.

The officer on duty takes a step towards them, “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Calm down, officer,” Jang turns to the officer, feigning innocence, “I’m just asking my friend here to pick up a gift for my daughter. It’s her birthday soon, don’t you know?”

Slightly embarrassed, the officer dips his head and returns to his post, averting his eyes. Shaking his head disapprovingly, Jang returns his attention to his visitor, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“I’m only repeating this once more, Oh. If you really want revenge, then pay close attention.”

* * *

**[29 March, at approximately 3.00pm]**

Joohyun struggles to keep up with Yoona as they make their way back to La Rouge, only to stop when she notices someone, all too familiar, appear on the electronic billboard just opposite them. Eyes locked on Seungwan’s face, she absentmindedly takes a bite of her glazed donut. Yoona is several strides away when she realises Joohyun isn’t next to her anymore. She looks around curiously and finds the soloist.

The manager walks back over to her, “Joohyun?”

The soloist doesn’t seem to hear her, her attention solely directed to onscreen Seungwan. Oh. There’s Kangta too. In their suits, they look powerful next to each other, perched on high chairs as they’re interviewed. Joohyun can’t help but feel a twinge of guilty envy at the sight.

“We’re glad to see La Rouge back on its feet again after that harrowing fall you took after Jang and your whole board were arrested for the crimes that you both exposed. How do you feel about surviving that plunge?”

“We’re grateful that our investors and the public have placed their faith in us,” Kangta answers, “It was certainly a scary time for us. But more so for our staff and artistes.”

“It wasn’t a question of whether it was the right thing to do,” Seungwan adds, “It was the fact that so many people would be affected by this. Drudging up the past like that…it’s reopening old wounds for some. That, and while CEO Ahn and I may be in positions of financial security to pull through, it’s not the same for our staff.”

“Yes, it was reported that you two took huge pay cuts to make sure you could still keep every staff member on the payroll. That’s very noble of you.”

“It’s only fair,” Kangta nods his head, “We don’t believe in profiting off the wrongs that our company has committed in the past. This is our way of making amendments with those the company has failed.”

Seungwan nods with a gentle smile, “You really shouldn’t be praising us. Rectifying our company’s mistakes has been long overdue. If anything, we should be thanking all of our staff and artistes for sticking with us through thick and thin, as well as our investors, who were ready to take a chance on us to do the next right thing.”

The right tip of Joohyun’s lips twitches with wistfulness. The Seungwan she sees on screen now is a far throw from the Seungwan she’d witnessed at the top of the cliff three months ago.

_There she is._

She sees a hint of the Seungwan who’d confessed to her shyly on their balconies. And how she misses her. They hadn’t talked since they were last at the cliff, with Seungwan being far too busy with her COO duties and trying to help Kangta build the company back up. Not to mention, she has a sneaking suspicion that the blonde seems to be avoiding her deliberately.

So, she wonders, with a piercing sting to her heart, if there was even a sliver of a chance and she and Seungwan just…could’ve been.

Instead of being each other’s “almosts”.

If they could’ve been standing next to each other, as equals, instead of her looking up at the woman who now seems completely out of her reach.

* * *

**[On the same day, at approximately 6.30pm]**

Seungwan pauses mid-walk, drinking in the sight of blooming trees lining the street as the sun begins to set. The air is cold and crisp, carrying the light, refreshing scent of cherry blossoms. She sucks in a breath as a dull ache echoes within her chest again.

Spring has always been beautiful, in the way it reminds her of new beginnings every year. But coupled with the knowledge that it’s Joohyun’s birthday today, the season that promises a fresh start now only feels bitter.

For a moment, she considers texting a “Happy Birthday” to the soloist, so she takes out her phone. But in a split second, the shame kicks in again and no, she really can’t face Joohyun like this. Who is she to ignore and avoid the older woman at the company, only to send those two words? It would seem so insincere of her, although she thanks the heavens with all her heart for gifting Joohyun’s presence in her life, as short-lived as it may have been.

She glances down at the screen, only for a notification to pop up that her battery level is at five percent. Seungwan groans. Now she has to rush back to La Rouge to get it charged instead of enjoying her break. She’s about to lock it and pocket it away when someone bumps into her, knocking the device out of her hand.

The culprit quickly stoops down to pick it up. He hands it back to her, bowing profusely. Seungwan tries to a good look of his face, or rather, his eyes. The man has a mask on, perhaps to save him from the onset of hay fever. His clothes are unkempt and worn out. He looks vaguely familiar, but she can’t put a finger on who he might be.

“I’m really sorry, miss,” he dips his head.

Seungwan takes pity on the man, seeing how his head is bowed in apology, eyes hidden by the visor of his cap.

“No, no, it’s okay,” she waves him off.

He nods and shuffles off. Seungwan checks her phone for any cracks on the screen. Luckily enough, there are zero scratches on it. She hits the unlock button, only for the screen to remain black.

 _The drop must have affected the battery huh,_ the blonde frowns and shrugs, putting the phone away.

_I guess it’s back to La Rouge I go._

Half an hour later sees the COO back in her office, staring at her phone with a look of mild annoyance. She reaches over and switches off the charger. She counts three seconds in her mind and then switches it back on again. The screen remains black.

“Oh, come on!” Seungwan groans as she pulls out the charger head and plugs it back in again.

She tosses it back on her table with a frustrated sigh, “Stupid phone.”

 _Guess I have to get a new one tomorrow. Good thing it’s just my work phone._

Beat.

_Wait a minute._

Seungwan slams her hand down on the table, “The Instagram that Joohyun made for me—”

She lets out a whine and slumps over as her forehead connects with her desk. She tries to convince herself it isn’t a big deal. She can always create a new one. Besides, it’s not like she really uses Instagram anyway. But as she continues to mull over it, tears begin to well up in her eyes.

_My only connection with her…_

_Gone._

* * *

**[At approximately 10.45pm]**

Joohyun nurses a bottle of soju as she quietly enjoys the quietness of her apartment. Her birthday has been far from lowkey, with fans wishing her a happy 29th birthday on every social media platform. She even held a live earlier to celebrate it virtually with them.

Even CEO Ahn and Seulgi had wished her through text.

It’s a birthday like every other she’s had before, yet a sense of sadness had been plaguing her the entire day. She glances at her phone in her hand again for the millionth time.

There’s nothing from Son Seungwan.

She sighs, her disappointment growing heavier the more she tries to shrug it off.

_It’s no use wishing for what could’ve been, Joohyun. She’ll never—_

Her phone suddenly vibrates with a notification. Joohyun lets out a yelp and nearly drops the device. She immediately checks it.

_**[Wendy Son: Hey, unnie.]** _

The soloist feels her heart quite literally stop. She sets her soju down and with trembling hands, she begins to type.

_**[Joohyun: I thought I told you to never call me that again.]** _

_**[Wendy Son: Can we talk?]** _

_**[Wendy Son: Please?]** _

Joohyun lets out a breath she doesn’t notice she’s been holding.

_This is it, Joohyun._

_This is your chance._

_**[Joohyn: Fine.]** _

Joohyun’s heart leaps to her throat. She rushes to her bedroom to get changed. She will get things right with Seungwan this time, even if it kills her.

* * *

**[At approximately 11.10pm]**

Seungwan fiddles with her guitar absentmindedly as the thought to message Joohyun occurs to her yet again. After several minutes of wrestling with the idea, she finally gives in and sets down her guitar. She picks up her personal phone, ready to message Kangta to ask him for Joohyun’s number that she’d only kept in her work phone, which is now, for certain, dead.

She receives a message from an unknown number that looks oddly familiar. As she scans the numbers again, she jolts with a realisation that it’s coming from her work phone. She pulls her work phone from her bag to check it.

Nope. Still dead.

She scrambles to check the message and freezes.

_**[Unknown Number: Come quickly, Son.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: *attached an image]** _

_**[Unknown Number: Mr Jang told me to tell you...it's time he showed you who the real monster is.]** _

She taps on the image, which reveals a sneakily taken photo of Joohyun at the river. Despite its blurriness, Seungwan can tell the soloist looks confused and lost. Then it all sinks in.

That man who had bumped into her earlier. It was Oh.

The manager whom she’d gotten fired on her first day.

He must’ve switched the phone when he’d bent down to pick it up. And then used it to draw Joohyun out. She tightens her grip on her phone as a sense of fear and panic settles over her.

_**[Unknown Number: I can feel you thinking, Son. I believe you know who I am now.]** _

_**[Seungwan: Don't hurt her.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: Don't worry, Son. There's no fun in that. He wants YOU.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: As do I.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: And don't think about calling the cops.]** _

_**[Unknown Number: *attached an image*]** _

Seungwan feels her blood run cold when she sees what’s in the photo.

He has a gun on him.

* * *

**[The Han River, at approximately 11.30pm]**

Joohyun frowns as she checks her phone again. It’s been ten minutes since she arrived. Still no update from the blonde on her whereabouts. Her eyes scan her surroundings. There’s no one in sight, though she’s fairly certain that it’s the same spot where she and Seungwan had their night picnic.

Two minutes pass by. The soloist grows antsier by the second.

_She…stood me up._

Joohyun feels a wave of hopelessness wash over her at the thought.

_Son Seungwan, how could you—_

“Joohyun!”

The voice belonging to the subject of her thoughts startles her and she turns to face its source. Seungwan sprints over, stopping several metres away, as her searching gaze sweeps over their immediate surroundings wildly.

“Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?!” Joohyun nearly bursts into tears.

“Now’s not the time, Joohyun,” Seungwan hisses, “Where is he?”

The soloist reels from the harshness in the blonde’s tone, “Excuse me?”

“I don’t have time to explain, we need to get out of—”

“Well, well, well,” a man steps from the shadows, “What a touching reunion.”

Joohyun freezes as her mind races to process everything that’s happening.

She turns to Seungwan, “I thought you—”

“It was me,” the man interrupts her, waving Seungwan’s phone, “I texted to meet you. And like the naïve little girl you are, you took the bait. Whole.”

“What do you want, Oh?” Seungwan growls, inching towards Joohyun.

Oh whips out his gun, aiming it at the blonde, “What do you think?”

Joohyun lets out a gasp, stumbling backwards by a step. Kangta’s words come rushing back to her.

_One wrong move, one slightly mistimed step and—_

Her eyes lock onto Seungwan. The blonde’s jaw is clenched tight, her face tense with caution.

“Don’t do this, Oh,” the blonde stretches out her hands slowly, gesturing as calmly as she can, “Don’t let Jang trick you into doing his bidding. The board did and look where they are now. There’s nothing to gain when you shake hands with him.”

“Nothing to gain?” Oh scoffs, “You were the one who got me fired, Son. No other entertainment company would hire me because that bastard CEO of yours blacklisted me. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to live, huh? I have _everything_ to gain if I kill you now.”

“Then give me a chance to resolve this, I’ll talk to Kangta and see what we can—”

“Cut the bullshit, Son,” Oh chuckles, “They can throw me in jail for life for all I care. You’ve ruined me for good. Jang only gave me a way to go out with a literal bang.”

He taps the gun to his temple before aiming it back at Seungwan.

“You, on the other hand…” He swings the gun to aim it at Joohyun, “Have everything to lose.”

“This is between you and me, Oh!” Seungwan calls out, panic rising in her voice, “Don’t drag her into this!”

“You’re right. It is between you and me.”

“You said that it’s me you want, right?” the blonde raises her hands in surrender, “Then aim at me. Just. Let her go.”

“What are you saying, Seungwan?!” Joohyun’s voice rises in pitch.

A maniacal grin spreads across Oh’s face, “I would’ve, Son. Until Jang told me how important little miss perfect here is to you. Between ending your life and prolonging it as you watch her die in your place… Which one will really _kill_ you?”

 _He’s not going to let up._ Seungwan feels her chest tighten as she tries to keep an eye on the soloist diagonally behind her.

Oh cocks the gun slowly. His eyes and aim remain locked on Joohyun.

Click.

His finger rests on the trigger.

 _This is it._ The blonde gulps as she tenses her body. She hears Joohyun’s breaths quicken.

_I won’t let him hurt you, Unnie._

“Just keep your eyes on me okay, Unnie?” Seungwan whispers softly, as she casts a comforting smile at the soloist, “Look only at me. We’ll be okay.”

Joohyun shakes her head in desperation, “Seungwa—”

**BANG!**

Everything that happens next goes by in a flash. The loud sound and the recoil from the gun spooks Oh. In his panic and unsure if he’s hit his target, he raises the gun to his temple. His lips tremble as he closes his eyes. He cocks the gun and—

The gun is knocked out of his hand, the weapon clattering to the ground. Oh turns to face the perpetrator, only for a flying fist to meet his face. The man falls to the ground with a thump.

Joohyun opens her eyes to find Kangta standing over their attacker. And Seungwan is still standing in front of her. She lets out a sigh of relief. They’re okay, they’re—

She feels a strange wetness sink into the fabric of her sweater sleeve. She glances down to find dark patch in the shape of a splatter. A dark-coloured redness drips from her right hand.

It’s blood.

But it’s not hers.

With a jolt, she glances back up at Seungwan. The blonde remains still for several moments longer, her breathing laboured.

Seungwan lets out a weak laugh, “Ouch.”

The next thing she knows, she’s letting out a soft gasp as her legs give way from the massive explosion of pain in her abdomen. Joohyun instinctively catches her, and they both sink to the ground as the soloist bursts into tears.

“S-Seungwan…” Joohyun holds the blonde a little tighter, eyes reluctant to find the wound and confirm her fears, “Y-You’re—”

Kangta rushes over and kneels, his eyes scanning for the bullet wound.

“Shit!” The CEO removes his scarf and bundles it, handing it to the soloist, “Joohyun, I need you to apply pressure to her wound. I’ll call the ambulance.”

He pulls out his phone, his thumb tapping the screen hastily. He holds it to his ear.

“W-Why did you—” Joohyun lets out a choked sob as she presses down, with shaky hands, on the bleeding wound with the scarf.

Red seeps slowly into the brown cloth.

Seungwan offers a trembling smile as a tear slips from the corner of her eye, “I’m sorry, Unnie.”

She lets out a cough, and a burning pain rips through her. She feels the adrenalin fade away, leaving her drained. The muddiness in her head grows heavier as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

“I’m gonna sleep for a bit,” she breathes out weakly, her words slurring.

“Stay with me, Seungwan!” Joohyun screams as she struggles to keep the pressure on the wound, “You can’t just say sorry like that and leave! Stay, Seungwan!”

“Just for a bit…”

“SEUNGWAN!”

Joohyun’s voice calling her name is the last thing she hears as darkness overcomes her vision.

* * *

**[Outside the operating room, Saenghwal Hospital’s Trauma Centre, at approximately 12.10am]**

Kangta holds his knuckles to his lips as he paces around restlessly. He stops and punches the wall. Joohyun barely regards his sudden outburst, feeling a numbness set over her. A rush of footsteps growing louder causes them to look up.

Seulgi comes around the corner, tears already streaming down her face. She runs over to the doors.

Kangta reaches out to pull her back, “You can’t, Seul-ah.”

His cousin whips around and faces him, “What happened?! Why weren’t you with her?!”

“I— From the office. I tried to come as fast as I—”

“It was because of me.”

Seulgi whirls around to face Joohyun.

“I was there when he—” The soloist chokes as the everything replays in her mind again.

_Oh’s crazed smile._

_Seungwan reassuring her that they would be okay._

_His finger squeezing the trigger._

_Seungwan stepping in front of her._

_The sound of the gunshot ripping through the night air._

_Seungwan’s blood dripping from her hand._

_Seungwan’s gasping softly as she falls._

The soloist lifts a trembling hand to her mouth as she begins to sob, “I-It’s all m-my fault…”

“It’s not your fault, Joohyun,” Kangta sighs, “He stole her phone to text you. You couldn’t have known.”

The fight seems to leave Seulgi’s body then. She backs up against the wall weakly and sinks to the floor, still trapped in disbelief. She buries her face into her arms and begins to rock back and forth as she cries.

Three hours later, the doors to the operating hall slide open. The three snap out of their shock-induced exhaustion, standing up immediately to face the tired-looking doctor who’d just exited.

Dr Yoo removes her mask, “May I speak with her family?”

“A-Ah, her family’s flying in from Canada right now,” Kangta explains, “They won’t be here till later.”

“In that case, I’ll update you so you can inform her family.”

“S-So, will she b-be all right?” Seulgi’s voice shakes with worry.

The doctor hums, “We did our best, but there’s still a slight risk that she may encounter sepsis. Although there’s only a one percent chance of it happening, we will be keeping her under observation for the next forty-eight hours. While I can’t say we’re completely out of the woods yet, she is a strong one, so have faith in her.”

“Thank you, Dr Yoo,” Kangta bows his head gratefully.

The doctor dips her head, “I hope for the best.”

“C-Can we see her?” Joohyun asks.

“Unfortunately, we’ll be restricting visits to family only while she remains in our Intensive Care Unit. Once we’re sure she’s stable enough, we’ll relocate her to our Acute Care Unit where you’ll be able to visit her.”

* * *

**[Saenghwal Hospital, in a private ward, two days later]**

Joohyun lifts a hesitant hand and knocks.

“Come in,” a gentle voice calls out from within.

The soloist slides the door open, stepping into the ward. She slides the door shut behind her timidly. Seungwan’s parents and sister stand up to greet her.

She bows deeply, “You must be her family. I’m—”

“Bae Joohyun, Korea’s number one sweetheart,” Mrs Son chimes in with a soft smile, “We saw the broadcast. And Seungwan told us all about you.”

“A-Ah,” Joohyun nods awkwardly, “Yes.”

“Thank you for helping our daughter,” Mr Son begins, “The doctor said you and Kangta were there with Seungwan that night and made sure she got to the hospital in time. We can’t thank you enough.”

At his kind words, Joohyun’s eyes start to shimmer with tears, “I… I don’t understand. It’s because of me that she— If only I’d _listened_ to her, n-none of this would’ve happened.”

“That’s not true.”

The soloist swivels her gaze to the owner of the voice. It’s Seungwan’s older sister.

“Seunghee…” Mr Son sighs.

“Dad, I need to say this,” Seunghee chides her father gently before returning her attention to Joohyun, “That man was out to kill you. He had a _gun_ on him. Even if you’d listened to her, neither of you would be able to outrun a bullet. So she did the next best thing… Protecting you. My sister is brave and stupid like that.”

“Hey, don’t call your sister stupid behind her back!”

Seunghee rolls her eyes, “Well, I’m saying it in front of her, aren’t I?”

“Son Seunghee!”

Observing the light-hearted exchange, Joohyun chokes out a watery laugh.

_No wonder Seungwan is the way she is._

_Being with her family…is a little like being with her._

The soloist turns her focus to the unconscious blonde on the bed. An alarming number of tubes are attached to Seungwan, and Joohyun would be lying if she says the sound of Seungwan’s assisted breaths doesn’t fill her with another wave of guilt.

“Seungwan wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, you know?” Seunghee speaks up again, noticing the look in the soloist’s eyes, “She made this decision because you’re important to her. But don’t just take it from me. I’m sure Sleeping Beauty here will tell you herself when she finally wakes up.”

“Your sister truly is a beauty.”

“Mom, I said that _very_ sarcastically, you know that, right?”

* * *

**[Saenghwal Hospital, in a private ward, the next day, at approximately 7.30pm]**

“Thanks again for staying behind, Joohyun,” Seunghee dips her head gratefully to the soloist, before nodding in the direction of her parents, “Someone needs to make sure these jetlagged old folks here are getting proper meals and rest, seeing how my sister sure is taking her time waking up.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Joohyun waves her hands in polite refusal, “Please enjoy your dinner and rest well. Mr Son. Mrs Son. Seunghee.”

“Take care, Joohyunnie.”

“Mom, did you just call Korea’s number one sweetheart…‘Joohyunnie’?!”

“Oh, shush you!” Mrs. Son swats her playful older daughter away before waving at the soloist, “See you tomorrow, _Joohyunnie._ ”

Joohyun feels a warmth creep up her cheeks as she bows, “A-Ah, see you tomorrow.”

The door slides shut. Joohyun hears the trio walk down the corridor, their footsteps tapering off into the silence. She returns her gaze to the unconscious woman on the bed, taking hold of her hand. It had been cold to the touch yesterday. But now, she feels a slight warmth emanate from it.

It fills her with hope.

An hour passes and Joohyun barely registers that she’s nodding off until she hears a knock on the door. She blinks away her sleep and takes in a deep breath that evolves into a huge yawn. She finds an unfamiliar, young woman peering through the small glass panel in the door.

_Who…could that be? If the security Kangta installed here let her through, she must be a friend of Seungwan’s._

“C-Come in,” Joohyun calls out to her.

The woman nods and slides open the door, closing it as she enters. She bows deeply to the soloist before coming back up to flash a friendly smile at her.

“Nice to meet you, Irene-ssi. I’m Sejeong.”

_Sejeong?_

Joohyun frowns.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

_“I bet this childhood friend of yours you made a promise with isn’t even real.”_

_“N-No! Sejeong­— She’s real, I—”_

“You’re the friend she made a promise with.”

Joohyun means to tell herself, but the newcomer hears her and raises a brow, contemplating her words. Awkward silence floods the air as the two women glance around the room nervously. Realisation finally sparks in Sejeong’s eyes.

“Ah, she told you about that,” she laughs uneasily.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Oh!” Sejeong rummages through her bag and pulls out a takeaway bento box and a bottle of banana milk, “I met Seungwan-unnie’s family for dinner just now. Mrs. Son said to make sure you eat and drink something, so they asked me to pass this to you.”

“A-Ah, thank you,” Joohyun accepts the offering with two hands.

As the soloist begins to dig into the beef bulgogi, Sejeong speaks up again, “It’s strange honestly.”

Joohyun looks up from her meal, eyeing the younger woman curiously. Sejeong has her eyes trained on Seungwan, filled with a sadness that reflects the soloist’s own feelings towards the blonde.

“You kept running away until you couldn’t anymore,” Sejeong sighs, taking hold of Seungwan’s hand, “And I finally caught up with you.”

* * *

“So you’re saying she’s been avoiding you since that day she made the promise?”

“Yeah,” Sejeong nods, “She blamed herself for everything that happened and I guess she couldn’t bear to…see me. Because to her, it’s a reminder that she failed. To protect me.”

“That’s…” Joohyun wants to say ‘stupid’, but after hearing Sejeong’s words, she realises that that is the essence of who Seungwan really is.

_“Just keep your eyes on me okay, Unnie?”_

_“Look only at me. We’ll be okay."_

_“So she did the next best thing… Protecting you. My sister is brave and stupid like that.”_

_Seungwan carried the weight of that guilt to the point that she’d risk her life to make sure it doesn’t happen again._

“Seungwan-unnie has always been that way since we were kids,” Sejeong’s voice starts to shake as tears dribble down her face, “Though I wish she’d remember that she’s human and she has people who love her as much as she loves them.”

There’s something about how well Sejeong puts it because her words find Joohyun tearing up as well.

“Stupid Seungwan-unnie,” Sejeong laughs through her sobs, “Who do you think you are? Supergirl?”

Joohyun chokes out a laugh, playfully glaring at the unconscious woman through her tears, “Yeah, who do you think you are, stupid Seungwannie?”

* * *

**[Later that night, at approximately 11.00pm]**

“How long more are you gonna sleep?” Joohyun asks the unconscious blonde, “Your parents and sister may be joking about you, but they’re still anxious about you, you know? And Sejeong came to visit too. She said you finally stopped running away. Well, not like you had a choice anyway.”

The mere thought of the way she had accused Seungwan of lying about her childhood friend—

“I’m so sorry, Seungwannie,” Joohyun takes hold of the younger woman’s hand with both her hands, “I said— I said really terrible things to you, I—”

She presses her lips against the blonde’s fingers, “Come back to me, Seungwannie. Don’t go too far. Please.”

Her tears stream down her face as she breaks down into sobs once more, gripping Seungwan’s hand tighter. She fails to hear the beeps from the heartbeat monitor begin to pick up its pace slightly. Neither does she notice the hand in her grasp twitch a little.

Seungwan’s eyes flutter open for the first time in four days.


	16. seems like we've been here before

The last thing she recalls is Joohyun screaming her name before her eyes grew too heavy to stay open. She remembers helplessly into this lonely void, and she’s been searching for a way out ever since. Occasionally, she’d hear voices, a tad muffled to her ears. But she recognises them. They were voices she hadn’t heard for a long while.

_“…Seungwan told us all about you."_

_Mom?_

_“Thank you for helping our daughter…made sure she got to the hospital in time…”_

_Dad?_

_“…Protecting you. My sister is brave and stupid like that.”_

_Seunghee-unnie?_

How long has she been stuck in this darkness?

Days?

Months?

…Years?

The lethargic lull of the darkness pulls ever so insistently at her. It’s cold, she notes. She wants to leave, but there’s no exit in sight. It pulls her back in.

The next time she hears another voice, it’s almost enough to pull her out of the miserable shadows that encases her.

_“You kept running away until you couldn’t anymore. And I finally caught up with you.”_

_Sejeong?_

_“Stupid Seungwan-unnie. Who do you think you are?”_

She fades again.

She isn’t sure how long it is until one more voice, familiarly soft when it’s not angry, speaks into the void.

_“How long more are you going to sleep?”_

_Unnie…?_

Seungwan starts to wade through the darkness towards that voice.

_Unnie, wait for me, I—_

_“I’m so sorry, Seungwannie. I said— I said really terrible things to you, I—”_

_No, I’m the sorry one._

_I was cruel._

_And I was selfish._

_“Come back to me, Seungwannie. Don’t go too far. Please.”_

Joohyun’s cries echo in her ears. She’d give anything to wipe those tears. A sudden desperation fills her and she starts clawing at the darkness. In that moment, she notices the warmth wrapped around her hand. So she reaches out and rips her way out.

Her eyes, still heavy, finally open. A dim, warm light reflects on the ceiling, breaking the monotony of night. She isn’t trapped in pitch blackness anymore. She wishes the soft beeping by her bedside would stop. But more than that, she realises that she’s no longer alone. Her hand is held by the sobbing woman next to her.

_Unnie._

She lets out a breath she’s been holding since she came to.

Seungwan wants to call out to her, but as she opens her mouth, she winces at the dry, painful feeling in her throat. Almost like someone had forced her to swallow a ton of sand. She gulps, wincing at the way the uncomfortable sensation won’t go away.

She weakly squeezes the soloist’s hand back, hoping it’s enough to get Joohyun’s attention. The soloist startles, snapping up to look at her. Seungwan isn’t sure why, but it makes her panic. So she shuts her eyes again.

Facing Joohyun now… Perhaps she isn’t as ready as she’d thought.

Silence falls upon them for several moments. The blonde wonders then, if Joohyun hadn’t caught her awake after all. A wave of relief washes over her.

_Maybe I’ll be more ready tomorr—_

“I know you’re awake, Son Seungwan.”

Seungwan tries not to respond, slowing her breaths so she doesn’t give herself away.

“Your eyes are twitching.”

_Ack. Damn it._

The blonde peeks open an eye, only to find Joohyun staring right at her. She squeezes her eyes shut, suddenly fearing the soloist’s glare. Joohyun sighs.

_I guess…she doesn’t want to see me after all._

“I’ll let your family know you’re awake and—"

She’s about to release Seungwan’s hand so she can take her phone out when she feels the blonde tighten her hold. She stops in her tracks and finds the younger woman now fully awake. She’s looking at her. God, how she’s missed Seungwan’s eyes.

The blonde gestures to the water jug on the bedside table. Realisation floods Joohyun and she quickly reaches over to pour her a cup of water. Seungwan doesn’t release her hand.

She looks back at the blonde with a confused frown, “I can’t pour if you don’t—"

The younger woman shakes her head stubbornly.

Joohyun looks down at their intertwined hands. It fills her with a comforting warmth, much like the one she’d feel every time she was around Seungwan before their fall-out. And she realises she doesn’t want to let go either.

Using her only other free hand, she carefully pours the water into the glass and sticks a clean straw in it. She brings it to the blonde’s lips. Seungwan clamps down on the straw, gulping down the water and finishing in a matter of seconds.

“More,” the younger woman’s voice is hoarse.

And Joohyun complies.

Seungwan downs her second glass of water, eyes widening comically as the refreshing liquid soothes her sandy throat.

The soloist can’t help but let out a laugh, “What are you, a camel?”

The blonde doesn’t respond, opting to suck up the last bit of water. Joohyun sets the glass aside.

“How long was I out for?”

“About four days.”

Seungwan blinks, “It felt like…years.”

“I’m sure your family felt that way too,” Joohyun replies as she pulls out her phone, “That said, I should let them know you’re awake and they can—”

“Don’t.”

Joohyun pauses, “They’ve been worried sick about you, Seungwan.”

“It’s late,” Seungwan replies, not skipping a beat, “They need sleep. And I need quiet.”

“In that case, I should—” Joohyun prepares to get up and leave, only for the blonde to tug at her hand, signalling for her to stay seated.

“I need _your_ kind of quiet,” Seungwan answers as-a-matter-of-factly.

The soloist feels blood rush up her cheeks at the blonde’s words, “And…what do you mean by that?”

“I don’t want to be alone right now,” the younger woman tilts her head, “But I’m not…ready to hear my parents’ fussing.”

The soloist raises a brow, “What makes you think I’m not about to fuss right now?”

Seungwan sighs, a pained expression on her face. Joohyun instantly grows concerned.

She quickly tugs her hand out of the blonde’s hold and reaches for the packet of painkillers on the table, “Are you okay? Are you feeling pain? The doctor prescribed some painkil—”

“Happy belated birthday to you, Joohyun.”

The soloist pauses, the packet of painkillers in hand. She turns to look at the blonde, who nods solemnly, only for her dopey smile to give her away.

Joohyun slowly sets the medicine down, “You’re trying to change the subject.”

“What?” Seungwan laughs nervously, “No, I’m no—”

“I missed you.”

The moment those three words slip out of her mouth, Joohyun freezes. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. She averts her eyes.

_Who’s changing the subject now?_

Meanwhile, Seungwan stares at the older woman next to her, studying her face with childlike wonder. She then realises…there’s not another day she wants to go by without ever seeing the soloist again.

“I missed you too.”

Joohyun snaps her eyes up to look at the younger woman. There’s a soft light in Seungwan’s eyes. The kind of light that makes Joohyun feels safe enough to speak her mind. The kind of light that makes her heart soar. The kind of light that she never wants to see go out ever again.

Her daze is interrupted by a loud yawn from the blonde.

Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Seungwan lets out a sheepish chuckle, “Sorry. I’ve only been awake for a few minutes and I feel tired again.”

“That’s because you’re all drugged up,” Joohyun explains, her lips curving into an affectionate smile, “Sleep, Seungwan.”

“Don’t wanna,” the younger woman shakes her head drowsily.

“Seungwan.”

“No,” Seungwan pouts, “I don’t wanna go back to that dark place again.”

Another yawn.

“It was lonely. Without you.”

“Your body needs rest to recover,” Joohyun pokes the stubborn blonde’s forehead, “You’re not invincible, Seungwan.”

“Seungwannie.”

“What?”

“Not Seungwan. Seungwannie only.”

“You—” Joohyun starts, only to sigh in defeat, “Fine… Seungwannie.”

“Yes, my lovely Unnie?”

The soloist finds herself torn between bewilderment and annoyance at the younger woman. Seungwan is being difficult, yet she can’t bring herself to scold her. After taking a bullet and sleeping for days, not to mention the painkillers she’s on, there’s no doubt that the Seungwan in front of her must be a little…high.

A little too high.

“If I stay,” Joohyun takes hold of the blonde’s hand again, “Will you go to sleep?”

“But what if I don’t wake for another four days?”

“Then I’ll wait.”

“You will?”

Joohyun tucks a loose lock of hair behind Seungwan’s ear gently, “I’ll keep waiting. Here. By your side. So don’t worry, Seungwannie.”

The younger woman nods obediently.

“Okay.”

 _We can talk…another time,_ Joohyun resolves as she runs her fingers through the younger woman’s hair soothingly. Seungwan’s eyes struggle to remain open, but soon, they fall shut again.

_You’re okay._

Joohyun feels tears well up in her eyes, until streams of hot tears flow again.

_I missed you so much, Seungwannie. You have no idea._

* * *

**[The next morning, at approximately 9.30am]**

Seungwan opens her eyes to the sunlight filtering into the ward. She tries to register where she is, and why she feels a weight resting on her. She attempts to move her hand, only to find it securely wrapped in Joohyun’s. She looks down and finds the soloist sleeping with her head on Seungwan’s hip.

_So it wasn’t just a dream._

_You stayed._

Joohyun stirs awake to the feeling of a hand stroking her head. It’s Seungwan’s. Revelling in the blonde’s touch, the soloist opts to fake her sleeping, just so she can enjoy it for a little longer. Seungwan doesn’t need to know that she—

“You’re awake, aren’t you.”

Joohyun’s eyebrow twitches as she tries not to respond.

“Your breathing pattern,” Seungwan chuckles, “It changed.”

The soloist feels a twinge of annoyance at the blonde’s words. But she’s really more irritated that Seungwan has stopped moving her hand. She instinctively lets out a displeased huff.

“Yeah, I take it back, they should never get you to act,” the younger woman remarks, amusement dancing in her voice, “You suck at it.”

Joohyun is about rear her head and give the blonde the scolding of a lifetime for being rude, when Seungwan continues.

“Also my family’s looking at us really excitedly from the door.”

The soloist immediately jolts away from the blonde. True enough, she catches sight of the Son family peering at them through the glass panel in the door. She quickly fixes her hair, flashing a quick glare at the younger woman. Seungwan gestures to the corner of her lips.

 _“Your drool,”_ the blonde mouths to her.

Joohyun’s hand shoots up to her mouth, wiping away said drool in embarrassment. Seungwan lets out a giggle.

_Cute._

The door slides open.

“Looks like our Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Seunghee remarks as she steps in.

Seungwan clears her throat. A blank expression falls over her face as she turns to face the three new visitors.

Seunghee studies her face for a moment, only to shake her head and click her tongue in disappointment, “I don’t think that beauty sleep did much though. You still look as ug—”

The youngest of the Son family raises a hand and points at her father.

“Dad?”

“Seungwan-ah,” he nods, relief flooding his eyes, “It’s me, Dad.”

Seungwan points at her mother, “Mom?”

Mrs Son nods tearfully, holding her hands to her chest. The blonde then swings her hand to point at Seunghee.

Beat.

She frowns, “Who…are you?”

The air in the room freezes. Mrs Son lets out a gasp. Seunghee blinks at her sister, a sense of dread flooding her.

Mr Son sighs, “Well… Dr Yoo did warn us that there might be slight amnesia.”

“She’s your sister, Seungwan-ah,” Mrs Son pats her youngest daughter’s head gently, “Don’t you remember Seunghee-unnie?”

Joohyun discreetly shifts her gaze back to the blonde, wondering if Seungwan had truly forgotten Seunghee. She sees the corner of the younger woman’s lips twitch. Then it occurs to her.

“I…” Seungwan stammers, “I have a sister…?”

“This isn’t just slight amnesia, Dad,” Seunghee turns to their father, “We should ask Dr. Yoo, she’s—"

“What kind of sister calls her unconscious, bedridden little sister stupid?”

Beat.

“You…little shit,” Seunghee slowly turns to fix a glare at the grinning blonde, “Why I oughta—!”

Seunghee starts towards her younger sister, only to be held back by their parents.

“Calm down, Seunghee-ah!”

The eldest of the two growls, struggling against them, “Let me at her!”

Seungwan cackles playfully as she tries to dodge her sister’s hits as much as her weak body still allows her to. Surprised by how lively the morning has become because of the younger woman, Joohyun can’t help but burst into laughter at the entire scene unfolding in front of her. Soon, her laughter turns into tears that she tries to hide from Seungwan and her family.

They quieten down to watch as the blonde turns her attention to the crying soloist. She reaches out to caress the soloist’s head comfortingly.

“Unnie…” Seungwan coos gently to her, “Why are you crying?”

“B-Because—” Joohyun hiccups through her tears, “You’re back. You’re— You’re really back.”

The younger woman’s eyes soften as she continues to stroke the soloist’s head soothingly. Seunghee nudges her father, who has a hard time controlling the proud smile on his face. She switches her gaze to look at her mother, who looks on with tearful adoration at the pair.

_They look so ready to adopt Joohyun into the family._

Seunghee feels the right side of her lips curl up into a satisfied smirk.

_Finally, there’s someone who can keep my dumbass of a sister grounded._

“Here I was, thinking it was scary Seunghee-unnie who made you cry,” Seungwan’s voice suddenly interrupts the heartfelt moment.

Joohyun’s sobs cease immediately as she chokes at the abrupt remark.

Seunghee rolls up her sleeves and cracks her knuckles, “Son Seungwan Wendy.”

“Ah, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

* * *

**[Later that day, at approximately 2.00pm]**

“Hey,” the door slides open slightly as Sejeong pokes her head in.

Joohyun’s eyes snap up from the book she’s reading, “O-Oh, hey, Sejeong!”

Sejeong waves shyly at her before slipping in quietly, shutting the door behind her. She frowns, noticing that Seungwan seems to be asleep.

She hums in slight disappointment, “Maybe I should come back la—”

“Oh!” Joohyun sets her book aside and lands a hard slap on the blonde’s shoulder.

Seungwan startles awake, “W-Wha—?”

Sejeong’s jaw drops at the action. The famous Irene Bae is like…this? She’d be lying if she says she didn’t find Joohyun to be a tad intimidating at first, given her seemingly cold demeanour and many years of industry experience. But last night had been a game-changer. As they talked, the soloist turned out to be a down-to-earth kind of woman, who cares. A lot. It’s refreshing, really.

Still, it takes some getting used to.

Joohyun tips her head in Sejeong’s direction and Seungwan’s eyes land on her.

The blonde clears her throat and swallows nervously, “H-Hey, Sejeong.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Joohyun stands up, book in hand as she dusts her jeans.

“W-Where are you g-going?” Seungwan stammers.

The soloist rolls her eyes and makes her way over to Sejeong, patting her on the shoulder, “Scold her to your heart’s content. She deserves it.”

“Wait, U-Unnie—!” Seungwan calls after Joohyun, only for the door to slide shut as the soloist disappears down the corridor.

The blonde turns to an unamused Sejeong with a guilty smile, “Uh, hi?”

“Son Seungwan. How _dare_ you ignore all my texts and calls?!”

* * *

“I signed with Aurelia Entertainment not too long ago,” Sejeong finishes explaining to an astounded Seungwan, “We’ll be starting promotions in three months.”

“That’s…” The blonde’s eyes are wide with amazement, “Really?!”

“It wasn’t something I could just text, you know?” Sejeong continues, “I wanted to tell you personally, but after seeing how busy you were with La Rouge after Jang, I decided to wait. But the next thing I know, you’re in the ICU because from a shooting. I was _scared_ , Seungwan-unnie. I was really scared.”

Seungwan bows her head sadly, hearing the way her childhood friend’s voice trembles.

“So when I heard from Seunghee-unnie that you made it through the critical period, I knew I couldn’t wait for you to be ready to talk. Because…life is unpredictable and we don’t know when something like this might happen again.”

“I’m…sorry, Sejeong,” Seungwan’s throat is painfully tight as her regrets flood her, “I kept running…until I forgot how to stop.”

“Yeah,” Sejeong chokes up, punching her friend’s arm with a teary smile, “You keep reminding other people how they’re human, but then you go and forget that you’re one too.”

“I…” The blonde swallows thickly as she’s overcome with emotions, “I don’t want to run away anymore, Sejeong.”

The younger woman walks up to Seungwan, wrapping her in a hug.

“Then stay, Seungwan-unnie. For us.”

* * *

**[3 hours later]**

Joohyun returns just as Sejeong is about to leave. She bids the soloist and her childhood friend goodbye, promising to drop by again when she’s able to take a break from preparing for her debut. Soon, it’s just Joohyun and Seungwan.

The soloist quietly peels and cuts up the fruits she’d just bought, arranging them neatly on the plate while the blonde watches on in excitement. As Joohyun sets the fruits down in front of her, Seungwan gestures to the fork in the soloist’s hand to the fruits and then to her mouth.

The older woman narrows her eyes, “I’m not doing it.”

“Why!”

“It’s not like you can’t use your arms!”

The soloist tries to ignore pleading brown orbs. Tries to ignore the way they pull at her heartstrings so _mercilessly._ No, she will not give in to those puppy-dog eyes.

She’s strong. She can do this.

“No, I’m not feeding you!” Joohyun ditches the fork on the plate and flashes a glare at the frowning blonde.

Seungwan blows up her cheeks, “But you fed me the other time…”

“When! When did I!”

“When you were drun—” The younger woman quickly shuts her mouth when she realises where the conversation might go if she were to recount their time in the convenience store.

She isn’t ready to talk about that. And quite frankly, she doesn’t think Joohyun is either.

The soloist raises a questioning brow, urging the blonde to complete her sentence, but the sound of the door sliding open aggressively startles the pair. Like a pair of deer caught in the headlights, they glance up to find a fuming Seulgi storming in, followed by a nervous Kangta. Seungwan quickly picks up her fork and stuffs a couple of random fruit cubes into her mouth.

“Chu wot ju ah oh ja presho rob dis bisit?” The blonde asks through a mouthful of fruit, blinking innocently at the newcomers.

“What?” Kangta glances at his cousin in confusion.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit,” Seulgi translates effortlessly, her stare still focused on her best friend, “She always does this whenever she knows she’s in trouble.”

Kangta opens his mouth in understanding and nods. He turns back to Seungwan and shakes his head in disapproval. The blonde averts her eyes.

Seulgi pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance, “This idiot…is really asking for it.”

“Yah, Son Seungwan, did you forget how to chew?” Joohyun nudges the frozen woman next to her, an amused smile growing on her face.

Knowing the game is up, Seungwan begins to chew as quickly as she can. And she begins to regret. That was a terrible concoction of flavours to begin with, as much as she absolutely adores fruits. She eventually gulps the mush down and flashes a guilty grin at her best friend.

“You!” Seulgi jabs an accusing finger at Seungwan, “You couldn’t have waited until Kangta was with you before confronting that bastard?!”

“Look, I knew he had a gun and I didn’t know how much time I had until he—” The blonde tries to defend herself at first, only to realise her mistake when she catches Joohyun’s eyes widen.

_Oh. She didn’t know._

“You…already knew he had a gun?”

“I—” Seungwan turns to face the soloist, panicking slightly, “I know I should’ve warned you somehow, but I was scared of what he might do if he knew you’d caught wind of the danger, so I— I tried to get there as quickly as I cou—”

“No, that’s not it, Seungwan,” Joohyun’s hands tremble in her lap, “You knew he had a gun…and you still came runni—”

_“She made this decision because you’re important to her.”_

Silence falls upon the four of them.

“I n-need some a-air,” Joohyun gets up abruptly and runs out of the room.

Seungwan lets out a resigned sigh, “I…really messed up.”

“With that Seungwan-Wendy bullshit? You sure did,” Seulgi walks over to stand by the blonde’s side.

The show producer reaches out and flicks her best friend’s forehead. Seungwan winces.

“But that night at the river? No, I don’t believe you messed up,” Seulgi continues, her eyes growing soft with understanding and affection, “As angry as I am at you for putting yourself in danger like that, I’m also proud of you. You were brave.”

At her best friend’s words, the blonde’s eyes begin to water.

“You were very brave, Wani,” Seulgi repeats, her voice shaky as she tears up as well, “You’re a dumb butt, but you’re also a dumb, fearless butt and I still love you.”

Seungwan reaches around to embrace her best friend, crying into her shirt. Seulgi returns the hug, and it isn’t long before she’s sobbing too. The CEO observes them for a moment before looking away, feeling his tears well up at the scene.

“You did well, Seungwan,” Kangta finally speaks up once the pair have calmed down, “There’s no one else I’d rather have looking after everyone in La Rouge.”

* * *

**[An hour later]**

Joohyun is reluctant to return at first. But after receiving a text from Seulgi informing her that she and Kangta have just left and Seungwan is alone, her desire to keep the blonde company overwhelms her hesitance. So she returns.

Sliding the door open as gently as she can, she sees the younger woman mulling quietly in bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Joohyun lets out a sigh and shuts the door, taking her place at the blonde’s side again.

“I want to apologise.”

The soloist pauses at the blonde’s words.

Seungwan looks up to meet her eyes, brown orbs full of remorse, “I’m sorry for not asking you before…pursuing Jang. Even though that meant pulling up the past, something you may have wanted to leave behind.”

“Seungwannie…” Joohyun sits down on the bed next to the blonde.

“I’m not finished,” Seungwan sniffles, “That day at the cliff…you saved me. And I repaid you by running from you.”

“What do you mean?”

The blonde inhales sharply, “When I saw Jang, it was like looking in a mirror. Here I was, his life in my hands and I’d never felt more powerful. I could just crush it with my own bare hands simply by letting go. Told myself he was a monster after all. No one would miss him. And in that moment, I saw how no different I was from him. I started to hate myself too. I had so much hatred in me it felt like _I could die._ I just… I couldn’t bear to face you.”

Joohyun takes the younger woman’s shaky hands in hers, “But you didn’t let go, Seungwan.”

“Because you told me I wasn’t a monster,” Seungwan’s lips tremble as her tears begin to fall onto their hands, “Even after I said all those cruel things to you…”

“Oh, Seungwan…” The older woman wraps her arms around the blonde, rubbing her back, “I…was angry at first that you didn’t consult me. But when Seulgi passed me Neul’s letter that you got from Mrs. Park… I understood why you wanted to take him down so badly.”

* * *

**[The day of Jang’s arrest]**

_“Haneul?!” Joohyun snatches the envelope from Seulgi’s hand, ripping it open._

_Her eyes pour over the words on the letter. She recognises the handwriting. It’s really Haneul’s._

> _Hyunnie. I miss you. I miss you so much I could die. These past few days have stretched out like eternity without you. No amount of words can describe the way I left. I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you that night. So here I am, ~~the coward I've grown to be, or perhaps~~ the coward I've always been, hiding behind words scrawled on paper because I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to face you ever again._
> 
> _Because I've done ~~some~~ a lot of thinking, and how could I believe that scumbag of a CEO over my best friend of 10 years? Why did I think you weren't having it as hard as I was? I realise now...everything he told me... They were all lies. He hated our friendship. He hated that as long as I was there...he couldn't have you within his complete control. He fed me lie after lie so I would hate you and unfortunately...I believed every single one of them._
> 
> _These days, when I look at myself in the mirror... I don't feel like a person anymore. All I see is someone whose life is marked by hatred and jealousy and distrust. Forgive me, Hyunnie, for not picking up your calls. And for not saying goodbye. I don't want you to see what I've become and blame yourself. I'm sorry for everything, Hyunnie._
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you in a better place. I hope you're free from him. But most of all, I hope you're not hating yourself for what happened to me. Well...I don't know what has happened to me by the time this letter gets to you, but whatever it may be, just know that I ~~loved~~ love you till the very end. Keep walking forward, Hyunnie, and look back here once in a while, if you ever need a reminder of how loved you are._
> 
> _Neul._

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

“If you hadn’t gone ahead with your investigation, we would never have known what happened to Neul,” Joohyun caresses the blonde’s hair lovingly, “Mrs. Park would never have gotten justice for her daughter. And I…I would’ve kept on blaming myself. So don’t hate yourself for this, Seungwan. Never hate yourself.”

“Unnie…” The blonde’s fingers curl into the soloist’s sweater as she wails into Joohyun’s shoulder.

“You saved me too, Seungwan,” the older woman continues, tearing up as Seungwan’s cries shake her to the core, “You and I… We don’t have to run anymore.”

* * *

**[One and a half weeks later, at approximately 2.00pm]**

“Did you just—” Seunghee hisses at her younger sister, “Why? You don’t trust in our ability to look after you?”

“It’s not that…” Seungwan tries to placate her family as they stare at her, looking mildly offended, “My place can’t possibly fit all four of us. I only have one bedroom and one bed, and the thought of…”

The blonde doesn’t complete her sentence as she shakes her head, “It’s not gonna work.”

“We came all the way from Canada because what happened and you—”

“I can take care of myself,” Seungwan waves her sister off dismissively.

“Seungwan-ah, Dr Yoo says you need at least one caretaker for the next week or two,” Mr Son tries to coax his stubborn youngest, “Let at least one of us stay with you, please?”

Seungwan shakes her head, “I’ll be fine, Dad. Really. I think you and Mom should just go catch up with friends and then visit me with nice food.”

“Then let Seunghee stay wi—”

“No way! Did you see what Seunghee-unnie nearly did to me when I finally woke up?” The youngest of the Son family shivers, “It scares me every time I think about it.”

“Fine, since you’re gonna be so damn stubborn about this,” Seunghee begins dialling a number on her phone, “I know someone who can and _will_ take the job. And _you_ won’t be able to say no.”

Seungwan racks her brain to figure out who her older sister might be referring to.

_Seulgi?_

_But she’s been so busy with work, especially after that Idol Square episo—_

“Hey, Joohyun?” Seunghee starts.

Seungwan jolts at the name and turns to stare at her sister, flabbergasted.

“So, the doc said my stubborn kid sister needs someone to look after her for about a week or two after she’s discharged, but she has the nerve to say she’ll be fine on her own,” Seunghee continues, “…What was that? She’s being stupid? Yeah, I agree.”

Seungwan makes a threatening neck-slicing gesture at her older sister with a finger, looking clearly annoyed.

“I was wondering if you could look after her? She says there isn’t space in her house for us and she wants our parents to go enjoy their time in Korea while they’re here,” Seunghee sticks her tongue out at her little sister, “And well, she insists she doesn’t want me near her because she’s scared of me.”

“Stop bothering her, Seunghee-unnie!” Seungwan yells, “She has schedul—”

“You’ll do that? That’s lovely! Thank you, Joohyun!” Seunghee grins gleefully and ends the call.

“You—”

“She said she’s sure the company will clear her schedules since she’ll be looking after La Rouge’s COO.”

Seungwan lets out a groan of defeat and slumps back into her pillows.

Seunghee turns to their parents with a suggestive smirk, “Mr and Mrs Son, are you happy with the arrangement?”

Mrs Son bashfully hits her daughter’s arm happily, “Oh, of course! To have Korea’s number one sweetheart looking after my daught—”

“MOM!” The blonde sits back up, ignoring the slight protest of pain coming from her abdomen, “You again with that sweetheart nonsense!”

“Oh, you’re blushing?” Mr Son remarks teasingly.

“DAD!”

“Our little _Seungwannie_ won’t admit it, but she secretly likes the arrangement~” Seunghee sings, wiggling her eyebrows in mischief.

A pillow comes flying at her face.

* * *

**[5 hours later]**

It’s not like they hadn’t taken the lift together before when they were living in the same building. But that didn’t make the ride up any less awkward. Had it not been for Dr. Yoo’s brief on how to look after someone recovering from a gunshot wound, Joohyun would’ve opted to stick to the opposite corner instead of holding onto Seungwan’s arm to support her.

The blonde clears her throat and tugs at her collar nervously, “Has it always been this slow?”

“I never noticed,” Joohyun remarks.

“Maybe it’s just me then.”

Like a miracle, the lift finally comes to a stop and the doors pull open. The pair exit hastily and make their way over to the younger woman’s apartment as quickly as the blonde can move without aggravating her injury. Joohyun can’t help but send a sad glance at the door next to Seungwan’s that had once belonged to her.

The blonde takes out her keys and with hands shaking from her sudden onset of nervousness, she tries to unlock her door. The keys slip through her clumsy fingers, only to be promptly caught by Joohyun.

The soloist smirks, “Nervous?”

“W-What? N-No!”

“It’s okay, Seungwannie,” Joohyun slips the key smoothly into the lock and turns it, “If you’re worried about your place being in a terrible mess, don’t be. I’ve always expected a messy personality like yours to match your apartme—"

The older woman pushes open the door, only for her jaw to drop immediately as she’s stunned by the sight that greets her. She lets go of Seungwan and strides in.

“Hey!” The blonde calls after her, barely stopping the door from closing on her in time.

Joohyun gapes at Seungwan’s place being the definition of clean _and_ neat. There’s not a single hint of clutter lying around. Everything seems to be stored away properly in their rightful places. Seungwan shuffles into the house behind her, taking care not to strain herself. She shuts the door gently and turns to the soloist, who’s still busy admiring her place.

“You were saying?” Seungwan raises a brow, “A messy personality, hmm?”

“Your personality is still messy,” Joohyun replies, not even returning the eye contact, “Just that your place isn’t.”

“If that’s your logic… I take that your ‘neat’ personality compensates for the utter mess that is your home?”

The soloist whirls around to glare at the blonde, “When have you ever seen my— Oh.”

_Damn it, why do we keep going there?_

“A-Ah,” Seungwan groans as she bends over, clutching at her left side.

Joohyun stares at her for a moment, before—

“Your injury is on the other side.”

The blonde pauses.

“Sense!” She straightens her back with a guilty grin, “I was just testing my caretaker. I have…high standards.”

“You’re just changing the subject,” Joohyun rolls her eyes, “But since we just came from the hospital and you must be tired, I’m letting you off the hook. For now. But we _are_ going to talk about this soon.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Seungwan answers, feeling slightly smaller in front of the older woman.

Joohyun is at her side in a split second, taking hold of her arm gently, “Let’s get you washed up and you can sleep early tonight.”

As they slowly make their way over to Seungwan’s bedroom, the soloist stops to stare at the guitar sitting by the loveseat near the balcony. The blonde follows her line of sight, and a dull ache fills her at the memories they had together that began with the instrument.

“So…” Joohyun turns to look at the younger woman, “How’s your new neighbour? Do you…sing and play the guitar for them too?”

The lack of an immediate answer from the blonde seems to confirm her suspicions.

“I guess you do, huh.”

“No one moved in next door.”

The soloist frowns, “But…it’s a much sought after property, why would no one snatch it up the moment it’s vacant?”

“Um…” Seungwan bites her bottom lip as her pupils begin to shake.

Joohyun studies her expression for several seconds. Then it dawns on her.

“Son Seungwan. You _didn’t._ ”

The blonde looks down at the floor, much like a puppy caught rummaging through the treat box.

“I…did,” she scuffs her right foot against her left guiltily, “I just couldn’t imagine anyone else being my neighbour, y’know?”

Beat.

“Bye!” Seungwan hobbles away from the soloist as quickly as her injury will allow her to.

“Yah! Son Seungwan!”

It doesn’t take much for her to catch up with the blonde, “Did you really buy my place?!”

“It’s not your place anymore! It’s mine!”

The soloist lets out a laugh as she follows her flustered friend, “Oh~ I guess you’re really a COO after all!”

“What does that even mean?!”

* * *

**[Later that night]**

Joohyun finds it a little unnerving when it comes to sleeping in someone else’s bed. Not to mention the fact that it belongs to Seungwan, of all people. Really, what was she _thinking_ when she agreed to Seunghee’s request for her to be the blonde’s caretaker?

_I wasn’t thinking at all when I said yes._

_Or…well, I could only think about you._

The soloist glances over at the sleeping woman next to her. Seungwan’s bed is smaller compared to the one they’d shared in Switzerland, so there isn’t space to pile pillows between them like before. The close proximity keeps her awake, so she decides to wind down by reading her book.

Twenty minutes later, Joohyun finally grows sleepy. Snapping out of her daze briefly to set her book on the bedside table, she’s about to bury herself under the sheets when she hears a whimper push past the blonde’s lips. Her eyes snap open as she turns to look at Seungwan. The younger woman’s face is contorted into a pained expression, her face and neck coated with sweat.

Joohyun panics.

_Is it her injury?! Did it—_

Seungwan lets out a cry as she jolts up into a sitting position, eyes wide open and chest heaving rapidly. She looks around wildly. Joohyun quickly sits up and rubs the blonde’s back soothingly. Dr. Yoo had warned her extensively about the psychological effects shooting incidents could have on its victims, but it still pierces her heart to see the younger woman terrified like this.

It reminds her of the Seungwan who had cried on the balcony the night before she went to confront Jang.

“Seungwannie, it’s me. It’s Unnie,” Joohyun speaks in a calm, quiet voice, “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“I- I saw him, U-Unnie,” Seungwan’s eyes begin to water, “He was about to— You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“I’m okay,” the soloist strokes her friend’s head comfortingly, “Because you saved me, Seungwannie.”

It takes several minutes for the blonde to calm down from her trauma-induced nightmare.

“Is your wound hurting? Do you need more painkillers?”

The younger woman shakes her head, “It’s not hurting.”

“That’s good,” Joohyun asks, “Ready to go back to sleep?”

Seungwan buries her face into her hands, “I don’t know, Unnie. I’m…scared.”

The soloist lets out a sigh, rubbing the blonde’s shoulder as she waits for her to continue.

“I’m—” Seungwan inhales shakily, “I’m sorry, Unnie…for being so troublesome.”

“Seungwannie…” Joohyun takes hold of the blonde’s hand, “You’re not being troublesome at all. You just went through a really traumatic event and like any human, you’re affected by it. It’s my turn to be here for you. Let me be here for you.”

_Just like you were there for me all this time. Even after all the hurtful things we said to each other._

“Do you…” The soloist swallows nervously, “…want me to hug you to sleep? Would it help?”

“A-Ah,” Seungwan feels a familiar warmth in her cheeks.

Truth be told, she would’ve taken more time to consider the proposition had it not been for her weakened body and painkiller-induced drowsiness. She’s exhausted and the idea of being held by Joohyun…it’s not something she can pass up right now. So she nods without another word.

Relieved that the younger woman doesn’t reject her, Joohyun lies back down, getting into position. She opens up her arms to the blonde invitingly. Seungwan shifts into the soloist’s arms, burying her face into the older woman’s shoulder as she wraps her arms around the soloist as well. Joohyun almost gasps at how naturally their bodies fit into each other, and how much she loves holding Seungwan like this.

“Thank you, Unnie,” the blonde lets out a soft sigh before she falls asleep.

A warm and alive Seungwan in her arms, Joohyun drifts off to sleep not long after.

* * *

**[Three days later]**

They fall into an easy routine, mostly because Joohyun does whatever she wants, aka fussing over Seungwan, while the blonde helplessly gives in to the care showered upon her. Today finds Joohyun folding their fresh laundry while Seungwan busies herself with her COO work. The soloist lets out a laugh when she holds up a particularly offending piece.

Seungwan glances up from her laptop, her golden frames nearly sliding off her face. She pushes it back up and studies the T-shirt Joohyun is holding up. It’s her “So What?” shirt.

She giggles.

Joohyun looks at the shirt, fondness overtaking her until something strikes her. She dumps it back into the laundry basket and jabs an accusing finger at the blonde.

“You!”

“W-What?” Seungwan is startled by the sudden change in the soloist’s attitude.

“You bought that stupid T-shirt to mock me—!”

“I thought you already knew that because Seul told you!”

“No, I’m talking about that night you asked me about my shirt as my _neighbour!_ ” Joohyun narrows her eyes, “You called the shirt _cute._ You even had the nerve to ask me if _I_ bought it!”

“It _is_ cute!”

“What? _Brighter_ vibes?” The soloist scoffs, the blonde’s protests no longer reaching her ears, “You were also making fun of me then, huh!”

“You remembered what I said?!” Seungwan laughs in disbelief.

“Of course!” Joohyun huffs, “I remember everything you say because you’re—”

She stops herself before she blurts out the truth.

“Because I’m…?” Seungwan prompts her, glowing with curiosity.

“B-Because I was c-calculating how to get back at you!”

“Getting back at me when I was your manager…I get it. But me as your neighbour?” The blonde tilts her head, until she remembers they haven’t actually properly talked about her being both Seungwan and Wendy.

“I…” Joohyun takes a deep breath, “Fine. As my neighbour, your opinion…mattered a lot to me.”

“Actually, we…should probably talk about that, Unnie,” Seungwan shifts slightly to make space and gestures to the seat next to her, “Can we?”

“Okay,” Joohyun moves towards the blonde and settles down in the seat next to her, “Why did you lie? The first time we met as neighbours?”

“Wow, straight to the point, huh,” Seungwan laughs uneasily.

“We’ve been dancing around this for too long. And given everything that has happened so far… I don’t want to delay any longer.”

The younger woman nods, aware that the soloist is referring to her near-death experience.

“I think…I was being selfish in that moment,” the blonde begins, “We’d gotten off on the wrong foot as artiste and manager, and when you didn’t recognise me that night…I told myself it was the universe giving me a second chance to get to know you all over again. As friends.”

Seungwan’s mind races, searching for the things they have yet to talk about.

“It’s Son Seungwan Wendy, by the way.”

“So they’re both your real names?”

“When I moved to the States and Canada to study, I registered my English name as ‘Wendy’. Somehow, it stuck and made an easier default in professional settings. Only close friends know me as Seungwan.”

“But I— We weren’t close when you introduced yourself as Seungwan…”

“Oh, I was very determined to grow close with you, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

Joohyun listens wordlessly, quietly prompting the younger woman to continue.

“Not because of any agenda really, I just wanted to get to know you better. Though…that’s not an excuse for lying to you,” Seungwan continues, “I was wrong. I broke your trust, especially when I knew how hard it must’ve been for you to open up to someone else. And the fact that I said really hurtful things to you during our fight, I— I’m…really sorry, Joohyun.”

“I…” Joohyun runs a hand through her hair apprehensively, “It was hard at first. I didn’t want to forgive you. I wanted to blame you because I thought I’d be able to convince myself that I wasn’t the fool. But after seeing the lengths you went to…for all of us at the company, I realised that everything else you said…you meant them. So I… I forgive you, Seungwan. And I’m sorry for all the cruel things I said to you.”

The blonde can’t hold herself back as she wraps the soloist in the tightest embrace, “I forgive you too, Joohyun.”

Joohyun lets out a sigh of relief as she returns the hug. They remain in each other’s arms for several minutes, breathing in their newfound peace like a wave of renewed promises.

“And I forgive you for complaining about me…to me all those nights on the balcony,” Seungwan whispers.

“Shut up!” The soloist pulls away from the hug and slaps the cackling blonde on her arm.

She proceeds to bury her burning face into her hands, “That’s so embarrassing!”

“That Wendy…she’s such an annoying smartass of a manager, isn’t she?” Seungwan continues her teasing.

“Yah! I told you to stop!”

* * *

The rest of the day is peppered with various moments of realisations hitting Joohyun, now that both of them have talked. Like seeing the blonde write on her pad of blue post-its. She recalls the notes next to those hangover remedies Seungwan had left for her, plus the delayed fan-sign that day.

“Seungwannie, that day of the fan-sign… It wasn’t really a scheduling conflict for the venue, was it?”

The younger woman looks up from her note-writing, “…Why do you ask?”

“You pushed it back yourself because you knew that I’d be feeling terrible in the morning, didn’t you?” Joohyun folds her arms, raising a brow.

The blonde scratches her cheek with a sheepish grin, “Y-Yeah.”

“Thank you. I mean it.”

“N-Not a problem.”

* * *

“So the time you left the room for a bit during the radio show…was to call with that encouraging message?”

Seungwan pauses her typing and flashes a warm smile at the soloist, “Yeah, after that question… I wanted to cheer you up and give you a little more strength. And I figured you’d prefer to hear those words from your close friend, not your annoying manager.”

“Ah! I remember! You also praised yourself then too!” Joohyun shakes her head in disapproval.

“What? When did I?”

“When we were talking about it that night on the balcony,” the soloist scoffs, “What was it… ‘It’s good advice’? ‘Your friend is very wise’? Oh! And ‘You should keep that wise idiot of a friend’?”

Seungwan blinks as she tries to recall those words.

“Ah!” The blonde snaps her fingers as she lets out a chuckle, “I was really happy you took my advice to heart and shared it with your juniors…even though you don’t seem to like Sooyoung very much.”

“…I have reasons!”

“And what might they be, Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

“I’m not telling you!”

* * *

“Oh my god!” Joohyun slams her chopsticks down on her bowl, shocking the blonde in front of her.

“W-What now?” Seungwan stammers.

“That night I got drunk and we were in that convenience store,” the soloist’s eyes widen as her hands press against her temples, looking completely mind-blown, “I told you not to rat me out to my manager and you said you couldn’t possibly…”

She wants to curl up and die.

“Then I made you eat the spicy rice cakes, so that’s why the other day, you said—”

_“But you fed me the other time…”_

“That wasn’t so bad, Unnie,” the blonde snorts in amusement, “Why are you freaking out?”

_Joohyun seizes the younger woman’s wrist and pulls her down to the bed on top of her._

_The fact that I did that to not just Seungwan, but Wendy as well…_

“Because that night, I— You—” Joohyun feels blood rush to her cheeks, making her feel incredibly hot all of a sudden.

It finally clicks in Seungwan’s head.

Steeling her expression into a stern one, the blonde jabs her chopsticks in the soloist’s direction, “You. Don’t drink with anyone else, you hear me? You’re…dangerous when you’re drunk, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

Joohyun’s forehead connects with the dining table. Had it not been for the promise she’d made with Seungwan to hug her to sleep every night, she would’ve exiled herself to the couch in the living room for the rest of her stay here. She simply wants to forget what the drunk her had almost done to Seungwan, and the very thought of sharing the bed with her…

“Though I’ll have to admit…you’re also a cute drunk.”

The soloist groans in embarrassment.

* * *

**[Six days later]**

When Dr Yoo had promised them that Seungwan was a strong one, the surgeon must’ve had a powerful sixth sense, because the blonde’s condition improves exponentially over the days. She’s able to move about without much help now, and is even able to take showers on her own. Although, Joohyun still continues to pace outside the bathroom, ready to jump into action should she hear the littlest hint of a potential accident.

That had led to one particularly embarrassing incident several days ago, where she’d heard something drop in the bathroom while Seungwan had been showering. Without a second thought, she’d burst in there, only to be startled by the blonde’s yelp of surprise. The soloist then spotted the facial cleanser bottle that had fallen over, before her _treacherous_ eyes decided to wander over to a very wet Seungwan trying to cover as much of her bare body as possible.

“GET OUT, UNNIE!”

Joohyun had then snapped out of her daze and hastily shut the door, her heart thrashing wildly against the bars of her ribcage. She then covered her reddened face. From then on, the soloist had promised the extremely mortified blonde that she’d always ask first, instead of busting into the bathroom like she’s the NIS.

Seungwan would be lying she said that she didn’t find Joohyun’s protectiveness rather endearing, however, when in the face of insects, the soloist becomes a complete coward. Which leads them to where they are now.

It had started out a peaceful night like any other. They’d been preparing to sleep when Joohyun spots a strange movement from the corner of her eye. She freezes.

“S-Seungwannie… T-There’s a c-cockroach.”

“W-Where?” The news has Seungwan on high alert, her eyes scanning the area with wild fear.

“T-There, by the d-dresser.”

If the cockroach had remained still, Seungwan might possibly be brave enough to kill it. But no, the thing had the audacity to start _flying._

“AHHHH!!” Joohyun lets out a terrified shriek and flees the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and holding it shut, effectively trapping the blonde inside with the six-legged flying _monstrosity._

“UNNIE!!!” The younger woman screams as she tugs at the door, but it won’t budge.

“KILL IT!!”

“I’M SCARED TOO!!!”

The soloist covers her mouth as she prays tearfully for Seungwan’s soul. Several minutes of horrified yelling later, the room finally falls silent.

“I…killed it, Unnie,” comes the younger woman’s muffled voice through the door.

Joohyun releases her grip on the door handle. The door pulls open and a frazzled-looking Seungwan greets the older woman, bug spray in hand. Her hair sticks out in random directions and her eyes betray the horror she’s just experienced.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Seungwannie,” the soloist is torn between bowing to the blonde with gratefulness and being tickled at how comical the COO looks right now.

“You can go sleep on the couch tonight,” Seungwan throws her a dirty look, “Stupid unnie who’ll come in while I’m showering at the slightest noise but will run away _and_ lock me in the room with a cockroach the first moment she gets… If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re a pervert, not my caretaker.”

“Yah, Son Seungwan! Did you just call me stupid?!”

“Funny how you picked up on the ‘stupid’, but not the ‘pervert’…” The blonde narrows her eyes at her, “I guess you really are one, huh.”

“W-Wait, Seungwannie—”

The door shuts in her face.

_Ah, she was really scared, wasn’t she…_

“Come on, Seungwannie, I’m sorry. Don’t be like tha—”

The door yanks open again and an annoyed-looking Seungwan greets her once again.

“Fine, only because I’d hate for the couch to give your old ass a backache in the morning.”

“…I’ll take that,” Joohyun raises a brow, “But really? Are you sure it’s not because you need me to hug you to sleep?”

“Shut up. I’m still mad at you.”

* * *

Seungwan’s opportunity for revenge arrives the very next day, when she picks up her guitar and begins playing it. Joohyun settles down opposite her, picking up her book to read as she enjoys the notes that dance around the living room. Then it strikes the blonde.

“Hey Unnie, do you want to continue our guitar lessons?”

Joohyun’s eyes light up and she sets away the book, “Y-Yeah!”

“Okay!” The younger woman hands the guitar over, “Here!”

The soloist accepts the instrument excitedly, “So what chords are you teaching me today?”

“This one,” Seungwan sticks out her tongue in concentration as she begins arranging Joohyun’s fingers on the fretboard.

The soloist frowns.

_It’s really complicated… Even the G or D chord wasn’t this difficult…_

“Okay, now press down and strum!”

Clenching her jaw, Joohyun does exactly just that. Pain springs up her left hand as it cramps up from pressing down on the strings. The sound of her strum comes out grossly discordant.

_Eh? Did I get it wrong?_

“Seungwannie…my hand is cramping up again,” Joohyun manages through gritted teeth, “What chord was that?! It doesn’t even sound like a chord!”

“That was the S chord.”

Joohyun frowns even more. She’s never heard of the S chord before. Gripping her cramping hand in pain, she tries to think back to all her music lessons. Nope. Still no recollection of such a chord.

“S for stupid,” Seungwan suddenly chimes in, “Like you.”

The soloist pauses. She turns to face a grinning blonde.

“YAH, SON SEUNGWAN!” Joohyun stands to her feet, fuming and ready to strangle the younger woman for trolling her.

Again.

Seungwan lets out a full-bellied laughter as she darts around the living room, ever so careful not to trouble her healing injury. Joohyun eventually manages to wrap her arms around the laughing blonde, successfully catching her before she realises their compromising position.

She clears her throat and releases Seungwan from her hold, “I… I didn’t get your injury, did I?”

“N-No, I’m o-okay,” the younger woman averts her eyes and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

“Teach me real chords this time.”

“Y-Yeah.”

* * *

**[At a cozy little café in Aurelia Entertainment HQ, two days later at approximately 1.00pm]**

“Hey, thanks for meeting me,” Joohyun settles the cups of hot beverages down on the table, “It must be so busy for you right now.”

“No, it’s okay! I needed time away from the studio,” Sejeong waves her hands and accepts the mug of hot chocolate, “It’s good to see you again! How has looking after Seungwan-unnie been?”

“…She’s…a real handful.”

Sejeong giggles, “Can’t say I’m not surprised.”

“Thank goodness Seunghee dropped by to keep her company while I’m here,” Joohyun lets out a sigh of relief and sips her tea, “She’s been growing more energetic because she’s recovering so quickly.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sejeong smiles softly, “Though I’m sure she must be a challenge sometimes.”

“She is,” the soloist replies, “But the fact that she’s alive and she’s back to her old self…that’s more than good enough for me.”

“You really love her, huh?”

Joohyun nearly chokes on her tea, “W-What?”

“The way you look when you talk about her,” the younger woman points out calmly, “She’s as important to you as you are to her. That’s why we’re meeting to discuss her surprise party at La Rouge, right?”

“I…” The soloist sets her cup down, swallowing thickly, “I g-guess.”

“Aurelia agreed by the way,” Sejeong continues, “They said they’re thankful that a company as big as La Rouge would invite me to perform at a party for its COO. Well, though it’s a given because we’re close friends.”

“That’s great news, Sejeong!” Joohyun pats her hand excitedly, “And Aurelia seems to be treating you well!”

“It’s your idea to have me perform at the party. Reaching out to me and Aurelia for the party…” The younger woman says, “You’re helping me fulfil that promise after a year, so I should thank you. And yeah, part of me is thankful my previous company ended my contract. Aurelia may be small, but they take good care of us.”

“Have you decided what you’ll be singing?”

“It’s a song that Seungwan and I were trying to write a while back,” Sejeong hums, “Well, I mean, she composed it and I wrote the lyrics.”

Joohyun chuckles, “Sounds like it’ll make her cry happy tears.”

“She better cry,” the younger woman chuckles, taking a swig of her hot chocolate, “I want to see tears.”

* * *

**[Teunhan Maximum Security Prison, the same day, at approximately 5.00pm]**

“I can’t believe I let you strong-arm me into bringing you along,” Kangta casts a side glance at the woman striding next to him.

“I’m the one who arranged this visitation. You just drove,” Joohyun straightens her shoulders as the guard leads them to the visitor hall.

“Only because I’m grateful to you for looking after our COO,” Kangta rolls his eyes, “But seeing that man’s face again…are you sure you’ll be okay?”

The soloist glances around the prison facility, noting the number of guards stationed around the perimeter, “Given that this is where he’ll be living for the rest of his life, I think I’ll be fine.”

The doors open with an eerie clang as a pair of guards bring the disgraced ex-CEO into the hall. Jang looks worse for wear, his eyes gaunt and his frame thinner. They set him down on the chair opposite his visitors. They remain no more than two steps from him.

Jang glances around in annoyance at the way they no longer grant him his privacy during visits, “Tch. Can’t you take a few more steps back, boys?”

“This is a maximum-security prison, Jang Haejoon-ssi,” the head guard calls from his post across the hall, “You’ll have guards by your side until the day you die, be thankful for your special treatment!”

“Screw you!” Jang yells at him before turning to his unexpected visitors with a grin, “Missed me?”

Kangta smiles back at the older man, “We were wondering how you and your buddies were faring ever since you were all moved to this facility.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Jang snarls at him, “You know how miserable my life has been because of those bastards?! Especially that pathetic, useless Oh!”

“You brought this upon yourself,” Kangta folds his arms, “You sold them out. Of course they’d be mad at you.”

“I knew there’d be no point talking to you,” Jang hisses, turning his attention to Joohyun, “Ah, my lovely Irene. How have you been? How nice of you pay me a visit.”

“I’ve been doing well, thanks for asking,” Joohyun plays along at first, “I can’t say the same for you though.”

Furious that she has the gall to insult him, the older man stands from his seat menacingly, only to be forced back into his seat by the guards.

He lets out a pained grunt and glares at the soloist.

“I got to reconnect with the people you cut me off from, meanwhile you’re rotting in here,” Joohyun continues, gazing down cruelly at him, “Your family’s so ashamed of you that they’ve cut ties with you. All your corporate allies have either abandoned you or they’re in jail with you. And your reputation has gone down the drain. Not to mention you’ll be stuck in here forever without parole. Oh, did I mention that I’m doing _very_ well?”

“What about her, huh?! What about what I did to that little bitc—”

Joohyun’s hand connects with Jang’s cheek, the sharp sound echoing through the hall. He looks at her, incredulity in his eyes.

He then turns to the guards, “She just hit me! Why are none of you apprehending her?! This is assau—!”

“If you ask me, Jang Hajoon-ssi, you deserved more than that,” the head guard calls out again, flipping through his newspaper nonchalantly, “Carry on, men. Pay him no mind, Mr Ahn. Ms Bae.”

“You fuc—”

“Don’t swear at me, Jang Hajoon-ssi. I can punish you for it.”

The ex-CEO growls and swivels his animal-like eyes towards the pair standing in front of him.

“I feel sorry for you, I really do,” the soloist sighs patronisingly, “To her… To us, you’ll be but just a blot in our memory as we move on with our lives. But for you, the only thing you’ll remember is how you lost everything because of us, as you remain here until your very last breath.”

Without another word, Joohyun turns away, ready to leave. Kangta casts a side glance at her, eyebrows raised as if he’s asking, _“That’s all?”_

“And oh, before I forget,” the soloist doesn’t even bother to face Jang, “I am my own person, Mr. Jang. Your standard of perfection is but a delusion. And I’m not your puppet anymore.”

As Joohyun and Kangta begin to move off, they hear the sound of the metal chair legs scraping across the floor violently as Jang stands up from his seat.

“Don’t you walk away from me, Irene!”

They don’t need to see it to know he’s struggling against his two guards as he screams at them.

“IRENE!”

The pair ignore him as the heavy metal doors slam shut behind them, cutting him off from the rest of the world, till kingdom come.

* * *

**[In the car on the way to La Rouge Entertainment HQ, 4 days later, at approximately 6.00pm]**

“Remind me again why you’re dressed so nicely for a _meeting,_ Bae Joohyun-ssi,” Seungwan asks as her eyes remain locked on the road.

Joohyun shifts in her seat, and glances down at her outfit self-consciously. Is her black silk shirt an overkill? Or is it the black leather pants? Maybe her make-up?

“What’s it to you?” She asks, pushing down her nervousness.

“Because you look really pretty this evening,” the blonde remarks as she leans her head against the window, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re—"

 _Going on a date?_ Joohyun thinks to herself as she raises a brow confidently.

“No, like you’re planning to shoot some dark, edgy music video,” Seungwan scoffs, “That outfit’s bound to scare away your date.”

The soloist freezes.

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_

“Though maybe…a brave one might stick around,” the blonde adds cryptically.

“You say that but look at you,” Joohyun retorts, “You’ll probably bore your date to death.”

“Hey! One can never go wrong with a white shirt and a pair of black jeans,” Seungwan protests, looking mildly offended.

The soloist snorts, “Basic.”

“Yeah, like your 80,000 won T-shirt.”

“Still going on about that, huh!”

“I can because I got you a cuter one and even wore mine with you in solidarity!”

* * *

**[A function hall on the 12 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 6.30pm]**

“Seriously, couldn’t the meeting have waited till tomorrow…” Seungwan grumbles to herself as she glances down at the notes in her folder again, trailing after Joohyun absentmindedly.

“You’re one to talk,” the soloist rolls her eyes, “Didn’t you call a really late staff meeting when you announced your COO-ship?”

“But this meeting isn’t even that urge—”

Seungwan’s words are interrupted when Joohyun pushes open the massive doors to the function hall, revealing a crowd of La Rouge staff and artistes. They greet her with cheers and confetti. The welcoming banner strung across the stage area reads “Congratulations on the speedy recovery, COO Son!”

Joohyun turns around to face the surprised blonde, “You were saying?”

“I…” Seungwan takes a step forward, her eyes twinkling with elation, “Wow, I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Wendy-unnie,” Sooyoung strides forward from the sea of faces, wrapped in a cute, knee-length black dress.

She’s about to take hold of the blonde’s hand to lead her into the hall when she’s quickly intercepted by the small frame of a certain soloist. Joohyun grabs a confused Seungwan’s hand and tugs her into the room, flashing a discreet warning glance at her junior. Sooyoung watches the pair walk further into the hall and turns around to give a grinning Yerim a high-five.

* * *

**[One and a half hours later]**

“To wrap up the night, we have a very special guest to perform a song for COO Son,” Kangta speaks into the mic, “Please welcome Sejeong from Aurelia Entertainment!”

The hall erupts in applause as Seungwan stands from her chair, gaping as her childhood friend appears, seemingly, out of nowhere. Sejeong steps onto the stage while a staff member quickly sets up the mic stand for her. Sejeong flashes a bright smile at the blonde. Joohyun looks on warmly, pleased by Seungwan’s initial reaction.

“Hi, I’m Sejeong, COO Son’s childhood friend,” Sejeong begins, “It’s my pleasure to be here today, and a huge thank you to Irene-ssi for inviting me to this joyous occasion.”

Seungwan turns to look at Joohyun, her eyes sparkling as she mouths, _“You did this?”_

The soloist nods with a proud smile and gestures for her to pay attention to Sejeong’s speech.

At a neighbouring table, Yerim leans over and whispers to Sooyoung, “The way those two are acting…this feels more like their wedding and not some glorified get-well-soon party.”

“You’re so right!” Sooyoung giggles, “I wonder if they’ll ever invite us.”

“No way. Well…maybe they’ll invite me but certainly not you!”

“What?! Why?!”

“Did you see the way Irene-unnie looked at you when you came near Wendy-unnie just now? She looked like she was ready to skewer you! With her eyes!”

“Girls.”

“Just let us have this one, Seohyun-unnie!”

Seohyun rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. She leans back into her chair. _Girls will be girls,_ she muses as she takes a sip of her champagne. _I guess I’ll just relax tonight._

“…So before my surgery, this friend…this unnie, tells me she isn’t going to chase her dreams until I catch mine,” Sejeong says, her voice shaking a little as she turns to meet Seungwan’s eyes, “So here I am, my dream in my hand because I want you to finally have yours too.”

The blonde lifts her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes well up with tears. A staff member strides over to Seungwan with a guitar and holds it out to her. She accepts it with shaky hands, glancing uncertainly at Joohyun.

The soloist smiles softly at her, “Go on. Go play your heart out.”

Seungwan steps away from her chair and heads up the stage towards her childhood friend, as a roar of applause and cheers explodes in the hall. Her courage growing at the sight of smiling faces, she slings the guitar strap over her shoulder and plugs in the instrument.

“The song we wrote together…” Sejeong smiles through her tears at the blonde, “Do you remember ‘Flower Way’?”

Seungwan’s eyes widen, “You…You’ve finished writing it?”

“Yes.”

Taking a deep breath, the blonde shudders as her emotions overwhelm her. She looks down at the guitar in her hands, blinking away her tears. Wordlessly, she begins to pluck at the strings. Sejeong’s angelic voice then fills the hall.

> _The world is so cold_
> 
> _Colder than when I lived in you_
> 
> _You gave me enough love and when I felt_
> 
> _That it was too much I became an adult_
> 
> _To raise a single flower_
> 
> _How much rain fell in your eyes?_

Seungwan closes her eyes as her fingers dance along the strings, a choreography that has sunk into her hands for a year now. It’s impossible to forget the late nights she’d spent composing it, memorising each note with care and love.

And the words. Sejeong’s lyrics have always been heartachingly beautiful, but even more so, after all the running away Seungwan’s done…her childhood friend still waited for her.

> _Even when winter comes_
> 
> _My heart is filled with the scent of spring_
> 
> _Because of your love_
> 
> _That never withers_

Joohyun sways along with the heavenly music that washes over every individual in the hall, her eyes locked on her favourite blonde. Dressed in a simple white shirt and black jeans while armed with a guitar, Seungwan is a dreamy sight.

> _Oh rewind, time is like a short wind_
> 
> _Your times has become a flower pot_
> 
> _That holds me and doesn’t shake_
> 
> _Look here, there’s only happiness that remains_
> 
> _Lay everything down and hold my hand_
> 
> _I will make you walk only on flower paths_

It takes a moment for the hall to register that the song has come to an end. Instead of applause, they’re greeted with a chorus of dazed “Oohs” and “Aahs”. Seungwan sets aside the guitar and wraps Sejeong in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” the blonde cries.

Sejeong returns the hug, rubbing the blonde’s back soothingly, “Thank _you._ ”

* * *

**[Half an hour later]**

Most of the hall has cleared as almost everyone heads home. Seungwan chats animatedly with the Blue Lemonade duo while Seohyun stands off to the left, sipping her second glass of champagne. Joohyun looks on, a growing tension in her, like an aching sense of yearning. She wants to approach them, but for a strange reason, apprehension has her rooted to the spot.

Fear and uncertainty…she’d almost forgotten what they’d felt like, courtesy of her harsh life as a trainee that carried on long past her debut. Like a whirlwind, Seungwan had come barrelling into her life, turning over everything she’s ever known. All the emotions she’d told herself she was never allowed to feel anymore return like a breath of life into her lungs. Her struggle to maintain some semblance of perfection melts away in the presence of attentive brown orbs full of warmth and that distinct soft smile.

“I know it seems like Seungwan-unnie can read minds, but when it comes to things like this, she’s really dense.”

Joohyun jolts out of her thoughts and looks over to Sejeong.

“I wonder who’ll say it first,” Sejeong chuckles, “You…or her?”

The soloist’s cheeks heat up, “S-Say what?”

“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about,” the younger woman hums, before casting a side glance at Joohyun with a smirk, “My guess is that it’ll be…you.”

“W-What makes y-you think so?”

“Because you look like you’ll combust if you don’t tell her how you feel soon.”

Joohyun’s eyes dart away as she clears her throat, looking slightly confronted.

“All the best, Irene-ssi,” Sejeong winks and gives her a gentle push in Seungwan’s direction.

Joohyun glances back in mild panic, only for Sejeong to shoo her away. Drawing in a deep breath, she straightens her back and shoulders. She marches over. She stops next to Seungwan. At her arrival, Sooyoung and Yerim noticeably startle.

The blonde turns to look at the source of their uneasiness and grins, “Ah, Unnie, you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Joohyun answers without looking at the younger woman, nodding at her juniors, “I need to talk to COO Son, if you don’t mind.”

“Aye, Irene-unnie, why are you being so forma—” Sooyoung tilts her head, looking confused, although a knowing smile is plastered to her face.

The soloist is _very_ tempted to flex.

_You know what? Screw it. I might as well._

“Fine,” Joohyun turns to the COO, looping her arm through Seungwan’s and in her sweetest tone, she says, “I need to ask you something, _Seungwannie._ ”

The soloist doesn’t miss the way her juniors’ jaws drop, nor the way the blonde’s cheeks flush with pink. Not waiting for any more responses, she drags Seungwan away to a deserted corner of the hall.

“Uh, U-Unnie, what was that a-about?”

“Go out with me.”

“E-Eh?!”

“I— I mean!” Joohyun flusters at the blonde’s reaction and backtracks a little, “Bring me to the river after this!”

Seungwan seems to relax visibly, “Ah… Okay. Let’s do that.”

The soloist isn’t sure what to make of the COO’s response.

_Why does she look relieved?!_

“Joohyun-ssi,” Kangta suddenly appears by her side, startling her.

Joohyun notices Seulgi sidle up to Seungwan, a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Come with me, I have some…questions,” the CEO nods at his cousin and leads the soloist away from the blonde.

Joohyun turns back to look at the woman who unknowingly holds her heart in the palm of her hand. The slight frown on Seungwan’s face gives away her confusion at the flurry of events happening right now. The soloist can’t help but squeal internally at how cute the blonde looks.

Seungwan turns to her grinning best friend, “You’re up to something.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Seulgi snorts, “I just wanted to give you a pep talk. Best friend duties, after all.”

The blonde raises a brow, “Pep talk? For what?”

“Um, to get you to start dating Korea’s number one sweetheart, duh!” Seulgi rolls her eyes.

“I don’t think she likes me ba—”

“Oh my god, Son Seungwan!” Seulgi cuffs her on the back of her head, “Whether it’s glasses or contacts, you’re still so blind!”

“First you call me a dumb butt and now you call me blind?!”

“Miss Sweetheart over there planned this whole party and even wrote in to Sejeong’s company to get her here to sing for you!” Seulgi facepalms, “If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

“I—” Seungwan is about to come up with another excuse when she accidentally meets Joohyun’s eyes.

She clamps shut her mouth when the soloist flashes yet another smile at her before returning her attention to the CEO. The blonde’s lips tremble as she tries, hard, to hold back the grin threatening to break on her face.

Seulgi does not miss the exchange of looks and gags, “Ack. You two are not slick _at all._ ”

* * *

**[At the same convenience store near the Han River, several hours later]**

Seungwan and Joohyun burst into the convenience store, water dripping from their hair and coats. The cashier pays them no mind as he continues to suck on his lollipop while scrolling through his phone.

The shivering blonde throws a glare at the soloist next to her, “Why didn’t you check the weather forecast first before insisting on going to the river?!”

“The weather forecast isn’t always accurate!”

Seungwan pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens the weather app.

She shoves it in the older woman’s face, “It says here it’s raining!”

“That’s because it already is!” Joohyun counters, “It’s like changing your answer once someone tells you the correct one!”

“Don’t lie! I bet you didn’t even check it!”

Joohyun is about to retort when she notices that the rain has soaked through the younger woman’s white shirt, turning it translucent. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she tries to keep her eyes on Seungwan’s face, and her face only. The younger woman spins around, ready to order food from the cashier, only to feel hands clamp on her shoulders and spin her back.

Without a second thought, Joohyun reaches forth and takes hold of the blonde’s coat, tugging Seungwan towards her. The younger woman lets out a squeak when she finds herself up close with the soloist again. Joohyun smoothly hooks up the zipper and draws it up, covering up the tempting sight that is a drenched Seungwan.

The blonde stares at her quietly, heart thumping loud at the soloist’s actions.

“You’ll get cold,” Joohyun remarks casually, “Go sit. I’ll order us some food.”

Several minutes later, the soloist returns to the table that faces out towards the street, where Seungwan has settled. She sets the container of spicy rice cakes on the space between them and hands over a pair of disposable chopsticks to the blonde. The younger woman accepts it and breaks it apart. Joohyun heaves herself onto the high chair next to her and prepares her own chopsticks for her attack on the rice cakes.

“Here I was, thinking you’d ask me what _I_ want to eat instead of buying whatever _you_ like,” Seungwan side-eyes the older woman.

Joohyun curses herself for not being considerate to the younger woman.

“O-Oh, what do y-you want? I’ll get it for you.”

The blonde hums, tapping her chopsticks against her pouting lips as she seems to sink into deep contemplation.

“It’s okay!” The right corner of Seungwan’s lips curls up in a lopsided grin, “I like whatever you like anyway.”

The blonde then digs into the spicy rice cakes without another word. Meanwhile, Joohyun stares at her, enraptured by how easily Seungwan commands her attention like this, with a simple, passing comment accompanied by the most captivating smile.

“You’re staring.”

The soloist blinks, returning to the real world where she finds Seungwan squinting at her.

“Are you mad I started eating before you?” The blonde asks through a mouthful of rice cakes with a disapproving frown, “Oh…how old-fashioned of you, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

The soloist spots some sauce on the left corner of the younger woman’s lips. Her mind jumps to action.

“I’m staring because you look stupid with sauce on your mouth. How messy.”

“Hmm?” Seungwan’s eyes widen and she immediately reaches to clean off said sauce.

“The other side,” Joohyun reaches up and wipes it away with her thumb.

She sucks the sauce from her thumb without thinking. It’s the blonde’s turn to stare.

“Now _you’re_ staring.”

“Did you just—?”

“I don’t like to waste food, Son Seungwan. Especially not when it comes to spicy rice cakes.”

Seungwan is sure her face must be extremely red at this point because who gave Bae Joohyun the right to shake her heart up like this?

* * *

**[Twenty minutes later]**

The rain lets up, and in her stubbornness to still go to the river, the soloist opens up her weather app and shows it to the blonde, pointing at the words “clear skies”. Seungwan laughs and nods, secretly happy that her favourite place has also become Joohyun’s favourite place. She follows the older woman out of the convenience store.

They make their way over to the river, side by side. Each minute that passes is a minute that tempts Seungwan to draw closer to the soloist. By the time they arrive at the river, their shoulders are almost touching and their hands are almost brushing against each other. Joohyun smiles to herself, noticing the younger woman’s not-so-subtle attempt to get closer.

“So that song we wrote…” The soloist begins, “When you said you didn’t want to share it because it’s special to you…did you mean it?”

The blonde stops in her tracks. Joohyun turns to face her.

“I…” Seungwan gulps nervously, “I l-lied about that too.”

The soloist’s face falls.

_Oh._

“B-But not in the way you t-think!” The younger woman waves her hands worriedly, “It’s very special to me! I wanted to share it! It’s just that…back then, I couldn’t be in the studio with you as Seungwan and Wendy. Plus the promise I made…”

“It’s still…special to you?”

Seungwan nods eagerly, “Special because it was with you and I meant every word that I came up with!”

The soloist tries to recall some of the lyrics that the blonde had sung that night and immediately blushes.

Her heart doing leaps inside her chest, Joohyun stammers, “S-So when you said y-you liked m-me…”

“A-Ah…” Seungwan tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear shyly and shifts her gaze to her shuffling feet, “That was tru— _is_ true. I still…do. Like you, I mean.”

The blonde looks back up, slightly panicky, “B-But like I said, U-Unnie, I d-don’t expect y-you to—”

The soloist isn’t sure what comes over her then, whether it’s a kind of courage she’s never experienced before or it’s a kind of bold stupidity she never knew she was capable of, but she sure as hell won’t let this moment pass her by. Not this time. She takes two brave strides towards the rambling woman in front of her, her hands reaching up to cup the blonde’s cheeks. 

She takes the plunge.

Joohyun presses her lips against Seungwan’s. Her eyes flutter close as she revels in the plush softness that is the younger woman’s lips. The blonde’s face feels warm to touch. The soloist’s head feels light and her heartbeat thunders in her ears. It’s surreal, the way she’s never thought about kissing anyone else, until now. She never thought it would be the woman who she’d once believed she hated.

And she certainly never thought it would be this _heavenly._

Seungwan should’ve seen it coming, but she doesn’t. She’s lost count of the times the older woman has taken her by surprise tonight. So when she feels the soloist’s hands rest on her face, she nearly squeaks, only to feel Joohyun’s warm lips land on hers. She isn’t sure if it’s just her imagination at first, but with the soloist invading all of her senses, she has no choice but to believe that _Bae Joohyun_ is indeed kissing _her._

The soloist eventually pulls away, not noticing the way the blonde chases after her lips for a moment. She blinks several times, slowly returning to her senses. Then it dawns on her.

She’d just kissed _Son Seungwan._

And while it felt way better than she could ever imagine, she’d forgotten to _ask._

“Seungwannie,” Joohyun stumbles through her words to form an apology, “I— I’m so sorry, I couldn’t— I should’ve asked—”

Seungwan doesn’t let her continue, hastily grabbing her by the lapels of her coat. Joohyun lets out a surprised yelp.

“Again,” the word leaves the dazed blonde’s mouth a breathy sigh as she pulls Joohyun back in.

Their lips collide again, a lot surer this time. The soloist instinctively wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist while the younger woman drapes her arms over her shoulders, sinking deeper into their kiss. Joohyun muses that she doesn’t really need to breathe as long as she can keep Seungwan like this. The blonde doesn’t arrive much far off from the soloist’s conclusion, as she lets herself drown in her newfound addiction that is Joohyun’s lips.

It’s unfair that they need oxygen, Joohyun notes as they finally pull away for air. But her complaints melt away as she takes in the sparkles in sweet brown eyes that she’s come to adore so much. Seungwan stares at her like she’s the centre of her universe, just like how the younger woman is the centre of hers.

“I love you.”

Joohyun doesn’t feel any desire to take back her words this time. After all they’ve been through, she’s certain of this one truth. And she wants Seungwan to hear it, loud and clear. There’s a shimmer in the younger woman’s eyes as she registers the soloist’s confession.

“I love you too,” Seungwan whispers reverently.

* * *

**[Outside Seungwan’s apartment, an hour later]**

“So…are you gonna take up my offer and move back in next door?” Seungwan swings their interlocked hands as she unlocks her door with her free hand.

“Wouldn’t that make you my landlord since you own the place now?”

The blonde chuckles, “Yes, yes…I guess that would.”

“If you let me buy it back from you and help me move my things,” Joohyun ponders thoughtfully, “I’ll consider.”

“Asking a COO to help you move…” the young woman raises a playful brow, “Are you sure you can afford it, Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

“Hmm…is my girlfriend not going to give me a discount?”

“What a cheapskate,” Seungwan scrunches her nose, “Fine. I’ll give it to you in exchange for a lifetime of kisses.”

Joohyun doesn’t need to wait for the blonde to ask again and leans in to peck her lips.

She pulls away from her blushing girlfriend, “Like that?”

The younger woman nods with a shy smile, tightening her hold on the soloist’s hand.

“Then let’s be neighbours again, starting tomorrow,” Joohyun’s eyes darts down to their intertwined hands, “I want to kiss you many more times.”

She knows she’ll see Seungwan again in a few hours, but still, she dreads the moment she’ll have to let go so she can go home and start packing. And she knows the blonde feels the same. It’ll take so much to walk away now.

“Good night, Seungwannie,” she reluctantly loosens her hold and—

“Stay the night, Unnie.”

The soloist pauses. The younger woman isn’t _asking._

She states it like the law. And it’s not like Joohyun to disobey _the law._

She nods dazedly and Seungwan pushes open the door, pulling her girlfriend into her apartment. The blonde giggles as Joohyun backs her up against the wall, kissing her deeply. They’re back in each other’s arms, with wandering hands and desperate lips, before the door has even closed.

* * *

**[Two days later, at approximately 8.00am]**

Seungwan stretches and lets out a loud yawn as she pads down her hallway towards the living room. She heads to her guitar and picks it up. She slings the guitar over and hops onto the balcony. Inhaling the fresh morning air, she begins to pluck a random tune, her eyes locked on the balcony next to hers. Soon enough, her favourite person walks out on to the deck.

Joohyun is clad in her “So Happy” shirt and her favourite pair of sleep shorts. She nurses a hot mug of tea in her hands, blowing at the rising steam. She takes a sip.

“Cute shirt,” the blonde remarks to her neighbour, “Where did you get it from?”

“My girlfriend bought it as a prank,” the soloist answers, turning to face the younger woman with an amused smile, “I can’t help but notice you’ve got a similar one on.”

The younger woman glances down at her “So What?” shirt and grins, “What a coincidence! I got mine so I could match my girlfriend after messing with her.”

“I guess it’s meant to be,” Joohyun chuckles and holds out her hand to the blonde, “My name’s Joohyun. And you are…?”

Seungwan takes it, “I’m Seungwan. You can call me Seungwannie.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Will your girlfriend be okay with it?”

“Seems like we’ve been here before, huh, Joohyun-ssi?”

“Okay, okay,” Seungwan giggles, “Good morning, my lovely Unnie.”

Joohyun smiles, “Good morning to you too, my precious Seungwannie.”


	17. epilogue: eyes locked, hands locked

This isn’t how she’d expected this to go. It’s only been slightly over a month into their relationship. Not to mention, they’d been laughing a lot this morning—from their balconies, to the car on their way to La Rouge, and even in the recording studio prior. So trust her when she says this—Joohyun _hates_ to see that sad frown on Seungwan’s face. The blonde’s shoulders droop, her gaze falling to the cup in her hands.

The younger woman’s eyes refuse to meet hers.

“I can’t believe—” Seungwan sighs, the corner of her lips curling down as she tightens her hold on her cup, “How could I be such a fool…”

 _Look at me, Seungwannie…_ Joohyun reaches for the blonde’s hand.

Her fingers brush against Seungwan’s skin and she notices the younger woman’s body tense up at her touch. She retracts her hand. Her girlfriend must be really upset.

Although she still doesn’t understand why Seungwan looks so visibly affected by the topic at hand.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, Seungwannie.”

“It is!” The blonde protests, finally meeting her eyes, “How could I not know you hate coffee? How could I force you to drink something that you don’t—”

“I don’t hate _-hate_ coffee, Seungwannie,” the soloist replies, “Iced Americano has always been the go-to drink for most trainees. It’s cheap caffeine without the weight-increasing ingredients of sugar and milk. I’m not fond of it, but I’m used to the taste.”

“Still, it doesn’t mean you had to keep drinking something you don’t like just because I didn’t take the time to find out more about you!” Seungwan folds her arms and pouts, “I can’t forgive myself for not figuring this out sooner. I’m your girlfriend! I want to know what you like and don’t like, what makes you happy or unhappy…”

“Hey…” Joohyun coos softly as she determinedly takes hold of her girlfriend’s hand, “You got me my favourite flavour of doughnut, remember? And on your first try!”

“…It was a lucky guess.”

“I’d like to think, deep down…you knew,” the older woman rubs soothing circles on Seungwan’s skin, “Besides…we now have plenty of time to get to know each other slowly and properly. It’s okay to not know everything right from the start. And believe me when I say this, I wake up excited every morning because I’ll get to find out more new things about my girlfriend every day.”

Seungwan feels blood rush through her cheeks at the soloist’s words, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She raises her cup to her lips and sips her coffee. She feels Joohyun’s soft gaze remain on her.

It’s unsettling, in a good way. She still has yet to get used to how effortlessly smooth her girlfriend is, but more than that, there’s so much sincerity in Joohyun’s eyes and voice. Being loved like that…it leaves Seungwan at a loss of words sometimes.

“Feeling better?” Joohyun raises a brow when she notices her girlfriend’s quietness.

Seungwan nods shyly.

The soloist smiles and pats her girlfriend’s hand, “Then we should head back to the studio soon.”

* * *

**[A recording studio on the 6 th floor of La Rouge Entertainment HQ, at approximately 11.15am]**

Seungwan clicks on the big red button, “That was a very good take, Unnie. We’ll go for one more, just for safety.”

Joohyun flashes an “OK” sign at her from the recording booth. The blonde releases the button and swivels around in her chair to look at the other three occupants in the room, with the Blue Lemonade girls sitting on the couch, while Seulgi stares at her through her screen on her camera.

Sooyoung and Yerim perk up when they realise the COO’s attention is now on them.

“I’m sure you guys already know how this works, but feel free to ask me any questions,” Seungwan says, “I invited you here to learn since we’ll be pushing you to produce your own songs soon.”

“Don’t worry, Wendy-unnie, it’s not pushing if we want to do it,” Yerim grins, “That said, what’s the easiest way to work with takes?”

“Come,” Seungwan nods towards her screen, gesturing for them to come over, “I’ll show you.”

The pair scramble from their seats and head over. Seulgi follows suit, training her camera on the trio at the workstation. Sooyoung glances over her shoulder at the producer.

“Sorry, but I’ve been meaning to ask…” The oldest of the Blue Lemonade duo asks the blonde, “Is this for the behind-the-scenes of your song?”

“Seul’s producing for a new show, so she needs this for promotional content.”

Sooyoung’s eyes light up, “A new show?”

“Wani! That was supposed to be a secret!” Seulgi protests as she shuts the camera screen.

“Oh come on, Seul! They won’t tell a single soul,” Seungwan turns to the two girls with a pout, “Will you?”

The pair chuckle and shake their heads.

From the booth, Joohyun observes her girlfriend busy herself with explaining something on the screen to Sooyoung and Yerim. She loves the way the blonde passionately teaches the girls. Seulgi then appears to say something that riles her girlfriend up. She giggles to herself, only to notice the starry-eyed gazes from the Blue Lemonade girls directed at Seungwan.

At first, she feels a slight tinge of annoyance, only to remember the loving words her girlfriend had whispered to her over their balconies this morning. As though the blonde can sense what she’s thinking, Seungwan turns to look at her, flashing a bright smile. Joohyun melts.

She returns the smile and speaks into the mic, “Paging for Son Seungwan~ Are we going for that take soon? Over.”

Seungwan presses down on the red button, “Son Seungwan here. Let’s go for that take. Over.”

She releases the button.

“Damn it! That was so terribly cringey and I didn’t get that on camera!” Seulgi whines as she switches her camera back on, “Can you guys do that again? Please?”

Seungwan chuckles and presses on the red button, “Bae Joohyun-ssi, Kang PD says she didn’t get that and wants us to do it again.”

“Yah, won’t it look staged, Kang PD?” Joohyun’s voice comes through the speakers.

This time, Seulgi presses the red button, “Just one more time!”

“Fine…”

Seulgi does a fist-pump. She holds up her camera and hits the record button. Sooyoung and Yeri turn to look at each other, the gears starting to shift in their heads.

* * *

Joohyun finally exits the booth as her girlfriend stands up from her seat, stretching.

Seungwan grins at the older woman, “I guess it’s my turn.”

The soloist nods and walks over to the workstation. She rests her hands on her girlfriend’s waist. Her touch startles Seungwan a little. Unaware that the eyes of every other occupant in the room are on her, Joohyun shifts the blonde away from the chair. She releases the woman’s waist and plants herself down on the chair. Seungwan stares at her, looking mildly flustered and offended.

The soloist scans the screen with a hum, “What are you waiting for? Go in.”

“I— Y-You…” The blonde stammers.

Without another word, the younger woman spins on her heels and escapes into the recording booth.

“Wow…” Yerim lets out a breath.

“Wow indeed,” Sooyoung follows.

Seulgi tries not to gag, wondering why she’d signed up to produce for the new program.

* * *

**[20 minutes later]**

“Wendy-unnie is way more amazing than I’d thought,” Sooyoung lets out a whistle as the blonde hits the high note effortlessly.

Again.

“She is, isn’t she,” Joohyun answers absentmindedly.

Sooyoung smirks and nudges her groupmate.

“Irene-unnie, why don’t you livestream a little of this session for your fans?” Yerim immediately chirps up, “Get them excited for the new song!”

Joohyun contemplates the suggestion seriously, “That…sounds like a good idea.”

As Seungwan’s third part comes to an end, the soloist presses the red button, “Seungwannie, can we livestream some of our recording sesh for my fans?”

“Sure,” Seungwan answers, “Whatever makes you happy.”

Joohyun smiles at her girlfriend’s words.

_Are we competing to see who’s the cheesier one in the relationship now?_

The soloist pulls up her phone and sets it up for the live. The Blue Lemonade pair quickly bring out their phones as well, grins plastered to their faces.

_In three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Joohyun takes a deep breath and hits the button to go live. In mere seconds, thousands of fans stream in, bombarding the live chat with an endless stream of comments.

“Hey there! This is your number one sweetheart Irene and welcome to this surprise live!” Joohyun waves at her phone, “We’re currently recording the last song for my upcoming mini-album, which will be a collab with none other than…”

She switches the camera and holds it up to reveal her girlfriend in the booth, “Wendy!”

The blonde waves timidly at Joohyun’s phone. The soloist brings her phone back down and begins reading the comments.

 ** _baechu_luv:_** OMG WENDY AS IN COO SON?

 ** _baechu_luv:_** SHE CAN SING???

 ** _baechu_luv:_** HOW IS ANYONE THIS PERFECT???

“Perfect?” Joohyun raises a brow, “Trust me, Wendy is far from perfect. She says she has no sleeping habits, but she sleep-talks nonsense. She insists she can’t do aegyo, yet she goes and whines about a lot of things. And oh, she’s terrified of insects.”

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** HFJSAKFHJK okay folks Irene Bae is best dating material and COO Son is best marriage material

“Hey! I can be marriage material too, okay!” The soloist narrows her eyes at her phone screen.

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** Either way we stay winnin’

 ** _baechu_luv:_** IRENE KNOWS WENDY’S SLEEPING HABITS (╯✧∇✧)╯

 ** _baechu_luv:_** WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** GIRLFRIENDS

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** GAL-FWENS ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** There.

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** I said it.

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** Not fair _**@bunnyxbeats**_ I was gonna say it first!

**_bunnyxbeats:_ **

Blame your own fingers, slowpoke _**@mycabbages_96**_

Joohyun flushes at the comments and clears her throat, “After that incident, I stayed with Wendy for a while as her caretaker. So yes, that’s how I know her sleeping habits.”

Yerim discreetly glances up from her screen to study the older woman’s expression. Joohyun looks a little flustered. She smirks as her eyes return to her screen. She types.

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** FDAHJKFLADH IRENE-UNNIE YOU AIN’T SLICK (๑✧∀✧๑）

 ** _lilacsky:_** Irene-unnie, does that mean Wendy will be at the promotional fan-meet for this new mini-album?

Joohyun thanks the heavens for Chaeyoung. Good, sweet kid Chaeyoung who asks the best questions.

“That’s a really good question,” the soloist hums, “She’s been pretty busy lately, but I’m sure she would love to be there. She’s a huge fan of your work, Chaeyoung-ah. Now, she’s always the first to text me about your photos the moment you release them.”

 ** _lilacsky:_** OMG OMG OMG

 ** _lilacsky:_** WENDY LIKES MY PHOTOS???

 ** _purple_winter:_** WOW **@lilacsky** you’re acknowledged by BOTH Irene and Wendy. Congrats!! You have now achieved god-tier as a fan!!!

 ** _purple_winter:_** Please remember me when you finally get to dine at WenRene’s table.

 ** _lilacsky:_** Brb gonna go cry in a corner TT

 ** _lilacsky:_** _ **@purple_winter**_ JEONGYEON-UNNIE STOP YOU’RE EMBARRASSING ME

It’s at this time that Joohyun remembers she hasn’t introduced the rest.

“Oh!” She picks up her phone again and pans it around, “I forgot to tell you the Blue Lemonade kids are here!”

Sooyoung and Yerim hide their phones and wave.

“And next… We have Wendy’s best friend, Seulgi!” Joohyun’s phone camera lands on the producer, “She’s helping us film some stuff!”

Seulgi looks up from her own camera and flashes a peace sign at the soloist. Joohyun places her phone back on the desk and continues reading through the comments.

 ** _jisungisalive:_** Isn’t that Kang PD

 ** _jisungisalive:_** The one who was in charge of that legendary Idol Square episode

 ** _baechu_luv:_** IT IS HER!!!

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** DHJKFLAHJKLFAD ARE WE GETTING MORE WENRENE CONTENT

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** IS THAT WHAT THIS IS

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** First of all

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** WENRENE COLLAB

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** Second of all

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** THE PRODUCER OF /THAT/ IDOL SQUARE EPISODE

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** IN THE SAME ROOM

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** AS WENRENE

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** You know what that means

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** I’m planting the seed

 ** _baechu_luv:_** FHDAKLFHJDKSFGFDK OMG

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** We’re gonna be fed so well

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** WE’RE GONNA BE FED SO WELL

 ** _mycabbages_96:_** _ **@bunnyxbeats**_ STOP STEALING LIGHTNING

 ** _bunnyxbeats:_** IT’S “THUNDER”, DUMBASS _**@mycabbages_96**_

“Paging for Bae Joohyun-ssi~” Wendy’s voice suddenly comes through the speakers, startling everyone, “Bae Joohyun-ssi?”

The soloist rolls her eyes and hits the red button, “Yes?”

“Shall we record this last part so I can leave the booth?” Seungwan flaps her shirt, “It’s getting a little stuffy in here. Over.”

“Okay, okay,” Joohyun giggles, “Let’s do that. Over.”

“Perfect. Over.”

The Blue Lemonade girls snigger at the exchange.

* * *

**[10 minutes later]**

Seungwan finally steps out of the booth, “Are we still live?”

“Yeah,” Joohyun beckons her over, “Come say hi.”

The blonde strides over and peeks at her girlfriend’s phone, “Hi there! It’s Wendy!”

Her eyes lock on to the flurry of comments that flood the live chat the moment she greets them.

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** OMG HI WENDY <3

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** YOUR VOICE IS AMAZING

 ** _baechu_luv:_** YES YOU SING SO WELL

 ** _baechu_luv:_** I TEARED UP LISTENING TO YOU SING

 ** _rabbitbitbit:_** SAME

“Thanks guys,” Seungwan laughs, “I’m glad you like my singing.”

 ** _lilacsky:_** I hope we get to hear more songs from you, Wendy!

 ** _purple_winter:_** _ **@lilacsky** _Wendy loves your work how could she possibly say no

 ** _lilacsky:_** _ **@purple_winter**_ JEONGYEON-UNNIE, WHEN I SEE YOU LATER, I SWEAR

“Well, I guess there’s no better time to tell you that I’m now one of the in-house producers here at La Rouge,” the blonde grins, “So, yes you’ll be hearing more songs from me. Also! Yes, Chaeyoung-ssi, I’ve been looking out for your work and you’re doing amazing as always. I have noticed Purple Winter as well. Jeongyeon-ssi, right? You two are very talented.”

 ** _lilacsky:_** OMG _**@purple_winter** _SHE JUST SAID SHE ALSO LOOKS AT YOUR WORK

 ** _lilacsky:_** AND PRODUCER WENDY LET’S GET IT!!!

 ** _purple_winter:_** ASDFGHJKL WENDY-SENPAI NOTICED ME

 ** _lilacsky:_** _ **@purple_winter**_ How is that I still feel embarrassed for you even though I’m behind a screen and I can’t see you

Seungwan chuckles, “You have very cute fans, Bae Joohyun-ssi.”

“But I’m cuter, aren’t I?” The soloist flutters her eyes at the younger woman.

The blonde pauses to look at her girlfriend, “You’re very shameless today, aren’t you?”

“Yah! Son Wendy!”

Seulgi finds herself suddenly flanked by Blue Lemonade as they peer over her shoulders at her camera screen. She wonders when they’d moved away from the couple to come around behind her.

“It was fun when it first started, but…” Sooyoung whispers, “At this point, it’s just…too much.”

Yerim shakes her head, “It’s like they don’t even remember we’re here anymore.”

“Count yourselves lucky,” Seulgi snorts, “I’m gonna have to put up with this for much, _much_ longer than just today.”

“Our condolences.”

* * *

**[Five minutes later]**

“I’m surprised you can keep a spontaneous live going on for that long,” Seungwan remarks.

“Duh, I know how to keep my fans entertained,” Joohyun points out as she tucks her phone back into her pocket and stands up.

“Yes…that was very entertaining,” Seulgi pipes up as she switches off her camera.

“You got all the footage you need?”

“More than enough,” Seulgi shivers, “I’m surprised my camera hasn’t broken down at this point.”

Joohyun breaks into a laugh while Seungwan stares at her best friend, trying to decipher what exactly the show producer had meant.

Seulgi tips her head to her best friend, “So when are you two gonna go public?”

The couple freeze. Their gazes shift from Seulgi to the Blue Lemonade pair.

“Seul, they don’t know yet,” Seungwan hisses.

Yerim shrugs, “Oh, we already knew.”

“EH?!” Joohyun’s jaw drops.

“You guys are really bad at hiding it,” Sooyoung remarks, “I’d be surprised the fans haven’t already figured it out. Though…they will just have to settle for speculating until you confirm it.”

“That new show… It’s for couples, isn’t it?” Yerim follows up.

Seungwan fixes her best friend with a glare.

“What?” Seulgi raises her hands innocently, “You heard them. You were the obvious ones.”

“But _you_ confirmed it.”

“Well, Bunny Beats here…” Sooyoung smirks as she rests her arm on Yerim’s shoulder, “And I, My Cabbages Ninety-six, are stellar detectives.”

Yerim shrugs off the older girl’s arm, “Yeah right. I figured it out before you.”

“Wait, Bunny Beats and My Cabbages Ninety-six?” Joohyun frowns, “That means just now on the live…”

“Bingo!” Sooyoung fires fingers guns at the soloist, “We’re the captains of the WenRene ship!”

“Didn’t we agree that the bunny plushie Wendy-unnie got for Irene-unnie is the captain?”

“NO! I’M THE CAPTAIN!”

Four pairs of eyes land on Seulgi after her outburst.

“What? It’s true,” Seulgi huffs, “I was there way before purple bunny plushie! That Idol Square episode, remember? Heck, I’m even the producer for the WenRene show!”

“So we _are_ getting more WenRene content,” Sooyoung wipes an imaginary tear from her eye, “Okay, okay. You have the right to be our captain.”

“I— Y-You,” Joohyun points at Sooyoung, “Wait, so all this time, you weren’t—”

“I’ll admit, it was a little fun seeing you get all jealous over Wendy-unnie at first,” Sooyoung can’t stop smiling, “But it eventually became more of a mission to get you to make a move.”

“Aww, Unnie, so you _were_ jealous!”

“Uh, we s-should get going,” Joohyun flounders and grabs her girlfriend’s wrist, pulling her towards the exit, “We can’t be late!”

Before they can fully exit the studio, Seungwan turns around to wave at the trio, “Have a good lunch, kiddos! Seul over there can treat you. She’s the captain after all, right? Good thing she’s got a big, fat wallet!”

“Yah, Son Seungwan!” Seulgi yells after her best friend as the couple disappear around the corner.

She turns around uneasily to face the Blue Lemonade pair, “U-Uh—”

Sooyoung threads her arm through hers, tugging her along, “I really want BBQ at Itaewon…”

Seulgi follows along with the taller girl helplessly. She casts a pleading glance at the younger member of the duo.

Yerim only shrugs at her, “BBQ at Itaewon sounds good. Thanks, Cap.”

 _My wallet…_ Seulgi wails inwardly.

* * *

**[ReVe Fest Arcade, at approximately 2.30pm]**

“Booking out this place for six hours…you really liked our arcade date, huh?” Seungwan remarks as Joohyun walks back over to her after receiving the black arcade card from the arcade manager.

“Date?” The soloist turns to her, “You thought that was a date?”

“A-Ah, I…” The younger woman fumbles with her words, “A p-part of me wanted it t-to be. But that’s okay, if you know, it wasn’t a d-date to you—”

“I’m just teasing, Seungwannie,” the older woman giggles, “Looking back…I think I wanted it to be a date too. Even though we were just friends then.”

“So this is our second arcade date then?”

“Yes,” Joohyun slips her hand into Seungwan’s as she leans in to whisper into the blonde’s ear, “Now let’s get going so I can kick your ass at everything.”

* * *

“Not bad, not bad,” Seungwan nods as her girlfriend hands the hammer to her.

She rolls up her sleeves as Joohyun swipes the card for her, “Now watch me wreck those hamsters faster than you can say ‘Son Wendy’.”

* * *

“Impossible,” the blonde stares at the numbers blinking mockingly back at her.

Joohyun stands next to her, arms folded and her expression smug, “You were saying?”

“There’s something wrong with the machine!”

“That’s the tenth time we’ve played, Seungwannie,” the soloist rolls her eyes, “You’re just bad at it.”

“Again—!”

“Nuh uh!” Joohyun snatches the card from the blonde, “You may look cute even after playing this many times, but no way am I going to let you splurge my money on Whack-A-Hamster.”

“But the other time, you—”

The soloist takes the younger woman’s hand in hers, “Now let’s not talk about the past, shall we? Why don’t we play your favourite game, hmm?”

* * *

“HA!” Seungwan jabs a taunting finger in her annoyed girlfriend’s face, “I told you I’m good at basketball!”

“Whatever, it’s not like this is real basketball,” Joohyun retorts as she tosses her last basketball into the hoop.

“What a sore loser.”

“Is it wrong to want to be a winner, Son Seungwan?”

“If you _always_ want to win, perhaps.”

The older woman narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, thinking of a counter-attack when it dawns on her.

She relaxes her expression into a soft smile, “Well… Having you by my side…that’s already the greatest win for me.”

Seungwan gapes at the soloist as she saunters off towards the racing game.

“Maybe I should be the one driving next time,” Joohyun scoffs as she watches Seungwan pull in at second place after her.

The blonde glares at her, “You don’t have a license and you have zero respect for traffic law, obviously you would speed like that.”

“It’s a _racing_ game, Seungwannie!”

“Whatever, I’m gonna go shoot zombies,” Seungwan grabs the card and jogs off towards said game.

“Yah, Son Seungwan! You know I hate thos—”

“Then stay there, you scaredy-cat!”

Joohyun growls and pushes herself up from the makeshift driver’s seat. She stomps over to where her girlfriend has already started the game. She picks up the other gun and narrowing her eyes until she can barely see out of them, she goes trigger-happy on those grotesque, undead creatures.

* * *

“I swear this is déjà vu,” Seungwan says as the arcade manager swipes the card on his machine.

She scans the prizes until her eyes land on a giant squirrel plushie, big enough to rival Joohyun’s bunny.

She grins and points at it, “I want that one.”

“Who says you’re getting that with our points?”

“Hey! I got the bunny for you, remember?”

“So?”

“Ah, Unnie!” Seungwan turns and faces her girlfriend with a pout, “Are you really gonna be like this?”

_Is she—_

“You—” Joohyun waves at her face, “What are you trying to do?”

Seungwan blows up her pout even more, frowning as she does so, “Are you really not going to get that for Seungwannie? Hngh hngh!”

_Did she really just—_

The soloist feels weak in the knees at the sudden aegyo explosion from her girlfriend. She balls her hands into fists as her face contorts from the strong emotions that overwhelm her senses.

The older woman turns to the confused arcade manager and points at the plushie, “How many points for that?”

* * *

“I have decided that its name shall be ‘Manen’,” Seungwan declares as they get into the car.

“That was quick,” Joohyun raises a brow, “Why ‘Manen’?”

“Because we spent over 100,000 won on it.”

The soloist snorts at her girlfriend’s pun.

However, reminded of the beating her wallet had just taken in the span of a few hours, she composes herself again, “Anyway, we’re even now, you hear me? Don’t ever do that again.”

“Why not?” The younger woman lets out a laugh, “You liked it a lot, didn’t you? That’s why you gave in.”

“I gave in because you gave me a terrible case of second-hand embarrassment so I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.”

“Keep lying all you want, Bae Joohyun-ssi,” the blonde plops the plushie on her girlfriend’s lap and belts up.

“I’m not lying. What you did in there was really—”

Joohyun loses all her words as Seungwan suddenly leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek.

She pulls away and starts the engine, “Thank you for the lovely gift, Unnie.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re w-welcome,” the older woman blushes and hugs the squirrel plushie a little tighter.

* * *

**[At La Rouge City Concert 2020, 5 months later]**

Seungwan feels her legs wobble as the concert hall greets them with a roar of cheers the moment they step onto the stage. Joohyun tightens her hold on her girlfriend’s hand, sensing the trepidation in the blonde. She rubs the younger woman’s hand soothingly.

“You okay?” The soloist whispers.

Seungwan nods wordlessly and squeezes Joohyun’s hand gratefully.

The older woman smiles and turns to face the sea of red lights shining for La Rouge’s artistes.

“Less than a year ago, I thought my life had taken a turn for the worse when I was told I would be getting a new manager,” the soloist begins, “Little did I know it would be turning for the best.”

Joohyun turns to look at her girlfriend, who instinctively meets her gaze, “We started out really rocky at first. Then as I got to know her, bit by bit…she became a really important part of my life. A lot of things happened…and now, I can stand here, alive and well, to tell you that I love her so much it’s impossible to describe.”

Seungwan’s expression turns bashful at her girlfriend’s words.

“So we present our song to you. The song that we penned with our hearts,” Joohyun smiles lovingly at her as she speaks, “Eyes Locked, Hands Locked.”

The instrumental starts to play, and the sea of red light sticks begin to sway along with it.

> _Eyes locked, hands locked_
> 
> _Eyes locked, hands locked_
> 
> _The morning greets me a bit awkwardly_
> 
> _But it doesn’t look that bad_
> 
> _Could you begin our strange love_
> 
> _If you want me_
> 
> _Let’s make every morning sweet together_

Seungwan can’t keep her eyes off the woman next to her, the one who holds her heart as firmly as she holds her hand. The one who chose to stay by her side even though Seungwan had been selfish in her foolishness. The one who finally learnt to love again. For her.

> _When our hearts touch_
> 
> _What are you thinking about_
> 
> _I’ve fallen for you_
> 
> _I’ve fallen for you_
> 
> _If you want to hold me, tell me_
> 
> _If you want to enter my door, smile at me_
> 
> _Palm to palm, to the point of my heart bursting_
> 
> _Eyes locked, hands locked_
> 
> _Eyes locked, hands locked_

Joohyun allows herself to drown in sweet, honey-brown orbs again. She’ll forever be thankful for the one who reached out first and held her hand sincerely. The one who never let go, even though Joohyun had been mean and cruel at times. The one who finally stopped running away. For her.

> _We can’t be expressed with any word_
> 
> _Even the universe I know gives us its blessing_
> 
> _Let’s make the circle that’s inside of us_
> 
> _Every day it rotates like that_
> 
> _Colour me (You and I)_
> 
> _With your sweet eyes, nose and lips_
> 
> _Our heart_
> 
> _Eyes locked, hands locked_
> 
> _Eyes locked, hands locked_

The song comes to an end. The murmurs in the concert hall grow into cheers and applause. The way Joohyun looks at her, love sparkling in her eyes… Seungwan wants to kiss her there and then.

Her eyes flutter close as she presses her lips against Joohyun’s. She feels the soloist smile into their kiss.

The crowd erupts into a roar, but both of them can’t really hear it. All they hear are their hearts, beating loud and strong in their chests as they drink in the presence of the other. They eventually pull away from their kiss and rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“I love you,” Seungwan whispers breathlessly.

“I love you too,” Joohyun whispers back.


End file.
